Shugo Chara Generations
by FullofFriendsGurl13
Summary: Melody started out as a normal girl. But then she met a Cat-Eared Boy who changed her life and now she has the blood exchange! She's Best Friends with all the Characters! Full Summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1: The Story begins

_Shugo Chara Generations!_

_Chapter 1_

"_Finding My Would-Be Self and Meeting the Dreamy Cat Boy!" _

_Girl: *Wakes up and gets ready and heads down stairs* Morning Mama. _

_Lady: *Mama* Good Morning Melody how did you sleep? _

_Girl: *Melody* Fine actually. I had a great Dream. _

_Mama: Oh well have fun at school today. Make sure you walk with your brother. _

_Melody: Fine. Wait where is Josh? _

_Mama: He should be up stairs. _

_Melody: No, his door was shut and it was quiet like he wasn't there. _

_Mama: He must have gone ahead of you. Have fun. *Melody runs out of the house carrying her school bag* _

_Melody: (Hello, my name is Higurashi Melody-San and I'm your average elementary school student who has her whole life ahead of her. But I have a feeling all of that is about to change forever.) *She turns the corner and continues to walk and the picture freezes and the Theme song starts* _

_Voice: I'm sure I can be a different person than I was yesterday with a spin, twirl, and a flip! *Melody walks along the road* Since I met you I've been in a tizzy every day. *Melody looks up at Ikuto who smiles down at her* Laughing, *Melody laughs with the other guardians* getting angry, *Melody yells at her Guardian Character* going crazy… *Yaya pulls Melody through the school yard* It's been tough! *Melody starts to transform with all of her Charas and each time she does she shows the main attacks* Since I was able to see you, I've been excited every day. *Melody spins around as she dances along to Ikuto's Violin* Even slipping and falling, I've been having fun! *Melody walks with the Guardians and then it shows all her Chara eggs then the Guardians transform with her* Now that I think about it, I haven't had a chance to tell you. *Utau is shown and Ikuto stands next to her then Melody stands in the Royal Garden and she says good morning to her friends then Melody is shown in a little Thought bubble and then the other Guardians are shown that way* Thank you, I'm so grateful! *Melody stands under a little arch way and petals fall from the trees* I might not be saying it right, but it comes from my heart. *Ikuto and Yoru are shown and he looks at Melody with sweet and kind eyes* Thank you, for everything! *Melody smiles at the new Queen and Jack's Chair* It's all thanks to you that I can be honest and say it! *Melody and her Charas stand there* Thank you, So much! *Melody's Mama, Papa, Little Brother and His Chara along with her Mama's Chara is shown* You are the best! *Melody runs along the sidewalk following her Charas* I know we can get through this, Together! *Melody Jumps and she Floats there in the Air with all her Charas next to her* No matter who you are! *An Older Boy is Shown and then Melody is shown and she winks at the audience* _

_Boy 1: Hey Kid, I heard a rumor. _

_Boy 2: It said you had a game we wanted. _

_Little Boy: Uh, Um? _

_Melody: Hey you! *The Three Boys look at her* Why are you messing with my brother? _

_Boy 2: What's with this girl? _

_Boy 1: Uh, Oh? Hold it she can't be………………*Melody's outfit is shown* _

_Little Boy: Melody-Neesan! _

_Boy 1: Melody-San? Squirt you don't mean Higurashi Melody-san? Do you?_

_Josh: The one and only. _

_Boy 1: Rumored to be great in almost every subject? Sorry about that? *The Two Boys run off* _

_Melody: Jeez, you need to stop making rumors about me Josh. _

_Josh: It's fun to that just gives you a better reputation. _

_Melody: I just want to fit in no thanks to you! _

_Josh: Sorry, Nee-san! *He runs from her as she chases him* _

_Melody: Come back here! _

_Later at School………………………………_

_Girl 1: Look at Higurashi-San! _

_Girl 2: She's so cool!_

_Boy 1: Not only that but she adds a hint of spice to her Coolness! _

_Boy 2: I call her Cool, Spicy, and Crazy Higurashi-San! _

_Boy 1: Good Thinking Dude! _

_Girl 1: Her mom is a famous singer and her dad is a famous Photographer! Her little brother is even popular with the girls and he's in Kindergarten! Everything about her is cool! _

_Girl 2: Yeah I bet her Boyfriend is a celebrity! _

_Melody: *Sighs while looking out the window* (They are all wrong about me. My mom sings for little kids and my dad takes pictures of pets and other animals. Josh is only popular because he tells wise tales about me. I'm not the type of girl who could have a celebrity for a boyfriend actually I'm single. Plus I'm your average elementary student who has to deal with rumors and passing in my classes. I just want people to be able to see the real me. Like that will ever happen. I don't have any friends at all. I wish I did but I'm the type of girl who has friends. Though I really wish I had someone to talk to for once.) _

_Later after school………………_

_Melody: *She walks pass all the kids who stop to look at something most likely her* (Can't they at least stop staring! I hate being the center of attention!) Huh? _

_Girl 1: Look it's the Guardians!_

_Melody: Guardians? *She watches as the guardians walk up behind her and pass her one by one and she thinks about each of them* (The Blond headed one is Hotori Tadase-Kun He's the Kings Chair… The Long purple haired Girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki the Queen's Chair… The Short Brown Haired boy is the Jack's Chair his name is Souma Kukai… Next is the cute little girl Yuiki Yaya the Ace's Chair… Followed by the Joker's Chair given that place is Hinamori Amu-San… The Guardians are like a student Council for our school… They think their the boss too…) *She watches them and the Joker's Chair stops to look at her* Huh? _

_Girl: *Amu* (I sense the power of Guardian Charas are they coming from this girl?) _

_Boy: *Tadase* Amu-Chan what is it? *All the Guardians stop to look at the two girls* _

_Amu: *Whispers* You have the power of Guardian Charas…_

_Melody: Guardian What?_

_Mean While……………………………_

_Boy: *Ikuto* Hmm? *Sniffs* The Smell of Freshly Born Eggs is coming…_

_Mean While………………………_

_Melody: (What does she mean by Guardian Charas?) Huh?_

_Amu: *She looks around then looks at Tadase who nods* Never mind… Everyone Let's Go… *The Guardians turn and run away* _

_Melody: What did she mean? _

_Josh: Nee-San? _

_Melody: Huh? Josh-san? You saw didn't you? _

_Josh: Yeah… Come on they want you to follow them it's the only way for your Guardian Charas to be born… *He Grabs her hand and pulls her* _

_Melody: Josh! Wait! *They find themselves in the middle of the Guardian's Battle* Whoa! _

_Amu: Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: Right! Sis stay back! My Heart, Unlock! *He is surrounded by light and when the light disappears he stands there with Dog Ears and a tail while his clothes are made of Fur that covers his Torso, Arms and Legs* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: (What? Hmm? Guardian Character? What is a Guardian Character? Can I Have one of my own?) _

_Voice: Useless! Useless! _

_Amu: Higurashi-San! Guardian Charas are the would-be selves you want to be! Believe in what you love to do! _

_Melody: I want to Dance, Find the one person I love, Be Brave, Trust my Friends, Be better at sports, and Sing! I believe in my Would-Be Selves! *She Begins to glow and Three Guardian Chara Eggs come out of her Body and she spins around and the one with Fairy Wings hatches* _

_Fairy Girl: Melody-Chan? You found your Would-Be Self! Now all you have to do is put full Belief into your Would-Be Self! _

_Melody: Give me Courage! *A Cat-Ear boy lands a few feet in front of Melody and the Crazy Locket in his hand flies out of his hand and she grabs it and the Fairy and her Transform and when the light Disappears there's a girl with Fairy Wings and a Blue Dress and a Ribbon on her head and small Ribbons on her Wrists and she has a big one on her Dress and she winks and she stands there staring forward at the Cat Boy* _

_Ikuto: (She Character Transformed? But how? She can't be the one to hold the Crazy Locket…) _

_Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Huh? *Looks over to see the Guardians staring at him and he laughs* Looks like the fun is only beginning… Isn't that right new Chara Bearer… *He smiles at Melody then jumps before the Guardians can get him* _

_Melody: (Who was that guy?) Huh? _

_Amu: Melody-Chan! *She and Tadase move in the way of the X-Egg's attack* _

_Melody: Hinamori-San? Hotori-Kun? _

_Fairy: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Huh? Uh? Okay? Uh? What do I do? _

_Fairy: I am Pixie what you do should just come to you! _

_Melody: Right! *She Jumps and she flies in the Air* _

_Amu: huh? _

_Tadase: Wow…_

_Kukai: She can fly! _

_Yaya: Wow! _

_Nadeshiko: She's really beautiful up there. _

_Josh: Naddy? _

_Nadeshiko: Yes Josh-Kun?_

_Josh: My sister got her Guardian Eggs now will she become a Guardian? _

_Nadeshiko: I don't know. Hotori-Kun?_

_Tadase: I think it's a great idea! _

_Melody: *She flies around in the air and circles the X-egg and her Ribbons circle it and she clears her throat* Its all yours Hinamori-San! _

_Amu: Right! Tadase-Kun! _

_Tadase: Right! _

_Both: Platinum Hearto! _

_Melody: *Lands on the ground and the transformation Disappears and she turns and smiles at Josh* Thanks Josh! _

_Josh: What did I do? _

_Melody: *She smiles* I'll tell you later. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Melody: Huh? You all have Shugo Charas too! _

_Tadase: Yeah. Why don't you come to the Royal Garden tomorrow and we'll Explain? _

_Melody: Eh? _

_Amu: See you then Melody-San._

_Yaya: Bye Melody-Chi! _

_Kukai: See you Melody-Chan. _

_Nadeshiko: Don't mind them. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I really hope you come tomorrow. Bye. *She smiles and follows after the other Guardians and leaves Josh and Melody alone* _

_Melody: Confusing. _

_Josh: What did you mean? _

_Melody: You helped me find a really cool guy and possibly some friends!_

_Josh: Wait? You don't mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun do you? _

_Melody: I just adore Cat ears! _

_Josh: Nee-San! You can't fall in love with him! _

_Melody: Why not? _

_Josh: He works for Easter who is trying to beat the Guardians! He's the enemy! _

_Wulfe: He is the enemy! _

_Pixie: Hi I'm Pixie what is your name? _

_Wulfe: The name's Wulfe! _

_Pixie: Cool! _

_Melody: This is going to be a long year. (I hope not!) *Picture fades and Preview starts* _

_Preview…………………………_

_Pixie: Pixie here! Next time the second egg is born but because Melody isn't sure of who she loves and why she loves them the Chara might fade away! Melody-Chan is also added as the newest member of the guardians! She goes to make Cookies with Nadeshiko and gets into a heap of trouble with mister Dreamy cat boy! What will we cook up in the next chapter? Find out on the next Generation Chapter! _

_Cat Character: Hi Let's find who you love together! _

_Pixie: Find out next time in Shugo Chara Generations! _

_Cat Character: Meow! _

_Pixie: *Winks* See you soon!_

_Chapter 2_

"_Enter Kit, My Loving Cat Character, and Let's Learn to Bake with Naddy!" _

_Melody: So explain again what Pixie is and What I just did yesterday. _

_Josh: Guardian Character. What you did is Character Transformation. _

_Melody: I heard you when you said that but what I don't understand is how did I do it? _

_Josh: You believed in your will to dance. And that's why you got the Crazy Locket. Mostly because you are crazy but that's my opinion. _

_Melody: What? You mean that locket that Ikuto had. _

_Josh: When you speak of Tsukiyomi you have to say his last name! He's not your friend or boyfriend! _

_Melody: (I wish he was.) Maybe having the Guardian Chara will lighten the Rumors. _

_Josh: Not going to happen. _

_Melody: Jerk. _

_Josh: Eh? Don't call me a jerk! _

_Lady: *Looks at them from the couch* Melody-Chan don't call Josh-Kun a Jerk. *Mama* _

_Melody: Yes Mama! _

_Pixie: Hmm? Melody your mama doesn't look like you? _

_Melody: Of course not I'm adopted. _

_Pixie: Huh? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan grew up in a home that's not hers and she's smart too! _

_Melody: Okay Josh we've got to get to school! _

_Josh: Way ahead of you sis! *Melody runs out of the house after Josh and Pixie follows closely behind* _

_Later at school……………………._

_Melody: *The Teacher calls roll call and she hears her name and just as she's about to say she's here the door of the room slides open* Huh? _

_Nadeshiko: Good Morning Sensei. _

_Sensei: Good Morning Queen's Chair. _

_Nadeshiko: May I borrow Higurashi Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Sensei: I don't see why not. Higurashi-san? _

_Melody: Here. *She stands up and slowly walks to the door and Nadeshiko smiles at her* Uh? Hi. *Nadeshiko pulls her out of the room quickly and closes the door in the process* Nadeshiko-San? Huh? *She sees Josh, Amu, and Tadase* Hinamori-San, Hotori-Kun, Josh-kun? _

_Amu: Sh. There's an X-egg and we need your help. _

_Melody: Uh? But what about Souma-Sempai and Yuiki-Chan? _

_Nadeshiko: Only the ones who can transform can do it and that's you and Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Uh? Why me? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan because of me! Did you forget about yesterday?_

_Melody: No! (I only forgot about that except the cute cat boy.) _

_Pixie: Then let's go! _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Josh: Don't worry no one except people with Charas can see the Guardian Charas._

_Melody: Good. Then let's go get them! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………….._

_Amu: Melody-Chan now! _

_Melody: Now What? _

_Josh: Easy this! Wulfe! _

_Wulfe: Right Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and he jumps and when he lands he is in his transformation* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: Oh that. Uh? _

_Amu: Like this. Miki! *A Blue Chara nods her head* _

_Chara: *Miki* Right Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Miki enters her egg then goes inside Amu and her outfit, hat, shoes and giant paint brush appears and she spins and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Spade! See its easy! _

_Melody: uh? Yeah it was last time. But… I don't really want to change…_

_Pixie: Melody-Chan? _

_Ran: Melody-Chan its okay to change! Amu-Chan Changed when she became a Guardian and you can do the same thing! _

_Su: With Amu-Chan's Help-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Pixie: You'll never be alone! All you have to do is follow the one you really love! _

_Melody: What? (But I'm not sure if I love the one I like. I don't even know him at all. What do I do?) I don't believe anyone is enemies. I want to help make peace in the world! *She starts to transform* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and her outfit appears along with everything else and she smiles and spins around and floats up in the air* Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer! _

_Pixie: We did it! _

_Melody: Again. _

_Amu: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Right! (I know I can make peace. Peace with Ikuto.) *She holds up a baton and she spins it* Elemento Baton: Lovely Power! *She throws it and it spins around the X-egg* _

_Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto! *Does the same and it does the same* Melody-Chan Let's go!_

_Melody: huh? *Amu makes a heart in her hands and Melody does the same* (What is this? It feels like the combined power of the Humpty Lock and Crazy Locket.) _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Hearto! _

_Later………………………………_

_Melody: Why are we here? _

_Nadeshiko: To make cookies for the guardians. _

_Melody: But… _

_Nadeshiko: K for King, Q for Queen, A for Ace, J for Jack, JJ for Joker. _

_Melody: but there's a S who is that for? _

_Nadeshiko: The Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: What? Are you kidding? _

_Nadeshiko: Nope. Hotori-Kun and the School President are discussing it. _

_Melody: I know I have a Chara but I just don't want to change. _

_Nadeshiko: Remember what Ran, Miki, and Su said yesterday. Amu-Chan can help you change. _

_Melody: Hmm… *Nadeshiko pulls the Cookies out of the Oven and smiles* What? _

_Nadeshiko: you start putting frosting on them I'll go get the White and Black Frosting for Kukai's J. _

_Melody: Your not going to help?_

_Nadeshiko: I know you can do it. I have faith in you Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: Thanks Naddy. _

_Naddy: Be right back. *Leaves Sliding the Door shut in the process* _

_Melody: Well Pixie let's do this. _

_Voice: You look confident. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up and sees the same guy from Yesterday* Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: Yes that's my name. And by listening to the Guardians say your name a million times I've confirmed your name is Melody. _

_Melody: The Guardians and my brother says you're the enemy. _

_Cat Chara: Nya… Ikuto-Nya. She says that like she does think its true. *Yoru* _

_Ikuto: Do you believe that Melody?_

_Melody: No. You just seem miss thought of… *Before she realizes it Ikuto is standing in front of her and has a light hold of her Waist-length Black Hair in his hand and he smiles down at her* _

_Ikuto: So you don't think I'm the enemy? What if I'm not the hero? What if I really am the bad guy?_

_Melody: Bad guys are usually meaner. _

_Ikuto: How do you know I can't be mean?_

_Melody: I doubt you can. I want to believe you're the good guy because it seems like we've met before. I don't how that's possible though. I don't remember meeting you. _

_Ikuto: Your not suppose to. That's because you lost your memory of me. You forgot meeting me when you locked away your true feelings. Melody who is it you love and why? _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and she sees Kindness and Gentleness not Evil or Anger* (His eyes where have I seen them before? I only remember a little. It was before Mama left me. I was on a trip with her and I met a boy with Sapphire eyes and Midnight Blue hair. He told me I was his one and only and gave me his bracelet then disappeared like he wasn't really there. He was my first love. Is Ikuto him?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Melody: Did you meet a girl with Violet Blue hair? _

_Ikuto: Now that you mention it yes. I gave her my family's Heirloom. _

_Melody: A Bracelet? _

_Ikuto: Yeah. Why? _

_Melody: Be-_

_Nadeshiko: Break it up! *Opens the Door and sees Ikuto so close to Melody and he stands up and looks over at Nadeshiko* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: *She moves over to Nadeshiko scared from Naddy's sweet voice changing* (Ikuto…) _

_Nadeshiko: Temari! _

_Temari: Right Naddy. Chin, Ton, Shan! Character Change! _

_Nadeshiko: Yah! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WITH MY SAI! _

_Melody: That's a personality Change! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan let's help Naddy! _

_Melody: What? Help her hurt Ikuto? _

_Voice: You can stop them! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the Cookies! *Ikuto jumps off the counter and Naddy Swings her Sword hitting the Cookie Tray* _

_Voice: When you need to save something quick be glad you have Cat Ears and a Tail! *Cat Ears and a Tail appear on Melody and Melody Jumps Dodging the fighting two and trying to catch the cookies and misses the cookies but manages to stop Naddy and Ikuto with a Character Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Cute Kitty! What? How the heck did I transform? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the second Guardian Chara Transformation. _

_Melody: Huh? *A Ghost Chara appears* _

_Chara: Hi my name is Kit! I'm your Loving Cat Side! _

_Melody: Huh? Loving Side? But I don't know who it is I Love. _

_Kit: He's standing in this room silly! _

_Melody: Huh? (She can't mean Ikuto can she?) _

_Ikuto: *Looks at Melody with Wide eyes and she sits on the ground with Cat Ears, a tail, A white top, and a Black mini skirt* (Its like she's the female version of mine and Yoru's Transformation. Why is she looking at me confused?) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! We need to get going! _

_Ikuto: *Looks away from Melody and he looks at the cookie mess on the ground and Melody follows his gaze and he nods his head* hmm. *He jumps out the window after looking at Melody one last time* _

_Nadeshiko: Maybe we can make a new batch? _

_Melody: No. Its useless I never do anything right. _

_Amu: *Runs into the room with Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Josh behind her* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Hinamori-San. *Melody stands up and looks away* Naddy and I made Cookies for you guys but me being a Klutz ruined them all. _

_Su: No need to cry. When there's spilled Cookies leave it to Amu-Chan and Su-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Su goes inside her egg and enters Amu-Chan's Body and A Green Outfit appears along with a green hat and black shoes with clovers on the back and a clover appears on her hat and she holds a Mixer and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Clover! _

_Melody: Wow. _

_Josh: Su is a master Cook just watch. _

_Amu: Chips, Syrup, Whip Cream! Remake Honey! *Honey surrounds the cookies and they return to normal fully frosted and some have frosted faces of Pixie and Kit along with Wulfe and the Guardians take a bite of the cookies* _

_Melody: Thanks Amu-San. _

_Amu: Your Welcome. *They exchange smiles among the Guardians* _

_Later the next day…………………………._

_Tadase: I know this is sudden but I'd like to introduce the Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San! _

_Melody: *Stands up and walks up onto the stage and Nadeshiko hands her the Royal Cape and Melody Pulls it on and smiles at the Guardians* (As long as I'm a Guardian I can see Ikuto all the time so I have to make the best of being a guardian. And maybe other good things will come out of being a guardian. Who knows I hope I have fun.) _

_Kit: He, he. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Preview……………_

_Kit: Kit Here! Melody-Chan is a Guardian! But I have a quick question! What is the Blood Exchange about? Melody and Josh's Mama says the Blood Exchange is something Cats do that is a lot like mating for Wolves. Wait Since Melody and Ikuto are cats does that mean they can have a blood exchange? What comes out of the Blood Exchange anyway? Find out in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 3_

"_Blood Exchange Since When?"_

_Melody: What the heck are those cats doing? *Watch TV with Mama* _

_Mama: Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Its mating for cats. _

_Melody: Why are they Blood Exchanging? _

_Mama: Because the male is kinda marking its territory. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Sometimes after the Blood Exchange the female smells like the male. And the male can always know where the female is at all times. _

_Melody: Oh. (Ikuto and I are cats and we've known each other since we were little. He gave me the bracelet.) *Looks down at the Bracelet that Ikuto gave her when they were kids* (Maybe we can be friends again.) Mama?_

_Mama: Yeah? _

_Melody: I saved up some money and I need a new necklace or something to go with my outfit I'm going to wear to the meeting you have to go to soon. Is it okay if I go to the mall today? _

_Mama: Sure. Just be home before Dinner._

_Melody: Okay! Kit Pixie let's go! *She runs up stairs and returns fully dressed* How do I look? _

_Mama: Cute Melody. _

_Papa: My Little Girl is all grown up! *Quickly pulls Melody's Camera off her neck and Snaps a few pictures then hands it to her* _

_Melody: I'll be home by five o'clock. _

_Mama: dinner is at Six. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Mama: Have fun! _

_Melody: Right! *Closes the door behind her Kit and Pixie* I wonder when the third egg will be born. _

_Kit: It'll come when your positive what you want. Maybe it'll give you strength or something. _

_Melody: No. I'm best the Sweet but silence type when I want to be. _

_Pixie: but your also the dancing type Melody! _

_Kit: And The Loving type! _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Kit: Its true. _

_Melody: I'm not to sure of that. _

_Kit: Melody-Chan would you do the Blood Exchange with Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Huh? That's like asking if I love him when I don't even know him. _

_Kit: Well? _

_Melody: I guess I do. He was my first love. The other day I came so close to telling him I met him before but then Naddy came into the room. _

_Kit: Then try again!_

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up and her eyes meet Sapphire eyes like the other day* _

_Ikuto: Melody…_

_Melody: (Ikuto… What is he doing here?) Uh? _

_Ikuto: *Stands back up and smiles down at Melody* You come here for Sunday Shopping too? _

_Melody: Uh Yeah. Mama is having a Party soon and I don't have a necklace to go with my outfit. _

_Ikuto: You looked cute the other day. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: When you transformed with your newest Chara. You looked cute. A female version of my Transformation. _

_Melody: (A Female Version?) Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Why do you walk around with your ears and Tail out?_

_Ikuto: Because… With these I know exactly where my Kitten is. _

_Melody: Your Kitten? You have a cat? What's its name?_

_Ikuto: Her name is Melody. _

_Melody: But that's my name. _

_Kit: He's talking about you stupid. _

_Melody: Huh? (He called me his Kitten…) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya. Remember why we came looking for her. _

_Ikuto: Right the Blood Exchange thing. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: You say "Huh?" Way to many times. _

_Melody: Then Sue me because I'm confused. _

_Ikuto: I can change that. *Leans down to her and she Blushes making her ears and Tail pop out* Just like I thought. Your Ears and Tail pop out when you Blush. _

_Melody: *Turns away from him* Your one to talk Cat Boy. _

_Ikuto: I'm bored. _

_Melody: Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: What did you mean by the Blood Exchange? _

_Ikuto: To make you mine. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: That is what happens with a blood exchange. No other Male Cat will touch you after the Blood Exchange. Its easy all I have to do is lick your blood and you do the same for me. _

_Melody: That's disgusting. _

_Kit: No it makes sense. If you became Ikuto's then all the Boys at your school won't come near you. _

_Ikuto: My scent will only be noticed by people who think its Perfume. _

_Melody: So I would go around smelling like you?_

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Ikuto: You can think it over. Have fun shopping endless you want me to help you. _

_Melody: Uh? Actually I was looking for a collar considering I'm a cat. _

_Ikuto: Oh then here. *Holds up a Purple Collar with a bell on it* _

_Melody: Cute! _

_Ikuto: I got it for my sister but since she's crazy when I give her stuff I thought I'd give it to you. My Kitten. _

_Melody: Your not going to call me that are you? _

_Ikuto: Maybe. _

_Melody: Whatever. _

_Ikuto: I guess I'll see you around? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Later………………………_

_Pixie: The Collar looks cute on you Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kit: It matches the one in Cute Kitty. _

_Melody: Yeah it does. _

_Guy 1: Hello Girly Little Late for a Girl to be out this late. _

_Guy 2: He's right Higurashi Melody-San. _

_Melody: Huh? *One of the guys grabs her arms and pulls her to them* Who are you Jerks? And How do you know my name? _

_Guy 3: We work for Easter. _

_Guy 4: Our boss says your getting in the way of Tsukiyomi's Work. _

_Melody: (Tsukiyomi? That's Ikuto!) Let me go! Help Me! _

_Voice: Let her go! _

_Melody: Huh? *Strong hands pull her back and she senses someone moving in front of her and she closes her eyes and grabs the back of the person's shirt* (I'm scared! I wish I had courage but I just can't find it! I wish I was someone who had courage! Give me Courage Someone!) _

_Voice: Get out of here! Tell the Boss that is anyone hurts Melody they'll have to deal with me!_

_Melody: Huh? (That voice it sounds like Ikuto.) _

_Guy 1: You'll pay for this. You and your little girlfriend. _

_Guy 2: wait until the boss finds out! *The guys get in the car and drive off quickly* _

_Melody: *She opens her eyes to find a jacket being pushed in her face* Huh? *Looks up to see Ikuto's Worried eyes* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: The Blood Exchange also protects you from Easter. _

_Melody: huh? _

_Ikuto: Who your up against isn't to be fought lightly. Easter can kill someone. The Blood Exchange would make it so Easter wouldn't be able to find you like they just did. Huh? *Looks at her and her sees something sliding down her arm from her shoulder* Melody your hurt. _

_Melody: Huh? Oh I guess one of the jerks scratched me in the struggle. _

_Ikuto: Let me see. *She lets him look at her arm* Its not to deep. Not much blood either. _

_Melody: Huh? (The Blood Exchange.) Ikuto I want to be protected from Easter. Please… _

_Ikuto: Huh? *He looks into her eyes and sees she is serious* okay but you'll seem different after the Blood Exchange is put in place. Hold still. *He leans do towards her arm and she flinches when he starts Licking her scratch* _

_Kit: Huh? The Blood Exchange! I can feel it! _

_Yoru: Its giving us strength. _

_Voice: Of Course! it's the Bond of Love! Sweet and Loving Yet full of Courage from the Male! *Ikuto stands up and looks at where the Voice is coming from and Melody, Pixie, Kit, and Yoru look too* My name is Rin! Nice to finally meet Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: The third Chara… _

_Rin: I'm your Sweet and Brave Angelic Side! As long as you love Ikuto the love will provide you with Courage! _

_Ikuto: All that's left is your side. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Kit: That's right the female has to lick the males Blood too! _

_Melody: So its not complete? _

_Ikuto: No. Not yet at least. When you want to do my Blood the shield of the Locket will wear onto me and Easter won't be able to locate me. _

_Melody: *The Clock in the Middle of the city Chimes Five time saying its Five o'clock and Melody's Eyes widen* I have to get home! _

_Ikuto: Here. It'll cover your arm. I'll get it later. *Hands Melody his jacket* _

_Melody: Uh? But Josh will smell your scent. _

_Ikuto: He will anyway. My scent is on you now. _

_Melody: Uh? (Great.)_

_Ikuto: Just stop by one of the Perfume stores and put some Perfume on it'll confuse his nose. _

_Melody: your really smart Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: I'll see you later. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay. _

_Later………………………._

_Melody: I'm home! _

_Mama: Your ten minutes late. _

_Melody: Sorry I got caught up in a Crowd in the Mall and got lost in the perfume. _

_Josh: Tell me about it! I could smell you when you came into the house! *Sneezes* _

_Melody: guess I put to much on. _

_Mama: What's that? _

_Melody: Huh? *Mama speaks of the Jacket* Oh I bought it at the store it was getting cold. Its an over the shoulders jacket but it keeps me warm too. _

_Mama: It brings out your eyes. _

_Melody: Thanks. *Walks upstairs and heads to the bathroom grabbing a wrap for her arm and she heads to her room and the girls help her wrap her arm up and she hangs the jacket by the balcony door and changes her shirt from a short sleeved to a long sleeved and walks down stairs to dinner* Smells good. _

_Josh: You Don't._

_Melody: *Gives him Ikuto's usual "Leave me alone" Stare and Josh Shrugs it off* So what is for dinner? _

_Mama: Salmon. _

_Melody: Fish? _

_Mama: yeah. Josh told me your like a cat. _

_Melody: He did? (I'm going to kill that boy! Strange I never want to kill my little brother. Maybe this is the difference Ikuto meant.) _

_Josh: Sis? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like a Cat? *Whispers* I don't mean Kit. _

_Melody: Your crazy little brother. *Pats Josh on the head as she walks over to sit on the couch by Papa* (I hope Josh hasn't realized the Blood Exchange yet.) _

_Rin: So who's Chara are you? _

_Wulfe: Josh's. The Chara helping mama is Cookie. _

_Melody: Huh? Cookie? _

_Mama: Oh yeah. I have a Chara. I can see your charas as well. _

_Melody: Why didn't you say so Mama! Your feeding me fish because I'm a Cat aren't you? _

_Mama: yeah. *Smiles* _

_Melody: *She turns back to the TV* Nya. Huh? *She covers her mouth* (Did I just Meow?) _

_Papa: Melody-Chan sounds so cute mimicking the cats on the TV! _

_Melody: Mama I'll be in my room until Dinner is done._

_Mama: Okay. *Phone rings* Melody-Chan Josh-Kun there is a girl on here saying she needs to talk to you. _

_Melody: Name?_

_Mama: Hinamori Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Amu-San! *Takes the phone* Hello? _

_Amu: Hey Melody-Chan Tadase-Kun and I need you and Josh-Kun in the Park now. _

_Melody: Right. Mama Guardian Business. They need Josh and I now. _

_Mama: okay go fight that X-egg. _

_Melody: How do you? _

_Mama: I know a lot of things like what Perfume your wearing. And What are your dislikes. Go get it. _

_Melody: Papa the like will be like cover your eyes. _

_Mama: Since I have a chara I'm okay. _

_Melody: Right. Kit! _

_Kit: *Nods her head* Right Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, _

_Josh: My Heart, _

_Both: Unlock! *light Flashes and everything appears and Melody's Bell Collar shakes and the bell on her tail does too and she Winks While Josh Hops around and Clanks his Claws together* Character Transformation: _

_Melody: Cute Kitty! _

_Josh: Moon Runner! _

_Pixie: They look so cool! _

_Papa: My Babies look so cute! *Takes Pictures of Melody and Josh* _

_Mama: Papa they have to go. _

_Papa: okay. Be home soon. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Josh: Come on Sis! _

_Melody: okay. *Runs out of the house with ahead of her and everyone on the sidewalk looks at them* (We look like fools.) _

_Kit: No you don't but you will need to watch out for people who like girls wearing nothing. _

_Melody: Rin I wonder what we will make! _

_Rin: Me too! But you have to have Ikuto near so you can have courage! _

_Melody: Huh? *She comes to the Park and she stops when she sees who has the X-egg* Ikuto. _

_Josh: Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun! _

_Ikuto: *Turns to look at them with sadness in his eyes* This isn't the Embryo either. _

_Tadase: Let that X-egg go! _

_Amu: Yeah! _

_Ikuto: What good is an Heart's egg that has an X on it? _

_Melody: Don't say that Ikuto! Its not useless! I believe it didn't mean to get a X on it. It must have just lost faith in itself. Like I did when I was little. But with the Guardians Help I know I can Purify every X-egg and help every Child find their Would-Be Selves! _

_Rin: Melody-Chan that's it! _

_Melody: right! *Melody returns to normal and Rin Floats next Melody* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and she floats in another Dimension and wings appear on her back, Armor appears on her body and a Bow hangs over her body and she removes it and Fires an arrow and her Gloves appear as she does along with boots and lastly her hair is pulled back into a Black Ponytail that hangs down to the center of her back and she Poses* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior! *Lands on the ground and looks at her hands and her outfit as well as her wings* Wow. _

_Rin: We are the Warrior Angel of the Sky. Your Courage increases each time you draw a Light arrow. _

_Melody: (This character isn't so bad.) *She nods her head and flaps her wings and Soars over the others* _

_Su: Wow! Melody-Chan is amazing! _

_Josh: That's my Sis! *Sniffs* (Now that I think about it… The New Perfume smells like the Character Transformation maybe it was her the whole time.) _

_Amu: Hearto Speeders! *Skates appear on Amu-Chan's Feet and she follows after Melody who comes to a stop above Ikuto who lets the X-egg go* _

_Melody: (Ikuto… Please don't think Badly of this… But I have to do this or I'll blow our cover.) *She Removes her Bow and Draws a Light Arrow and Aims down for Ikuto* (Rin don't let it hit Ikuto!) _

_Rin: Will Do! *Melody pulls the arrow back* _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires it and it flies down towards Ikuto who jumps to dodge it*_

_Ikuto: *Lands on a tree and watches the Guardians Work* Hmm. _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires towards the X-egg which freezes up* Now Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: Right! _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock on: Open Hearto! *The X-egg Soon returns to normal and the Girls land on the ground and return to normal on the spot* _

_Josh: Great Open Hearto Girls! _

_Melody: Thanks Josh. _

_Amu: Tadase-Kun and I have to go. See you guys tomorrow. _

_Melody: Bye Amu-Chan. Bye Tadase-Kun. _

_Josh: Your getting the hang of things. You call Nadeshiko Naddy. Amu-Sempai Amu-Chan. Now Tadase-Sempai Tadase-Kun. But you still call Tsukiyomi Ikuto by his first name. _

_Melody: So? Come on lets get home I'll race you! *Takes off ahead of him* _

_Josh: No fair Melody-Neesan! _

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: *Yawns and begins her homework and soon she feels breath on the back of her neck* Huh? *She looks up to see Ikuto smiling down at her and she sits up on her bed* Ikuto don't scare me. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Rin: Yoru when do you think Ikuto and Melody are going to finish sealing the Bond? _

_Yoru: Who knows-Nya. _

_Melody: Ikuto when you said I might seem Different what did you mean by that? _

_Ikuto: I meant that you might start feeling like you'll want to kill your brother. Considering he's a Wolf and we are Lynx. _

_Melody: so not only are you a cat you're a wild cat. A Cat that wants to be free. _

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: What else. _

_Ikuto: You'll be easier to scare. _

_Melody: We've gone over that! *She laughs* _

_Down Stairs…………_

_Mama: Huh? *Sits there Sewing and she hears Melody Laugh* Its good to hear Melody Laugh. I missed her laugh. _

_Josh: Sis is a bit weird sometimes. _

_Mama: Josh stop that. You know your sister has changed a lot and she forgot how to laugh. Being quiet all the time it makes me happy to hear her laugh. _

_Josh: Whatever. _

_Up Stairs………………._

_Melody: *Ikuto reaches for Melody's broken toy and the sharp part he uses on his wrist* Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Its okay. You want to protect me like I want to protect you right? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: So let's Finish this Blood Exchange now. *He holds his wrist up to her and she hesitates then presses her mouth against the cut and Begins to slowly Lick the Cut and when she's down she notices it heal after she's done* I forgot to mention and wounds we get instantly heal once the Blood Exchange is complete. _

_Melody: You could have told me sooner. Why do I have a weird taste in my mouth? _

_Ikuto: I don't know but mine tastes like Blackberry. _

_Melody: That's the Perfume I use. _

_Ikuto: I guess I smell like you now. Great I'll be walking around smelling fruity. _

_Melody: You could smell worse. _

_Ikuto: I was kidding. _

_Melody: Now I've got to finish my homework. _

_Ikuto: Let me help. Elementary Math? Piece of cake Mel. _

_Melody: If your such an expert you should have said something. _

_Ikuto: Why did you fire that arrow at me today? _

_Melody: I could have thrown more but I only fired one. Plus I did it so the others wouldn't realize you just let the x-egg go. _

_Ikuto: *He places a hand on the back of Melody neck and pulls her to him* I'm just glad Dog Kid and Kiddy King went easy on me._

_Melody: I won't start calling them will I? _

_Ikuto: Not endless you want to. But be on the look out Things only get worse each day. _

_Melody: *Looks up into his eyes* I don't care. As long as the crazy Locket is protecting you all the time. *Something in Ikuto's Shirt starts to glow* Huh? _

_Ikuto: *He Pulls it out and shows her* The Lost Key. The matching Pair to your Locket. _

_Melody: So that's why the Guardians were talking about the Key and Locket. I knew about the Locket but I didn't know you have the Key to my Locket. _

_Ikuto: Your Locket is Heart Shaped with Six spikes curving in towards a red heart right? _

_Melody: Yeah? it's the Key Hole. _

_Ikuto: That's for when the Embryo is ready the Locket and its Key along with the Lock and its Key will unlock and the Embryo will be found. Until then Easter will try anything to get the Embryo. I have to follow the Boss's orders but I'll help you when you need it. _

_Melody: Okay. *He lets her go and stands up* What? _

_Ikuto: Dog boy is coming I have to go. _

_Melody: Bye Ikuto. *Ikuto Disappears off the Balcony just as there is a knock at the Door* Yeah?_

_Josh: *Opens the door and peaks his head in* Hey. _

_Melody: What is it Josh? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like Ikuto? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Josh: His scent is coming off of you like Wildfire. Its freaking my nose out. You continue to smell like him. _

_Melody: Your crazy. _

_Josh: I'm not crazy Sis! You've been acting strange today. Pixie is always loud its like your not even my sister anymore. _

_Melody: *Stands up and Looks down at him like Ikuto does with her but with a more Deadly look in her eyes* So? What if I change a little? Its good to change. Changing is good. *She adds something with a cold Tone in her Voice* Now Get out Dog Kid I have to finish my homework. _

_Josh: Dog Kid? Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls me that! You two did the blood Exchange didn't you? _

_Melody: no that's Crazy. He's the enemy isn't he? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is part of Easter. He's not to be taken lightly. I understand that now. _

_Josh: Huh? (a Broken Heart? Maybe that's what is making her act like this.) Neesan? _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks at Josh again* _

_Josh: I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling Tsukiyomi Ikuto the Enemy before. Your acting as if I am the Enemy. _

_Melody: No. My mind is just filled right now. I'll see you in the morning Josh. Night. *She urges him out the door and closes it behind him and then leans against and Sighs* Whew. _

_Pixie: Things are just going to get harder Melody-Chan! _

_Kit: Things will also get a lot more fun! _

_Rin: Right! And we have friends now so we can look to them for help. _

_Melody: Yeah you guys are right. _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Girl: I can get you the Debut song by next week and we have the annoying brat listen to it. *Sanjou-San* _

_Ikuto: *leans against the wall in the Shadows* She's smarter then she looks. _

_Guy: You know this how exactly Ikuto-Kun? *Nekidou* _

_Ikuto: I know it because she has Charas and she has the Guardians Backing her up. Not much of a Problem for us. But she Wields the Crazy Locket. Be careful as her Teacher Nekidou. Because she can put you in your place as well. _

_Nekidou: Let's see her try. She'll grow trust for me as I am her Teacher. She might even change side seeing you had the Blood Exchange with her. _

_Ikuto: I'm not using Melody like the Boss uses you two. _

_Sanjou: You might not even have a choice. _

_Ikuto: I will go against the boss if it comes to hurting Melody. _

_Nekidou: We'll see about that very soon then Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Whatever. *Leaves the room* _

_Sanjou: That boy is hiding something._

_Nekidou: I'll watch him seeing your in charge of his sister._

_Sanjou: If he interacts with the Brat you tell the boss. _

_Nekidou: Right. *The Picture Freezes as he places his Glasses on and Laughs* _

_Preview……………………….._

_Rin: Rin Here! Looks like Trouble is Brewing! But not only that but Nadeshiko gives us a big surprise! She has a twin Brother named Nagihiko! But that's not all! Naddy is Transferring in the spring! Oh no! Melody-Chan just became a Guardian and now she's losing her Friends! Find out what happens on the next Exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 4_

"_Nadeshiko Good Bye in the Spring?" _

_Melody: *Yawns* (Lately I've been really tired? But I don't know why? Maybe its because Ikuto comes over telling me he's been really busy with Easter and they might be trying to kill him. I guess I'm getting his Exhaustion.) *Sweeps the sidewalk and some girls run over* Huh? _

_Girl 1: Morning Higurashi-San. _

_Melody: Hi. _

_Girl 2: Uh? Since you're a Guardian can we get your autograph? _

_Melody: Huh? *she smiles and Laughs* Okay I guess. _

_Girl 3: Wow! Higurashi-San looks so cool when she smiles! _

_Melody: hmm? Thanks. *Blushes at what the girl said* _

_Up in the Window above them……………………_

_Tadase: Higurashi-San has been working really hard lately. _

_Kukai: She's a Guardian and she's a cool one too. _

_Yaya: She makes yummy snacks! Just Like Naddy! _

_Naddy: Well I won't be making them for much longer. _

_Yaya: What do you mean Naddy? _

_Josh: Yeah? _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Tadase: I understand what she means. _

_Naddy: I'm transferring soon. _

_Kukai: What? Why? You just became great friends with Melody-Chan! _

_Naddy: I have no word in it. _

_Tadase: so I'm guessing you don't want us to tell Higurashi-San? _

_Naddy: No not until I've left. Give her this after I leave. *Hands him a letter with Melody's name on it and she turns and with Temari floating next to her she walks out of the room*_

_Josh: *Runs out after her and catches up to her* Nadeshiko. _

_Naddy: Yes Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: You see. Melody-Neesan hasn't been herself lately. I'm worried about her. Before you leave be sure to tell her good bye so she's not hurt as much. _

_Naddy: Okay Josh-Kun as long as you keep this secret from her and the other Guardians. *Whispers in his ear and Josh's Eyes widen and Naddy places something in his hand then turns and walks away* _

_Josh: Huh? *Looks at the Paper* ("Ikuto-Kun if you are reading this take care of Melody-Chan. Because you and I both know she's a smart girl. I am leaving so I asked Josh-Kun to give this to you. Take care of Melody until I come back. P.S. I have a Feeling Josh-Kun read this so Josh-Kun Ikuto-Kun don't fight to much.") _

_Wulfe: what did Naddy say? _

_Josh: She isn't really a she. She's really a-a He. _

_Wulfe: Huh? _

_Later……………………………_

_Melody: Hey guys sorry I'm late! *Runs into the Royal Garden* Huh? What's wrong where's Naddy? _

_Amu: She went home already. _

_Melody: Oh well I guess I'll talk to her later then. _

_Josh: (How can Nadeshiko be a guy?) _

_Melody: Josh-Kun something wrong? _

_Josh: No! I'm Fine. _

_Melody: Okay well I'm gonna head home early bye guys. *Grabs her Bag and Heads out the door with her Three Charas floating after her* _

_Later…………………………_

_Melody; Some how I ended up at Naddy's House. _

_Kit: how'd you know this is hers? _

_Melody: I walked with her home one day. She's really good at Dancing. Her mother is really nice too. _

_Pixie: Ring the Door Bell! _

_Rin: You wanted to tell her something right? _

_Melody: Yeah but… _

_Pixie: Then go ahead Melody- *Is cut off when a Lady comes running out the door* _

_Melody: Huh? (Its Naddy's Maid.) Hello again. _

_Lady: Huh? Oh! Madame Naddy's Friend! Its nice to see you again! Have you seen Master Nagihiko? _

_Melody: (Nagihiko? Naddy has a Brother?) _

_Voice: You called Auntie? *Melody looks up to see a boy on the Wall and he jumps down* _

_Melody: (Naddy? No this is a boy. Could he be Nagihiko?) _

_Boy: *Nagihiko or Nagi* You called? _

_Lady: We must get you ready Master Nagi! _

_Nagihiko: I don't want to get ready. I want to hang out with my friend. *Grabs Melody's Hand and pulls her* Come on Melody-Chan! _

_A Few Minutes Later………….._

_Melody: Wait! How do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: Sorry Melody-Chan was I running to fast for you? I have to remember you're a girl and your not fast as me. _

_Melody: how do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: I'm Naddy's Twin brother. She told me all about you. _

_Melody: She did? _

_Nagihiko: She told me you two baked cookies and she heard from your little brother Josh that you've been very Different lately. _

_Melody: Yeah. Ever since Ikuto and I had the Blood Exchange. _

_Nagihiko: You two became one. And now since he's over worked searching for something your getting his Exhaustion. _

_Melody: Yeah. (For some reason he's easy to talk to.) Where is Naddy? _

_Nagihiko: Melody-Chan she's Transferring soon. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Nagihiko: She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry but since she's really busy with Dancing and I'm not she wanted me to be the one to tell you goodbye for her. She wanted to me to personally tell you she's sorry that she had to leave so sudden. _

_Melody: Nagihiko what about you? _

_Nagihiko: I have to go with her but don't worry. We'll be back in two years about the time you all get into Middle School. _

_Melody: Uh? Nagihiko can I take a Picture of you so I'll remember you?_

_Nagihiko: Sure. *Smiles and Melody snaps a Picture* Melody-Chan don't be sad when you get the letter from Naddy. Because we promise we'll be back. _

_Melody: Don't worry! This spring Kukai will be Graduating and Josh is the Guardians Assistant. I'll just have to make new friends when the new Queen and Jack come. _

_Nagihiko: Right. _

_Kit: A New Friend already! _

_Pixie: To spend lots of Memories with! _

_Rin: But its sad to hear we won't get to see Naddy until two years. _

_Melody: *Smiles at Nagihiko who waves as he walks away* Yeah but I'm sure Naddy will continue to be our friend because all the people we meet have a special place in our hearts. Huh? *Familiar Arms wrap around her and pull her close and she looks up to see Ikuto* Don't sneak up on me! Want to give me a heart attack? Don't answer that. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. Who was that? _

_Melody: Nagi Naddy's Twin Brother. I just met him and he left in a hurry. _

_Ikuto: He saw me coming. _

_Melody: Huh? You scared my new friend away?_

_Ikuto: No he knew about our Blood Exchange so he knew he was far to close in my territory. _

_Melody: Ikuto… Josh-Kun I've been acting a little different since the Blood Exchange and I've been super tired lately. Care to explain why? _

_Ikuto: No. I'm far to tired to. _

_Melody: You always use that Excuse. Its just I feel like I've been kinda different lately. I glare at Josh and when I am misjudged I speak up. _

_Ikuto: Come on I'll walk you home. *He lets her go and takes her hand* _

_Melody: (Ever since the Blood Exchange I've become a lot closer to Ikuto. But the Guardians not even Josh know about it. Only Nagihiko and Nadeshiko who are leaving know. I have to tell someone. But I guess I'll wait until Kukai graduates until I tell him. I know I can't tell Yaya or she'll tell everyone. Maybe once I meet and get to know the new Guardians I'll trust them.) *Ikuto stops and Melody does too and she hears a voice* Huh?_

_Ikuto: Hoshino Utau. The newest Singer. She works for Easter. _

_Melody: She's so pretty. _

_Ikuto: Not if you grew up seeing her everyday. _

_Melody: What does that mean? _

_Pixie: Her singing sounds so good._

_Kit: I bet Melody-Chan could sing if she wanted to. _

_Melody: Actually singing is one of my Dreams. I want to be a famous singer. _

_Utau's Voice: *Up on the Big Screen* Beyond the melodic sounds in the night There's Heavy Hearts Beating… Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon. _

_Melody: Hmm. *Continues to Walk along side Ikuto* _

_Ikuto: So if you can sing then you wouldn't mind singing along to my Violin in the Park sometime right? _

_Melody: Sure! _

_Ikuto: Maybe Later… Its getting kinda Dark and your brother won't like me dropping you off. _

_Melody: what does that mean? Josh understands my feelings completely he said that he was sorry for calling you the enemy because I spoke Coldly to him like you do with Tadase-Kun. _

_Ikuto: That's because Kiddy King is Used to it. I grew up with him. That is before Easter made me hunt down the Embryo. _

_Melody: Speaking of that please don't over do it. Because you might not feel tired but I get hit with your exhaustion. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Melody: Don't be because of the Blood Exchange when I sleep I feel as if I'm in your mind and it feels like I'm right there with you when you chase down an X-egg. _

_Ikuto: That's the point. Your supposed to feel that way. You're the reason I don't crush the x-eggs. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: The Boss tells me that when I find an X-egg that's not the Embryo I have to destroy it but I just have it take me to its owner and I get it to return to a heart's Egg. _

_Melody: Every Kid holds an Egg in their heart a egg that goes unseen but is always there even as you go through Adulthood. _

_Ikuto: exactly. My father before he disappeared over seas locked away his Heart's egg somewhere so no one could find him. Here we are. I can't go any closer or Josh will sense me. _

_Melody: Okay. Hey Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Thanks for walking me home and always being there when my Guardian Chara hatches. *She Smiles and does her usual Peace Sign then walks inside with her Charas following her and before Ikuto Leaves Josh-Kun comes out of the house* _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Josh: Hey. I'm sorry about being mean to you but here this is from Nadeshiko. It was for both of us. *Ikuto reads it and his eyes Widen* Nadeshiko knows that Melody needs both of us to help everyone find the Embryo so what do you say? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Ikuto shakes it with Hidden Kindness behind Shock* By the way… Its okay with me that your dating my sister. _

_Ikuto: Huh? How long have you known? _

_Josh: Nadeshiko say you two hanging out a few miles from her house but that wasn't when I found out. I've known for a while. Ever since we were Kids before Melody locked her Heart away. She fell for you because of your past love for each other. _

_Ikuto: But when Melody and I met she was with her real mother. _

_Josh: she thinks she was but she wasn't. _

_Ikuto: She was with you and your mom? _

_Josh: Yeah. She came home wearing your Bracelet. I just have one question though. _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Josh: Did you two do the Blood Exchange and Where? _

_Ikuto: Yeah we did. She cut herself on her arm and I licked the blood. She licked my wrist when I cut it. Because of the Blood Exchange I'll never hurt her if that's what your wondering. Mostly because the Lost Key and Crazy Locket have to come together for the Embryo to be found. So I'll take care of Melody as long as she loves me. And even after the Embryo is found I'll stay with her. _

_Josh: Okay. _

_Ikuto: Does this mean you'll leave me alone when I come over? _

_Josh: Yeah as long as you don't do anything Perverted to my Sister. _

_Ikuto: I wouldn't ever do something like that. _

_Josh: Okay. See you later. *Turns and Walks inside and Ikuto walks down the Road* _

_Melody: *Stands in the Window* (Those two are at peace so now all I have to do is tell Mama about Ikuto. I also have to find away to tell the Guardians.) _

_Preview………………………………... _

_Yoru: Yo! Yoru here and I know this is the girl's job but since they are busy with Melody-Nya they asked me to take over. In the Next Chapter Melody's Oldest Friend Kukai I think is his name and Ikuto notices that Melody is a lot quieter. So he takes her on a date and He finds out a lot about his little Kitten! Find out what happens-Nya! _

_Chapter 5_

"_New Beginnings!" _

_Yaya: Over to the Left… No over to the Left! _

_Boy: Your Left or our Left? _

_Yaya: Don't yell at me! _

_Tadase: Yuiki-Chan calm down. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is telling Yaya to calm down when look at him! *Points over to Kukai who is sitting on his Butt* _

_Kukai: What? I'm Graduating. _

_Yaya: Help out Kukai! _

_Amu: Calm down Yaya-Chan Please. _

_Yaya: I don't wanna I'm the baby of the Guardians and I'm doing all the work. Melody-Chi ran off ditching us again. _

_Josh: She must be clearing her head. Kukai-Sempai Graduating must be hard for her. Along with Naddy-Sempai leaving she has a lot to think about. _

_Kukai: I'll go look for her seeing I'm part of the problem. _

_Yaya: Hey Get back here! _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Melody: what am I gonna do? Kukai is Graduating and Nadeshiko is moving what am I gonna do? _

_Kukai: *Hits her in the back of the head* Something up with you? _

_Melody: Kukai? _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun told me your not yourself why is that? _

_Melody: Uh? Kukai since your Graduating I guess its okay to tell you this as long as you don't tell the Guardians._

_Kukai: Your Secret is sealed with me. What's up? _

_Melody: Well, Since I'm a cat character and Cat's have the Blood Exchange I-_

_Kukai: I know you and Ikuto had the Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: How do you know?_

_Kukai: Josh-Kun does talk to me sometimes just so you know. Let me guess your exhausted all the time because of Ikuto right? _

_Melody: No not really because of him. _

_Kukai: Melody-Chan since I am the older brother of the Guardians How about after I Graduate I can pretend I'm your Oni-Sama so you can tell me things like this. You told Naddy everything right? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Kukai: Then one more person knowing will be alright right Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I guess so but… What I wanted to say was… With you and Naddy leaving I feel like I'll lose you forever. _

_Kukai: Well as long as its okay with Ikuto-Kun I'll take you to get Ice cream sometime. Just like a Oni-Sama would do for his little sister. _

_Melody: Thanks Kukai. *Smiles at him* _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun was right. Your smiles are something. _

_Melody: Huh? Thanks. Ikuto says that sometimes too._

_Kukai: Well then the next time we hang out you better not have anything on your mind if so your going to have to come clean got it?_

_Melody: Okay Oni-Sama. *Smiles and Laughs* _

_Kukai: That's the Melody-Chan the New Queen and Jack's Chair should meet. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kukai: Come on let's go play some Soccer. _

_Melody: *Gives him the "Your Going Down" Stare and Kukai Laughs* One on One? _

_Kukai: *Returns the Glare* Duh. _

_Melody: Your on! _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the Goal and she wins with ten points while Kukai only has Nine* _

_Kukai: No Fair. _

_Melody: Oh come on I beat you fair and Square. _

_Kukai: Only because I was distracted by Kit. _

_Melody: You said we were playing soccer you never said we couldn't play the way we wanted. Pay up Mister! *Holds out her hand and he hands her the Ice cream Cone he just Bought* _

_Kukai: You really have a talent for Soccer. You should play next year. _

_Melody: No. Tennis is my kind of game but Soccer is fun to beat you at. _

_Kukai: Oh so every time you beat me I have to buy you Ice Cream? _

_Melody: If I'm in the mood for it. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is always in the mood for Ice Cream. _

_Melody: Well we'd better get to the Royal Garden. *Says after she finishes the Ice Cream Cone* _

_Kukai: Okay but remember Tomorrow is the day I finally get out of this Guardian Uniform. _

_Melody: *She looks down at the Royal Cape* I like it. Mama says it makes me look cuter. _

_Kukai: You should Ask Ikuto I bet you'd get the same answer. _

_Melody: Yeah I would. _

_Kukai: I bet anyway let's get back. Race you. *Takes off Running with Melody not far behind* _

_Later…………………….._

_Melody: Oh! Yaya had be help her after the meeting while Josh went home and now I'm late! _

_Pixie: Hurry Melody-Chan! _

_Rin: Mama will be mad if you get home after dark! _

_Kit: huh? _

_Melody: Huh? *Stops running as she listens to the song* It sounds like a Violin? _

_Pixie: Maybe its Ikuto-Kun. _

_Kit: why do think I'm the one who heard it? _

_Rin: Melody-Chan lets go find out! *Flies towards the sound and Melody and the other two follow and they come to a gazebo and sees a familiar guy playing his Violin* _

_Melody: Ikuto… *Ikuto stops playing his Violin and looks at her* _

_Yoru: Melody-Chan came to listen? _

_Melody: Actually Kit heard you playing. And Rin said we should come find out who it was. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away* I was just about to come over. Want me to walk you home? *Ikuto walks off a different way* _

_Melody: Ikuto its not that way! *Follows after Ikuto and he leads her in a totally different direction than to her home* Where are we going? _

_Ikuto: To cheer you up. _

_Melody: Huh? *He jumps down from the fence they are and she does to* Huh? Wow! *Yoru turns on the Switch and it lights up the area revealing a lot of rides* _

_Ikuto: I told you it was to cheer you up. _

_Melody: You could have just told me you know that right? _

_Ikuto: Then that's no fun Melody. _

_Melody: Hmm. _

_Ikuto: Go on have fun. _

_Pixie: Come on Melody-Chan I want to Ride the Ponies! _

_Melody: Uh? But that's what kids do! _

_Ikuto: You're a kid you know that right? _

_Melody: Being thirteen I'm a teenager! _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: Oh yeah where I was born girls are always three years older then any other kids in the world. I really am thirteen but here I'm ten. _

_Ikuto: Oh no wonder you have growth and your friends don't _

_Melody: Growth? Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* So just have fun seeing you're a kid on the inside. _

_Melody: Hmm. Okay! *Starts playing with the Charas including Yoru* _

_Later………………………………..._

_Melody: Hmm. *Rides the Merry-Go-Round another time while the Charas sit on the bench watching with Ikuto* _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is brave that's her fourth time on there. _

_Rin: She always loved riding Horses. _

_Kit: She just knows how to have fun. Like today with Kukai!_

_Yoru: Souma-Kun? _

_Kit: Yeah he's like a big brother to her. They played soccer and he bought her Ice cream. Like a big Oni-Sama should!_

_Ikuto: Why does Melody live with Josh0Kun if they aren't really family? _

_Pixie: Mama adopted Melody because she used to be great friends with Melody-Chan's real Mama. That's how Mama's Chara Cookie was born and is still with her today. She wanted to be a great Mama to raise Melody-Chan. _

_Ikuto: Do you know what happened to her real mom? _

_Rin: No. She disappeared when Melody-Chan was just getting out of Dippers. _

_Melody: Hey! Why are you lazy bums sitting on the bench? Ride! _

_Ikuto: No thanks I'm having fun watching you. _

_Melody: No, you have to ride! Please! Rock Paper Scissors I win and you have to ride! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………… _

_Melody: See I told you I'd win! _

_Ikuto: Why are we on the smallest ride? _

_Melody: Because I want to ride this ride._

_Ikuto: Melody? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Ikuto: Do you remember anything about what your mother looked like? _

_Melody: No. I wish I did but she disappeared all those years ago. *looks down at her knees* But I'm happy with my life now. I'm glad I was adopted by Mama. Because if I wasn't I never would have met you or the Guardians and I would have never realized that I still am the little girl that my real Mama left on her best friends Door step all those years ago. Ikuto why did you bring me here tonight? _

_Ikuto: Because this place holds many memories of Kiddy King and I and Hoshino Utau. But this place will be torn down soon. About the time you hit Middle School. _

_Melody: Oh. Then why not make this a New Beginning? For everyone even you and I. I don't believe this is the end so let's try our hardest to make it a beginning for everyone. *Smiles and for once Ikuto smiles back* I like your smiles Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: Yeah everyone seems to. _

_Melody: *With out Realizing it she reaches over and takes Ikuto's hand* Then why don't we both begin this New Beginning with a smile? _

_Rin: Smiles help everyone! _

_Kit: Even the bond of Ikuto and Melody become closer! _

_Melody: (a New Beginning. I wonder what it'll be like?) *The Picture freezes with Melody smiling at Ikuto* _

_Later the Next day……………………………._

_Melody: *Hands Kukai the Diploma with a Smile* Congratulations Souma Kukai-Sempai! *Wears the Royal Cape and stands on the stage with the younger Guardians and Kukai who takes his Diploma* _

_At The Royal Garden……………… _

_Kukai: See our talk helped you didn't it Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Amu: Kukai-Sempai. Why do you have to graduate? _

_Yaya: Yeah I hate this stupid Diploma! _

_Kukai: Hey give back my Diploma! _

_Tadase: What will we do with out our Jack's Chair? _

_Kukai: You'll do fine with Melody-Chan and Amu-Chan holding up the fort! _

_Melody: What do you mean us? _

_Amu: Yeah? _

_Kukai: I was up all night last night writing this. I want you all to quiet down and keep your ears open. _

_Yaya: Hmm. _

_Kukai: Just because Nadeshiko and I are leaving doesn't mean it's the end of the Guardians instead let this be the-_

_Melody: Beginning. A New Beginning. _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Melody: Kukai is right. Its not the end. Because as long as we have the King's Chair, *Looks at Tadase* The Ace's Chair, *Looks at Yaya* The Joker's Chair, *Looks at Amu* and who ever the new Queen and Jack will be. Along with me. As Long as we have our friends they will keep us strong. So lets not think of this as the end but better yet the New Beginning for us all! _

_Pixie and Ran: This isn't Over! _

_Kit and Su: For Melody-Chan or Amu-Chan! _

_Rin and Miki: *As They say the names Miki holds out a Drawing Pad* Or Nadeshiko or Kukai! _

_Dia: A New Beginning for Everyone. As long as we look to our friends there is nothing we can't do. As long as we believe and trust in Each other. *Smiles* _

_Melody: So Let's Start this New Beginning with a Smile and spread our Wings and Soar to the future! *Rin Character Changes at the Moment and Wings appear on Melody and Feather and Glitter surrounds the group* _

_Kukai: You Pass! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: Kukai and I made a bet saying that you wouldn't be officially into being a Guardian by the Time Kukai Graduated and he said you would pass with Angel Wings Guiding your Future. _

_Kukai: so You Pass! _

_Yaya: Hooray! Melody-Chan passed! _

_Melody: *She runs over the Guardians and all the Charas Float Over them and the Picture Freezes* (That's right a New Beginning.) _

_Mean While……………………._

_School President: Who knows what the future has in store for our Spade's Chair. Four new Friends *The New Queen and Jack is shown with their Chara eggs* and three new Charas. *Three Eggs are shown and then it shows the school President sipping his tea* Let's hope the new friends bring Melody-Chan new memories. And we also have you becoming the Guardians Assistant is that right Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: *stands up from sitting on the chair on the other side of the School President's Desk* Yeah I hope I can help Neesan. She'll also have Ikuto-Kun with her. _

_School President: That's Right. _

_Mean While……………………….._

_Rin: Melody-Chan we're going on ahead. *Melody nods as she runs and her three Charas fly ahead of her* _

_Melody: Hey Wait up! *Jumps and her Charas float next to her one on her left, one her right and one in front of her* See you soon!_

_Preview…………………………_

_Dia: Hello everyone the other girls are busy again today. _

_Ran: So we're taking over! _

_Miki: Guess what happens in the Exciting next Chapter? _

_Su: Amu-Chan and the others meet the new Queen and Jack! _

_Ran: But that's not all! Melody-Chan gets a surprise! _

_Dia: As well as Josh who's not very surprised. _

_Su: four new Chara Friends will be born! _

_Miki: Not to mention the two the new Jack and Queen have. _

_Ran: Let's not forget what happens to Melody-Chan's Mama and her Chara Cookie! _

_Dia: Yeah that's right everyone is in for a treat in the next Generation Chapter! _

_Su: But what about Melody-Chan's Star Egg! _

_Ran: Oh no! We'd better help Melody-Chan from getting depressed! So Let's Call in an old friend for back up! _

_Dia: Find out what happens in the next exciting Chapter of Shugo Chara Generation. _

_Chapter 6_

"_The New Queen and Jack Plus Four new Chara Eggs! Three For Melody and One for Josh! What? Mama can Transform?"_

_In Melody's Dream…………….._

_Voice 1: Melody-Chan. _

_Voice 2: Wake up! _

_Voice 3: Come find us Melody-Chan. _

_In the Real World…………………._

_Melody: Hmm. *She moves her leg and it hits something warm and she open her eyes and sits up moving the covers back and she blinks to clear her vision* Huh? Ah! _

_Pixie: What is it Melody-Chan? _

_Kit: Why'd you scream? _

_Rin: Huh? They finally came! _

_Mama: *Knocks on the door and peeks her head in* Something wrong Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I've got three eggs in my bed! _

_Mama: Your other Charas egg arrived that's great. So Josh isn't the only one. _

_Melody: Huh? Josh got an egg too? *holds up the egg with Devil Horns and a Cross on it* what does this mean? _

_Rin: Trust. _

_Melody: How do you know? _

_Rin: It saying Trust me I'm a egg full of Joy. *Places a hand on the other two eggs and says something for each of them* This one says Sport Time and this one says Believe. _

_Mama: You have a Chara who can read thoughts? _

_Melody: I guess? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan Josh-Kun tells me you've really been acting like a cat and There's this boy who walks you home almost every day. He's much older than you care to explain? _

_Melody: Oh that's Ikuto. _

_Mama: Ikuto? _

_Melody: He's a great friend and he's really kind. Much like me. He holds the Lost Key. The Key to my Locket. _

_Mama: So he's become your Boyfriend? _

_Melody: Huh? I never did think of it that way Mama… _

_Mama: That's so cute! Josh-Kun told me all about the way Ikuto-Kun is walking you home and making sure your okay sometimes! *There's a knock and Mama Looks at the Door* _

_Josh: Morning What's all the Yelling about Mama? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Chan you have to invite him for dinner sometime! _

_Melody: uh? Maybe not he's not a big fan of anything._

_Mama: don't play dumb I know he's a Cat character and What's Cute is the Bond you two Share! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Mama: I overheard you talking to your charas one night. _

_Melody: Oh. _

_Mama: Just one Question Where and when? _

_Melody: When, the day I brought the Jacket home and Where, my Left Shoulder and his right wrist. _

_Mama: How'd you get cut there? _

_Melody: Tripped. I am a Klutz like my real Mama. *Smiles* _

_Mama: Oh. Well I'll make Fish tonight and you can invite him over. I'll have Papa go to the Football game he wanted to go to tonight. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay? _

_Josh: Yum Fish! _

_Melody: Nya. _

_Mama: So cute! _

_Later………………………….._

_Melody: (Its Spring now Nadeshiko is Transferring and Kukai is finally leaving. At our house Josh-Kun is in first grade and finally is the Guardian's Assistant. As for me I'm a Sixth year now. Our new Beginning Starts today as well.) *walks with Josh trailing a few feet behind her and her three Charas and his one chara float above them talking among themselves* _

_Pixie: I'm the Dancing Side and with Melody-Chan becomes Lovely Dancer. _

_Kit: I'm the Loving Cat Side! With Me Melody-Chan is Cute Kitty! _

_Rin: I'm the Sweet, Brave, Angelic Side. With me Melody-Chan is Angel Warrior. _

_Melody: And you three are most likely the Devil, Energetic, and Singing Side. _

_Pixie: Star Singing Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: right, Star Singing Side. _

_Wulfe: I'm the Wolf Side. _

_Josh: And you're my mysterious side. _

_Ikuto: *Lands on the tree above the two siblings and swings his head down* morning. _

_Josh: Ikuto-Sempai! _

_Melody: Huh? (Since when did Josh change from Tsukiyomi to Ikuto-Sempai?) Morning Ikuto. *Ikuto jumps down and sniffs at Melody* What?_

_Ikuto: You got other three eggs. _

_Melody: Oh yeah. I wonder what kind of girls will be born from them. Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: You look like you just woke up not to long ago. _

_Ikuto: I was woke up by a ghostly scream from the bond. _

_Melody: Oops. Sorry. I was shocked to see my three Chara eggs. By the way Mama wants to meet you. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Why? _

_Melody: Josh has been spilling information and she overheard me and the girls talking about the Blood Exchange one night and she wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. She's making Fish. _

_Yoru: Fish-Nya! _

_Kit: I got the same expression Yoru-Nya! _

_Yoru: Fish! Fish! Fish! _

_Ikuto: Sure. _

_Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *Places her three eggs in the egg carrier the Guardians gave her as a passing award and takes off running with Josh behind her* _

_Later at School………………………._

_Melody: Let's see what class? _

_Amu: *Walks over with Tadase* Star A Class. With Tadase-Kun and I. *Melody looks at the Star A Class and she sees her name and the other two names next to hers* _

_Melody: Cool. _

_Amu: Those girls from last year are in our class again too. _

_Josh: Nee-San! I'm in First Year Moon A Class! _

_Yaya: I'm a Moon Too Joe Josh! _

_Melody: *Whispers to Josh* Yaya gives everyone a nickname and Joe Josh must be yours. _

_Josh: Yaya-Sempai your not the youngest Guardian anymore! _

_Yaya: Its Yaya! Sempai makes me sound old like Kukai! _

_Melody: Oni-Sama isn't old! _

_Tadase: So he let you call him Oni-Sama too. He was the big brother of the Guardians and he always was a kid like us. _

_Melody: I'm trying out for tennis and the Soccer team this year! _

_Yaya: Taking Oni-Sama's Advise? _

_Melody: Maybe? _

_Josh: She also got advise from someone else! _

_Amu: Naddy? _

_Melody: Yeah Kinda. (But it was Nagihiko I was with.) _

_Tadase: Let's get to class. _

_A few Minutes Later……………………_

_Boy: A Transfer Student is Coming! She's really cute too!_

_Melody: Transfer Student? *Looks at Amu* Is she maybe the Queen? _

_Amu: *Looks at Tadase who shrugs his Shoulders* I don't know but I guess we'll find out. _

_Melody: Yeah. *The Transfer student comes in* Wow. She really is cute. _

_Amu: Yeah. *All the Boys except Tadase go wild with Whispers* _

_Melody: She has fans already. _

_Boys: Sorry Higurashi-San! But We Pledge our Respect for the new Student!_

_Melody: whatever. *Looks away at the Girl* _

_Sensei: Students I'd like you to meet Mashiro Rima-San. _

_Boys: We Pledge our Respect to Rima-San! _

_Girl: *Looks at the Teacher* Where do I sit? *Mashiro Rima* _

_Melody: (She has a cold Tone like I always do.) _

_Sensei: In between Higurashi-San and Hinamori-San. *Melody and Amu raise their hands and the girl walks down the isle and stops and stares at Melody and then looks at the boy behind her who pulls her chair back for her and she sits down then turns to look at the boy* _

_Rima: Thanks. *Turns back around* _

_Sensei: If you need any help we have our King's Chair, Joker's Chair and Spade's Chair here to help you. _

_Rima: Okay. *Sensei begins class and Melody turns to Rima* _

_Melody: HI I'm Higurashi Melody-Chan the Spade's Chair. *Smiles* _

_Rima: why are you smiling? There's nothing funny to smile about. _

_Melody: (What? This girl is weird.) But I told my friends I'd start this year with a smile. So I don't need anything to smile about. _

_Rima: *She looks at Melody in shock* Then You can call me Rima-San if you'd like but your Fans might not like it. *Melody looks around to see the Girls with Fire in their eyes towards Rima* _

_Melody: I don't really keep my Fans around so much. They just are there. I'm sure they'll get over it. You call me Melody-San if you'd like Rima-San. _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Later…………………………. _

_Rima: *Walks down the hall* The Guardian's Meeting? _

_Voice: Those girls who sat next to you each had three charas. _

_Rima: Your Right Kusu Kusa. Now leave me alone I look strange talking to myself. _

_Melody: Rima-San! *Runs up to her from behind* Tadase-Kun told me your going to the meeting want me to walk with you so you don't get lost? _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: You Don't have to be so mean. _

_Rima: Why are you the Spade's Chair? Your Guardian Charas have a weak glow. _

_Melody: Huh? You can see Pixie Kit and Rin? _

_Rima: Any Chara Bearer can. *Kusu Kusa floats next to her* Where is your Radiance? _

_Melody: My Radiance? My Radiance is only shown when the Lost key is near so I keep him close. _

_Rima: Lost Key? _

_Melody: Yeah the Key to my Locket. It becomes Brighter when Ikuto is near. _

_Rima: Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Yeah he's also a Cat Character. I can sense him wherever he is. Just like I can tell he's in the tree outside the window. _

_Kit: He really is! *Laughs* _

_Melody: *The Locket begins to chime and Rima hears* See that's the call telling him I'm okay. He hears it because the Lost Key Chimes with the Locket. *Rima and Melody step around the Corner and the Chime stops* _

_Rima: Melody-San… Why do you have so many Charas? _

_Melody: Because I have many things I want to be. Your chara seems like it likes my Charas. *Kusu Kusa Laughs with Pixie, Rin, and Kit* _

_Rima: Well Looks can be deceiving. _

_Melody: Why are you always so Cold? _

_Rima: huh? _

_Melody: Smile More Rima! I won't stand for the Queen's Chair to not smile! _

_Rima: Huh? _

_Melody: That is why your going to the Royal Garden right? Because you're the new Queen's Chair? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: Then smile more! All my friends love to smile! *Pulls out her Camera and Takes and Picture of Rima* I keep Pictures of all my friends. _

_Rima: Oh. _

_Melody: Everyone I meet I take a picture of them so I can remember them._

_Rima: Oh well don't you already have a picture of me considering this isn't the first time we met. You saved me from getting kidnapped when I was younger. _

_Melody: I did? Wait your that little Girl who got in trouble with those jerks? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: I remember clearly. _

_Flash Back……………………….._

_Guy: Hey Little Girl you mommy and Daddy are going to give us money if they want you back. _

_Voice: Hey! _

_Guy: *Looks over and sees a Black Haired Girl with Short hair* Who are you? _

_Voice: Doesn't matter because you won't remember it. Leave her alone or I'll call the Police! *Takes a Picture of them* And I have proof too. _

_Guy: What? This little girl isn't worth it! I'm out of here! *Runs away and The Young Melody walks over to the Crying Little Rima and hugs her* _

_Melody: Its okay. My name is Higurashi Melody-San. I'll walk you home. *Walks Rima to her house and Rima waves and smiles and Melody waves*_

_In The Present………………………_

_Rima: I always thought of you as a hero. So every time Mama and Papa would Fight I'd Picture you and I'd be happy. _

_Melody: That's cool. I've never thought there was someone who looked up to me that way. Well besides my little Brother. _

_Rima: So the Joker's Chair you don't seem to popular considering you lost some fans to me. _

_Melody: Yeah but only older boys go for this Teenage Body. Mostly my Boyfriend. But he gets jealous really easily and he's nonstop protective of me. But that's just how the Blood Exchange works. _

_Rima: You two are both Cats and you mated like Wolves? _

_Melody: In a way that's right. _

_Rima: You must be lucky to have him then. _

_Melody: Always. Maybe you can meet him sometime. He's really sweet. And he plays the Violin so nicely. _

_Rima: Oh. So you like him because of his Violin? _

_Melody: no there are other reasons why I like him. _

_Rima: Oh Like what? _

_Melody: His rare smiles and he makes me smile when I'm with him. _

_Rima: He must be a perfect match for you. _

_Melody: He is. *Walks into the Royal Garden and the Guardians, Josh, and the New Jack look at them* Hey Guys. *Does a Peace Sign* _

_Tadase: The Queen and Spade are friends now. _

_Melody: Rima-San and I have been talking and I guess we are. _

_Rima: I never said that now show me to my seat. _

_Melody: Its next to the new Jack. So What is our Jack's name? _

_Boy: *Kairi Sanjou* fourth year Moon Class: Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you. *his Guardian Chara floats next to him* _

_Rima: I'm Sixth Year Star Class: Mashiro Rima for those who don't know me. _

_Yaya: The Queen's Chair is so cute! _

_Rima: *Glares at Yaya and Melody steps in the way* Hmm. _

_Yaya: Huh? _

_Melody: She doesn't like being called cute. _

_Amu: But you can't help it if she is right? _

_Melody: Nope. And her Guardian Character is pretty cool too. *On cue Kusu Kusa floats next to Rima and Kusu Kusa laughs* see._

_Amu: What a weird character? _

_Tadase: Let's not make fun of our Queen's Chair. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is right Amu-Chi! _

_Melody: Even if her chara is strange she's my new friend. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*_

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: I'm home Mama. _

_Mama: Where's Ikuto-Kun?_

_Melody: I told him I'd meet him at the park after I change then he'll walk me home. _

_Mama: Dinner is at Six like always. _

_Melody: Okay. *Runs up stairs and Changes and when she returns down stairs she has a cute blue top and a black Mini Skirt* Well? How do I look?_

_Mama: so Cute! Ikuto-Kun will think so too! _

_Melody: I know. I'll see you later Mama! Bye Josh! *Runs out the Door with her charas behind her and she has the three eggs in the holder on her waist that ties around to the back* _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………………_

_Melody: *Listens to Ikuto's Song and hums along while she sits next to him on the grass while he stands playing his song for her* Its sad but I can feel the happiness behind it Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away and sits next to her taking her hand once he sits down* I'm trying to make a new song. One just for you. But I can't think of the words to go with it. I can play it for if you'd like. _

_Melody: Maybe later we have to get going soon. _

_Ikuto: You look cute Melody. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Ikuto: I might do something stupid in a second. _

_Melody: Stupid? What do you mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Stupid like this. *Leans towards her and his lips meet with hers and she is shocked at first then she leans in and as Ikuto places his hand on the right of her neck he pulls her closer and when he pulls away he looks into Melody's Eyes* I love you Melody. *Melody Blushes and he continues to look at her* Is Pink your only color when I'm with you? _

_Melody: Your one to talk Mister Peach Color! _

_Ikuto: What do you mean?_

_Melody: Do I need to hand you a mirror? *Holds up the mirror that Mama gave her* _

_Ikuto: what? I do see what my face looks like and I know you love that. _

_Melody: Ikuto the hint of pink on your Cheeks. _

_Ikuto: I don't see anything. *He smiles at Melody* Except you. _

_Melody: Ikuto stop it you asked me why I'm always pink and you're the reason why! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. But I did realize something with that Stupid thing. _

_Melody: What?_

_Ikuto: You love me enough to kiss me back. _

_Melody: *Turns away so he doesn't see her blush anymore and he pulls her into a hug* _

_Ikuto: But I cannot lie about how I feel. I love you and I want to protect you. _

_Melody: You said that already. _

_Ikuto: I know. I want you to remember it. Because I will protect you even if Easter calls me a Traitor. _

_Melody: Then they need to get over it. Because you belong this girl's Heart. _

_Ikuto: Fair enough. *He leans towards her again and Kisses her again and they are interrupted by Kit and Yoru* _

_Kit: Melody-Chan! There's an X-egg! _

_Melody: Huh? *Ikuto pulls away and she looks at the Four Charas* Where? _

_Yoru: Not far from here! By the way sorry to interrupt your making out session. _

_Ikuto: Melody Let's Go! _

_A Few Minutes Later……………………….._

_Josh: Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Neesan! _

_Melody: Josh Huh? Mama? _

_Mama: We came thinking we can just have a picnic when Cookie and Wulfe sensed the X-egg. You must be Ikuto-Kun. *Smiles at Ikuto* Melody-Chan has told me a lot about you. _

_Melody: This isn't the time Mama! _

_Mama: I know. Cookie let's see what these old bones can do. _

_Cookie: Okay Alice-Chan. _

_Melody: Huh? *Light Comes out of the Locket and Surrounds Mama and Cookie and when the light finally disappears Mama stands there in a long Purple Dress and has oven Mittens and has a Cookie on her hat* _

_Mama: Character Transformation: Motherly Chef! _

_Melody: Mama can Transform? _

_Ikuto: What? An adult has never been able to Transform. _

_Mama: Well I'm not like all Adults. I may look old but I have the Heart of a Child! There for I am a Child on the Inside but I wanted to be the Mother I could ever be for Melody and therefore Cookie was born. I also wanted to be a Chef so I am now my Would-Be self! _

_Cookie: Yes Alice-Chan. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan you'd better Transform as well so you can Purify the X-egg. _

_Melody: right. Rin! _

_Rin: I'm Ready Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody Spreads her Wings and Floats in the Air* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!_

_Mama: Your angelic side looks beautiful Melody-Chan. Now Cookie let's go! *Jumps and a Cooking Wisp appears* Cookie Special: Brownie Hearts! _

_Melody: Huh? Mama Watch out for the X-Energy! *Flies in front of Mama and something appears in front of her and she sees a Transforming Ikuto and his Ears and Tail appear along with his outfit and a claw on his right arm* Was that a Character Transformation? *Ikuto blocks the X-Energy and then looks at Melody* _

_Ikuto: Now Melody. _

_Melody: Right. *Flies up and then floats in front of the X-egg and removes her Bow and Draws an arrow which appears in her hand once she puts her hand over the Quiver* Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires the Arrow and it Paralyzes the X-egg* Now its time to Purify it! Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto! *Purifies the X-egg and it returns to a Heart's Egg and Melody, Ikuto, and Mama land on the ground and return to normal* There. _

_Mama: Now can we have the picnic? _

_Melody: Uh? I guess. _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Tonight was fun. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? Yeah Mama? _

_Mama: You have a visitor at your Balcony plus he's a really nice guy and be safe when he comes over. He's welcome to stay the night as long as you two are being safe. _

_Melody: Mama I'm only in Elementary School! _

_Mama: Okay night. *She shuts Melody's Door and Melody opens the Balcony Door for Ikuto* _

_Melody: Hey. Is your mama always as crazy as mine? _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* I don't hang out with my mom much. She changed after my father disappeared. _

_Melody: Oh. *She looks at him with sad eyes and he looks at her confused* I'm sorry for reminding you of your father again. But- *She is stopped mid-sentence when Ikuto leans in and Kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* What? _

_Ikuto: You're a good Kisser. _

_Melody: Even though you're my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss doesn't mean anything! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. By the way… When did you start thinking of me as your boyfriend? _

_Melody: Uh? When Mama asked if you were my boyfriend this morning. _

_Ikuto: Oh. Then I guess you really do love me then. I'd love to be the boyfriend half of this love. *he holds Melody to him in a hug and Melody lays her head on his chest and she hears his heart beating* _

_Melody: (His heart sounds like its happy and sad at the same time. Even when I'm with him I wonder if it sounds like this.) Ikuto are you sad? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Melody: Then why is your heart beating like it is? _

_Ikuto: I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. I've never once cried in my life. _

_Melody: Neither have I. I guess we both are the same. _

_Ikuto: Maybe. Melody if you haven't ever cried then you too must have pain and sorrows locked up inside. *Melody moves away and sits on her bed and he walks over to her* Am I right? _

_Melody: Yeah. After Mama left I locked my dreams away. I know I can't do anything without my charas by my side but I want to be able to do so because I know that they'll leave me one day. Just like everyone does. First Mama, then just recently Nadeshiko and Kukai. I don't want to lose anyone else because my heart might stop if I do. _

_Ikuto: *Leans down and Surprises Melody with a Kiss that she instantly returns and he pulls her closer to him with his hand on the back of her neck and he pushes her back and they lay there on the bed kissing and when he pulls away he stares at her* I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what. _

_Melody: huh? What is that supposed to mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: *He plays with her hair and he leans down and kisses her again and then Melody realizes that the charas are watching with Blushes on their faces and Melody try to sit up and Ikuto gets off her and sits next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him* I kisses you the second time because I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I'll never hurt you I promise. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up at him with a shocked look* But I don't know who I really am. Huh? _

_Mama: *Calls from downstairs* Melody can you out the Clothes in the dryer? _

_Melody: Okay Mama! I'll be right back. *She runs out of the room and down the stairs and heads the laundry room and when she gets there she knocks into a shell making everything on it fall and she sees scrapbooks and she reads the title of one aloud* "My Life with Melina" (Who's Melina?) *Puts the book on top of the basket and carries the Basket to Mama and takes the Book up stairs and sees Ikuto looking out the Balcony* Hey Ikuto look what I found downstairs. _

_Ikuto: Huh? What is it? _

_Melody: My mom's Scrapbook. _

_Ikuto: Which one? _

_Melody: the one I live with. *She opens the Scrapbook on her lap and Ikuto sits down by her again and she turns to a page and sees a girl very similar to Melody* _

_Ikuto: She looks exactly like you did when you were little. _

_Melody: Yeah and she's with Mama in every picture. I wonder who she is. She is like me. Except the Princess look. _

_Ikuto: I bet you'd look cute in a dress. _

_Melody: Ikuto. Look at this. *Turns the page and sees that a note is hidden behind a picture of Mama holding a little baby and Melody pulls it out revealing a note to her* Its for me? _

_Ikuto: What does it say? _

_Melody: *Reads the note Aloud* "Dear Melody, I know I left you so sudden but its better for you if I'm not here to watch you grow up. I hope you'll forgive me when I come back but until I do please take care of my best friend. Alice said that if anything ever happened to me she'd love to take you as her own. I just hope your life with her is wonderful. The truth is I never disappeared. I'm always watching over you weather you believe me or not. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you. Melody I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but it was the only way you wouldn't get hurt. Its not me on the run its you. Don't ever return to me and your real home because you'll search and search but you will never find it. By the way have you heard from your Oni-Chan? He doesn't live to far from where you might live now. If you live in the same place as Tsukasa Amakawa and his sister's son Tadase then you'll find your Oni-Chan at the high school you'll go to when your old enough. Say hello to Tsukasa for me he knows everything about since he helped me the most besides Alice when you were inside me. I hope you meet your Brother soon. Go to Tsukasa and he'll help you look. Good Luck my sweet Angel. ~Love you always, Mama." _

_Ikuto: An Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: (What I have an Oni-Chan? But how Mama told me I was an only child! Maybe I should ask the School President about it.) _

_Preview………………………………..._

_Pixie: What a big surprise! An Oni-Chan? What sorts of Trouble is in store for Melody-Chan next time? _

_Kit: Something good is cooking up in the next Chapter! _

_Rin: we also get a new friend! _

_Pixie: but you'll have to keep on Reading to find out what happens! _

_Kit: See you next time in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Rin: See you soon! _

_Chapter 7_

"_Finding Oni-Chan and my Devil Side Please Unlock!" _

_Melody: *Wakes up to see Ikuto sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up and she sits up quickly and completely shocked* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Morning. _

_Melody: Why'd you stay here? _

_Ikuto: Your Mom came in after you fell asleep and said its okay if I stay. So I watched you sleep I got some sleep don't worry. _

_Melody: Oh. What time is it? _

_Ikuto: Almost time for your school. _

_Melody: Ikuto! Why didn't you wake me! *Hurries and grabs her stuff and runs into her bathroom and returns fully clothed and she starts to brush her hair and Ikuto gets up and messes her up by twirling her hair in his hands* That's not helping! *Ikuto chuckles and hugs her from behind* Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: can I have a kiss before you go? _

_Melody: I'll be late. _

_Ikuto: please? *Melody gives in and Ikuto Kisses her passionately and when he pulls away he smiles* I'll pick you up from school today. So be prepared. _

_Melody: The Guardians will see you! _

_Ikuto: Kiddy King will but he'll just yell at me I won't listen if your standing there. I'll watch you freak out if you'd like. _

_Melody: I gotta go come on Girls! *Kisses Ikuto on the cheek and runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door* Bye! _

_Mama: Bye. Hmm? _

_Later………………………_

_Melody: Excuse me? *Peeks her head in the School President's Office and the President turns and smiles at her* _

_School President: *Tsukasa Amakawa-Sensei* Melody-Chan good to see you. I haven't seen you since your first day how can I help you? _

_Melody: Uh? Its about this. *Holds up the note and his smile fades* _

_Tsukasa: Actually there is a good story to that Melody-Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you only when you came to ask about it. I am guessing you want to see your Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I want to meet him to find out if he knows anything about Mama! _

_Tsukasa: then come on in Daniel-Kun. *Melody looks at the door when someone comes in and Melody's eyes are filled with shock* _

_Boy: Hello uh? *Daniel Rockefeller* _

_Tsukasa: The last two siblings finally meet. Melody-Chan this is Daniel-Kun. Your older brother by four years. _

_Melody: Oni-Chan? (But he's one of the boys I saw on my way to school one day. He watched me as I pasted and I ignored him too.) _

_Daniel: I can tell you about Mama if you'd like Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: (But what will Ikuto think if he sees me with him? He looks so much like me so I guess it'll be fine.) Okay. _

_Tsukasa: Have fun you two. *The two walk out of the office and walk to the park talking along the way* _

_Daniel: She was always kind to everyone and she loved our other Oni-Chan very much. _

_Melody: another Oni-Chan? _

_Daniel: But sadly he died in an accident along with his wife his son was never found. I believe he's alive though because he must have gone to His Father-in-law. _

_Melody: Wow a nephew too. What is with people in this family disappearing? _

_Daniel: I know how you must feel about Mama leaving but she did it so you grow up in the life you have now._

_Melody: *Breaths in and senses the Lost Key and she turns around to see Ikuto standing only a few feet from her* Ikuto. _

_Daniel: Huh? *Turns back to them* Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Who is this Melody? _

_Daniel: I have a better question! How do you know my sister? _

_Ikuto: Hmm? _

_Daniel: Tell me or seeing her will be the last time you see anything or even be near of considering you'll be dead! _

_Melody: Stop! Ikuto isn't the Enemy! He's the nicest guy I know! I Love him! _

_Daniel: Huh? Melody-Chan? _

_Ikuto: She's right. _

_Daniel: Who asked you? _

_Ikuto: Melody is mine. _

_Daniel: My little Sister doesn't belong to anyone _

_Melody: *Steps in the way of Daniel's Punch and Daniel stops in his tracks* I won't let you hurt Ikuto! And yes I do! The Blood Exchange is already in place! I do belong to him! I don't care what you say! _

_Voice: Melody-Chan because you believe that I can be born now. *Light Surrounds Melody just as an X appears on Daniel's Heart and Melody starts to Transform and a Black Devil outfit appears along with crosses on her Hair clips and Devil Horns appear along with Black Gloves, Black Boots, Red Crosses on her outfit and a Cross around her neck and she Finishes her Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil! _

_Ikuto: Huh? Your Brother's Heart Egg. _

_Melody: Daniel-Oni-Chan? *Daniel stands there with a smirk on his face* _

_Daniel: *Talks but mostly Mumbles* Your just like Mama. So strange and always spoke to yourself at times. She never cared about either of us! _

_Melody: Mama didn't care about me? *An X starts to form on the Star egg and Rin is the only one who notices* She said in the letter that she was sorry for leaving me. She thought it would be better for me to live my life I have now for a good reason. But I don't know why. I will never be able to see Mama again. *An X completely forms on it and it flies out of Melody's Waist holder and Melody sees it and follows it as it floats above her in the sky* My Star Egg? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Daniel: The X-Guardian Egg?_

_Ikuto: (Melody's Guardian Egg has an X on it.) _

_Melody: *The egg flies off* No! My Would-Be Self! _

_Ikuto: *Takes one last look at Melody then turns to see Daniel gone* (Where'd he go?) _

_Melody: (My Guardian Egg has an X on it! What will I do?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: When Mama left I locked myself away and promised myself I'd never cry. But its different now. _

_Ikuto: Its okay to cry. If you cry then your just telling yourself to release all the pain and Sorrows. Or Anger in fact. So just find someone to cry on. And let the tears fall because you should never hold back. _

_Melody: *She turns and runs to Ikuto crying into his chest and he puts his arms around her holding her to him* I don't understand anything! Never did and never will!_

_Ikuto: Its okay Melody. I love you. _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him and he hugs her closer* _

_Ikuto: Come on let's get you home. *He dries Melody's tears and kisses her cheek* _

_Melody: *Shocked but follows Ikuto to her home and she leads him inside and Mama hears them come in* We're home. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? How'd it go with you real Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I don't want to talk about it! He can't be my Oni-Chan he's nothing but a Jerk! *Stomps up stairs leaving her bag on the floor which she dropped when she walked over to her mom* _

_Mama: *picks up her bag and hands it to Ikuto* Your welcome to stay for dinner? _

_Papa: Who are you? _

_Mama: Uh Oh? Papa leave Ikuto-Kun be! _

_Papa: _ What does that mean? Who is he? _

_Mama: He is Melody-Chan's friend. Remember him from when Melody-Chan was a little girl. She said she met a Midnight blue haired boy and we were confused about who he was? _

_Papa: Yes! But why is heading up stairs? _

_Mama: Leave them be Melody-Chan can only be calmed by Ikuto-Kun. That's what the Blood Exchange does. _

_Upstairs…………………………._

_Melody: *Sits on her bed looking at her mom's scrapbook and stares down at the last Picture of Melody's real Mom and Ikuto sits next to her then closes the book* Why's you do that? Huh? Sorry Ikuto… _

_Ikuto: Its okay. Your just upset. _

_Melody: Yeah I don't understand anything Oni-Chan said. That wasn't my Oni-Chan. _

_Ikuto: It had to be. He looked exactly like you. _

_Melody: His Chara had an X on it like mine Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: That's why your mad isn't it? Your not mad because of your Oni-Chan your angry because of your egg. _

_Melody: Yeah I am. _

_Ikuto: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come if it doesn't then I won't stop until I find it! _

_Diva: And you'll have us too Melody-Chan! _

_Pixie: Right we'll always be there! _

_Kit: Now and After you find her! _

_Rin: Don't Worry about it at all Melody-Chan. Plus you have the Guardians to help you. _

_Yoru: That's right Melody-Nya. _

_Melody: *Ikuto dries her tears and she does a feint smile* Okay. _


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kit My loving self

_Shugo Chara Generations!_

_Chapter 1_

"_Finding My Would-Be Self and Meeting the Dreamy Cat Boy!" _

_Girl: *Wakes up and gets ready and heads down stairs* Morning Mama. _

_Lady: *Mama* Good Morning Melody how did you sleep? _

_Girl: *Melody* Fine actually. I had a great Dream. _

_Mama: Oh well have fun at school today. Make sure you walk with your brother. _

_Melody: Fine. Wait where is Josh? _

_Mama: He should be up stairs. _

_Melody: No, his door was shut and it was quiet like he wasn't there. _

_Mama: He must have gone ahead of you. Have fun. *Melody runs out of the house carrying her school bag* _

_Melody: (Hello, my name is Higurashi Melody-San and I'm your average elementary school student who has her whole life ahead of her. But I have a feeling all of that is about to change forever.) *She turns the corner and continues to walk and the picture freezes and the Theme song starts* _

_Voice: I'm sure I can be a different person than I was yesterday with a spin, twirl, and a flip! *Melody walks along the road* Since I met you I've been in a tizzy every day. *Melody looks up at Ikuto who smiles down at her* Laughing, *Melody laughs with the other guardians* getting angry, *Melody yells at her Guardian Character* going crazy… *Yaya pulls Melody through the school yard* It's been tough! *Melody starts to transform with all of her Charas and each time she does she shows the main attacks* Since I was able to see you, I've been excited every day. *Melody spins around as she dances along to Ikuto's Violin* Even slipping and falling, I've been having fun! *Melody walks with the Guardians and then it shows all her Chara eggs then the Guardians transform with her* Now that I think about it, I haven't had a chance to tell you. *Utau is shown and Ikuto stands next to her then Melody stands in the Royal Garden and she says good morning to her friends then Melody is shown in a little Thought bubble and then the other Guardians are shown that way* Thank you, I'm so grateful! *Melody stands under a little arch way and petals fall from the trees* I might not be saying it right, but it comes from my heart. *Ikuto and Yoru are shown and he looks at Melody with sweet and kind eyes* Thank you, for everything! *Melody smiles at the new Queen and Jack's Chair* It's all thanks to you that I can be honest and say it! *Melody and her Charas stand there* Thank you, So much! *Melody's Mama, Papa, Little Brother and His Chara along with her Mama's Chara is shown* You are the best! *Melody runs along the sidewalk following her Charas* I know we can get through this, Together! *Melody Jumps and she Floats there in the Air with all her Charas next to her* No matter who you are! *An Older Boy is Shown and then Melody is shown and she winks at the audience* _

_Boy 1: Hey Kid, I heard a rumor. _

_Boy 2: It said you had a game we wanted. _

_Little Boy: Uh, Um? _

_Melody: Hey you! *The Three Boys look at her* Why are you messing with my brother? _

_Boy 2: What's with this girl? _

_Boy 1: Uh, Oh? Hold it she can't be………………*Melody's outfit is shown* _

_Little Boy: Melody-Neesan! _

_Boy 1: Melody-San? Squirt you don't mean Higurashi Melody-san? Do you?_

_Josh: The one and only. _

_Boy 1: Rumored to be great in almost every subject? Sorry about that? *The Two Boys run off* _

_Melody: Jeez, you need to stop making rumors about me Josh. _

_Josh: It's fun to that just gives you a better reputation. _

_Melody: I just want to fit in no thanks to you! _

_Josh: Sorry, Nee-san! *He runs from her as she chases him* _

_Melody: Come back here! _

_Later at School………………………………_

_Girl 1: Look at Higurashi-San! _

_Girl 2: She's so cool!_

_Boy 1: Not only that but she adds a hint of spice to her Coolness! _

_Boy 2: I call her Cool, Spicy, and Crazy Higurashi-San! _

_Boy 1: Good Thinking Dude! _

_Girl 1: Her mom is a famous singer and her dad is a famous Photographer! Her little brother is even popular with the girls and he's in Kindergarten! Everything about her is cool! _

_Girl 2: Yeah I bet her Boyfriend is a celebrity! _

_Melody: *Sighs while looking out the window* (They are all wrong about me. My mom sings for little kids and my dad takes pictures of pets and other animals. Josh is only popular because he tells wise tales about me. I'm not the type of girl who could have a celebrity for a boyfriend actually I'm single. Plus I'm your average elementary student who has to deal with rumors and passing in my classes. I just want people to be able to see the real me. Like that will ever happen. I don't have any friends at all. I wish I did but I'm the type of girl who has friends. Though I really wish I had someone to talk to for once.) _

_Later after school………………_

_Melody: *She walks pass all the kids who stop to look at something most likely her* (Can't they at least stop staring! I hate being the center of attention!) Huh? _

_Girl 1: Look it's the Guardians!_

_Melody: Guardians? *She watches as the guardians walk up behind her and pass her one by one and she thinks about each of them* (The Blond headed one is Hotori Tadase-Kun He's the Kings Chair… The Long purple haired Girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki the Queen's Chair… The Short Brown Haired boy is the Jack's Chair his name is Souma Kukai… Next is the cute little girl Yuiki Yaya the Ace's Chair… Followed by the Joker's Chair given that place is Hinamori Amu-San… The Guardians are like a student Council for our school… They think their the boss too…) *She watches them and the Joker's Chair stops to look at her* Huh? _

_Girl: *Amu* (I sense the power of Guardian Charas are they coming from this girl?) _

_Boy: *Tadase* Amu-Chan what is it? *All the Guardians stop to look at the two girls* _

_Amu: *Whispers* You have the power of Guardian Charas…_

_Melody: Guardian What?_

_Mean While……………………………_

_Boy: *Ikuto* Hmm? *Sniffs* The Smell of Freshly Born Eggs is coming…_

_Mean While………………………_

_Melody: (What does she mean by Guardian Charas?) Huh?_

_Amu: *She looks around then looks at Tadase who nods* Never mind… Everyone Let's Go… *The Guardians turn and run away* _

_Melody: What did she mean? _

_Josh: Nee-San? _

_Melody: Huh? Josh-san? You saw didn't you? _

_Josh: Yeah… Come on they want you to follow them it's the only way for your Guardian Charas to be born… *He Grabs her hand and pulls her* _

_Melody: Josh! Wait! *They find themselves in the middle of the Guardian's Battle* Whoa! _

_Amu: Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: Right! Sis stay back! My Heart, Unlock! *He is surrounded by light and when the light disappears he stands there with Dog Ears and a tail while his clothes are made of Fur that covers his Torso, Arms and Legs* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: (What? Hmm? Guardian Character? What is a Guardian Character? Can I Have one of my own?) _

_Voice: Useless! Useless! _

_Amu: Higurashi-San! Guardian Charas are the would-be selves you want to be! Believe in what you love to do! _

_Melody: I want to Dance, Find the one person I love, Be Brave, Trust my Friends, Be better at sports, and Sing! I believe in my Would-Be Selves! *She Begins to glow and Three Guardian Chara Eggs come out of her Body and she spins around and the one with Fairy Wings hatches* _

_Fairy Girl: Melody-Chan? You found your Would-Be Self! Now all you have to do is put full Belief into your Would-Be Self! _

_Melody: Give me Courage! *A Cat-Ear boy lands a few feet in front of Melody and the Crazy Locket in his hand flies out of his hand and she grabs it and the Fairy and her Transform and when the light Disappears there's a girl with Fairy Wings and a Blue Dress and a Ribbon on her head and small Ribbons on her Wrists and she has a big one on her Dress and she winks and she stands there staring forward at the Cat Boy* _

_Ikuto: (She Character Transformed? But how? She can't be the one to hold the Crazy Locket…) _

_Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Huh? *Looks over to see the Guardians staring at him and he laughs* Looks like the fun is only beginning… Isn't that right new Chara Bearer… *He smiles at Melody then jumps before the Guardians can get him* _

_Melody: (Who was that guy?) Huh? _

_Amu: Melody-Chan! *She and Tadase move in the way of the X-Egg's attack* _

_Melody: Hinamori-San? Hotori-Kun? _

_Fairy: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Huh? Uh? Okay? Uh? What do I do? _

_Fairy: I am Pixie what you do should just come to you! _

_Melody: Right! *She Jumps and she flies in the Air* _

_Amu: huh? _

_Tadase: Wow…_

_Kukai: She can fly! _

_Yaya: Wow! _

_Nadeshiko: She's really beautiful up there. _

_Josh: Naddy? _

_Nadeshiko: Yes Josh-Kun?_

_Josh: My sister got her Guardian Eggs now will she become a Guardian? _

_Nadeshiko: I don't know. Hotori-Kun?_

_Tadase: I think it's a great idea! _

_Melody: *She flies around in the air and circles the X-egg and her Ribbons circle it and she clears her throat* Its all yours Hinamori-San! _

_Amu: Right! Tadase-Kun! _

_Tadase: Right! _

_Both: Platinum Hearto! _

_Melody: *Lands on the ground and the transformation Disappears and she turns and smiles at Josh* Thanks Josh! _

_Josh: What did I do? _

_Melody: *She smiles* I'll tell you later. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Melody: Huh? You all have Shugo Charas too! _

_Tadase: Yeah. Why don't you come to the Royal Garden tomorrow and we'll Explain? _

_Melody: Eh? _

_Amu: See you then Melody-San._

_Yaya: Bye Melody-Chi! _

_Kukai: See you Melody-Chan. _

_Nadeshiko: Don't mind them. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I really hope you come tomorrow. Bye. *She smiles and follows after the other Guardians and leaves Josh and Melody alone* _

_Melody: Confusing. _

_Josh: What did you mean? _

_Melody: You helped me find a really cool guy and possibly some friends!_

_Josh: Wait? You don't mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun do you? _

_Melody: I just adore Cat ears! _

_Josh: Nee-San! You can't fall in love with him! _

_Melody: Why not? _

_Josh: He works for Easter who is trying to beat the Guardians! He's the enemy! _

_Wulfe: He is the enemy! _

_Pixie: Hi I'm Pixie what is your name? _

_Wulfe: The name's Wulfe! _

_Pixie: Cool! _

_Melody: This is going to be a long year. (I hope not!) *Picture fades and Preview starts* _

_Preview…………………………_

_Pixie: Pixie here! Next time the second egg is born but because Melody isn't sure of who she loves and why she loves them the Chara might fade away! Melody-Chan is also added as the newest member of the guardians! She goes to make Cookies with Nadeshiko and gets into a heap of trouble with mister Dreamy cat boy! What will we cook up in the next chapter? Find out on the next Generation Chapter! _

_Cat Character: Hi Let's find who you love together! _

_Pixie: Find out next time in Shugo Chara Generations! _

_Cat Character: Meow! _

_Pixie: *Winks* See you soon!_

_Chapter 2_

"_Enter Kit, My Loving Cat Character, and Let's Learn to Bake with Naddy!" _

_Melody: So explain again what Pixie is and What I just did yesterday. _

_Josh: Guardian Character. What you did is Character Transformation. _

_Melody: I heard you when you said that but what I don't understand is how did I do it? _

_Josh: You believed in your will to dance. And that's why you got the Crazy Locket. Mostly because you are crazy but that's my opinion. _

_Melody: What? You mean that locket that Ikuto had. _

_Josh: When you speak of Tsukiyomi you have to say his last name! He's not your friend or boyfriend! _

_Melody: (I wish he was.) Maybe having the Guardian Chara will lighten the Rumors. _

_Josh: Not going to happen. _

_Melody: Jerk. _

_Josh: Eh? Don't call me a jerk! _

_Lady: *Looks at them from the couch* Melody-Chan don't call Josh-Kun a Jerk. *Mama* _

_Melody: Yes Mama! _

_Pixie: Hmm? Melody your mama doesn't look like you? _

_Melody: Of course not I'm adopted. _

_Pixie: Huh? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan grew up in a home that's not hers and she's smart too! _

_Melody: Okay Josh we've got to get to school! _

_Josh: Way ahead of you sis! *Melody runs out of the house after Josh and Pixie follows closely behind* _

_Later at school……………………._

_Melody: *The Teacher calls roll call and she hears her name and just as she's about to say she's here the door of the room slides open* Huh? _

_Nadeshiko: Good Morning Sensei. _

_Sensei: Good Morning Queen's Chair. _

_Nadeshiko: May I borrow Higurashi Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Sensei: I don't see why not. Higurashi-san? _

_Melody: Here. *She stands up and slowly walks to the door and Nadeshiko smiles at her* Uh? Hi. *Nadeshiko pulls her out of the room quickly and closes the door in the process* Nadeshiko-San? Huh? *She sees Josh, Amu, and Tadase* Hinamori-San, Hotori-Kun, Josh-kun? _

_Amu: Sh. There's an X-egg and we need your help. _

_Melody: Uh? But what about Souma-Sempai and Yuiki-Chan? _

_Nadeshiko: Only the ones who can transform can do it and that's you and Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Uh? Why me? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan because of me! Did you forget about yesterday?_

_Melody: No! (I only forgot about that except the cute cat boy.) _

_Pixie: Then let's go! _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Josh: Don't worry no one except people with Charas can see the Guardian Charas._

_Melody: Good. Then let's go get them! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………….._

_Amu: Melody-Chan now! _

_Melody: Now What? _

_Josh: Easy this! Wulfe! _

_Wulfe: Right Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and he jumps and when he lands he is in his transformation* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: Oh that. Uh? _

_Amu: Like this. Miki! *A Blue Chara nods her head* _

_Chara: *Miki* Right Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Miki enters her egg then goes inside Amu and her outfit, hat, shoes and giant paint brush appears and she spins and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Spade! See its easy! _

_Melody: uh? Yeah it was last time. But… I don't really want to change…_

_Pixie: Melody-Chan? _

_Ran: Melody-Chan its okay to change! Amu-Chan Changed when she became a Guardian and you can do the same thing! _

_Su: With Amu-Chan's Help-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Pixie: You'll never be alone! All you have to do is follow the one you really love! _

_Melody: What? (But I'm not sure if I love the one I like. I don't even know him at all. What do I do?) I don't believe anyone is enemies. I want to help make peace in the world! *She starts to transform* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and her outfit appears along with everything else and she smiles and spins around and floats up in the air* Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer! _

_Pixie: We did it! _

_Melody: Again. _

_Amu: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Right! (I know I can make peace. Peace with Ikuto.) *She holds up a baton and she spins it* Elemento Baton: Lovely Power! *She throws it and it spins around the X-egg* _

_Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto! *Does the same and it does the same* Melody-Chan Let's go!_

_Melody: huh? *Amu makes a heart in her hands and Melody does the same* (What is this? It feels like the combined power of the Humpty Lock and Crazy Locket.) _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Hearto! _

_Later………………………………_

_Melody: Why are we here? _

_Nadeshiko: To make cookies for the guardians. _

_Melody: But… _

_Nadeshiko: K for King, Q for Queen, A for Ace, J for Jack, JJ for Joker. _

_Melody: but there's a S who is that for? _

_Nadeshiko: The Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: What? Are you kidding? _

_Nadeshiko: Nope. Hotori-Kun and the School President are discussing it. _

_Melody: I know I have a Chara but I just don't want to change. _

_Nadeshiko: Remember what Ran, Miki, and Su said yesterday. Amu-Chan can help you change. _

_Melody: Hmm… *Nadeshiko pulls the Cookies out of the Oven and smiles* What? _

_Nadeshiko: you start putting frosting on them I'll go get the White and Black Frosting for Kukai's J. _

_Melody: Your not going to help?_

_Nadeshiko: I know you can do it. I have faith in you Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: Thanks Naddy. _

_Naddy: Be right back. *Leaves Sliding the Door shut in the process* _

_Melody: Well Pixie let's do this. _

_Voice: You look confident. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up and sees the same guy from Yesterday* Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: Yes that's my name. And by listening to the Guardians say your name a million times I've confirmed your name is Melody. _

_Melody: The Guardians and my brother says you're the enemy. _

_Cat Chara: Nya… Ikuto-Nya. She says that like she does think its true. *Yoru* _

_Ikuto: Do you believe that Melody?_

_Melody: No. You just seem miss thought of… *Before she realizes it Ikuto is standing in front of her and has a light hold of her Waist-length Black Hair in his hand and he smiles down at her* _

_Ikuto: So you don't think I'm the enemy? What if I'm not the hero? What if I really am the bad guy?_

_Melody: Bad guys are usually meaner. _

_Ikuto: How do you know I can't be mean?_

_Melody: I doubt you can. I want to believe you're the good guy because it seems like we've met before. I don't how that's possible though. I don't remember meeting you. _

_Ikuto: Your not suppose to. That's because you lost your memory of me. You forgot meeting me when you locked away your true feelings. Melody who is it you love and why? _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and she sees Kindness and Gentleness not Evil or Anger* (His eyes where have I seen them before? I only remember a little. It was before Mama left me. I was on a trip with her and I met a boy with Sapphire eyes and Midnight Blue hair. He told me I was his one and only and gave me his bracelet then disappeared like he wasn't really there. He was my first love. Is Ikuto him?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Melody: Did you meet a girl with Violet Blue hair? _

_Ikuto: Now that you mention it yes. I gave her my family's Heirloom. _

_Melody: A Bracelet? _

_Ikuto: Yeah. Why? _

_Melody: Be-_

_Nadeshiko: Break it up! *Opens the Door and sees Ikuto so close to Melody and he stands up and looks over at Nadeshiko* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: *She moves over to Nadeshiko scared from Naddy's sweet voice changing* (Ikuto…) _

_Nadeshiko: Temari! _

_Temari: Right Naddy. Chin, Ton, Shan! Character Change! _

_Nadeshiko: Yah! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WITH MY SAI! _

_Melody: That's a personality Change! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan let's help Naddy! _

_Melody: What? Help her hurt Ikuto? _

_Voice: You can stop them! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the Cookies! *Ikuto jumps off the counter and Naddy Swings her Sword hitting the Cookie Tray* _

_Voice: When you need to save something quick be glad you have Cat Ears and a Tail! *Cat Ears and a Tail appear on Melody and Melody Jumps Dodging the fighting two and trying to catch the cookies and misses the cookies but manages to stop Naddy and Ikuto with a Character Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Cute Kitty! What? How the heck did I transform? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the second Guardian Chara Transformation. _

_Melody: Huh? *A Ghost Chara appears* _

_Chara: Hi my name is Kit! I'm your Loving Cat Side! _

_Melody: Huh? Loving Side? But I don't know who it is I Love. _

_Kit: He's standing in this room silly! _

_Melody: Huh? (She can't mean Ikuto can she?) _

_Ikuto: *Looks at Melody with Wide eyes and she sits on the ground with Cat Ears, a tail, A white top, and a Black mini skirt* (Its like she's the female version of mine and Yoru's Transformation. Why is she looking at me confused?) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! We need to get going! _

_Ikuto: *Looks away from Melody and he looks at the cookie mess on the ground and Melody follows his gaze and he nods his head* hmm. *He jumps out the window after looking at Melody one last time* _

_Nadeshiko: Maybe we can make a new batch? _

_Melody: No. Its useless I never do anything right. _

_Amu: *Runs into the room with Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Josh behind her* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Hinamori-San. *Melody stands up and looks away* Naddy and I made Cookies for you guys but me being a Klutz ruined them all. _

_Su: No need to cry. When there's spilled Cookies leave it to Amu-Chan and Su-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Su goes inside her egg and enters Amu-Chan's Body and A Green Outfit appears along with a green hat and black shoes with clovers on the back and a clover appears on her hat and she holds a Mixer and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Clover! _

_Melody: Wow. _

_Josh: Su is a master Cook just watch. _

_Amu: Chips, Syrup, Whip Cream! Remake Honey! *Honey surrounds the cookies and they return to normal fully frosted and some have frosted faces of Pixie and Kit along with Wulfe and the Guardians take a bite of the cookies* _

_Melody: Thanks Amu-San. _

_Amu: Your Welcome. *They exchange smiles among the Guardians* _

_Later the next day…………………………._

_Tadase: I know this is sudden but I'd like to introduce the Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San! _

_Melody: *Stands up and walks up onto the stage and Nadeshiko hands her the Royal Cape and Melody Pulls it on and smiles at the Guardians* (As long as I'm a Guardian I can see Ikuto all the time so I have to make the best of being a guardian. And maybe other good things will come out of being a guardian. Who knows I hope I have fun.) _

_Kit: He, he. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Preview……………_

_Kit: Kit Here! Melody-Chan is a Guardian! But I have a quick question! What is the Blood Exchange about? Melody and Josh's Mama says the Blood Exchange is something Cats do that is a lot like mating for Wolves. Wait Since Melody and Ikuto are cats does that mean they can have a blood exchange? What comes out of the Blood Exchange anyway? Find out in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 3_

"_Blood Exchange Since When?"_

_Melody: What the heck are those cats doing? *Watch TV with Mama* _

_Mama: Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Its mating for cats. _

_Melody: Why are they Blood Exchanging? _

_Mama: Because the male is kinda marking its territory. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Sometimes after the Blood Exchange the female smells like the male. And the male can always know where the female is at all times. _

_Melody: Oh. (Ikuto and I are cats and we've known each other since we were little. He gave me the bracelet.) *Looks down at the Bracelet that Ikuto gave her when they were kids* (Maybe we can be friends again.) Mama?_

_Mama: Yeah? _

_Melody: I saved up some money and I need a new necklace or something to go with my outfit I'm going to wear to the meeting you have to go to soon. Is it okay if I go to the mall today? _

_Mama: Sure. Just be home before Dinner._

_Melody: Okay! Kit Pixie let's go! *She runs up stairs and returns fully dressed* How do I look? _

_Mama: Cute Melody. _

_Papa: My Little Girl is all grown up! *Quickly pulls Melody's Camera off her neck and Snaps a few pictures then hands it to her* _

_Melody: I'll be home by five o'clock. _

_Mama: dinner is at Six. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Mama: Have fun! _

_Melody: Right! *Closes the door behind her Kit and Pixie* I wonder when the third egg will be born. _

_Kit: It'll come when your positive what you want. Maybe it'll give you strength or something. _

_Melody: No. I'm best the Sweet but silence type when I want to be. _

_Pixie: but your also the dancing type Melody! _

_Kit: And The Loving type! _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Kit: Its true. _

_Melody: I'm not to sure of that. _

_Kit: Melody-Chan would you do the Blood Exchange with Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Huh? That's like asking if I love him when I don't even know him. _

_Kit: Well? _

_Melody: I guess I do. He was my first love. The other day I came so close to telling him I met him before but then Naddy came into the room. _

_Kit: Then try again!_

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up and her eyes meet Sapphire eyes like the other day* _

_Ikuto: Melody…_

_Melody: (Ikuto… What is he doing here?) Uh? _

_Ikuto: *Stands back up and smiles down at Melody* You come here for Sunday Shopping too? _

_Melody: Uh Yeah. Mama is having a Party soon and I don't have a necklace to go with my outfit. _

_Ikuto: You looked cute the other day. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: When you transformed with your newest Chara. You looked cute. A female version of my Transformation. _

_Melody: (A Female Version?) Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Why do you walk around with your ears and Tail out?_

_Ikuto: Because… With these I know exactly where my Kitten is. _

_Melody: Your Kitten? You have a cat? What's its name?_

_Ikuto: Her name is Melody. _

_Melody: But that's my name. _

_Kit: He's talking about you stupid. _

_Melody: Huh? (He called me his Kitten…) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya. Remember why we came looking for her. _

_Ikuto: Right the Blood Exchange thing. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: You say "Huh?" Way to many times. _

_Melody: Then Sue me because I'm confused. _

_Ikuto: I can change that. *Leans down to her and she Blushes making her ears and Tail pop out* Just like I thought. Your Ears and Tail pop out when you Blush. _

_Melody: *Turns away from him* Your one to talk Cat Boy. _

_Ikuto: I'm bored. _

_Melody: Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: What did you mean by the Blood Exchange? _

_Ikuto: To make you mine. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: That is what happens with a blood exchange. No other Male Cat will touch you after the Blood Exchange. Its easy all I have to do is lick your blood and you do the same for me. _

_Melody: That's disgusting. _

_Kit: No it makes sense. If you became Ikuto's then all the Boys at your school won't come near you. _

_Ikuto: My scent will only be noticed by people who think its Perfume. _

_Melody: So I would go around smelling like you?_

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Ikuto: You can think it over. Have fun shopping endless you want me to help you. _

_Melody: Uh? Actually I was looking for a collar considering I'm a cat. _

_Ikuto: Oh then here. *Holds up a Purple Collar with a bell on it* _

_Melody: Cute! _

_Ikuto: I got it for my sister but since she's crazy when I give her stuff I thought I'd give it to you. My Kitten. _

_Melody: Your not going to call me that are you? _

_Ikuto: Maybe. _

_Melody: Whatever. _

_Ikuto: I guess I'll see you around? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Later………………………_

_Pixie: The Collar looks cute on you Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kit: It matches the one in Cute Kitty. _

_Melody: Yeah it does. _

_Guy 1: Hello Girly Little Late for a Girl to be out this late. _

_Guy 2: He's right Higurashi Melody-San. _

_Melody: Huh? *One of the guys grabs her arms and pulls her to them* Who are you Jerks? And How do you know my name? _

_Guy 3: We work for Easter. _

_Guy 4: Our boss says your getting in the way of Tsukiyomi's Work. _

_Melody: (Tsukiyomi? That's Ikuto!) Let me go! Help Me! _

_Voice: Let her go! _

_Melody: Huh? *Strong hands pull her back and she senses someone moving in front of her and she closes her eyes and grabs the back of the person's shirt* (I'm scared! I wish I had courage but I just can't find it! I wish I was someone who had courage! Give me Courage Someone!) _

_Voice: Get out of here! Tell the Boss that is anyone hurts Melody they'll have to deal with me!_

_Melody: Huh? (That voice it sounds like Ikuto.) _

_Guy 1: You'll pay for this. You and your little girlfriend. _

_Guy 2: wait until the boss finds out! *The guys get in the car and drive off quickly* _

_Melody: *She opens her eyes to find a jacket being pushed in her face* Huh? *Looks up to see Ikuto's Worried eyes* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: The Blood Exchange also protects you from Easter. _

_Melody: huh? _

_Ikuto: Who your up against isn't to be fought lightly. Easter can kill someone. The Blood Exchange would make it so Easter wouldn't be able to find you like they just did. Huh? *Looks at her and her sees something sliding down her arm from her shoulder* Melody your hurt. _

_Melody: Huh? Oh I guess one of the jerks scratched me in the struggle. _

_Ikuto: Let me see. *She lets him look at her arm* Its not to deep. Not much blood either. _

_Melody: Huh? (The Blood Exchange.) Ikuto I want to be protected from Easter. Please… _

_Ikuto: Huh? *He looks into her eyes and sees she is serious* okay but you'll seem different after the Blood Exchange is put in place. Hold still. *He leans do towards her arm and she flinches when he starts Licking her scratch* _

_Kit: Huh? The Blood Exchange! I can feel it! _

_Yoru: Its giving us strength. _

_Voice: Of Course! it's the Bond of Love! Sweet and Loving Yet full of Courage from the Male! *Ikuto stands up and looks at where the Voice is coming from and Melody, Pixie, Kit, and Yoru look too* My name is Rin! Nice to finally meet Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: The third Chara… _

_Rin: I'm your Sweet and Brave Angelic Side! As long as you love Ikuto the love will provide you with Courage! _

_Ikuto: All that's left is your side. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Kit: That's right the female has to lick the males Blood too! _

_Melody: So its not complete? _

_Ikuto: No. Not yet at least. When you want to do my Blood the shield of the Locket will wear onto me and Easter won't be able to locate me. _

_Melody: *The Clock in the Middle of the city Chimes Five time saying its Five o'clock and Melody's Eyes widen* I have to get home! _

_Ikuto: Here. It'll cover your arm. I'll get it later. *Hands Melody his jacket* _

_Melody: Uh? But Josh will smell your scent. _

_Ikuto: He will anyway. My scent is on you now. _

_Melody: Uh? (Great.)_

_Ikuto: Just stop by one of the Perfume stores and put some Perfume on it'll confuse his nose. _

_Melody: your really smart Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: I'll see you later. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay. _

_Later………………………._

_Melody: I'm home! _

_Mama: Your ten minutes late. _

_Melody: Sorry I got caught up in a Crowd in the Mall and got lost in the perfume. _

_Josh: Tell me about it! I could smell you when you came into the house! *Sneezes* _

_Melody: guess I put to much on. _

_Mama: What's that? _

_Melody: Huh? *Mama speaks of the Jacket* Oh I bought it at the store it was getting cold. Its an over the shoulders jacket but it keeps me warm too. _

_Mama: It brings out your eyes. _

_Melody: Thanks. *Walks upstairs and heads to the bathroom grabbing a wrap for her arm and she heads to her room and the girls help her wrap her arm up and she hangs the jacket by the balcony door and changes her shirt from a short sleeved to a long sleeved and walks down stairs to dinner* Smells good. _

_Josh: You Don't._

_Melody: *Gives him Ikuto's usual "Leave me alone" Stare and Josh Shrugs it off* So what is for dinner? _

_Mama: Salmon. _

_Melody: Fish? _

_Mama: yeah. Josh told me your like a cat. _

_Melody: He did? (I'm going to kill that boy! Strange I never want to kill my little brother. Maybe this is the difference Ikuto meant.) _

_Josh: Sis? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like a Cat? *Whispers* I don't mean Kit. _

_Melody: Your crazy little brother. *Pats Josh on the head as she walks over to sit on the couch by Papa* (I hope Josh hasn't realized the Blood Exchange yet.) _

_Rin: So who's Chara are you? _

_Wulfe: Josh's. The Chara helping mama is Cookie. _

_Melody: Huh? Cookie? _

_Mama: Oh yeah. I have a Chara. I can see your charas as well. _

_Melody: Why didn't you say so Mama! Your feeding me fish because I'm a Cat aren't you? _

_Mama: yeah. *Smiles* _

_Melody: *She turns back to the TV* Nya. Huh? *She covers her mouth* (Did I just Meow?) _

_Papa: Melody-Chan sounds so cute mimicking the cats on the TV! _

_Melody: Mama I'll be in my room until Dinner is done._

_Mama: Okay. *Phone rings* Melody-Chan Josh-Kun there is a girl on here saying she needs to talk to you. _

_Melody: Name?_

_Mama: Hinamori Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Amu-San! *Takes the phone* Hello? _

_Amu: Hey Melody-Chan Tadase-Kun and I need you and Josh-Kun in the Park now. _

_Melody: Right. Mama Guardian Business. They need Josh and I now. _

_Mama: okay go fight that X-egg. _

_Melody: How do you? _

_Mama: I know a lot of things like what Perfume your wearing. And What are your dislikes. Go get it. _

_Melody: Papa the like will be like cover your eyes. _

_Mama: Since I have a chara I'm okay. _

_Melody: Right. Kit! _

_Kit: *Nods her head* Right Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, _

_Josh: My Heart, _

_Both: Unlock! *light Flashes and everything appears and Melody's Bell Collar shakes and the bell on her tail does too and she Winks While Josh Hops around and Clanks his Claws together* Character Transformation: _

_Melody: Cute Kitty! _

_Josh: Moon Runner! _

_Pixie: They look so cool! _

_Papa: My Babies look so cute! *Takes Pictures of Melody and Josh* _

_Mama: Papa they have to go. _

_Papa: okay. Be home soon. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Josh: Come on Sis! _

_Melody: okay. *Runs out of the house with ahead of her and everyone on the sidewalk looks at them* (We look like fools.) _

_Kit: No you don't but you will need to watch out for people who like girls wearing nothing. _

_Melody: Rin I wonder what we will make! _

_Rin: Me too! But you have to have Ikuto near so you can have courage! _

_Melody: Huh? *She comes to the Park and she stops when she sees who has the X-egg* Ikuto. _

_Josh: Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun! _

_Ikuto: *Turns to look at them with sadness in his eyes* This isn't the Embryo either. _

_Tadase: Let that X-egg go! _

_Amu: Yeah! _

_Ikuto: What good is an Heart's egg that has an X on it? _

_Melody: Don't say that Ikuto! Its not useless! I believe it didn't mean to get a X on it. It must have just lost faith in itself. Like I did when I was little. But with the Guardians Help I know I can Purify every X-egg and help every Child find their Would-Be Selves! _

_Rin: Melody-Chan that's it! _

_Melody: right! *Melody returns to normal and Rin Floats next Melody* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and she floats in another Dimension and wings appear on her back, Armor appears on her body and a Bow hangs over her body and she removes it and Fires an arrow and her Gloves appear as she does along with boots and lastly her hair is pulled back into a Black Ponytail that hangs down to the center of her back and she Poses* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior! *Lands on the ground and looks at her hands and her outfit as well as her wings* Wow. _

_Rin: We are the Warrior Angel of the Sky. Your Courage increases each time you draw a Light arrow. _

_Melody: (This character isn't so bad.) *She nods her head and flaps her wings and Soars over the others* _

_Su: Wow! Melody-Chan is amazing! _

_Josh: That's my Sis! *Sniffs* (Now that I think about it… The New Perfume smells like the Character Transformation maybe it was her the whole time.) _

_Amu: Hearto Speeders! *Skates appear on Amu-Chan's Feet and she follows after Melody who comes to a stop above Ikuto who lets the X-egg go* _

_Melody: (Ikuto… Please don't think Badly of this… But I have to do this or I'll blow our cover.) *She Removes her Bow and Draws a Light Arrow and Aims down for Ikuto* (Rin don't let it hit Ikuto!) _

_Rin: Will Do! *Melody pulls the arrow back* _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires it and it flies down towards Ikuto who jumps to dodge it*_

_Ikuto: *Lands on a tree and watches the Guardians Work* Hmm. _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires towards the X-egg which freezes up* Now Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: Right! _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock on: Open Hearto! *The X-egg Soon returns to normal and the Girls land on the ground and return to normal on the spot* _

_Josh: Great Open Hearto Girls! _

_Melody: Thanks Josh. _

_Amu: Tadase-Kun and I have to go. See you guys tomorrow. _

_Melody: Bye Amu-Chan. Bye Tadase-Kun. _

_Josh: Your getting the hang of things. You call Nadeshiko Naddy. Amu-Sempai Amu-Chan. Now Tadase-Sempai Tadase-Kun. But you still call Tsukiyomi Ikuto by his first name. _

_Melody: So? Come on lets get home I'll race you! *Takes off ahead of him* _

_Josh: No fair Melody-Neesan! _

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: *Yawns and begins her homework and soon she feels breath on the back of her neck* Huh? *She looks up to see Ikuto smiling down at her and she sits up on her bed* Ikuto don't scare me. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Rin: Yoru when do you think Ikuto and Melody are going to finish sealing the Bond? _

_Yoru: Who knows-Nya. _

_Melody: Ikuto when you said I might seem Different what did you mean by that? _

_Ikuto: I meant that you might start feeling like you'll want to kill your brother. Considering he's a Wolf and we are Lynx. _

_Melody: so not only are you a cat you're a wild cat. A Cat that wants to be free. _

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: What else. _

_Ikuto: You'll be easier to scare. _

_Melody: We've gone over that! *She laughs* _

_Down Stairs…………_

_Mama: Huh? *Sits there Sewing and she hears Melody Laugh* Its good to hear Melody Laugh. I missed her laugh. _

_Josh: Sis is a bit weird sometimes. _

_Mama: Josh stop that. You know your sister has changed a lot and she forgot how to laugh. Being quiet all the time it makes me happy to hear her laugh. _

_Josh: Whatever. _

_Up Stairs………………._

_Melody: *Ikuto reaches for Melody's broken toy and the sharp part he uses on his wrist* Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Its okay. You want to protect me like I want to protect you right? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: So let's Finish this Blood Exchange now. *He holds his wrist up to her and she hesitates then presses her mouth against the cut and Begins to slowly Lick the Cut and when she's down she notices it heal after she's done* I forgot to mention and wounds we get instantly heal once the Blood Exchange is complete. _

_Melody: You could have told me sooner. Why do I have a weird taste in my mouth? _

_Ikuto: I don't know but mine tastes like Blackberry. _

_Melody: That's the Perfume I use. _

_Ikuto: I guess I smell like you now. Great I'll be walking around smelling fruity. _

_Melody: You could smell worse. _

_Ikuto: I was kidding. _

_Melody: Now I've got to finish my homework. _

_Ikuto: Let me help. Elementary Math? Piece of cake Mel. _

_Melody: If your such an expert you should have said something. _

_Ikuto: Why did you fire that arrow at me today? _

_Melody: I could have thrown more but I only fired one. Plus I did it so the others wouldn't realize you just let the x-egg go. _

_Ikuto: *He places a hand on the back of Melody neck and pulls her to him* I'm just glad Dog Kid and Kiddy King went easy on me._

_Melody: I won't start calling them will I? _

_Ikuto: Not endless you want to. But be on the look out Things only get worse each day. _

_Melody: *Looks up into his eyes* I don't care. As long as the crazy Locket is protecting you all the time. *Something in Ikuto's Shirt starts to glow* Huh? _

_Ikuto: *He Pulls it out and shows her* The Lost Key. The matching Pair to your Locket. _

_Melody: So that's why the Guardians were talking about the Key and Locket. I knew about the Locket but I didn't know you have the Key to my Locket. _

_Ikuto: Your Locket is Heart Shaped with Six spikes curving in towards a red heart right? _

_Melody: Yeah? it's the Key Hole. _

_Ikuto: That's for when the Embryo is ready the Locket and its Key along with the Lock and its Key will unlock and the Embryo will be found. Until then Easter will try anything to get the Embryo. I have to follow the Boss's orders but I'll help you when you need it. _

_Melody: Okay. *He lets her go and stands up* What? _

_Ikuto: Dog boy is coming I have to go. _

_Melody: Bye Ikuto. *Ikuto Disappears off the Balcony just as there is a knock at the Door* Yeah?_

_Josh: *Opens the door and peaks his head in* Hey. _

_Melody: What is it Josh? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like Ikuto? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Josh: His scent is coming off of you like Wildfire. Its freaking my nose out. You continue to smell like him. _

_Melody: Your crazy. _

_Josh: I'm not crazy Sis! You've been acting strange today. Pixie is always loud its like your not even my sister anymore. _

_Melody: *Stands up and Looks down at him like Ikuto does with her but with a more Deadly look in her eyes* So? What if I change a little? Its good to change. Changing is good. *She adds something with a cold Tone in her Voice* Now Get out Dog Kid I have to finish my homework. _

_Josh: Dog Kid? Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls me that! You two did the blood Exchange didn't you? _

_Melody: no that's Crazy. He's the enemy isn't he? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is part of Easter. He's not to be taken lightly. I understand that now. _

_Josh: Huh? (a Broken Heart? Maybe that's what is making her act like this.) Neesan? _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks at Josh again* _

_Josh: I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling Tsukiyomi Ikuto the Enemy before. Your acting as if I am the Enemy. _

_Melody: No. My mind is just filled right now. I'll see you in the morning Josh. Night. *She urges him out the door and closes it behind him and then leans against and Sighs* Whew. _

_Pixie: Things are just going to get harder Melody-Chan! _

_Kit: Things will also get a lot more fun! _

_Rin: Right! And we have friends now so we can look to them for help. _

_Melody: Yeah you guys are right. _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Girl: I can get you the Debut song by next week and we have the annoying brat listen to it. *Sanjou-San* _

_Ikuto: *leans against the wall in the Shadows* She's smarter then she looks. _

_Guy: You know this how exactly Ikuto-Kun? *Nekidou* _

_Ikuto: I know it because she has Charas and she has the Guardians Backing her up. Not much of a Problem for us. But she Wields the Crazy Locket. Be careful as her Teacher Nekidou. Because she can put you in your place as well. _

_Nekidou: Let's see her try. She'll grow trust for me as I am her Teacher. She might even change side seeing you had the Blood Exchange with her. _

_Ikuto: I'm not using Melody like the Boss uses you two. _

_Sanjou: You might not even have a choice. _

_Ikuto: I will go against the boss if it comes to hurting Melody. _

_Nekidou: We'll see about that very soon then Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Whatever. *Leaves the room* _

_Sanjou: That boy is hiding something._

_Nekidou: I'll watch him seeing your in charge of his sister._

_Sanjou: If he interacts with the Brat you tell the boss. _

_Nekidou: Right. *The Picture Freezes as he places his Glasses on and Laughs* _

_Preview……………………….._

_Rin: Rin Here! Looks like Trouble is Brewing! But not only that but Nadeshiko gives us a big surprise! She has a twin Brother named Nagihiko! But that's not all! Naddy is Transferring in the spring! Oh no! Melody-Chan just became a Guardian and now she's losing her Friends! Find out what happens on the next Exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 4_

"_Nadeshiko Good Bye in the Spring?" _

_Melody: *Yawns* (Lately I've been really tired? But I don't know why? Maybe its because Ikuto comes over telling me he's been really busy with Easter and they might be trying to kill him. I guess I'm getting his Exhaustion.) *Sweeps the sidewalk and some girls run over* Huh? _

_Girl 1: Morning Higurashi-San. _

_Melody: Hi. _

_Girl 2: Uh? Since you're a Guardian can we get your autograph? _

_Melody: Huh? *she smiles and Laughs* Okay I guess. _

_Girl 3: Wow! Higurashi-San looks so cool when she smiles! _

_Melody: hmm? Thanks. *Blushes at what the girl said* _

_Up in the Window above them……………………_

_Tadase: Higurashi-San has been working really hard lately. _

_Kukai: She's a Guardian and she's a cool one too. _

_Yaya: She makes yummy snacks! Just Like Naddy! _

_Naddy: Well I won't be making them for much longer. _

_Yaya: What do you mean Naddy? _

_Josh: Yeah? _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Tadase: I understand what she means. _

_Naddy: I'm transferring soon. _

_Kukai: What? Why? You just became great friends with Melody-Chan! _

_Naddy: I have no word in it. _

_Tadase: so I'm guessing you don't want us to tell Higurashi-San? _

_Naddy: No not until I've left. Give her this after I leave. *Hands him a letter with Melody's name on it and she turns and with Temari floating next to her she walks out of the room*_

_Josh: *Runs out after her and catches up to her* Nadeshiko. _

_Naddy: Yes Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: You see. Melody-Neesan hasn't been herself lately. I'm worried about her. Before you leave be sure to tell her good bye so she's not hurt as much. _

_Naddy: Okay Josh-Kun as long as you keep this secret from her and the other Guardians. *Whispers in his ear and Josh's Eyes widen and Naddy places something in his hand then turns and walks away* _

_Josh: Huh? *Looks at the Paper* ("Ikuto-Kun if you are reading this take care of Melody-Chan. Because you and I both know she's a smart girl. I am leaving so I asked Josh-Kun to give this to you. Take care of Melody until I come back. P.S. I have a Feeling Josh-Kun read this so Josh-Kun Ikuto-Kun don't fight to much.") _

_Wulfe: what did Naddy say? _

_Josh: She isn't really a she. She's really a-a He. _

_Wulfe: Huh? _

_Later……………………………_

_Melody: Hey guys sorry I'm late! *Runs into the Royal Garden* Huh? What's wrong where's Naddy? _

_Amu: She went home already. _

_Melody: Oh well I guess I'll talk to her later then. _

_Josh: (How can Nadeshiko be a guy?) _

_Melody: Josh-Kun something wrong? _

_Josh: No! I'm Fine. _

_Melody: Okay well I'm gonna head home early bye guys. *Grabs her Bag and Heads out the door with her Three Charas floating after her* _

_Later…………………………_

_Melody; Some how I ended up at Naddy's House. _

_Kit: how'd you know this is hers? _

_Melody: I walked with her home one day. She's really good at Dancing. Her mother is really nice too. _

_Pixie: Ring the Door Bell! _

_Rin: You wanted to tell her something right? _

_Melody: Yeah but… _

_Pixie: Then go ahead Melody- *Is cut off when a Lady comes running out the door* _

_Melody: Huh? (Its Naddy's Maid.) Hello again. _

_Lady: Huh? Oh! Madame Naddy's Friend! Its nice to see you again! Have you seen Master Nagihiko? _

_Melody: (Nagihiko? Naddy has a Brother?) _

_Voice: You called Auntie? *Melody looks up to see a boy on the Wall and he jumps down* _

_Melody: (Naddy? No this is a boy. Could he be Nagihiko?) _

_Boy: *Nagihiko or Nagi* You called? _

_Lady: We must get you ready Master Nagi! _

_Nagihiko: I don't want to get ready. I want to hang out with my friend. *Grabs Melody's Hand and pulls her* Come on Melody-Chan! _

_A Few Minutes Later………….._

_Melody: Wait! How do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: Sorry Melody-Chan was I running to fast for you? I have to remember you're a girl and your not fast as me. _

_Melody: how do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: I'm Naddy's Twin brother. She told me all about you. _

_Melody: She did? _

_Nagihiko: She told me you two baked cookies and she heard from your little brother Josh that you've been very Different lately. _

_Melody: Yeah. Ever since Ikuto and I had the Blood Exchange. _

_Nagihiko: You two became one. And now since he's over worked searching for something your getting his Exhaustion. _

_Melody: Yeah. (For some reason he's easy to talk to.) Where is Naddy? _

_Nagihiko: Melody-Chan she's Transferring soon. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Nagihiko: She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry but since she's really busy with Dancing and I'm not she wanted me to be the one to tell you goodbye for her. She wanted to me to personally tell you she's sorry that she had to leave so sudden. _

_Melody: Nagihiko what about you? _

_Nagihiko: I have to go with her but don't worry. We'll be back in two years about the time you all get into Middle School. _

_Melody: Uh? Nagihiko can I take a Picture of you so I'll remember you?_

_Nagihiko: Sure. *Smiles and Melody snaps a Picture* Melody-Chan don't be sad when you get the letter from Naddy. Because we promise we'll be back. _

_Melody: Don't worry! This spring Kukai will be Graduating and Josh is the Guardians Assistant. I'll just have to make new friends when the new Queen and Jack come. _

_Nagihiko: Right. _

_Kit: A New Friend already! _

_Pixie: To spend lots of Memories with! _

_Rin: But its sad to hear we won't get to see Naddy until two years. _

_Melody: *Smiles at Nagihiko who waves as he walks away* Yeah but I'm sure Naddy will continue to be our friend because all the people we meet have a special place in our hearts. Huh? *Familiar Arms wrap around her and pull her close and she looks up to see Ikuto* Don't sneak up on me! Want to give me a heart attack? Don't answer that. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. Who was that? _

_Melody: Nagi Naddy's Twin Brother. I just met him and he left in a hurry. _

_Ikuto: He saw me coming. _

_Melody: Huh? You scared my new friend away?_

_Ikuto: No he knew about our Blood Exchange so he knew he was far to close in my territory. _

_Melody: Ikuto… Josh-Kun I've been acting a little different since the Blood Exchange and I've been super tired lately. Care to explain why? _

_Ikuto: No. I'm far to tired to. _

_Melody: You always use that Excuse. Its just I feel like I've been kinda different lately. I glare at Josh and when I am misjudged I speak up. _

_Ikuto: Come on I'll walk you home. *He lets her go and takes her hand* _

_Melody: (Ever since the Blood Exchange I've become a lot closer to Ikuto. But the Guardians not even Josh know about it. Only Nagihiko and Nadeshiko who are leaving know. I have to tell someone. But I guess I'll wait until Kukai graduates until I tell him. I know I can't tell Yaya or she'll tell everyone. Maybe once I meet and get to know the new Guardians I'll trust them.) *Ikuto stops and Melody does too and she hears a voice* Huh?_

_Ikuto: Hoshino Utau. The newest Singer. She works for Easter. _

_Melody: She's so pretty. _

_Ikuto: Not if you grew up seeing her everyday. _

_Melody: What does that mean? _

_Pixie: Her singing sounds so good._

_Kit: I bet Melody-Chan could sing if she wanted to. _

_Melody: Actually singing is one of my Dreams. I want to be a famous singer. _

_Utau's Voice: *Up on the Big Screen* Beyond the melodic sounds in the night There's Heavy Hearts Beating… Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon. _

_Melody: Hmm. *Continues to Walk along side Ikuto* _

_Ikuto: So if you can sing then you wouldn't mind singing along to my Violin in the Park sometime right? _

_Melody: Sure! _

_Ikuto: Maybe Later… Its getting kinda Dark and your brother won't like me dropping you off. _

_Melody: what does that mean? Josh understands my feelings completely he said that he was sorry for calling you the enemy because I spoke Coldly to him like you do with Tadase-Kun. _

_Ikuto: That's because Kiddy King is Used to it. I grew up with him. That is before Easter made me hunt down the Embryo. _

_Melody: Speaking of that please don't over do it. Because you might not feel tired but I get hit with your exhaustion. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Melody: Don't be because of the Blood Exchange when I sleep I feel as if I'm in your mind and it feels like I'm right there with you when you chase down an X-egg. _

_Ikuto: That's the point. Your supposed to feel that way. You're the reason I don't crush the x-eggs. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: The Boss tells me that when I find an X-egg that's not the Embryo I have to destroy it but I just have it take me to its owner and I get it to return to a heart's Egg. _

_Melody: Every Kid holds an Egg in their heart a egg that goes unseen but is always there even as you go through Adulthood. _

_Ikuto: exactly. My father before he disappeared over seas locked away his Heart's egg somewhere so no one could find him. Here we are. I can't go any closer or Josh will sense me. _

_Melody: Okay. Hey Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Thanks for walking me home and always being there when my Guardian Chara hatches. *She Smiles and does her usual Peace Sign then walks inside with her Charas following her and before Ikuto Leaves Josh-Kun comes out of the house* _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Josh: Hey. I'm sorry about being mean to you but here this is from Nadeshiko. It was for both of us. *Ikuto reads it and his eyes Widen* Nadeshiko knows that Melody needs both of us to help everyone find the Embryo so what do you say? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Ikuto shakes it with Hidden Kindness behind Shock* By the way… Its okay with me that your dating my sister. _

_Ikuto: Huh? How long have you known? _

_Josh: Nadeshiko say you two hanging out a few miles from her house but that wasn't when I found out. I've known for a while. Ever since we were Kids before Melody locked her Heart away. She fell for you because of your past love for each other. _

_Ikuto: But when Melody and I met she was with her real mother. _

_Josh: she thinks she was but she wasn't. _

_Ikuto: She was with you and your mom? _

_Josh: Yeah. She came home wearing your Bracelet. I just have one question though. _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Josh: Did you two do the Blood Exchange and Where? _

_Ikuto: Yeah we did. She cut herself on her arm and I licked the blood. She licked my wrist when I cut it. Because of the Blood Exchange I'll never hurt her if that's what your wondering. Mostly because the Lost Key and Crazy Locket have to come together for the Embryo to be found. So I'll take care of Melody as long as she loves me. And even after the Embryo is found I'll stay with her. _

_Josh: Okay. _

_Ikuto: Does this mean you'll leave me alone when I come over? _

_Josh: Yeah as long as you don't do anything Perverted to my Sister. _

_Ikuto: I wouldn't ever do something like that. _

_Josh: Okay. See you later. *Turns and Walks inside and Ikuto walks down the Road* _

_Melody: *Stands in the Window* (Those two are at peace so now all I have to do is tell Mama about Ikuto. I also have to find away to tell the Guardians.) _

_Preview………………………………... _

_Yoru: Yo! Yoru here and I know this is the girl's job but since they are busy with Melody-Nya they asked me to take over. In the Next Chapter Melody's Oldest Friend Kukai I think is his name and Ikuto notices that Melody is a lot quieter. So he takes her on a date and He finds out a lot about his little Kitten! Find out what happens-Nya! _

_Chapter 5_

"_New Beginnings!" _

_Yaya: Over to the Left… No over to the Left! _

_Boy: Your Left or our Left? _

_Yaya: Don't yell at me! _

_Tadase: Yuiki-Chan calm down. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is telling Yaya to calm down when look at him! *Points over to Kukai who is sitting on his Butt* _

_Kukai: What? I'm Graduating. _

_Yaya: Help out Kukai! _

_Amu: Calm down Yaya-Chan Please. _

_Yaya: I don't wanna I'm the baby of the Guardians and I'm doing all the work. Melody-Chi ran off ditching us again. _

_Josh: She must be clearing her head. Kukai-Sempai Graduating must be hard for her. Along with Naddy-Sempai leaving she has a lot to think about. _

_Kukai: I'll go look for her seeing I'm part of the problem. _

_Yaya: Hey Get back here! _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Melody: what am I gonna do? Kukai is Graduating and Nadeshiko is moving what am I gonna do? _

_Kukai: *Hits her in the back of the head* Something up with you? _

_Melody: Kukai? _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun told me your not yourself why is that? _

_Melody: Uh? Kukai since your Graduating I guess its okay to tell you this as long as you don't tell the Guardians._

_Kukai: Your Secret is sealed with me. What's up? _

_Melody: Well, Since I'm a cat character and Cat's have the Blood Exchange I-_

_Kukai: I know you and Ikuto had the Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: How do you know?_

_Kukai: Josh-Kun does talk to me sometimes just so you know. Let me guess your exhausted all the time because of Ikuto right? _

_Melody: No not really because of him. _

_Kukai: Melody-Chan since I am the older brother of the Guardians How about after I Graduate I can pretend I'm your Oni-Sama so you can tell me things like this. You told Naddy everything right? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Kukai: Then one more person knowing will be alright right Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I guess so but… What I wanted to say was… With you and Naddy leaving I feel like I'll lose you forever. _

_Kukai: Well as long as its okay with Ikuto-Kun I'll take you to get Ice cream sometime. Just like a Oni-Sama would do for his little sister. _

_Melody: Thanks Kukai. *Smiles at him* _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun was right. Your smiles are something. _

_Melody: Huh? Thanks. Ikuto says that sometimes too._

_Kukai: Well then the next time we hang out you better not have anything on your mind if so your going to have to come clean got it?_

_Melody: Okay Oni-Sama. *Smiles and Laughs* _

_Kukai: That's the Melody-Chan the New Queen and Jack's Chair should meet. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kukai: Come on let's go play some Soccer. _

_Melody: *Gives him the "Your Going Down" Stare and Kukai Laughs* One on One? _

_Kukai: *Returns the Glare* Duh. _

_Melody: Your on! _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the Goal and she wins with ten points while Kukai only has Nine* _

_Kukai: No Fair. _

_Melody: Oh come on I beat you fair and Square. _

_Kukai: Only because I was distracted by Kit. _

_Melody: You said we were playing soccer you never said we couldn't play the way we wanted. Pay up Mister! *Holds out her hand and he hands her the Ice cream Cone he just Bought* _

_Kukai: You really have a talent for Soccer. You should play next year. _

_Melody: No. Tennis is my kind of game but Soccer is fun to beat you at. _

_Kukai: Oh so every time you beat me I have to buy you Ice Cream? _

_Melody: If I'm in the mood for it. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is always in the mood for Ice Cream. _

_Melody: Well we'd better get to the Royal Garden. *Says after she finishes the Ice Cream Cone* _

_Kukai: Okay but remember Tomorrow is the day I finally get out of this Guardian Uniform. _

_Melody: *She looks down at the Royal Cape* I like it. Mama says it makes me look cuter. _

_Kukai: You should Ask Ikuto I bet you'd get the same answer. _

_Melody: Yeah I would. _

_Kukai: I bet anyway let's get back. Race you. *Takes off Running with Melody not far behind* _

_Later…………………….._

_Melody: Oh! Yaya had be help her after the meeting while Josh went home and now I'm late! _

_Pixie: Hurry Melody-Chan! _

_Rin: Mama will be mad if you get home after dark! _

_Kit: huh? _

_Melody: Huh? *Stops running as she listens to the song* It sounds like a Violin? _

_Pixie: Maybe its Ikuto-Kun. _

_Kit: why do think I'm the one who heard it? _

_Rin: Melody-Chan lets go find out! *Flies towards the sound and Melody and the other two follow and they come to a gazebo and sees a familiar guy playing his Violin* _

_Melody: Ikuto… *Ikuto stops playing his Violin and looks at her* _

_Yoru: Melody-Chan came to listen? _

_Melody: Actually Kit heard you playing. And Rin said we should come find out who it was. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away* I was just about to come over. Want me to walk you home? *Ikuto walks off a different way* _

_Melody: Ikuto its not that way! *Follows after Ikuto and he leads her in a totally different direction than to her home* Where are we going? _

_Ikuto: To cheer you up. _

_Melody: Huh? *He jumps down from the fence they are and she does to* Huh? Wow! *Yoru turns on the Switch and it lights up the area revealing a lot of rides* _

_Ikuto: I told you it was to cheer you up. _

_Melody: You could have just told me you know that right? _

_Ikuto: Then that's no fun Melody. _

_Melody: Hmm. _

_Ikuto: Go on have fun. _

_Pixie: Come on Melody-Chan I want to Ride the Ponies! _

_Melody: Uh? But that's what kids do! _

_Ikuto: You're a kid you know that right? _

_Melody: Being thirteen I'm a teenager! _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: Oh yeah where I was born girls are always three years older then any other kids in the world. I really am thirteen but here I'm ten. _

_Ikuto: Oh no wonder you have growth and your friends don't _

_Melody: Growth? Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* So just have fun seeing you're a kid on the inside. _

_Melody: Hmm. Okay! *Starts playing with the Charas including Yoru* _

_Later………………………………..._

_Melody: Hmm. *Rides the Merry-Go-Round another time while the Charas sit on the bench watching with Ikuto* _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is brave that's her fourth time on there. _

_Rin: She always loved riding Horses. _

_Kit: She just knows how to have fun. Like today with Kukai!_

_Yoru: Souma-Kun? _

_Kit: Yeah he's like a big brother to her. They played soccer and he bought her Ice cream. Like a big Oni-Sama should!_

_Ikuto: Why does Melody live with Josh0Kun if they aren't really family? _

_Pixie: Mama adopted Melody because she used to be great friends with Melody-Chan's real Mama. That's how Mama's Chara Cookie was born and is still with her today. She wanted to be a great Mama to raise Melody-Chan. _

_Ikuto: Do you know what happened to her real mom? _

_Rin: No. She disappeared when Melody-Chan was just getting out of Dippers. _

_Melody: Hey! Why are you lazy bums sitting on the bench? Ride! _

_Ikuto: No thanks I'm having fun watching you. _

_Melody: No, you have to ride! Please! Rock Paper Scissors I win and you have to ride! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………… _

_Melody: See I told you I'd win! _

_Ikuto: Why are we on the smallest ride? _

_Melody: Because I want to ride this ride._

_Ikuto: Melody? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Ikuto: Do you remember anything about what your mother looked like? _

_Melody: No. I wish I did but she disappeared all those years ago. *looks down at her knees* But I'm happy with my life now. I'm glad I was adopted by Mama. Because if I wasn't I never would have met you or the Guardians and I would have never realized that I still am the little girl that my real Mama left on her best friends Door step all those years ago. Ikuto why did you bring me here tonight? _

_Ikuto: Because this place holds many memories of Kiddy King and I and Hoshino Utau. But this place will be torn down soon. About the time you hit Middle School. _

_Melody: Oh. Then why not make this a New Beginning? For everyone even you and I. I don't believe this is the end so let's try our hardest to make it a beginning for everyone. *Smiles and for once Ikuto smiles back* I like your smiles Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: Yeah everyone seems to. _

_Melody: *With out Realizing it she reaches over and takes Ikuto's hand* Then why don't we both begin this New Beginning with a smile? _

_Rin: Smiles help everyone! _

_Kit: Even the bond of Ikuto and Melody become closer! _

_Melody: (a New Beginning. I wonder what it'll be like?) *The Picture freezes with Melody smiling at Ikuto* _

_Later the Next day……………………………._

_Melody: *Hands Kukai the Diploma with a Smile* Congratulations Souma Kukai-Sempai! *Wears the Royal Cape and stands on the stage with the younger Guardians and Kukai who takes his Diploma* _

_At The Royal Garden……………… _

_Kukai: See our talk helped you didn't it Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Amu: Kukai-Sempai. Why do you have to graduate? _

_Yaya: Yeah I hate this stupid Diploma! _

_Kukai: Hey give back my Diploma! _

_Tadase: What will we do with out our Jack's Chair? _

_Kukai: You'll do fine with Melody-Chan and Amu-Chan holding up the fort! _

_Melody: What do you mean us? _

_Amu: Yeah? _

_Kukai: I was up all night last night writing this. I want you all to quiet down and keep your ears open. _

_Yaya: Hmm. _

_Kukai: Just because Nadeshiko and I are leaving doesn't mean it's the end of the Guardians instead let this be the-_

_Melody: Beginning. A New Beginning. _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Melody: Kukai is right. Its not the end. Because as long as we have the King's Chair, *Looks at Tadase* The Ace's Chair, *Looks at Yaya* The Joker's Chair, *Looks at Amu* and who ever the new Queen and Jack will be. Along with me. As Long as we have our friends they will keep us strong. So lets not think of this as the end but better yet the New Beginning for us all! _

_Pixie and Ran: This isn't Over! _

_Kit and Su: For Melody-Chan or Amu-Chan! _

_Rin and Miki: *As They say the names Miki holds out a Drawing Pad* Or Nadeshiko or Kukai! _

_Dia: A New Beginning for Everyone. As long as we look to our friends there is nothing we can't do. As long as we believe and trust in Each other. *Smiles* _

_Melody: So Let's Start this New Beginning with a Smile and spread our Wings and Soar to the future! *Rin Character Changes at the Moment and Wings appear on Melody and Feather and Glitter surrounds the group* _

_Kukai: You Pass! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: Kukai and I made a bet saying that you wouldn't be officially into being a Guardian by the Time Kukai Graduated and he said you would pass with Angel Wings Guiding your Future. _

_Kukai: so You Pass! _

_Yaya: Hooray! Melody-Chan passed! _

_Melody: *She runs over the Guardians and all the Charas Float Over them and the Picture Freezes* (That's right a New Beginning.) _

_Mean While……………………._

_School President: Who knows what the future has in store for our Spade's Chair. Four new Friends *The New Queen and Jack is shown with their Chara eggs* and three new Charas. *Three Eggs are shown and then it shows the school President sipping his tea* Let's hope the new friends bring Melody-Chan new memories. And we also have you becoming the Guardians Assistant is that right Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: *stands up from sitting on the chair on the other side of the School President's Desk* Yeah I hope I can help Neesan. She'll also have Ikuto-Kun with her. _

_School President: That's Right. _

_Mean While……………………….._

_Rin: Melody-Chan we're going on ahead. *Melody nods as she runs and her three Charas fly ahead of her* _

_Melody: Hey Wait up! *Jumps and her Charas float next to her one on her left, one her right and one in front of her* See you soon!_

_Preview…………………………_

_Dia: Hello everyone the other girls are busy again today. _

_Ran: So we're taking over! _

_Miki: Guess what happens in the Exciting next Chapter? _

_Su: Amu-Chan and the others meet the new Queen and Jack! _

_Ran: But that's not all! Melody-Chan gets a surprise! _

_Dia: As well as Josh who's not very surprised. _

_Su: four new Chara Friends will be born! _

_Miki: Not to mention the two the new Jack and Queen have. _

_Ran: Let's not forget what happens to Melody-Chan's Mama and her Chara Cookie! _

_Dia: Yeah that's right everyone is in for a treat in the next Generation Chapter! _

_Su: But what about Melody-Chan's Star Egg! _

_Ran: Oh no! We'd better help Melody-Chan from getting depressed! So Let's Call in an old friend for back up! _

_Dia: Find out what happens in the next exciting Chapter of Shugo Chara Generation. _

_Chapter 6_

"_The New Queen and Jack Plus Four new Chara Eggs! Three For Melody and One for Josh! What? Mama can Transform?"_

_In Melody's Dream…………….._

_Voice 1: Melody-Chan. _

_Voice 2: Wake up! _

_Voice 3: Come find us Melody-Chan. _

_In the Real World…………………._

_Melody: Hmm. *She moves her leg and it hits something warm and she open her eyes and sits up moving the covers back and she blinks to clear her vision* Huh? Ah! _

_Pixie: What is it Melody-Chan? _

_Kit: Why'd you scream? _

_Rin: Huh? They finally came! _

_Mama: *Knocks on the door and peeks her head in* Something wrong Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I've got three eggs in my bed! _

_Mama: Your other Charas egg arrived that's great. So Josh isn't the only one. _

_Melody: Huh? Josh got an egg too? *holds up the egg with Devil Horns and a Cross on it* what does this mean? _

_Rin: Trust. _

_Melody: How do you know? _

_Rin: It saying Trust me I'm a egg full of Joy. *Places a hand on the other two eggs and says something for each of them* This one says Sport Time and this one says Believe. _

_Mama: You have a Chara who can read thoughts? _

_Melody: I guess? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan Josh-Kun tells me you've really been acting like a cat and There's this boy who walks you home almost every day. He's much older than you care to explain? _

_Melody: Oh that's Ikuto. _

_Mama: Ikuto? _

_Melody: He's a great friend and he's really kind. Much like me. He holds the Lost Key. The Key to my Locket. _

_Mama: So he's become your Boyfriend? _

_Melody: Huh? I never did think of it that way Mama… _

_Mama: That's so cute! Josh-Kun told me all about the way Ikuto-Kun is walking you home and making sure your okay sometimes! *There's a knock and Mama Looks at the Door* _

_Josh: Morning What's all the Yelling about Mama? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Chan you have to invite him for dinner sometime! _

_Melody: uh? Maybe not he's not a big fan of anything._

_Mama: don't play dumb I know he's a Cat character and What's Cute is the Bond you two Share! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Mama: I overheard you talking to your charas one night. _

_Melody: Oh. _

_Mama: Just one Question Where and when? _

_Melody: When, the day I brought the Jacket home and Where, my Left Shoulder and his right wrist. _

_Mama: How'd you get cut there? _

_Melody: Tripped. I am a Klutz like my real Mama. *Smiles* _

_Mama: Oh. Well I'll make Fish tonight and you can invite him over. I'll have Papa go to the Football game he wanted to go to tonight. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay? _

_Josh: Yum Fish! _

_Melody: Nya. _

_Mama: So cute! _

_Later………………………….._

_Melody: (Its Spring now Nadeshiko is Transferring and Kukai is finally leaving. At our house Josh-Kun is in first grade and finally is the Guardian's Assistant. As for me I'm a Sixth year now. Our new Beginning Starts today as well.) *walks with Josh trailing a few feet behind her and her three Charas and his one chara float above them talking among themselves* _

_Pixie: I'm the Dancing Side and with Melody-Chan becomes Lovely Dancer. _

_Kit: I'm the Loving Cat Side! With Me Melody-Chan is Cute Kitty! _

_Rin: I'm the Sweet, Brave, Angelic Side. With me Melody-Chan is Angel Warrior. _

_Melody: And you three are most likely the Devil, Energetic, and Singing Side. _

_Pixie: Star Singing Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: right, Star Singing Side. _

_Wulfe: I'm the Wolf Side. _

_Josh: And you're my mysterious side. _

_Ikuto: *Lands on the tree above the two siblings and swings his head down* morning. _

_Josh: Ikuto-Sempai! _

_Melody: Huh? (Since when did Josh change from Tsukiyomi to Ikuto-Sempai?) Morning Ikuto. *Ikuto jumps down and sniffs at Melody* What?_

_Ikuto: You got other three eggs. _

_Melody: Oh yeah. I wonder what kind of girls will be born from them. Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: You look like you just woke up not to long ago. _

_Ikuto: I was woke up by a ghostly scream from the bond. _

_Melody: Oops. Sorry. I was shocked to see my three Chara eggs. By the way Mama wants to meet you. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Why? _

_Melody: Josh has been spilling information and she overheard me and the girls talking about the Blood Exchange one night and she wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. She's making Fish. _

_Yoru: Fish-Nya! _

_Kit: I got the same expression Yoru-Nya! _

_Yoru: Fish! Fish! Fish! _

_Ikuto: Sure. _

_Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *Places her three eggs in the egg carrier the Guardians gave her as a passing award and takes off running with Josh behind her* _

_Later at School………………………._

_Melody: Let's see what class? _

_Amu: *Walks over with Tadase* Star A Class. With Tadase-Kun and I. *Melody looks at the Star A Class and she sees her name and the other two names next to hers* _

_Melody: Cool. _

_Amu: Those girls from last year are in our class again too. _

_Josh: Nee-San! I'm in First Year Moon A Class! _

_Yaya: I'm a Moon Too Joe Josh! _

_Melody: *Whispers to Josh* Yaya gives everyone a nickname and Joe Josh must be yours. _

_Josh: Yaya-Sempai your not the youngest Guardian anymore! _

_Yaya: Its Yaya! Sempai makes me sound old like Kukai! _

_Melody: Oni-Sama isn't old! _

_Tadase: So he let you call him Oni-Sama too. He was the big brother of the Guardians and he always was a kid like us. _

_Melody: I'm trying out for tennis and the Soccer team this year! _

_Yaya: Taking Oni-Sama's Advise? _

_Melody: Maybe? _

_Josh: She also got advise from someone else! _

_Amu: Naddy? _

_Melody: Yeah Kinda. (But it was Nagihiko I was with.) _

_Tadase: Let's get to class. _

_A few Minutes Later……………………_

_Boy: A Transfer Student is Coming! She's really cute too!_

_Melody: Transfer Student? *Looks at Amu* Is she maybe the Queen? _

_Amu: *Looks at Tadase who shrugs his Shoulders* I don't know but I guess we'll find out. _

_Melody: Yeah. *The Transfer student comes in* Wow. She really is cute. _

_Amu: Yeah. *All the Boys except Tadase go wild with Whispers* _

_Melody: She has fans already. _

_Boys: Sorry Higurashi-San! But We Pledge our Respect for the new Student!_

_Melody: whatever. *Looks away at the Girl* _

_Sensei: Students I'd like you to meet Mashiro Rima-San. _

_Boys: We Pledge our Respect to Rima-San! _

_Girl: *Looks at the Teacher* Where do I sit? *Mashiro Rima* _

_Melody: (She has a cold Tone like I always do.) _

_Sensei: In between Higurashi-San and Hinamori-San. *Melody and Amu raise their hands and the girl walks down the isle and stops and stares at Melody and then looks at the boy behind her who pulls her chair back for her and she sits down then turns to look at the boy* _

_Rima: Thanks. *Turns back around* _

_Sensei: If you need any help we have our King's Chair, Joker's Chair and Spade's Chair here to help you. _

_Rima: Okay. *Sensei begins class and Melody turns to Rima* _

_Melody: HI I'm Higurashi Melody-Chan the Spade's Chair. *Smiles* _

_Rima: why are you smiling? There's nothing funny to smile about. _

_Melody: (What? This girl is weird.) But I told my friends I'd start this year with a smile. So I don't need anything to smile about. _

_Rima: *She looks at Melody in shock* Then You can call me Rima-San if you'd like but your Fans might not like it. *Melody looks around to see the Girls with Fire in their eyes towards Rima* _

_Melody: I don't really keep my Fans around so much. They just are there. I'm sure they'll get over it. You call me Melody-San if you'd like Rima-San. _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Later…………………………. _

_Rima: *Walks down the hall* The Guardian's Meeting? _

_Voice: Those girls who sat next to you each had three charas. _

_Rima: Your Right Kusu Kusa. Now leave me alone I look strange talking to myself. _

_Melody: Rima-San! *Runs up to her from behind* Tadase-Kun told me your going to the meeting want me to walk with you so you don't get lost? _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: You Don't have to be so mean. _

_Rima: Why are you the Spade's Chair? Your Guardian Charas have a weak glow. _

_Melody: Huh? You can see Pixie Kit and Rin? _

_Rima: Any Chara Bearer can. *Kusu Kusa floats next to her* Where is your Radiance? _

_Melody: My Radiance? My Radiance is only shown when the Lost key is near so I keep him close. _

_Rima: Lost Key? _

_Melody: Yeah the Key to my Locket. It becomes Brighter when Ikuto is near. _

_Rima: Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Yeah he's also a Cat Character. I can sense him wherever he is. Just like I can tell he's in the tree outside the window. _

_Kit: He really is! *Laughs* _

_Melody: *The Locket begins to chime and Rima hears* See that's the call telling him I'm okay. He hears it because the Lost Key Chimes with the Locket. *Rima and Melody step around the Corner and the Chime stops* _

_Rima: Melody-San… Why do you have so many Charas? _

_Melody: Because I have many things I want to be. Your chara seems like it likes my Charas. *Kusu Kusa Laughs with Pixie, Rin, and Kit* _

_Rima: Well Looks can be deceiving. _

_Melody: Why are you always so Cold? _

_Rima: huh? _

_Melody: Smile More Rima! I won't stand for the Queen's Chair to not smile! _

_Rima: Huh? _

_Melody: That is why your going to the Royal Garden right? Because you're the new Queen's Chair? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: Then smile more! All my friends love to smile! *Pulls out her Camera and Takes and Picture of Rima* I keep Pictures of all my friends. _

_Rima: Oh. _

_Melody: Everyone I meet I take a picture of them so I can remember them._

_Rima: Oh well don't you already have a picture of me considering this isn't the first time we met. You saved me from getting kidnapped when I was younger. _

_Melody: I did? Wait your that little Girl who got in trouble with those jerks? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: I remember clearly. _

_Flash Back……………………….._

_Guy: Hey Little Girl you mommy and Daddy are going to give us money if they want you back. _

_Voice: Hey! _

_Guy: *Looks over and sees a Black Haired Girl with Short hair* Who are you? _

_Voice: Doesn't matter because you won't remember it. Leave her alone or I'll call the Police! *Takes a Picture of them* And I have proof too. _

_Guy: What? This little girl isn't worth it! I'm out of here! *Runs away and The Young Melody walks over to the Crying Little Rima and hugs her* _

_Melody: Its okay. My name is Higurashi Melody-San. I'll walk you home. *Walks Rima to her house and Rima waves and smiles and Melody waves*_

_In The Present………………………_

_Rima: I always thought of you as a hero. So every time Mama and Papa would Fight I'd Picture you and I'd be happy. _

_Melody: That's cool. I've never thought there was someone who looked up to me that way. Well besides my little Brother. _

_Rima: So the Joker's Chair you don't seem to popular considering you lost some fans to me. _

_Melody: Yeah but only older boys go for this Teenage Body. Mostly my Boyfriend. But he gets jealous really easily and he's nonstop protective of me. But that's just how the Blood Exchange works. _

_Rima: You two are both Cats and you mated like Wolves? _

_Melody: In a way that's right. _

_Rima: You must be lucky to have him then. _

_Melody: Always. Maybe you can meet him sometime. He's really sweet. And he plays the Violin so nicely. _

_Rima: Oh. So you like him because of his Violin? _

_Melody: no there are other reasons why I like him. _

_Rima: Oh Like what? _

_Melody: His rare smiles and he makes me smile when I'm with him. _

_Rima: He must be a perfect match for you. _

_Melody: He is. *Walks into the Royal Garden and the Guardians, Josh, and the New Jack look at them* Hey Guys. *Does a Peace Sign* _

_Tadase: The Queen and Spade are friends now. _

_Melody: Rima-San and I have been talking and I guess we are. _

_Rima: I never said that now show me to my seat. _

_Melody: Its next to the new Jack. So What is our Jack's name? _

_Boy: *Kairi Sanjou* fourth year Moon Class: Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you. *his Guardian Chara floats next to him* _

_Rima: I'm Sixth Year Star Class: Mashiro Rima for those who don't know me. _

_Yaya: The Queen's Chair is so cute! _

_Rima: *Glares at Yaya and Melody steps in the way* Hmm. _

_Yaya: Huh? _

_Melody: She doesn't like being called cute. _

_Amu: But you can't help it if she is right? _

_Melody: Nope. And her Guardian Character is pretty cool too. *On cue Kusu Kusa floats next to Rima and Kusu Kusa laughs* see._

_Amu: What a weird character? _

_Tadase: Let's not make fun of our Queen's Chair. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is right Amu-Chi! _

_Melody: Even if her chara is strange she's my new friend. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*_

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: I'm home Mama. _

_Mama: Where's Ikuto-Kun?_

_Melody: I told him I'd meet him at the park after I change then he'll walk me home. _

_Mama: Dinner is at Six like always. _

_Melody: Okay. *Runs up stairs and Changes and when she returns down stairs she has a cute blue top and a black Mini Skirt* Well? How do I look?_

_Mama: so Cute! Ikuto-Kun will think so too! _

_Melody: I know. I'll see you later Mama! Bye Josh! *Runs out the Door with her charas behind her and she has the three eggs in the holder on her waist that ties around to the back* _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………………_

_Melody: *Listens to Ikuto's Song and hums along while she sits next to him on the grass while he stands playing his song for her* Its sad but I can feel the happiness behind it Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away and sits next to her taking her hand once he sits down* I'm trying to make a new song. One just for you. But I can't think of the words to go with it. I can play it for if you'd like. _

_Melody: Maybe later we have to get going soon. _

_Ikuto: You look cute Melody. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Ikuto: I might do something stupid in a second. _

_Melody: Stupid? What do you mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Stupid like this. *Leans towards her and his lips meet with hers and she is shocked at first then she leans in and as Ikuto places his hand on the right of her neck he pulls her closer and when he pulls away he looks into Melody's Eyes* I love you Melody. *Melody Blushes and he continues to look at her* Is Pink your only color when I'm with you? _

_Melody: Your one to talk Mister Peach Color! _

_Ikuto: What do you mean?_

_Melody: Do I need to hand you a mirror? *Holds up the mirror that Mama gave her* _

_Ikuto: what? I do see what my face looks like and I know you love that. _

_Melody: Ikuto the hint of pink on your Cheeks. _

_Ikuto: I don't see anything. *He smiles at Melody* Except you. _

_Melody: Ikuto stop it you asked me why I'm always pink and you're the reason why! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. But I did realize something with that Stupid thing. _

_Melody: What?_

_Ikuto: You love me enough to kiss me back. _

_Melody: *Turns away so he doesn't see her blush anymore and he pulls her into a hug* _

_Ikuto: But I cannot lie about how I feel. I love you and I want to protect you. _

_Melody: You said that already. _

_Ikuto: I know. I want you to remember it. Because I will protect you even if Easter calls me a Traitor. _

_Melody: Then they need to get over it. Because you belong this girl's Heart. _

_Ikuto: Fair enough. *He leans towards her again and Kisses her again and they are interrupted by Kit and Yoru* _

_Kit: Melody-Chan! There's an X-egg! _

_Melody: Huh? *Ikuto pulls away and she looks at the Four Charas* Where? _

_Yoru: Not far from here! By the way sorry to interrupt your making out session. _

_Ikuto: Melody Let's Go! _

_A Few Minutes Later……………………….._

_Josh: Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Neesan! _

_Melody: Josh Huh? Mama? _

_Mama: We came thinking we can just have a picnic when Cookie and Wulfe sensed the X-egg. You must be Ikuto-Kun. *Smiles at Ikuto* Melody-Chan has told me a lot about you. _

_Melody: This isn't the time Mama! _

_Mama: I know. Cookie let's see what these old bones can do. _

_Cookie: Okay Alice-Chan. _

_Melody: Huh? *Light Comes out of the Locket and Surrounds Mama and Cookie and when the light finally disappears Mama stands there in a long Purple Dress and has oven Mittens and has a Cookie on her hat* _

_Mama: Character Transformation: Motherly Chef! _

_Melody: Mama can Transform? _

_Ikuto: What? An adult has never been able to Transform. _

_Mama: Well I'm not like all Adults. I may look old but I have the Heart of a Child! There for I am a Child on the Inside but I wanted to be the Mother I could ever be for Melody and therefore Cookie was born. I also wanted to be a Chef so I am now my Would-Be self! _

_Cookie: Yes Alice-Chan. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan you'd better Transform as well so you can Purify the X-egg. _

_Melody: right. Rin! _

_Rin: I'm Ready Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody Spreads her Wings and Floats in the Air* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!_

_Mama: Your angelic side looks beautiful Melody-Chan. Now Cookie let's go! *Jumps and a Cooking Wisp appears* Cookie Special: Brownie Hearts! _

_Melody: Huh? Mama Watch out for the X-Energy! *Flies in front of Mama and something appears in front of her and she sees a Transforming Ikuto and his Ears and Tail appear along with his outfit and a claw on his right arm* Was that a Character Transformation? *Ikuto blocks the X-Energy and then looks at Melody* _

_Ikuto: Now Melody. _

_Melody: Right. *Flies up and then floats in front of the X-egg and removes her Bow and Draws an arrow which appears in her hand once she puts her hand over the Quiver* Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires the Arrow and it Paralyzes the X-egg* Now its time to Purify it! Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto! *Purifies the X-egg and it returns to a Heart's Egg and Melody, Ikuto, and Mama land on the ground and return to normal* There. _

_Mama: Now can we have the picnic? _

_Melody: Uh? I guess. _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Tonight was fun. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? Yeah Mama? _

_Mama: You have a visitor at your Balcony plus he's a really nice guy and be safe when he comes over. He's welcome to stay the night as long as you two are being safe. _

_Melody: Mama I'm only in Elementary School! _

_Mama: Okay night. *She shuts Melody's Door and Melody opens the Balcony Door for Ikuto* _

_Melody: Hey. Is your mama always as crazy as mine? _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* I don't hang out with my mom much. She changed after my father disappeared. _

_Melody: Oh. *She looks at him with sad eyes and he looks at her confused* I'm sorry for reminding you of your father again. But- *She is stopped mid-sentence when Ikuto leans in and Kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* What? _

_Ikuto: You're a good Kisser. _

_Melody: Even though you're my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss doesn't mean anything! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. By the way… When did you start thinking of me as your boyfriend? _

_Melody: Uh? When Mama asked if you were my boyfriend this morning. _

_Ikuto: Oh. Then I guess you really do love me then. I'd love to be the boyfriend half of this love. *he holds Melody to him in a hug and Melody lays her head on his chest and she hears his heart beating* _

_Melody: (His heart sounds like its happy and sad at the same time. Even when I'm with him I wonder if it sounds like this.) Ikuto are you sad? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Melody: Then why is your heart beating like it is? _

_Ikuto: I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. I've never once cried in my life. _

_Melody: Neither have I. I guess we both are the same. _

_Ikuto: Maybe. Melody if you haven't ever cried then you too must have pain and sorrows locked up inside. *Melody moves away and sits on her bed and he walks over to her* Am I right? _

_Melody: Yeah. After Mama left I locked my dreams away. I know I can't do anything without my charas by my side but I want to be able to do so because I know that they'll leave me one day. Just like everyone does. First Mama, then just recently Nadeshiko and Kukai. I don't want to lose anyone else because my heart might stop if I do. _

_Ikuto: *Leans down and Surprises Melody with a Kiss that she instantly returns and he pulls her closer to him with his hand on the back of her neck and he pushes her back and they lay there on the bed kissing and when he pulls away he stares at her* I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what. _

_Melody: huh? What is that supposed to mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: *He plays with her hair and he leans down and kisses her again and then Melody realizes that the charas are watching with Blushes on their faces and Melody try to sit up and Ikuto gets off her and sits next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him* I kisses you the second time because I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I'll never hurt you I promise. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up at him with a shocked look* But I don't know who I really am. Huh? _

_Mama: *Calls from downstairs* Melody can you out the Clothes in the dryer? _

_Melody: Okay Mama! I'll be right back. *She runs out of the room and down the stairs and heads the laundry room and when she gets there she knocks into a shell making everything on it fall and she sees scrapbooks and she reads the title of one aloud* "My Life with Melina" (Who's Melina?) *Puts the book on top of the basket and carries the Basket to Mama and takes the Book up stairs and sees Ikuto looking out the Balcony* Hey Ikuto look what I found downstairs. _

_Ikuto: Huh? What is it? _

_Melody: My mom's Scrapbook. _

_Ikuto: Which one? _

_Melody: the one I live with. *She opens the Scrapbook on her lap and Ikuto sits down by her again and she turns to a page and sees a girl very similar to Melody* _

_Ikuto: She looks exactly like you did when you were little. _

_Melody: Yeah and she's with Mama in every picture. I wonder who she is. She is like me. Except the Princess look. _

_Ikuto: I bet you'd look cute in a dress. _

_Melody: Ikuto. Look at this. *Turns the page and sees that a note is hidden behind a picture of Mama holding a little baby and Melody pulls it out revealing a note to her* Its for me? _

_Ikuto: What does it say? _

_Melody: *Reads the note Aloud* "Dear Melody, I know I left you so sudden but its better for you if I'm not here to watch you grow up. I hope you'll forgive me when I come back but until I do please take care of my best friend. Alice said that if anything ever happened to me she'd love to take you as her own. I just hope your life with her is wonderful. The truth is I never disappeared. I'm always watching over you weather you believe me or not. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you. Melody I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but it was the only way you wouldn't get hurt. Its not me on the run its you. Don't ever return to me and your real home because you'll search and search but you will never find it. By the way have you heard from your Oni-Chan? He doesn't live to far from where you might live now. If you live in the same place as Tsukasa Amakawa and his sister's son Tadase then you'll find your Oni-Chan at the high school you'll go to when your old enough. Say hello to Tsukasa for me he knows everything about since he helped me the most besides Alice when you were inside me. I hope you meet your Brother soon. Go to Tsukasa and he'll help you look. Good Luck my sweet Angel. ~Love you always, Mama." _

_Ikuto: An Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: (What I have an Oni-Chan? But how Mama told me I was an only child! Maybe I should ask the School President about it.) _

_Preview………………………………..._

_Pixie: What a big surprise! An Oni-Chan? What sorts of Trouble is in store for Melody-Chan next time? _

_Kit: Something good is cooking up in the next Chapter! _

_Rin: we also get a new friend! _

_Pixie: but you'll have to keep on Reading to find out what happens! _

_Kit: See you next time in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Rin: See you soon! _

_Chapter 7_

"_Finding Oni-Chan and my Devil Side Please Unlock!" _

_Melody: *Wakes up to see Ikuto sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up and she sits up quickly and completely shocked* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Morning. _

_Melody: Why'd you stay here? _

_Ikuto: Your Mom came in after you fell asleep and said its okay if I stay. So I watched you sleep I got some sleep don't worry. _

_Melody: Oh. What time is it? _

_Ikuto: Almost time for your school. _

_Melody: Ikuto! Why didn't you wake me! *Hurries and grabs her stuff and runs into her bathroom and returns fully clothed and she starts to brush her hair and Ikuto gets up and messes her up by twirling her hair in his hands* That's not helping! *Ikuto chuckles and hugs her from behind* Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: can I have a kiss before you go? _

_Melody: I'll be late. _

_Ikuto: please? *Melody gives in and Ikuto Kisses her passionately and when he pulls away he smiles* I'll pick you up from school today. So be prepared. _

_Melody: The Guardians will see you! _

_Ikuto: Kiddy King will but he'll just yell at me I won't listen if your standing there. I'll watch you freak out if you'd like. _

_Melody: I gotta go come on Girls! *Kisses Ikuto on the cheek and runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door* Bye! _

_Mama: Bye. Hmm? _

_Later………………………_

_Melody: Excuse me? *Peeks her head in the School President's Office and the President turns and smiles at her* _

_School President: *Tsukasa Amakawa-Sensei* Melody-Chan good to see you. I haven't seen you since your first day how can I help you? _

_Melody: Uh? Its about this. *Holds up the note and his smile fades* _

_Tsukasa: Actually there is a good story to that Melody-Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you only when you came to ask about it. I am guessing you want to see your Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I want to meet him to find out if he knows anything about Mama! _

_Tsukasa: then come on in Daniel-Kun. *Melody looks at the door when someone comes in and Melody's eyes are filled with shock* _

_Boy: Hello uh? *Daniel Rockefeller* _

_Tsukasa: The last two siblings finally meet. Melody-Chan this is Daniel-Kun. Your older brother by four years. _

_Melody: Oni-Chan? (But he's one of the boys I saw on my way to school one day. He watched me as I pasted and I ignored him too.) _

_Daniel: I can tell you about Mama if you'd like Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: (But what will Ikuto think if he sees me with him? He looks so much like me so I guess it'll be fine.) Okay. _

_Tsukasa: Have fun you two. *The two walk out of the office and walk to the park talking along the way* _

_Daniel: She was always kind to everyone and she loved our other Oni-Chan very much. _

_Melody: another Oni-Chan? _

_Daniel: But sadly he died in an accident along with his wife his son was never found. I believe he's alive though because he must have gone to His Father-in-law. _

_Melody: Wow a nephew too. What is with people in this family disappearing? _

_Daniel: I know how you must feel about Mama leaving but she did it so you grow up in the life you have now._

_Melody: *Breaths in and senses the Lost Key and she turns around to see Ikuto standing only a few feet from her* Ikuto. _

_Daniel: Huh? *Turns back to them* Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Who is this Melody? _

_Daniel: I have a better question! How do you know my sister? _

_Ikuto: Hmm? _

_Daniel: Tell me or seeing her will be the last time you see anything or even be near of considering you'll be dead! _

_Melody: Stop! Ikuto isn't the Enemy! He's the nicest guy I know! I Love him! _

_Daniel: Huh? Melody-Chan? _

_Ikuto: She's right. _

_Daniel: Who asked you? _

_Ikuto: Melody is mine. _

_Daniel: My little Sister doesn't belong to anyone _

_Melody: *Steps in the way of Daniel's Punch and Daniel stops in his tracks* I won't let you hurt Ikuto! And yes I do! The Blood Exchange is already in place! I do belong to him! I don't care what you say! _

_Voice: Melody-Chan because you believe that I can be born now. *Light Surrounds Melody just as an X appears on Daniel's Heart and Melody starts to Transform and a Black Devil outfit appears along with crosses on her Hair clips and Devil Horns appear along with Black Gloves, Black Boots, Red Crosses on her outfit and a Cross around her neck and she Finishes her Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil! _

_Ikuto: Huh? Your Brother's Heart Egg. _

_Melody: Daniel-Oni-Chan? *Daniel stands there with a smirk on his face* _

_Daniel: *Talks but mostly Mumbles* Your just like Mama. So strange and always spoke to yourself at times. She never cared about either of us! _

_Melody: Mama didn't care about me? *An X starts to form on the Star egg and Rin is the only one who notices* She said in the letter that she was sorry for leaving me. She thought it would be better for me to live my life I have now for a good reason. But I don't know why. I will never be able to see Mama again. *An X completely forms on it and it flies out of Melody's Waist holder and Melody sees it and follows it as it floats above her in the sky* My Star Egg? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Daniel: The X-Guardian Egg?_

_Ikuto: (Melody's Guardian Egg has an X on it.) _

_Melody: *The egg flies off* No! My Would-Be Self! _

_Ikuto: *Takes one last look at Melody then turns to see Daniel gone* (Where'd he go?) _

_Melody: (My Guardian Egg has an X on it! What will I do?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: When Mama left I locked myself away and promised myself I'd never cry. But its different now. _

_Ikuto: Its okay to cry. If you cry then your just telling yourself to release all the pain and Sorrows. Or Anger in fact. So just find someone to cry on. And let the tears fall because you should never hold back. _

_Melody: *She turns and runs to Ikuto crying into his chest and he puts his arms around her holding her to him* I don't understand anything! Never did and never will!_

_Ikuto: Its okay Melody. I love you. _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him and he hugs her closer* _

_Ikuto: Come on let's get you home. *He dries Melody's tears and kisses her cheek* _

_Melody: *Shocked but follows Ikuto to her home and she leads him inside and Mama hears them come in* We're home. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? How'd it go with you real Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I don't want to talk about it! He can't be my Oni-Chan he's nothing but a Jerk! *Stomps up stairs leaving her bag on the floor which she dropped when she walked over to her mom* _

_Mama: *picks up her bag and hands it to Ikuto* Your welcome to stay for dinner? _

_Papa: Who are you? _

_Mama: Uh Oh? Papa leave Ikuto-Kun be! _

_Papa: _ What does that mean? Who is he? _

_Mama: He is Melody-Chan's friend. Remember him from when Melody-Chan was a little girl. She said she met a Midnight blue haired boy and we were confused about who he was? _

_Papa: Yes! But why is heading up stairs? _

_Mama: Leave them be Melody-Chan can only be calmed by Ikuto-Kun. That's what the Blood Exchange does. _

_Upstairs…………………………._

_Melody: *Sits on her bed looking at her mom's scrapbook and stares down at the last Picture of Melody's real Mom and Ikuto sits next to her then closes the book* Why's you do that? Huh? Sorry Ikuto… _

_Ikuto: Its okay. Your just upset. _

_Melody: Yeah I don't understand anything Oni-Chan said. That wasn't my Oni-Chan. _

_Ikuto: It had to be. He looked exactly like you. _

_Melody: His Chara had an X on it like mine Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: That's why your mad isn't it? Your not mad because of your Oni-Chan your angry because of your egg. _

_Melody: Yeah I am. _

_Ikuto: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come if it doesn't then I won't stop until I find it! _

_Diva: And you'll have us too Melody-Chan! _

_Pixie: Right we'll always be there! _

_Kit: Now and After you find her! _

_Rin: Don't Worry about it at all Melody-Chan. Plus you have the Guardians to help you. _

_Yoru: That's right Melody-Nya. _

_Melody: *Ikuto dries her tears and she does a feint smile* Okay. _


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Blood Exchange 3

_Shugo Chara Generations!_

_Chapter 1_

"_Finding My Would-Be Self and Meeting the Dreamy Cat Boy!" _

_Girl: *Wakes up and gets ready and heads down stairs* Morning Mama. _

_Lady: *Mama* Good Morning Melody how did you sleep? _

_Girl: *Melody* Fine actually. I had a great Dream. _

_Mama: Oh well have fun at school today. Make sure you walk with your brother. _

_Melody: Fine. Wait where is Josh? _

_Mama: He should be up stairs. _

_Melody: No, his door was shut and it was quiet like he wasn't there. _

_Mama: He must have gone ahead of you. Have fun. *Melody runs out of the house carrying her school bag* _

_Melody: (Hello, my name is Higurashi Melody-San and I'm your average elementary school student who has her whole life ahead of her. But I have a feeling all of that is about to change forever.) *She turns the corner and continues to walk and the picture freezes and the Theme song starts* _

_Voice: I'm sure I can be a different person than I was yesterday with a spin, twirl, and a flip! *Melody walks along the road* Since I met you I've been in a tizzy every day. *Melody looks up at Ikuto who smiles down at her* Laughing, *Melody laughs with the other guardians* getting angry, *Melody yells at her Guardian Character* going crazy… *Yaya pulls Melody through the school yard* It's been tough! *Melody starts to transform with all of her Charas and each time she does she shows the main attacks* Since I was able to see you, I've been excited every day. *Melody spins around as she dances along to Ikuto's Violin* Even slipping and falling, I've been having fun! *Melody walks with the Guardians and then it shows all her Chara eggs then the Guardians transform with her* Now that I think about it, I haven't had a chance to tell you. *Utau is shown and Ikuto stands next to her then Melody stands in the Royal Garden and she says good morning to her friends then Melody is shown in a little Thought bubble and then the other Guardians are shown that way* Thank you, I'm so grateful! *Melody stands under a little arch way and petals fall from the trees* I might not be saying it right, but it comes from my heart. *Ikuto and Yoru are shown and he looks at Melody with sweet and kind eyes* Thank you, for everything! *Melody smiles at the new Queen and Jack's Chair* It's all thanks to you that I can be honest and say it! *Melody and her Charas stand there* Thank you, So much! *Melody's Mama, Papa, Little Brother and His Chara along with her Mama's Chara is shown* You are the best! *Melody runs along the sidewalk following her Charas* I know we can get through this, Together! *Melody Jumps and she Floats there in the Air with all her Charas next to her* No matter who you are! *An Older Boy is Shown and then Melody is shown and she winks at the audience* _

_Boy 1: Hey Kid, I heard a rumor. _

_Boy 2: It said you had a game we wanted. _

_Little Boy: Uh, Um? _

_Melody: Hey you! *The Three Boys look at her* Why are you messing with my brother? _

_Boy 2: What's with this girl? _

_Boy 1: Uh, Oh? Hold it she can't be………………*Melody's outfit is shown* _

_Little Boy: Melody-Neesan! _

_Boy 1: Melody-San? Squirt you don't mean Higurashi Melody-san? Do you?_

_Josh: The one and only. _

_Boy 1: Rumored to be great in almost every subject? Sorry about that? *The Two Boys run off* _

_Melody: Jeez, you need to stop making rumors about me Josh. _

_Josh: It's fun to that just gives you a better reputation. _

_Melody: I just want to fit in no thanks to you! _

_Josh: Sorry, Nee-san! *He runs from her as she chases him* _

_Melody: Come back here! _

_Later at School………………………………_

_Girl 1: Look at Higurashi-San! _

_Girl 2: She's so cool!_

_Boy 1: Not only that but she adds a hint of spice to her Coolness! _

_Boy 2: I call her Cool, Spicy, and Crazy Higurashi-San! _

_Boy 1: Good Thinking Dude! _

_Girl 1: Her mom is a famous singer and her dad is a famous Photographer! Her little brother is even popular with the girls and he's in Kindergarten! Everything about her is cool! _

_Girl 2: Yeah I bet her Boyfriend is a celebrity! _

_Melody: *Sighs while looking out the window* (They are all wrong about me. My mom sings for little kids and my dad takes pictures of pets and other animals. Josh is only popular because he tells wise tales about me. I'm not the type of girl who could have a celebrity for a boyfriend actually I'm single. Plus I'm your average elementary student who has to deal with rumors and passing in my classes. I just want people to be able to see the real me. Like that will ever happen. I don't have any friends at all. I wish I did but I'm the type of girl who has friends. Though I really wish I had someone to talk to for once.) _

_Later after school………………_

_Melody: *She walks pass all the kids who stop to look at something most likely her* (Can't they at least stop staring! I hate being the center of attention!) Huh? _

_Girl 1: Look it's the Guardians!_

_Melody: Guardians? *She watches as the guardians walk up behind her and pass her one by one and she thinks about each of them* (The Blond headed one is Hotori Tadase-Kun He's the Kings Chair… The Long purple haired Girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki the Queen's Chair… The Short Brown Haired boy is the Jack's Chair his name is Souma Kukai… Next is the cute little girl Yuiki Yaya the Ace's Chair… Followed by the Joker's Chair given that place is Hinamori Amu-San… The Guardians are like a student Council for our school… They think their the boss too…) *She watches them and the Joker's Chair stops to look at her* Huh? _

_Girl: *Amu* (I sense the power of Guardian Charas are they coming from this girl?) _

_Boy: *Tadase* Amu-Chan what is it? *All the Guardians stop to look at the two girls* _

_Amu: *Whispers* You have the power of Guardian Charas…_

_Melody: Guardian What?_

_Mean While……………………………_

_Boy: *Ikuto* Hmm? *Sniffs* The Smell of Freshly Born Eggs is coming…_

_Mean While………………………_

_Melody: (What does she mean by Guardian Charas?) Huh?_

_Amu: *She looks around then looks at Tadase who nods* Never mind… Everyone Let's Go… *The Guardians turn and run away* _

_Melody: What did she mean? _

_Josh: Nee-San? _

_Melody: Huh? Josh-san? You saw didn't you? _

_Josh: Yeah… Come on they want you to follow them it's the only way for your Guardian Charas to be born… *He Grabs her hand and pulls her* _

_Melody: Josh! Wait! *They find themselves in the middle of the Guardian's Battle* Whoa! _

_Amu: Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: Right! Sis stay back! My Heart, Unlock! *He is surrounded by light and when the light disappears he stands there with Dog Ears and a tail while his clothes are made of Fur that covers his Torso, Arms and Legs* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: (What? Hmm? Guardian Character? What is a Guardian Character? Can I Have one of my own?) _

_Voice: Useless! Useless! _

_Amu: Higurashi-San! Guardian Charas are the would-be selves you want to be! Believe in what you love to do! _

_Melody: I want to Dance, Find the one person I love, Be Brave, Trust my Friends, Be better at sports, and Sing! I believe in my Would-Be Selves! *She Begins to glow and Three Guardian Chara Eggs come out of her Body and she spins around and the one with Fairy Wings hatches* _

_Fairy Girl: Melody-Chan? You found your Would-Be Self! Now all you have to do is put full Belief into your Would-Be Self! _

_Melody: Give me Courage! *A Cat-Ear boy lands a few feet in front of Melody and the Crazy Locket in his hand flies out of his hand and she grabs it and the Fairy and her Transform and when the light Disappears there's a girl with Fairy Wings and a Blue Dress and a Ribbon on her head and small Ribbons on her Wrists and she has a big one on her Dress and she winks and she stands there staring forward at the Cat Boy* _

_Ikuto: (She Character Transformed? But how? She can't be the one to hold the Crazy Locket…) _

_Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Huh? *Looks over to see the Guardians staring at him and he laughs* Looks like the fun is only beginning… Isn't that right new Chara Bearer… *He smiles at Melody then jumps before the Guardians can get him* _

_Melody: (Who was that guy?) Huh? _

_Amu: Melody-Chan! *She and Tadase move in the way of the X-Egg's attack* _

_Melody: Hinamori-San? Hotori-Kun? _

_Fairy: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Huh? Uh? Okay? Uh? What do I do? _

_Fairy: I am Pixie what you do should just come to you! _

_Melody: Right! *She Jumps and she flies in the Air* _

_Amu: huh? _

_Tadase: Wow…_

_Kukai: She can fly! _

_Yaya: Wow! _

_Nadeshiko: She's really beautiful up there. _

_Josh: Naddy? _

_Nadeshiko: Yes Josh-Kun?_

_Josh: My sister got her Guardian Eggs now will she become a Guardian? _

_Nadeshiko: I don't know. Hotori-Kun?_

_Tadase: I think it's a great idea! _

_Melody: *She flies around in the air and circles the X-egg and her Ribbons circle it and she clears her throat* Its all yours Hinamori-San! _

_Amu: Right! Tadase-Kun! _

_Tadase: Right! _

_Both: Platinum Hearto! _

_Melody: *Lands on the ground and the transformation Disappears and she turns and smiles at Josh* Thanks Josh! _

_Josh: What did I do? _

_Melody: *She smiles* I'll tell you later. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Melody: Huh? You all have Shugo Charas too! _

_Tadase: Yeah. Why don't you come to the Royal Garden tomorrow and we'll Explain? _

_Melody: Eh? _

_Amu: See you then Melody-San._

_Yaya: Bye Melody-Chi! _

_Kukai: See you Melody-Chan. _

_Nadeshiko: Don't mind them. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I really hope you come tomorrow. Bye. *She smiles and follows after the other Guardians and leaves Josh and Melody alone* _

_Melody: Confusing. _

_Josh: What did you mean? _

_Melody: You helped me find a really cool guy and possibly some friends!_

_Josh: Wait? You don't mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun do you? _

_Melody: I just adore Cat ears! _

_Josh: Nee-San! You can't fall in love with him! _

_Melody: Why not? _

_Josh: He works for Easter who is trying to beat the Guardians! He's the enemy! _

_Wulfe: He is the enemy! _

_Pixie: Hi I'm Pixie what is your name? _

_Wulfe: The name's Wulfe! _

_Pixie: Cool! _

_Melody: This is going to be a long year. (I hope not!) *Picture fades and Preview starts* _

_Preview…………………………_

_Pixie: Pixie here! Next time the second egg is born but because Melody isn't sure of who she loves and why she loves them the Chara might fade away! Melody-Chan is also added as the newest member of the guardians! She goes to make Cookies with Nadeshiko and gets into a heap of trouble with mister Dreamy cat boy! What will we cook up in the next chapter? Find out on the next Generation Chapter! _

_Cat Character: Hi Let's find who you love together! _

_Pixie: Find out next time in Shugo Chara Generations! _

_Cat Character: Meow! _

_Pixie: *Winks* See you soon!_

_Chapter 2_

"_Enter Kit, My Loving Cat Character, and Let's Learn to Bake with Naddy!" _

_Melody: So explain again what Pixie is and What I just did yesterday. _

_Josh: Guardian Character. What you did is Character Transformation. _

_Melody: I heard you when you said that but what I don't understand is how did I do it? _

_Josh: You believed in your will to dance. And that's why you got the Crazy Locket. Mostly because you are crazy but that's my opinion. _

_Melody: What? You mean that locket that Ikuto had. _

_Josh: When you speak of Tsukiyomi you have to say his last name! He's not your friend or boyfriend! _

_Melody: (I wish he was.) Maybe having the Guardian Chara will lighten the Rumors. _

_Josh: Not going to happen. _

_Melody: Jerk. _

_Josh: Eh? Don't call me a jerk! _

_Lady: *Looks at them from the couch* Melody-Chan don't call Josh-Kun a Jerk. *Mama* _

_Melody: Yes Mama! _

_Pixie: Hmm? Melody your mama doesn't look like you? _

_Melody: Of course not I'm adopted. _

_Pixie: Huh? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan grew up in a home that's not hers and she's smart too! _

_Melody: Okay Josh we've got to get to school! _

_Josh: Way ahead of you sis! *Melody runs out of the house after Josh and Pixie follows closely behind* _

_Later at school……………………._

_Melody: *The Teacher calls roll call and she hears her name and just as she's about to say she's here the door of the room slides open* Huh? _

_Nadeshiko: Good Morning Sensei. _

_Sensei: Good Morning Queen's Chair. _

_Nadeshiko: May I borrow Higurashi Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Sensei: I don't see why not. Higurashi-san? _

_Melody: Here. *She stands up and slowly walks to the door and Nadeshiko smiles at her* Uh? Hi. *Nadeshiko pulls her out of the room quickly and closes the door in the process* Nadeshiko-San? Huh? *She sees Josh, Amu, and Tadase* Hinamori-San, Hotori-Kun, Josh-kun? _

_Amu: Sh. There's an X-egg and we need your help. _

_Melody: Uh? But what about Souma-Sempai and Yuiki-Chan? _

_Nadeshiko: Only the ones who can transform can do it and that's you and Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Uh? Why me? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan because of me! Did you forget about yesterday?_

_Melody: No! (I only forgot about that except the cute cat boy.) _

_Pixie: Then let's go! _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Josh: Don't worry no one except people with Charas can see the Guardian Charas._

_Melody: Good. Then let's go get them! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………….._

_Amu: Melody-Chan now! _

_Melody: Now What? _

_Josh: Easy this! Wulfe! _

_Wulfe: Right Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and he jumps and when he lands he is in his transformation* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: Oh that. Uh? _

_Amu: Like this. Miki! *A Blue Chara nods her head* _

_Chara: *Miki* Right Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Miki enters her egg then goes inside Amu and her outfit, hat, shoes and giant paint brush appears and she spins and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Spade! See its easy! _

_Melody: uh? Yeah it was last time. But… I don't really want to change…_

_Pixie: Melody-Chan? _

_Ran: Melody-Chan its okay to change! Amu-Chan Changed when she became a Guardian and you can do the same thing! _

_Su: With Amu-Chan's Help-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Pixie: You'll never be alone! All you have to do is follow the one you really love! _

_Melody: What? (But I'm not sure if I love the one I like. I don't even know him at all. What do I do?) I don't believe anyone is enemies. I want to help make peace in the world! *She starts to transform* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and her outfit appears along with everything else and she smiles and spins around and floats up in the air* Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer! _

_Pixie: We did it! _

_Melody: Again. _

_Amu: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Right! (I know I can make peace. Peace with Ikuto.) *She holds up a baton and she spins it* Elemento Baton: Lovely Power! *She throws it and it spins around the X-egg* _

_Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto! *Does the same and it does the same* Melody-Chan Let's go!_

_Melody: huh? *Amu makes a heart in her hands and Melody does the same* (What is this? It feels like the combined power of the Humpty Lock and Crazy Locket.) _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Hearto! _

_Later………………………………_

_Melody: Why are we here? _

_Nadeshiko: To make cookies for the guardians. _

_Melody: But… _

_Nadeshiko: K for King, Q for Queen, A for Ace, J for Jack, JJ for Joker. _

_Melody: but there's a S who is that for? _

_Nadeshiko: The Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: What? Are you kidding? _

_Nadeshiko: Nope. Hotori-Kun and the School President are discussing it. _

_Melody: I know I have a Chara but I just don't want to change. _

_Nadeshiko: Remember what Ran, Miki, and Su said yesterday. Amu-Chan can help you change. _

_Melody: Hmm… *Nadeshiko pulls the Cookies out of the Oven and smiles* What? _

_Nadeshiko: you start putting frosting on them I'll go get the White and Black Frosting for Kukai's J. _

_Melody: Your not going to help?_

_Nadeshiko: I know you can do it. I have faith in you Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: Thanks Naddy. _

_Naddy: Be right back. *Leaves Sliding the Door shut in the process* _

_Melody: Well Pixie let's do this. _

_Voice: You look confident. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up and sees the same guy from Yesterday* Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: Yes that's my name. And by listening to the Guardians say your name a million times I've confirmed your name is Melody. _

_Melody: The Guardians and my brother says you're the enemy. _

_Cat Chara: Nya… Ikuto-Nya. She says that like she does think its true. *Yoru* _

_Ikuto: Do you believe that Melody?_

_Melody: No. You just seem miss thought of… *Before she realizes it Ikuto is standing in front of her and has a light hold of her Waist-length Black Hair in his hand and he smiles down at her* _

_Ikuto: So you don't think I'm the enemy? What if I'm not the hero? What if I really am the bad guy?_

_Melody: Bad guys are usually meaner. _

_Ikuto: How do you know I can't be mean?_

_Melody: I doubt you can. I want to believe you're the good guy because it seems like we've met before. I don't how that's possible though. I don't remember meeting you. _

_Ikuto: Your not suppose to. That's because you lost your memory of me. You forgot meeting me when you locked away your true feelings. Melody who is it you love and why? _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and she sees Kindness and Gentleness not Evil or Anger* (His eyes where have I seen them before? I only remember a little. It was before Mama left me. I was on a trip with her and I met a boy with Sapphire eyes and Midnight Blue hair. He told me I was his one and only and gave me his bracelet then disappeared like he wasn't really there. He was my first love. Is Ikuto him?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Melody: Did you meet a girl with Violet Blue hair? _

_Ikuto: Now that you mention it yes. I gave her my family's Heirloom. _

_Melody: A Bracelet? _

_Ikuto: Yeah. Why? _

_Melody: Be-_

_Nadeshiko: Break it up! *Opens the Door and sees Ikuto so close to Melody and he stands up and looks over at Nadeshiko* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: *She moves over to Nadeshiko scared from Naddy's sweet voice changing* (Ikuto…) _

_Nadeshiko: Temari! _

_Temari: Right Naddy. Chin, Ton, Shan! Character Change! _

_Nadeshiko: Yah! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WITH MY SAI! _

_Melody: That's a personality Change! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan let's help Naddy! _

_Melody: What? Help her hurt Ikuto? _

_Voice: You can stop them! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the Cookies! *Ikuto jumps off the counter and Naddy Swings her Sword hitting the Cookie Tray* _

_Voice: When you need to save something quick be glad you have Cat Ears and a Tail! *Cat Ears and a Tail appear on Melody and Melody Jumps Dodging the fighting two and trying to catch the cookies and misses the cookies but manages to stop Naddy and Ikuto with a Character Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Cute Kitty! What? How the heck did I transform? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the second Guardian Chara Transformation. _

_Melody: Huh? *A Ghost Chara appears* _

_Chara: Hi my name is Kit! I'm your Loving Cat Side! _

_Melody: Huh? Loving Side? But I don't know who it is I Love. _

_Kit: He's standing in this room silly! _

_Melody: Huh? (She can't mean Ikuto can she?) _

_Ikuto: *Looks at Melody with Wide eyes and she sits on the ground with Cat Ears, a tail, A white top, and a Black mini skirt* (Its like she's the female version of mine and Yoru's Transformation. Why is she looking at me confused?) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! We need to get going! _

_Ikuto: *Looks away from Melody and he looks at the cookie mess on the ground and Melody follows his gaze and he nods his head* hmm. *He jumps out the window after looking at Melody one last time* _

_Nadeshiko: Maybe we can make a new batch? _

_Melody: No. Its useless I never do anything right. _

_Amu: *Runs into the room with Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Josh behind her* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Hinamori-San. *Melody stands up and looks away* Naddy and I made Cookies for you guys but me being a Klutz ruined them all. _

_Su: No need to cry. When there's spilled Cookies leave it to Amu-Chan and Su-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Su goes inside her egg and enters Amu-Chan's Body and A Green Outfit appears along with a green hat and black shoes with clovers on the back and a clover appears on her hat and she holds a Mixer and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Clover! _

_Melody: Wow. _

_Josh: Su is a master Cook just watch. _

_Amu: Chips, Syrup, Whip Cream! Remake Honey! *Honey surrounds the cookies and they return to normal fully frosted and some have frosted faces of Pixie and Kit along with Wulfe and the Guardians take a bite of the cookies* _

_Melody: Thanks Amu-San. _

_Amu: Your Welcome. *They exchange smiles among the Guardians* _

_Later the next day…………………………._

_Tadase: I know this is sudden but I'd like to introduce the Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San! _

_Melody: *Stands up and walks up onto the stage and Nadeshiko hands her the Royal Cape and Melody Pulls it on and smiles at the Guardians* (As long as I'm a Guardian I can see Ikuto all the time so I have to make the best of being a guardian. And maybe other good things will come out of being a guardian. Who knows I hope I have fun.) _

_Kit: He, he. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Preview……………_

_Kit: Kit Here! Melody-Chan is a Guardian! But I have a quick question! What is the Blood Exchange about? Melody and Josh's Mama says the Blood Exchange is something Cats do that is a lot like mating for Wolves. Wait Since Melody and Ikuto are cats does that mean they can have a blood exchange? What comes out of the Blood Exchange anyway? Find out in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 3_

"_Blood Exchange Since When?"_

_Melody: What the heck are those cats doing? *Watch TV with Mama* _

_Mama: Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Its mating for cats. _

_Melody: Why are they Blood Exchanging? _

_Mama: Because the male is kinda marking its territory. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Sometimes after the Blood Exchange the female smells like the male. And the male can always know where the female is at all times. _

_Melody: Oh. (Ikuto and I are cats and we've known each other since we were little. He gave me the bracelet.) *Looks down at the Bracelet that Ikuto gave her when they were kids* (Maybe we can be friends again.) Mama?_

_Mama: Yeah? _

_Melody: I saved up some money and I need a new necklace or something to go with my outfit I'm going to wear to the meeting you have to go to soon. Is it okay if I go to the mall today? _

_Mama: Sure. Just be home before Dinner._

_Melody: Okay! Kit Pixie let's go! *She runs up stairs and returns fully dressed* How do I look? _

_Mama: Cute Melody. _

_Papa: My Little Girl is all grown up! *Quickly pulls Melody's Camera off her neck and Snaps a few pictures then hands it to her* _

_Melody: I'll be home by five o'clock. _

_Mama: dinner is at Six. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Mama: Have fun! _

_Melody: Right! *Closes the door behind her Kit and Pixie* I wonder when the third egg will be born. _

_Kit: It'll come when your positive what you want. Maybe it'll give you strength or something. _

_Melody: No. I'm best the Sweet but silence type when I want to be. _

_Pixie: but your also the dancing type Melody! _

_Kit: And The Loving type! _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Kit: Its true. _

_Melody: I'm not to sure of that. _

_Kit: Melody-Chan would you do the Blood Exchange with Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Huh? That's like asking if I love him when I don't even know him. _

_Kit: Well? _

_Melody: I guess I do. He was my first love. The other day I came so close to telling him I met him before but then Naddy came into the room. _

_Kit: Then try again!_

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up and her eyes meet Sapphire eyes like the other day* _

_Ikuto: Melody…_

_Melody: (Ikuto… What is he doing here?) Uh? _

_Ikuto: *Stands back up and smiles down at Melody* You come here for Sunday Shopping too? _

_Melody: Uh Yeah. Mama is having a Party soon and I don't have a necklace to go with my outfit. _

_Ikuto: You looked cute the other day. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: When you transformed with your newest Chara. You looked cute. A female version of my Transformation. _

_Melody: (A Female Version?) Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Why do you walk around with your ears and Tail out?_

_Ikuto: Because… With these I know exactly where my Kitten is. _

_Melody: Your Kitten? You have a cat? What's its name?_

_Ikuto: Her name is Melody. _

_Melody: But that's my name. _

_Kit: He's talking about you stupid. _

_Melody: Huh? (He called me his Kitten…) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya. Remember why we came looking for her. _

_Ikuto: Right the Blood Exchange thing. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: You say "Huh?" Way to many times. _

_Melody: Then Sue me because I'm confused. _

_Ikuto: I can change that. *Leans down to her and she Blushes making her ears and Tail pop out* Just like I thought. Your Ears and Tail pop out when you Blush. _

_Melody: *Turns away from him* Your one to talk Cat Boy. _

_Ikuto: I'm bored. _

_Melody: Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: What did you mean by the Blood Exchange? _

_Ikuto: To make you mine. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: That is what happens with a blood exchange. No other Male Cat will touch you after the Blood Exchange. Its easy all I have to do is lick your blood and you do the same for me. _

_Melody: That's disgusting. _

_Kit: No it makes sense. If you became Ikuto's then all the Boys at your school won't come near you. _

_Ikuto: My scent will only be noticed by people who think its Perfume. _

_Melody: So I would go around smelling like you?_

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Ikuto: You can think it over. Have fun shopping endless you want me to help you. _

_Melody: Uh? Actually I was looking for a collar considering I'm a cat. _

_Ikuto: Oh then here. *Holds up a Purple Collar with a bell on it* _

_Melody: Cute! _

_Ikuto: I got it for my sister but since she's crazy when I give her stuff I thought I'd give it to you. My Kitten. _

_Melody: Your not going to call me that are you? _

_Ikuto: Maybe. _

_Melody: Whatever. _

_Ikuto: I guess I'll see you around? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Later………………………_

_Pixie: The Collar looks cute on you Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kit: It matches the one in Cute Kitty. _

_Melody: Yeah it does. _

_Guy 1: Hello Girly Little Late for a Girl to be out this late. _

_Guy 2: He's right Higurashi Melody-San. _

_Melody: Huh? *One of the guys grabs her arms and pulls her to them* Who are you Jerks? And How do you know my name? _

_Guy 3: We work for Easter. _

_Guy 4: Our boss says your getting in the way of Tsukiyomi's Work. _

_Melody: (Tsukiyomi? That's Ikuto!) Let me go! Help Me! _

_Voice: Let her go! _

_Melody: Huh? *Strong hands pull her back and she senses someone moving in front of her and she closes her eyes and grabs the back of the person's shirt* (I'm scared! I wish I had courage but I just can't find it! I wish I was someone who had courage! Give me Courage Someone!) _

_Voice: Get out of here! Tell the Boss that is anyone hurts Melody they'll have to deal with me!_

_Melody: Huh? (That voice it sounds like Ikuto.) _

_Guy 1: You'll pay for this. You and your little girlfriend. _

_Guy 2: wait until the boss finds out! *The guys get in the car and drive off quickly* _

_Melody: *She opens her eyes to find a jacket being pushed in her face* Huh? *Looks up to see Ikuto's Worried eyes* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: The Blood Exchange also protects you from Easter. _

_Melody: huh? _

_Ikuto: Who your up against isn't to be fought lightly. Easter can kill someone. The Blood Exchange would make it so Easter wouldn't be able to find you like they just did. Huh? *Looks at her and her sees something sliding down her arm from her shoulder* Melody your hurt. _

_Melody: Huh? Oh I guess one of the jerks scratched me in the struggle. _

_Ikuto: Let me see. *She lets him look at her arm* Its not to deep. Not much blood either. _

_Melody: Huh? (The Blood Exchange.) Ikuto I want to be protected from Easter. Please… _

_Ikuto: Huh? *He looks into her eyes and sees she is serious* okay but you'll seem different after the Blood Exchange is put in place. Hold still. *He leans do towards her arm and she flinches when he starts Licking her scratch* _

_Kit: Huh? The Blood Exchange! I can feel it! _

_Yoru: Its giving us strength. _

_Voice: Of Course! it's the Bond of Love! Sweet and Loving Yet full of Courage from the Male! *Ikuto stands up and looks at where the Voice is coming from and Melody, Pixie, Kit, and Yoru look too* My name is Rin! Nice to finally meet Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: The third Chara… _

_Rin: I'm your Sweet and Brave Angelic Side! As long as you love Ikuto the love will provide you with Courage! _

_Ikuto: All that's left is your side. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Kit: That's right the female has to lick the males Blood too! _

_Melody: So its not complete? _

_Ikuto: No. Not yet at least. When you want to do my Blood the shield of the Locket will wear onto me and Easter won't be able to locate me. _

_Melody: *The Clock in the Middle of the city Chimes Five time saying its Five o'clock and Melody's Eyes widen* I have to get home! _

_Ikuto: Here. It'll cover your arm. I'll get it later. *Hands Melody his jacket* _

_Melody: Uh? But Josh will smell your scent. _

_Ikuto: He will anyway. My scent is on you now. _

_Melody: Uh? (Great.)_

_Ikuto: Just stop by one of the Perfume stores and put some Perfume on it'll confuse his nose. _

_Melody: your really smart Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: I'll see you later. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay. _

_Later………………………._

_Melody: I'm home! _

_Mama: Your ten minutes late. _

_Melody: Sorry I got caught up in a Crowd in the Mall and got lost in the perfume. _

_Josh: Tell me about it! I could smell you when you came into the house! *Sneezes* _

_Melody: guess I put to much on. _

_Mama: What's that? _

_Melody: Huh? *Mama speaks of the Jacket* Oh I bought it at the store it was getting cold. Its an over the shoulders jacket but it keeps me warm too. _

_Mama: It brings out your eyes. _

_Melody: Thanks. *Walks upstairs and heads to the bathroom grabbing a wrap for her arm and she heads to her room and the girls help her wrap her arm up and she hangs the jacket by the balcony door and changes her shirt from a short sleeved to a long sleeved and walks down stairs to dinner* Smells good. _

_Josh: You Don't._

_Melody: *Gives him Ikuto's usual "Leave me alone" Stare and Josh Shrugs it off* So what is for dinner? _

_Mama: Salmon. _

_Melody: Fish? _

_Mama: yeah. Josh told me your like a cat. _

_Melody: He did? (I'm going to kill that boy! Strange I never want to kill my little brother. Maybe this is the difference Ikuto meant.) _

_Josh: Sis? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like a Cat? *Whispers* I don't mean Kit. _

_Melody: Your crazy little brother. *Pats Josh on the head as she walks over to sit on the couch by Papa* (I hope Josh hasn't realized the Blood Exchange yet.) _

_Rin: So who's Chara are you? _

_Wulfe: Josh's. The Chara helping mama is Cookie. _

_Melody: Huh? Cookie? _

_Mama: Oh yeah. I have a Chara. I can see your charas as well. _

_Melody: Why didn't you say so Mama! Your feeding me fish because I'm a Cat aren't you? _

_Mama: yeah. *Smiles* _

_Melody: *She turns back to the TV* Nya. Huh? *She covers her mouth* (Did I just Meow?) _

_Papa: Melody-Chan sounds so cute mimicking the cats on the TV! _

_Melody: Mama I'll be in my room until Dinner is done._

_Mama: Okay. *Phone rings* Melody-Chan Josh-Kun there is a girl on here saying she needs to talk to you. _

_Melody: Name?_

_Mama: Hinamori Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Amu-San! *Takes the phone* Hello? _

_Amu: Hey Melody-Chan Tadase-Kun and I need you and Josh-Kun in the Park now. _

_Melody: Right. Mama Guardian Business. They need Josh and I now. _

_Mama: okay go fight that X-egg. _

_Melody: How do you? _

_Mama: I know a lot of things like what Perfume your wearing. And What are your dislikes. Go get it. _

_Melody: Papa the like will be like cover your eyes. _

_Mama: Since I have a chara I'm okay. _

_Melody: Right. Kit! _

_Kit: *Nods her head* Right Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, _

_Josh: My Heart, _

_Both: Unlock! *light Flashes and everything appears and Melody's Bell Collar shakes and the bell on her tail does too and she Winks While Josh Hops around and Clanks his Claws together* Character Transformation: _

_Melody: Cute Kitty! _

_Josh: Moon Runner! _

_Pixie: They look so cool! _

_Papa: My Babies look so cute! *Takes Pictures of Melody and Josh* _

_Mama: Papa they have to go. _

_Papa: okay. Be home soon. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Josh: Come on Sis! _

_Melody: okay. *Runs out of the house with ahead of her and everyone on the sidewalk looks at them* (We look like fools.) _

_Kit: No you don't but you will need to watch out for people who like girls wearing nothing. _

_Melody: Rin I wonder what we will make! _

_Rin: Me too! But you have to have Ikuto near so you can have courage! _

_Melody: Huh? *She comes to the Park and she stops when she sees who has the X-egg* Ikuto. _

_Josh: Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun! _

_Ikuto: *Turns to look at them with sadness in his eyes* This isn't the Embryo either. _

_Tadase: Let that X-egg go! _

_Amu: Yeah! _

_Ikuto: What good is an Heart's egg that has an X on it? _

_Melody: Don't say that Ikuto! Its not useless! I believe it didn't mean to get a X on it. It must have just lost faith in itself. Like I did when I was little. But with the Guardians Help I know I can Purify every X-egg and help every Child find their Would-Be Selves! _

_Rin: Melody-Chan that's it! _

_Melody: right! *Melody returns to normal and Rin Floats next Melody* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and she floats in another Dimension and wings appear on her back, Armor appears on her body and a Bow hangs over her body and she removes it and Fires an arrow and her Gloves appear as she does along with boots and lastly her hair is pulled back into a Black Ponytail that hangs down to the center of her back and she Poses* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior! *Lands on the ground and looks at her hands and her outfit as well as her wings* Wow. _

_Rin: We are the Warrior Angel of the Sky. Your Courage increases each time you draw a Light arrow. _

_Melody: (This character isn't so bad.) *She nods her head and flaps her wings and Soars over the others* _

_Su: Wow! Melody-Chan is amazing! _

_Josh: That's my Sis! *Sniffs* (Now that I think about it… The New Perfume smells like the Character Transformation maybe it was her the whole time.) _

_Amu: Hearto Speeders! *Skates appear on Amu-Chan's Feet and she follows after Melody who comes to a stop above Ikuto who lets the X-egg go* _

_Melody: (Ikuto… Please don't think Badly of this… But I have to do this or I'll blow our cover.) *She Removes her Bow and Draws a Light Arrow and Aims down for Ikuto* (Rin don't let it hit Ikuto!) _

_Rin: Will Do! *Melody pulls the arrow back* _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires it and it flies down towards Ikuto who jumps to dodge it*_

_Ikuto: *Lands on a tree and watches the Guardians Work* Hmm. _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires towards the X-egg which freezes up* Now Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: Right! _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock on: Open Hearto! *The X-egg Soon returns to normal and the Girls land on the ground and return to normal on the spot* _

_Josh: Great Open Hearto Girls! _

_Melody: Thanks Josh. _

_Amu: Tadase-Kun and I have to go. See you guys tomorrow. _

_Melody: Bye Amu-Chan. Bye Tadase-Kun. _

_Josh: Your getting the hang of things. You call Nadeshiko Naddy. Amu-Sempai Amu-Chan. Now Tadase-Sempai Tadase-Kun. But you still call Tsukiyomi Ikuto by his first name. _

_Melody: So? Come on lets get home I'll race you! *Takes off ahead of him* _

_Josh: No fair Melody-Neesan! _

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: *Yawns and begins her homework and soon she feels breath on the back of her neck* Huh? *She looks up to see Ikuto smiling down at her and she sits up on her bed* Ikuto don't scare me. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Rin: Yoru when do you think Ikuto and Melody are going to finish sealing the Bond? _

_Yoru: Who knows-Nya. _

_Melody: Ikuto when you said I might seem Different what did you mean by that? _

_Ikuto: I meant that you might start feeling like you'll want to kill your brother. Considering he's a Wolf and we are Lynx. _

_Melody: so not only are you a cat you're a wild cat. A Cat that wants to be free. _

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: What else. _

_Ikuto: You'll be easier to scare. _

_Melody: We've gone over that! *She laughs* _

_Down Stairs…………_

_Mama: Huh? *Sits there Sewing and she hears Melody Laugh* Its good to hear Melody Laugh. I missed her laugh. _

_Josh: Sis is a bit weird sometimes. _

_Mama: Josh stop that. You know your sister has changed a lot and she forgot how to laugh. Being quiet all the time it makes me happy to hear her laugh. _

_Josh: Whatever. _

_Up Stairs………………._

_Melody: *Ikuto reaches for Melody's broken toy and the sharp part he uses on his wrist* Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Its okay. You want to protect me like I want to protect you right? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: So let's Finish this Blood Exchange now. *He holds his wrist up to her and she hesitates then presses her mouth against the cut and Begins to slowly Lick the Cut and when she's down she notices it heal after she's done* I forgot to mention and wounds we get instantly heal once the Blood Exchange is complete. _

_Melody: You could have told me sooner. Why do I have a weird taste in my mouth? _

_Ikuto: I don't know but mine tastes like Blackberry. _

_Melody: That's the Perfume I use. _

_Ikuto: I guess I smell like you now. Great I'll be walking around smelling fruity. _

_Melody: You could smell worse. _

_Ikuto: I was kidding. _

_Melody: Now I've got to finish my homework. _

_Ikuto: Let me help. Elementary Math? Piece of cake Mel. _

_Melody: If your such an expert you should have said something. _

_Ikuto: Why did you fire that arrow at me today? _

_Melody: I could have thrown more but I only fired one. Plus I did it so the others wouldn't realize you just let the x-egg go. _

_Ikuto: *He places a hand on the back of Melody neck and pulls her to him* I'm just glad Dog Kid and Kiddy King went easy on me._

_Melody: I won't start calling them will I? _

_Ikuto: Not endless you want to. But be on the look out Things only get worse each day. _

_Melody: *Looks up into his eyes* I don't care. As long as the crazy Locket is protecting you all the time. *Something in Ikuto's Shirt starts to glow* Huh? _

_Ikuto: *He Pulls it out and shows her* The Lost Key. The matching Pair to your Locket. _

_Melody: So that's why the Guardians were talking about the Key and Locket. I knew about the Locket but I didn't know you have the Key to my Locket. _

_Ikuto: Your Locket is Heart Shaped with Six spikes curving in towards a red heart right? _

_Melody: Yeah? it's the Key Hole. _

_Ikuto: That's for when the Embryo is ready the Locket and its Key along with the Lock and its Key will unlock and the Embryo will be found. Until then Easter will try anything to get the Embryo. I have to follow the Boss's orders but I'll help you when you need it. _

_Melody: Okay. *He lets her go and stands up* What? _

_Ikuto: Dog boy is coming I have to go. _

_Melody: Bye Ikuto. *Ikuto Disappears off the Balcony just as there is a knock at the Door* Yeah?_

_Josh: *Opens the door and peaks his head in* Hey. _

_Melody: What is it Josh? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like Ikuto? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Josh: His scent is coming off of you like Wildfire. Its freaking my nose out. You continue to smell like him. _

_Melody: Your crazy. _

_Josh: I'm not crazy Sis! You've been acting strange today. Pixie is always loud its like your not even my sister anymore. _

_Melody: *Stands up and Looks down at him like Ikuto does with her but with a more Deadly look in her eyes* So? What if I change a little? Its good to change. Changing is good. *She adds something with a cold Tone in her Voice* Now Get out Dog Kid I have to finish my homework. _

_Josh: Dog Kid? Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls me that! You two did the blood Exchange didn't you? _

_Melody: no that's Crazy. He's the enemy isn't he? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is part of Easter. He's not to be taken lightly. I understand that now. _

_Josh: Huh? (a Broken Heart? Maybe that's what is making her act like this.) Neesan? _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks at Josh again* _

_Josh: I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling Tsukiyomi Ikuto the Enemy before. Your acting as if I am the Enemy. _

_Melody: No. My mind is just filled right now. I'll see you in the morning Josh. Night. *She urges him out the door and closes it behind him and then leans against and Sighs* Whew. _

_Pixie: Things are just going to get harder Melody-Chan! _

_Kit: Things will also get a lot more fun! _

_Rin: Right! And we have friends now so we can look to them for help. _

_Melody: Yeah you guys are right. _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Girl: I can get you the Debut song by next week and we have the annoying brat listen to it. *Sanjou-San* _

_Ikuto: *leans against the wall in the Shadows* She's smarter then she looks. _

_Guy: You know this how exactly Ikuto-Kun? *Nekidou* _

_Ikuto: I know it because she has Charas and she has the Guardians Backing her up. Not much of a Problem for us. But she Wields the Crazy Locket. Be careful as her Teacher Nekidou. Because she can put you in your place as well. _

_Nekidou: Let's see her try. She'll grow trust for me as I am her Teacher. She might even change side seeing you had the Blood Exchange with her. _

_Ikuto: I'm not using Melody like the Boss uses you two. _

_Sanjou: You might not even have a choice. _

_Ikuto: I will go against the boss if it comes to hurting Melody. _

_Nekidou: We'll see about that very soon then Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Whatever. *Leaves the room* _

_Sanjou: That boy is hiding something._

_Nekidou: I'll watch him seeing your in charge of his sister._

_Sanjou: If he interacts with the Brat you tell the boss. _

_Nekidou: Right. *The Picture Freezes as he places his Glasses on and Laughs* _

_Preview……………………….._

_Rin: Rin Here! Looks like Trouble is Brewing! But not only that but Nadeshiko gives us a big surprise! She has a twin Brother named Nagihiko! But that's not all! Naddy is Transferring in the spring! Oh no! Melody-Chan just became a Guardian and now she's losing her Friends! Find out what happens on the next Exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 4_

"_Nadeshiko Good Bye in the Spring?" _

_Melody: *Yawns* (Lately I've been really tired? But I don't know why? Maybe its because Ikuto comes over telling me he's been really busy with Easter and they might be trying to kill him. I guess I'm getting his Exhaustion.) *Sweeps the sidewalk and some girls run over* Huh? _

_Girl 1: Morning Higurashi-San. _

_Melody: Hi. _

_Girl 2: Uh? Since you're a Guardian can we get your autograph? _

_Melody: Huh? *she smiles and Laughs* Okay I guess. _

_Girl 3: Wow! Higurashi-San looks so cool when she smiles! _

_Melody: hmm? Thanks. *Blushes at what the girl said* _

_Up in the Window above them……………………_

_Tadase: Higurashi-San has been working really hard lately. _

_Kukai: She's a Guardian and she's a cool one too. _

_Yaya: She makes yummy snacks! Just Like Naddy! _

_Naddy: Well I won't be making them for much longer. _

_Yaya: What do you mean Naddy? _

_Josh: Yeah? _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Tadase: I understand what she means. _

_Naddy: I'm transferring soon. _

_Kukai: What? Why? You just became great friends with Melody-Chan! _

_Naddy: I have no word in it. _

_Tadase: so I'm guessing you don't want us to tell Higurashi-San? _

_Naddy: No not until I've left. Give her this after I leave. *Hands him a letter with Melody's name on it and she turns and with Temari floating next to her she walks out of the room*_

_Josh: *Runs out after her and catches up to her* Nadeshiko. _

_Naddy: Yes Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: You see. Melody-Neesan hasn't been herself lately. I'm worried about her. Before you leave be sure to tell her good bye so she's not hurt as much. _

_Naddy: Okay Josh-Kun as long as you keep this secret from her and the other Guardians. *Whispers in his ear and Josh's Eyes widen and Naddy places something in his hand then turns and walks away* _

_Josh: Huh? *Looks at the Paper* ("Ikuto-Kun if you are reading this take care of Melody-Chan. Because you and I both know she's a smart girl. I am leaving so I asked Josh-Kun to give this to you. Take care of Melody until I come back. P.S. I have a Feeling Josh-Kun read this so Josh-Kun Ikuto-Kun don't fight to much.") _

_Wulfe: what did Naddy say? _

_Josh: She isn't really a she. She's really a-a He. _

_Wulfe: Huh? _

_Later……………………………_

_Melody: Hey guys sorry I'm late! *Runs into the Royal Garden* Huh? What's wrong where's Naddy? _

_Amu: She went home already. _

_Melody: Oh well I guess I'll talk to her later then. _

_Josh: (How can Nadeshiko be a guy?) _

_Melody: Josh-Kun something wrong? _

_Josh: No! I'm Fine. _

_Melody: Okay well I'm gonna head home early bye guys. *Grabs her Bag and Heads out the door with her Three Charas floating after her* _

_Later…………………………_

_Melody; Some how I ended up at Naddy's House. _

_Kit: how'd you know this is hers? _

_Melody: I walked with her home one day. She's really good at Dancing. Her mother is really nice too. _

_Pixie: Ring the Door Bell! _

_Rin: You wanted to tell her something right? _

_Melody: Yeah but… _

_Pixie: Then go ahead Melody- *Is cut off when a Lady comes running out the door* _

_Melody: Huh? (Its Naddy's Maid.) Hello again. _

_Lady: Huh? Oh! Madame Naddy's Friend! Its nice to see you again! Have you seen Master Nagihiko? _

_Melody: (Nagihiko? Naddy has a Brother?) _

_Voice: You called Auntie? *Melody looks up to see a boy on the Wall and he jumps down* _

_Melody: (Naddy? No this is a boy. Could he be Nagihiko?) _

_Boy: *Nagihiko or Nagi* You called? _

_Lady: We must get you ready Master Nagi! _

_Nagihiko: I don't want to get ready. I want to hang out with my friend. *Grabs Melody's Hand and pulls her* Come on Melody-Chan! _

_A Few Minutes Later………….._

_Melody: Wait! How do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: Sorry Melody-Chan was I running to fast for you? I have to remember you're a girl and your not fast as me. _

_Melody: how do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: I'm Naddy's Twin brother. She told me all about you. _

_Melody: She did? _

_Nagihiko: She told me you two baked cookies and she heard from your little brother Josh that you've been very Different lately. _

_Melody: Yeah. Ever since Ikuto and I had the Blood Exchange. _

_Nagihiko: You two became one. And now since he's over worked searching for something your getting his Exhaustion. _

_Melody: Yeah. (For some reason he's easy to talk to.) Where is Naddy? _

_Nagihiko: Melody-Chan she's Transferring soon. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Nagihiko: She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry but since she's really busy with Dancing and I'm not she wanted me to be the one to tell you goodbye for her. She wanted to me to personally tell you she's sorry that she had to leave so sudden. _

_Melody: Nagihiko what about you? _

_Nagihiko: I have to go with her but don't worry. We'll be back in two years about the time you all get into Middle School. _

_Melody: Uh? Nagihiko can I take a Picture of you so I'll remember you?_

_Nagihiko: Sure. *Smiles and Melody snaps a Picture* Melody-Chan don't be sad when you get the letter from Naddy. Because we promise we'll be back. _

_Melody: Don't worry! This spring Kukai will be Graduating and Josh is the Guardians Assistant. I'll just have to make new friends when the new Queen and Jack come. _

_Nagihiko: Right. _

_Kit: A New Friend already! _

_Pixie: To spend lots of Memories with! _

_Rin: But its sad to hear we won't get to see Naddy until two years. _

_Melody: *Smiles at Nagihiko who waves as he walks away* Yeah but I'm sure Naddy will continue to be our friend because all the people we meet have a special place in our hearts. Huh? *Familiar Arms wrap around her and pull her close and she looks up to see Ikuto* Don't sneak up on me! Want to give me a heart attack? Don't answer that. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. Who was that? _

_Melody: Nagi Naddy's Twin Brother. I just met him and he left in a hurry. _

_Ikuto: He saw me coming. _

_Melody: Huh? You scared my new friend away?_

_Ikuto: No he knew about our Blood Exchange so he knew he was far to close in my territory. _

_Melody: Ikuto… Josh-Kun I've been acting a little different since the Blood Exchange and I've been super tired lately. Care to explain why? _

_Ikuto: No. I'm far to tired to. _

_Melody: You always use that Excuse. Its just I feel like I've been kinda different lately. I glare at Josh and when I am misjudged I speak up. _

_Ikuto: Come on I'll walk you home. *He lets her go and takes her hand* _

_Melody: (Ever since the Blood Exchange I've become a lot closer to Ikuto. But the Guardians not even Josh know about it. Only Nagihiko and Nadeshiko who are leaving know. I have to tell someone. But I guess I'll wait until Kukai graduates until I tell him. I know I can't tell Yaya or she'll tell everyone. Maybe once I meet and get to know the new Guardians I'll trust them.) *Ikuto stops and Melody does too and she hears a voice* Huh?_

_Ikuto: Hoshino Utau. The newest Singer. She works for Easter. _

_Melody: She's so pretty. _

_Ikuto: Not if you grew up seeing her everyday. _

_Melody: What does that mean? _

_Pixie: Her singing sounds so good._

_Kit: I bet Melody-Chan could sing if she wanted to. _

_Melody: Actually singing is one of my Dreams. I want to be a famous singer. _

_Utau's Voice: *Up on the Big Screen* Beyond the melodic sounds in the night There's Heavy Hearts Beating… Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon. _

_Melody: Hmm. *Continues to Walk along side Ikuto* _

_Ikuto: So if you can sing then you wouldn't mind singing along to my Violin in the Park sometime right? _

_Melody: Sure! _

_Ikuto: Maybe Later… Its getting kinda Dark and your brother won't like me dropping you off. _

_Melody: what does that mean? Josh understands my feelings completely he said that he was sorry for calling you the enemy because I spoke Coldly to him like you do with Tadase-Kun. _

_Ikuto: That's because Kiddy King is Used to it. I grew up with him. That is before Easter made me hunt down the Embryo. _

_Melody: Speaking of that please don't over do it. Because you might not feel tired but I get hit with your exhaustion. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Melody: Don't be because of the Blood Exchange when I sleep I feel as if I'm in your mind and it feels like I'm right there with you when you chase down an X-egg. _

_Ikuto: That's the point. Your supposed to feel that way. You're the reason I don't crush the x-eggs. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: The Boss tells me that when I find an X-egg that's not the Embryo I have to destroy it but I just have it take me to its owner and I get it to return to a heart's Egg. _

_Melody: Every Kid holds an Egg in their heart a egg that goes unseen but is always there even as you go through Adulthood. _

_Ikuto: exactly. My father before he disappeared over seas locked away his Heart's egg somewhere so no one could find him. Here we are. I can't go any closer or Josh will sense me. _

_Melody: Okay. Hey Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Thanks for walking me home and always being there when my Guardian Chara hatches. *She Smiles and does her usual Peace Sign then walks inside with her Charas following her and before Ikuto Leaves Josh-Kun comes out of the house* _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Josh: Hey. I'm sorry about being mean to you but here this is from Nadeshiko. It was for both of us. *Ikuto reads it and his eyes Widen* Nadeshiko knows that Melody needs both of us to help everyone find the Embryo so what do you say? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Ikuto shakes it with Hidden Kindness behind Shock* By the way… Its okay with me that your dating my sister. _

_Ikuto: Huh? How long have you known? _

_Josh: Nadeshiko say you two hanging out a few miles from her house but that wasn't when I found out. I've known for a while. Ever since we were Kids before Melody locked her Heart away. She fell for you because of your past love for each other. _

_Ikuto: But when Melody and I met she was with her real mother. _

_Josh: she thinks she was but she wasn't. _

_Ikuto: She was with you and your mom? _

_Josh: Yeah. She came home wearing your Bracelet. I just have one question though. _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Josh: Did you two do the Blood Exchange and Where? _

_Ikuto: Yeah we did. She cut herself on her arm and I licked the blood. She licked my wrist when I cut it. Because of the Blood Exchange I'll never hurt her if that's what your wondering. Mostly because the Lost Key and Crazy Locket have to come together for the Embryo to be found. So I'll take care of Melody as long as she loves me. And even after the Embryo is found I'll stay with her. _

_Josh: Okay. _

_Ikuto: Does this mean you'll leave me alone when I come over? _

_Josh: Yeah as long as you don't do anything Perverted to my Sister. _

_Ikuto: I wouldn't ever do something like that. _

_Josh: Okay. See you later. *Turns and Walks inside and Ikuto walks down the Road* _

_Melody: *Stands in the Window* (Those two are at peace so now all I have to do is tell Mama about Ikuto. I also have to find away to tell the Guardians.) _

_Preview………………………………... _

_Yoru: Yo! Yoru here and I know this is the girl's job but since they are busy with Melody-Nya they asked me to take over. In the Next Chapter Melody's Oldest Friend Kukai I think is his name and Ikuto notices that Melody is a lot quieter. So he takes her on a date and He finds out a lot about his little Kitten! Find out what happens-Nya! _

_Chapter 5_

"_New Beginnings!" _

_Yaya: Over to the Left… No over to the Left! _

_Boy: Your Left or our Left? _

_Yaya: Don't yell at me! _

_Tadase: Yuiki-Chan calm down. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is telling Yaya to calm down when look at him! *Points over to Kukai who is sitting on his Butt* _

_Kukai: What? I'm Graduating. _

_Yaya: Help out Kukai! _

_Amu: Calm down Yaya-Chan Please. _

_Yaya: I don't wanna I'm the baby of the Guardians and I'm doing all the work. Melody-Chi ran off ditching us again. _

_Josh: She must be clearing her head. Kukai-Sempai Graduating must be hard for her. Along with Naddy-Sempai leaving she has a lot to think about. _

_Kukai: I'll go look for her seeing I'm part of the problem. _

_Yaya: Hey Get back here! _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Melody: what am I gonna do? Kukai is Graduating and Nadeshiko is moving what am I gonna do? _

_Kukai: *Hits her in the back of the head* Something up with you? _

_Melody: Kukai? _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun told me your not yourself why is that? _

_Melody: Uh? Kukai since your Graduating I guess its okay to tell you this as long as you don't tell the Guardians._

_Kukai: Your Secret is sealed with me. What's up? _

_Melody: Well, Since I'm a cat character and Cat's have the Blood Exchange I-_

_Kukai: I know you and Ikuto had the Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: How do you know?_

_Kukai: Josh-Kun does talk to me sometimes just so you know. Let me guess your exhausted all the time because of Ikuto right? _

_Melody: No not really because of him. _

_Kukai: Melody-Chan since I am the older brother of the Guardians How about after I Graduate I can pretend I'm your Oni-Sama so you can tell me things like this. You told Naddy everything right? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Kukai: Then one more person knowing will be alright right Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I guess so but… What I wanted to say was… With you and Naddy leaving I feel like I'll lose you forever. _

_Kukai: Well as long as its okay with Ikuto-Kun I'll take you to get Ice cream sometime. Just like a Oni-Sama would do for his little sister. _

_Melody: Thanks Kukai. *Smiles at him* _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun was right. Your smiles are something. _

_Melody: Huh? Thanks. Ikuto says that sometimes too._

_Kukai: Well then the next time we hang out you better not have anything on your mind if so your going to have to come clean got it?_

_Melody: Okay Oni-Sama. *Smiles and Laughs* _

_Kukai: That's the Melody-Chan the New Queen and Jack's Chair should meet. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kukai: Come on let's go play some Soccer. _

_Melody: *Gives him the "Your Going Down" Stare and Kukai Laughs* One on One? _

_Kukai: *Returns the Glare* Duh. _

_Melody: Your on! _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the Goal and she wins with ten points while Kukai only has Nine* _

_Kukai: No Fair. _

_Melody: Oh come on I beat you fair and Square. _

_Kukai: Only because I was distracted by Kit. _

_Melody: You said we were playing soccer you never said we couldn't play the way we wanted. Pay up Mister! *Holds out her hand and he hands her the Ice cream Cone he just Bought* _

_Kukai: You really have a talent for Soccer. You should play next year. _

_Melody: No. Tennis is my kind of game but Soccer is fun to beat you at. _

_Kukai: Oh so every time you beat me I have to buy you Ice Cream? _

_Melody: If I'm in the mood for it. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is always in the mood for Ice Cream. _

_Melody: Well we'd better get to the Royal Garden. *Says after she finishes the Ice Cream Cone* _

_Kukai: Okay but remember Tomorrow is the day I finally get out of this Guardian Uniform. _

_Melody: *She looks down at the Royal Cape* I like it. Mama says it makes me look cuter. _

_Kukai: You should Ask Ikuto I bet you'd get the same answer. _

_Melody: Yeah I would. _

_Kukai: I bet anyway let's get back. Race you. *Takes off Running with Melody not far behind* _

_Later…………………….._

_Melody: Oh! Yaya had be help her after the meeting while Josh went home and now I'm late! _

_Pixie: Hurry Melody-Chan! _

_Rin: Mama will be mad if you get home after dark! _

_Kit: huh? _

_Melody: Huh? *Stops running as she listens to the song* It sounds like a Violin? _

_Pixie: Maybe its Ikuto-Kun. _

_Kit: why do think I'm the one who heard it? _

_Rin: Melody-Chan lets go find out! *Flies towards the sound and Melody and the other two follow and they come to a gazebo and sees a familiar guy playing his Violin* _

_Melody: Ikuto… *Ikuto stops playing his Violin and looks at her* _

_Yoru: Melody-Chan came to listen? _

_Melody: Actually Kit heard you playing. And Rin said we should come find out who it was. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away* I was just about to come over. Want me to walk you home? *Ikuto walks off a different way* _

_Melody: Ikuto its not that way! *Follows after Ikuto and he leads her in a totally different direction than to her home* Where are we going? _

_Ikuto: To cheer you up. _

_Melody: Huh? *He jumps down from the fence they are and she does to* Huh? Wow! *Yoru turns on the Switch and it lights up the area revealing a lot of rides* _

_Ikuto: I told you it was to cheer you up. _

_Melody: You could have just told me you know that right? _

_Ikuto: Then that's no fun Melody. _

_Melody: Hmm. _

_Ikuto: Go on have fun. _

_Pixie: Come on Melody-Chan I want to Ride the Ponies! _

_Melody: Uh? But that's what kids do! _

_Ikuto: You're a kid you know that right? _

_Melody: Being thirteen I'm a teenager! _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: Oh yeah where I was born girls are always three years older then any other kids in the world. I really am thirteen but here I'm ten. _

_Ikuto: Oh no wonder you have growth and your friends don't _

_Melody: Growth? Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* So just have fun seeing you're a kid on the inside. _

_Melody: Hmm. Okay! *Starts playing with the Charas including Yoru* _

_Later………………………………..._

_Melody: Hmm. *Rides the Merry-Go-Round another time while the Charas sit on the bench watching with Ikuto* _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is brave that's her fourth time on there. _

_Rin: She always loved riding Horses. _

_Kit: She just knows how to have fun. Like today with Kukai!_

_Yoru: Souma-Kun? _

_Kit: Yeah he's like a big brother to her. They played soccer and he bought her Ice cream. Like a big Oni-Sama should!_

_Ikuto: Why does Melody live with Josh0Kun if they aren't really family? _

_Pixie: Mama adopted Melody because she used to be great friends with Melody-Chan's real Mama. That's how Mama's Chara Cookie was born and is still with her today. She wanted to be a great Mama to raise Melody-Chan. _

_Ikuto: Do you know what happened to her real mom? _

_Rin: No. She disappeared when Melody-Chan was just getting out of Dippers. _

_Melody: Hey! Why are you lazy bums sitting on the bench? Ride! _

_Ikuto: No thanks I'm having fun watching you. _

_Melody: No, you have to ride! Please! Rock Paper Scissors I win and you have to ride! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………… _

_Melody: See I told you I'd win! _

_Ikuto: Why are we on the smallest ride? _

_Melody: Because I want to ride this ride._

_Ikuto: Melody? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Ikuto: Do you remember anything about what your mother looked like? _

_Melody: No. I wish I did but she disappeared all those years ago. *looks down at her knees* But I'm happy with my life now. I'm glad I was adopted by Mama. Because if I wasn't I never would have met you or the Guardians and I would have never realized that I still am the little girl that my real Mama left on her best friends Door step all those years ago. Ikuto why did you bring me here tonight? _

_Ikuto: Because this place holds many memories of Kiddy King and I and Hoshino Utau. But this place will be torn down soon. About the time you hit Middle School. _

_Melody: Oh. Then why not make this a New Beginning? For everyone even you and I. I don't believe this is the end so let's try our hardest to make it a beginning for everyone. *Smiles and for once Ikuto smiles back* I like your smiles Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: Yeah everyone seems to. _

_Melody: *With out Realizing it she reaches over and takes Ikuto's hand* Then why don't we both begin this New Beginning with a smile? _

_Rin: Smiles help everyone! _

_Kit: Even the bond of Ikuto and Melody become closer! _

_Melody: (a New Beginning. I wonder what it'll be like?) *The Picture freezes with Melody smiling at Ikuto* _

_Later the Next day……………………………._

_Melody: *Hands Kukai the Diploma with a Smile* Congratulations Souma Kukai-Sempai! *Wears the Royal Cape and stands on the stage with the younger Guardians and Kukai who takes his Diploma* _

_At The Royal Garden……………… _

_Kukai: See our talk helped you didn't it Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Amu: Kukai-Sempai. Why do you have to graduate? _

_Yaya: Yeah I hate this stupid Diploma! _

_Kukai: Hey give back my Diploma! _

_Tadase: What will we do with out our Jack's Chair? _

_Kukai: You'll do fine with Melody-Chan and Amu-Chan holding up the fort! _

_Melody: What do you mean us? _

_Amu: Yeah? _

_Kukai: I was up all night last night writing this. I want you all to quiet down and keep your ears open. _

_Yaya: Hmm. _

_Kukai: Just because Nadeshiko and I are leaving doesn't mean it's the end of the Guardians instead let this be the-_

_Melody: Beginning. A New Beginning. _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Melody: Kukai is right. Its not the end. Because as long as we have the King's Chair, *Looks at Tadase* The Ace's Chair, *Looks at Yaya* The Joker's Chair, *Looks at Amu* and who ever the new Queen and Jack will be. Along with me. As Long as we have our friends they will keep us strong. So lets not think of this as the end but better yet the New Beginning for us all! _

_Pixie and Ran: This isn't Over! _

_Kit and Su: For Melody-Chan or Amu-Chan! _

_Rin and Miki: *As They say the names Miki holds out a Drawing Pad* Or Nadeshiko or Kukai! _

_Dia: A New Beginning for Everyone. As long as we look to our friends there is nothing we can't do. As long as we believe and trust in Each other. *Smiles* _

_Melody: So Let's Start this New Beginning with a Smile and spread our Wings and Soar to the future! *Rin Character Changes at the Moment and Wings appear on Melody and Feather and Glitter surrounds the group* _

_Kukai: You Pass! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: Kukai and I made a bet saying that you wouldn't be officially into being a Guardian by the Time Kukai Graduated and he said you would pass with Angel Wings Guiding your Future. _

_Kukai: so You Pass! _

_Yaya: Hooray! Melody-Chan passed! _

_Melody: *She runs over the Guardians and all the Charas Float Over them and the Picture Freezes* (That's right a New Beginning.) _

_Mean While……………………._

_School President: Who knows what the future has in store for our Spade's Chair. Four new Friends *The New Queen and Jack is shown with their Chara eggs* and three new Charas. *Three Eggs are shown and then it shows the school President sipping his tea* Let's hope the new friends bring Melody-Chan new memories. And we also have you becoming the Guardians Assistant is that right Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: *stands up from sitting on the chair on the other side of the School President's Desk* Yeah I hope I can help Neesan. She'll also have Ikuto-Kun with her. _

_School President: That's Right. _

_Mean While……………………….._

_Rin: Melody-Chan we're going on ahead. *Melody nods as she runs and her three Charas fly ahead of her* _

_Melody: Hey Wait up! *Jumps and her Charas float next to her one on her left, one her right and one in front of her* See you soon!_

_Preview…………………………_

_Dia: Hello everyone the other girls are busy again today. _

_Ran: So we're taking over! _

_Miki: Guess what happens in the Exciting next Chapter? _

_Su: Amu-Chan and the others meet the new Queen and Jack! _

_Ran: But that's not all! Melody-Chan gets a surprise! _

_Dia: As well as Josh who's not very surprised. _

_Su: four new Chara Friends will be born! _

_Miki: Not to mention the two the new Jack and Queen have. _

_Ran: Let's not forget what happens to Melody-Chan's Mama and her Chara Cookie! _

_Dia: Yeah that's right everyone is in for a treat in the next Generation Chapter! _

_Su: But what about Melody-Chan's Star Egg! _

_Ran: Oh no! We'd better help Melody-Chan from getting depressed! So Let's Call in an old friend for back up! _

_Dia: Find out what happens in the next exciting Chapter of Shugo Chara Generation. _

_Chapter 6_

"_The New Queen and Jack Plus Four new Chara Eggs! Three For Melody and One for Josh! What? Mama can Transform?"_

_In Melody's Dream…………….._

_Voice 1: Melody-Chan. _

_Voice 2: Wake up! _

_Voice 3: Come find us Melody-Chan. _

_In the Real World…………………._

_Melody: Hmm. *She moves her leg and it hits something warm and she open her eyes and sits up moving the covers back and she blinks to clear her vision* Huh? Ah! _

_Pixie: What is it Melody-Chan? _

_Kit: Why'd you scream? _

_Rin: Huh? They finally came! _

_Mama: *Knocks on the door and peeks her head in* Something wrong Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I've got three eggs in my bed! _

_Mama: Your other Charas egg arrived that's great. So Josh isn't the only one. _

_Melody: Huh? Josh got an egg too? *holds up the egg with Devil Horns and a Cross on it* what does this mean? _

_Rin: Trust. _

_Melody: How do you know? _

_Rin: It saying Trust me I'm a egg full of Joy. *Places a hand on the other two eggs and says something for each of them* This one says Sport Time and this one says Believe. _

_Mama: You have a Chara who can read thoughts? _

_Melody: I guess? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan Josh-Kun tells me you've really been acting like a cat and There's this boy who walks you home almost every day. He's much older than you care to explain? _

_Melody: Oh that's Ikuto. _

_Mama: Ikuto? _

_Melody: He's a great friend and he's really kind. Much like me. He holds the Lost Key. The Key to my Locket. _

_Mama: So he's become your Boyfriend? _

_Melody: Huh? I never did think of it that way Mama… _

_Mama: That's so cute! Josh-Kun told me all about the way Ikuto-Kun is walking you home and making sure your okay sometimes! *There's a knock and Mama Looks at the Door* _

_Josh: Morning What's all the Yelling about Mama? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Chan you have to invite him for dinner sometime! _

_Melody: uh? Maybe not he's not a big fan of anything._

_Mama: don't play dumb I know he's a Cat character and What's Cute is the Bond you two Share! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Mama: I overheard you talking to your charas one night. _

_Melody: Oh. _

_Mama: Just one Question Where and when? _

_Melody: When, the day I brought the Jacket home and Where, my Left Shoulder and his right wrist. _

_Mama: How'd you get cut there? _

_Melody: Tripped. I am a Klutz like my real Mama. *Smiles* _

_Mama: Oh. Well I'll make Fish tonight and you can invite him over. I'll have Papa go to the Football game he wanted to go to tonight. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay? _

_Josh: Yum Fish! _

_Melody: Nya. _

_Mama: So cute! _

_Later………………………….._

_Melody: (Its Spring now Nadeshiko is Transferring and Kukai is finally leaving. At our house Josh-Kun is in first grade and finally is the Guardian's Assistant. As for me I'm a Sixth year now. Our new Beginning Starts today as well.) *walks with Josh trailing a few feet behind her and her three Charas and his one chara float above them talking among themselves* _

_Pixie: I'm the Dancing Side and with Melody-Chan becomes Lovely Dancer. _

_Kit: I'm the Loving Cat Side! With Me Melody-Chan is Cute Kitty! _

_Rin: I'm the Sweet, Brave, Angelic Side. With me Melody-Chan is Angel Warrior. _

_Melody: And you three are most likely the Devil, Energetic, and Singing Side. _

_Pixie: Star Singing Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: right, Star Singing Side. _

_Wulfe: I'm the Wolf Side. _

_Josh: And you're my mysterious side. _

_Ikuto: *Lands on the tree above the two siblings and swings his head down* morning. _

_Josh: Ikuto-Sempai! _

_Melody: Huh? (Since when did Josh change from Tsukiyomi to Ikuto-Sempai?) Morning Ikuto. *Ikuto jumps down and sniffs at Melody* What?_

_Ikuto: You got other three eggs. _

_Melody: Oh yeah. I wonder what kind of girls will be born from them. Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: You look like you just woke up not to long ago. _

_Ikuto: I was woke up by a ghostly scream from the bond. _

_Melody: Oops. Sorry. I was shocked to see my three Chara eggs. By the way Mama wants to meet you. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Why? _

_Melody: Josh has been spilling information and she overheard me and the girls talking about the Blood Exchange one night and she wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. She's making Fish. _

_Yoru: Fish-Nya! _

_Kit: I got the same expression Yoru-Nya! _

_Yoru: Fish! Fish! Fish! _

_Ikuto: Sure. _

_Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *Places her three eggs in the egg carrier the Guardians gave her as a passing award and takes off running with Josh behind her* _

_Later at School………………………._

_Melody: Let's see what class? _

_Amu: *Walks over with Tadase* Star A Class. With Tadase-Kun and I. *Melody looks at the Star A Class and she sees her name and the other two names next to hers* _

_Melody: Cool. _

_Amu: Those girls from last year are in our class again too. _

_Josh: Nee-San! I'm in First Year Moon A Class! _

_Yaya: I'm a Moon Too Joe Josh! _

_Melody: *Whispers to Josh* Yaya gives everyone a nickname and Joe Josh must be yours. _

_Josh: Yaya-Sempai your not the youngest Guardian anymore! _

_Yaya: Its Yaya! Sempai makes me sound old like Kukai! _

_Melody: Oni-Sama isn't old! _

_Tadase: So he let you call him Oni-Sama too. He was the big brother of the Guardians and he always was a kid like us. _

_Melody: I'm trying out for tennis and the Soccer team this year! _

_Yaya: Taking Oni-Sama's Advise? _

_Melody: Maybe? _

_Josh: She also got advise from someone else! _

_Amu: Naddy? _

_Melody: Yeah Kinda. (But it was Nagihiko I was with.) _

_Tadase: Let's get to class. _

_A few Minutes Later……………………_

_Boy: A Transfer Student is Coming! She's really cute too!_

_Melody: Transfer Student? *Looks at Amu* Is she maybe the Queen? _

_Amu: *Looks at Tadase who shrugs his Shoulders* I don't know but I guess we'll find out. _

_Melody: Yeah. *The Transfer student comes in* Wow. She really is cute. _

_Amu: Yeah. *All the Boys except Tadase go wild with Whispers* _

_Melody: She has fans already. _

_Boys: Sorry Higurashi-San! But We Pledge our Respect for the new Student!_

_Melody: whatever. *Looks away at the Girl* _

_Sensei: Students I'd like you to meet Mashiro Rima-San. _

_Boys: We Pledge our Respect to Rima-San! _

_Girl: *Looks at the Teacher* Where do I sit? *Mashiro Rima* _

_Melody: (She has a cold Tone like I always do.) _

_Sensei: In between Higurashi-San and Hinamori-San. *Melody and Amu raise their hands and the girl walks down the isle and stops and stares at Melody and then looks at the boy behind her who pulls her chair back for her and she sits down then turns to look at the boy* _

_Rima: Thanks. *Turns back around* _

_Sensei: If you need any help we have our King's Chair, Joker's Chair and Spade's Chair here to help you. _

_Rima: Okay. *Sensei begins class and Melody turns to Rima* _

_Melody: HI I'm Higurashi Melody-Chan the Spade's Chair. *Smiles* _

_Rima: why are you smiling? There's nothing funny to smile about. _

_Melody: (What? This girl is weird.) But I told my friends I'd start this year with a smile. So I don't need anything to smile about. _

_Rima: *She looks at Melody in shock* Then You can call me Rima-San if you'd like but your Fans might not like it. *Melody looks around to see the Girls with Fire in their eyes towards Rima* _

_Melody: I don't really keep my Fans around so much. They just are there. I'm sure they'll get over it. You call me Melody-San if you'd like Rima-San. _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Later…………………………. _

_Rima: *Walks down the hall* The Guardian's Meeting? _

_Voice: Those girls who sat next to you each had three charas. _

_Rima: Your Right Kusu Kusa. Now leave me alone I look strange talking to myself. _

_Melody: Rima-San! *Runs up to her from behind* Tadase-Kun told me your going to the meeting want me to walk with you so you don't get lost? _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: You Don't have to be so mean. _

_Rima: Why are you the Spade's Chair? Your Guardian Charas have a weak glow. _

_Melody: Huh? You can see Pixie Kit and Rin? _

_Rima: Any Chara Bearer can. *Kusu Kusa floats next to her* Where is your Radiance? _

_Melody: My Radiance? My Radiance is only shown when the Lost key is near so I keep him close. _

_Rima: Lost Key? _

_Melody: Yeah the Key to my Locket. It becomes Brighter when Ikuto is near. _

_Rima: Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Yeah he's also a Cat Character. I can sense him wherever he is. Just like I can tell he's in the tree outside the window. _

_Kit: He really is! *Laughs* _

_Melody: *The Locket begins to chime and Rima hears* See that's the call telling him I'm okay. He hears it because the Lost Key Chimes with the Locket. *Rima and Melody step around the Corner and the Chime stops* _

_Rima: Melody-San… Why do you have so many Charas? _

_Melody: Because I have many things I want to be. Your chara seems like it likes my Charas. *Kusu Kusa Laughs with Pixie, Rin, and Kit* _

_Rima: Well Looks can be deceiving. _

_Melody: Why are you always so Cold? _

_Rima: huh? _

_Melody: Smile More Rima! I won't stand for the Queen's Chair to not smile! _

_Rima: Huh? _

_Melody: That is why your going to the Royal Garden right? Because you're the new Queen's Chair? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: Then smile more! All my friends love to smile! *Pulls out her Camera and Takes and Picture of Rima* I keep Pictures of all my friends. _

_Rima: Oh. _

_Melody: Everyone I meet I take a picture of them so I can remember them._

_Rima: Oh well don't you already have a picture of me considering this isn't the first time we met. You saved me from getting kidnapped when I was younger. _

_Melody: I did? Wait your that little Girl who got in trouble with those jerks? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: I remember clearly. _

_Flash Back……………………….._

_Guy: Hey Little Girl you mommy and Daddy are going to give us money if they want you back. _

_Voice: Hey! _

_Guy: *Looks over and sees a Black Haired Girl with Short hair* Who are you? _

_Voice: Doesn't matter because you won't remember it. Leave her alone or I'll call the Police! *Takes a Picture of them* And I have proof too. _

_Guy: What? This little girl isn't worth it! I'm out of here! *Runs away and The Young Melody walks over to the Crying Little Rima and hugs her* _

_Melody: Its okay. My name is Higurashi Melody-San. I'll walk you home. *Walks Rima to her house and Rima waves and smiles and Melody waves*_

_In The Present………………………_

_Rima: I always thought of you as a hero. So every time Mama and Papa would Fight I'd Picture you and I'd be happy. _

_Melody: That's cool. I've never thought there was someone who looked up to me that way. Well besides my little Brother. _

_Rima: So the Joker's Chair you don't seem to popular considering you lost some fans to me. _

_Melody: Yeah but only older boys go for this Teenage Body. Mostly my Boyfriend. But he gets jealous really easily and he's nonstop protective of me. But that's just how the Blood Exchange works. _

_Rima: You two are both Cats and you mated like Wolves? _

_Melody: In a way that's right. _

_Rima: You must be lucky to have him then. _

_Melody: Always. Maybe you can meet him sometime. He's really sweet. And he plays the Violin so nicely. _

_Rima: Oh. So you like him because of his Violin? _

_Melody: no there are other reasons why I like him. _

_Rima: Oh Like what? _

_Melody: His rare smiles and he makes me smile when I'm with him. _

_Rima: He must be a perfect match for you. _

_Melody: He is. *Walks into the Royal Garden and the Guardians, Josh, and the New Jack look at them* Hey Guys. *Does a Peace Sign* _

_Tadase: The Queen and Spade are friends now. _

_Melody: Rima-San and I have been talking and I guess we are. _

_Rima: I never said that now show me to my seat. _

_Melody: Its next to the new Jack. So What is our Jack's name? _

_Boy: *Kairi Sanjou* fourth year Moon Class: Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you. *his Guardian Chara floats next to him* _

_Rima: I'm Sixth Year Star Class: Mashiro Rima for those who don't know me. _

_Yaya: The Queen's Chair is so cute! _

_Rima: *Glares at Yaya and Melody steps in the way* Hmm. _

_Yaya: Huh? _

_Melody: She doesn't like being called cute. _

_Amu: But you can't help it if she is right? _

_Melody: Nope. And her Guardian Character is pretty cool too. *On cue Kusu Kusa floats next to Rima and Kusu Kusa laughs* see._

_Amu: What a weird character? _

_Tadase: Let's not make fun of our Queen's Chair. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is right Amu-Chi! _

_Melody: Even if her chara is strange she's my new friend. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*_

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: I'm home Mama. _

_Mama: Where's Ikuto-Kun?_

_Melody: I told him I'd meet him at the park after I change then he'll walk me home. _

_Mama: Dinner is at Six like always. _

_Melody: Okay. *Runs up stairs and Changes and when she returns down stairs she has a cute blue top and a black Mini Skirt* Well? How do I look?_

_Mama: so Cute! Ikuto-Kun will think so too! _

_Melody: I know. I'll see you later Mama! Bye Josh! *Runs out the Door with her charas behind her and she has the three eggs in the holder on her waist that ties around to the back* _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………………_

_Melody: *Listens to Ikuto's Song and hums along while she sits next to him on the grass while he stands playing his song for her* Its sad but I can feel the happiness behind it Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away and sits next to her taking her hand once he sits down* I'm trying to make a new song. One just for you. But I can't think of the words to go with it. I can play it for if you'd like. _

_Melody: Maybe later we have to get going soon. _

_Ikuto: You look cute Melody. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Ikuto: I might do something stupid in a second. _

_Melody: Stupid? What do you mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Stupid like this. *Leans towards her and his lips meet with hers and she is shocked at first then she leans in and as Ikuto places his hand on the right of her neck he pulls her closer and when he pulls away he looks into Melody's Eyes* I love you Melody. *Melody Blushes and he continues to look at her* Is Pink your only color when I'm with you? _

_Melody: Your one to talk Mister Peach Color! _

_Ikuto: What do you mean?_

_Melody: Do I need to hand you a mirror? *Holds up the mirror that Mama gave her* _

_Ikuto: what? I do see what my face looks like and I know you love that. _

_Melody: Ikuto the hint of pink on your Cheeks. _

_Ikuto: I don't see anything. *He smiles at Melody* Except you. _

_Melody: Ikuto stop it you asked me why I'm always pink and you're the reason why! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. But I did realize something with that Stupid thing. _

_Melody: What?_

_Ikuto: You love me enough to kiss me back. _

_Melody: *Turns away so he doesn't see her blush anymore and he pulls her into a hug* _

_Ikuto: But I cannot lie about how I feel. I love you and I want to protect you. _

_Melody: You said that already. _

_Ikuto: I know. I want you to remember it. Because I will protect you even if Easter calls me a Traitor. _

_Melody: Then they need to get over it. Because you belong this girl's Heart. _

_Ikuto: Fair enough. *He leans towards her again and Kisses her again and they are interrupted by Kit and Yoru* _

_Kit: Melody-Chan! There's an X-egg! _

_Melody: Huh? *Ikuto pulls away and she looks at the Four Charas* Where? _

_Yoru: Not far from here! By the way sorry to interrupt your making out session. _

_Ikuto: Melody Let's Go! _

_A Few Minutes Later……………………….._

_Josh: Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Neesan! _

_Melody: Josh Huh? Mama? _

_Mama: We came thinking we can just have a picnic when Cookie and Wulfe sensed the X-egg. You must be Ikuto-Kun. *Smiles at Ikuto* Melody-Chan has told me a lot about you. _

_Melody: This isn't the time Mama! _

_Mama: I know. Cookie let's see what these old bones can do. _

_Cookie: Okay Alice-Chan. _

_Melody: Huh? *Light Comes out of the Locket and Surrounds Mama and Cookie and when the light finally disappears Mama stands there in a long Purple Dress and has oven Mittens and has a Cookie on her hat* _

_Mama: Character Transformation: Motherly Chef! _

_Melody: Mama can Transform? _

_Ikuto: What? An adult has never been able to Transform. _

_Mama: Well I'm not like all Adults. I may look old but I have the Heart of a Child! There for I am a Child on the Inside but I wanted to be the Mother I could ever be for Melody and therefore Cookie was born. I also wanted to be a Chef so I am now my Would-Be self! _

_Cookie: Yes Alice-Chan. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan you'd better Transform as well so you can Purify the X-egg. _

_Melody: right. Rin! _

_Rin: I'm Ready Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody Spreads her Wings and Floats in the Air* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!_

_Mama: Your angelic side looks beautiful Melody-Chan. Now Cookie let's go! *Jumps and a Cooking Wisp appears* Cookie Special: Brownie Hearts! _

_Melody: Huh? Mama Watch out for the X-Energy! *Flies in front of Mama and something appears in front of her and she sees a Transforming Ikuto and his Ears and Tail appear along with his outfit and a claw on his right arm* Was that a Character Transformation? *Ikuto blocks the X-Energy and then looks at Melody* _

_Ikuto: Now Melody. _

_Melody: Right. *Flies up and then floats in front of the X-egg and removes her Bow and Draws an arrow which appears in her hand once she puts her hand over the Quiver* Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires the Arrow and it Paralyzes the X-egg* Now its time to Purify it! Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto! *Purifies the X-egg and it returns to a Heart's Egg and Melody, Ikuto, and Mama land on the ground and return to normal* There. _

_Mama: Now can we have the picnic? _

_Melody: Uh? I guess. _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Tonight was fun. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? Yeah Mama? _

_Mama: You have a visitor at your Balcony plus he's a really nice guy and be safe when he comes over. He's welcome to stay the night as long as you two are being safe. _

_Melody: Mama I'm only in Elementary School! _

_Mama: Okay night. *She shuts Melody's Door and Melody opens the Balcony Door for Ikuto* _

_Melody: Hey. Is your mama always as crazy as mine? _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* I don't hang out with my mom much. She changed after my father disappeared. _

_Melody: Oh. *She looks at him with sad eyes and he looks at her confused* I'm sorry for reminding you of your father again. But- *She is stopped mid-sentence when Ikuto leans in and Kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* What? _

_Ikuto: You're a good Kisser. _

_Melody: Even though you're my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss doesn't mean anything! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. By the way… When did you start thinking of me as your boyfriend? _

_Melody: Uh? When Mama asked if you were my boyfriend this morning. _

_Ikuto: Oh. Then I guess you really do love me then. I'd love to be the boyfriend half of this love. *he holds Melody to him in a hug and Melody lays her head on his chest and she hears his heart beating* _

_Melody: (His heart sounds like its happy and sad at the same time. Even when I'm with him I wonder if it sounds like this.) Ikuto are you sad? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Melody: Then why is your heart beating like it is? _

_Ikuto: I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. I've never once cried in my life. _

_Melody: Neither have I. I guess we both are the same. _

_Ikuto: Maybe. Melody if you haven't ever cried then you too must have pain and sorrows locked up inside. *Melody moves away and sits on her bed and he walks over to her* Am I right? _

_Melody: Yeah. After Mama left I locked my dreams away. I know I can't do anything without my charas by my side but I want to be able to do so because I know that they'll leave me one day. Just like everyone does. First Mama, then just recently Nadeshiko and Kukai. I don't want to lose anyone else because my heart might stop if I do. _

_Ikuto: *Leans down and Surprises Melody with a Kiss that she instantly returns and he pulls her closer to him with his hand on the back of her neck and he pushes her back and they lay there on the bed kissing and when he pulls away he stares at her* I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what. _

_Melody: huh? What is that supposed to mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: *He plays with her hair and he leans down and kisses her again and then Melody realizes that the charas are watching with Blushes on their faces and Melody try to sit up and Ikuto gets off her and sits next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him* I kisses you the second time because I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I'll never hurt you I promise. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up at him with a shocked look* But I don't know who I really am. Huh? _

_Mama: *Calls from downstairs* Melody can you out the Clothes in the dryer? _

_Melody: Okay Mama! I'll be right back. *She runs out of the room and down the stairs and heads the laundry room and when she gets there she knocks into a shell making everything on it fall and she sees scrapbooks and she reads the title of one aloud* "My Life with Melina" (Who's Melina?) *Puts the book on top of the basket and carries the Basket to Mama and takes the Book up stairs and sees Ikuto looking out the Balcony* Hey Ikuto look what I found downstairs. _

_Ikuto: Huh? What is it? _

_Melody: My mom's Scrapbook. _

_Ikuto: Which one? _

_Melody: the one I live with. *She opens the Scrapbook on her lap and Ikuto sits down by her again and she turns to a page and sees a girl very similar to Melody* _

_Ikuto: She looks exactly like you did when you were little. _

_Melody: Yeah and she's with Mama in every picture. I wonder who she is. She is like me. Except the Princess look. _

_Ikuto: I bet you'd look cute in a dress. _

_Melody: Ikuto. Look at this. *Turns the page and sees that a note is hidden behind a picture of Mama holding a little baby and Melody pulls it out revealing a note to her* Its for me? _

_Ikuto: What does it say? _

_Melody: *Reads the note Aloud* "Dear Melody, I know I left you so sudden but its better for you if I'm not here to watch you grow up. I hope you'll forgive me when I come back but until I do please take care of my best friend. Alice said that if anything ever happened to me she'd love to take you as her own. I just hope your life with her is wonderful. The truth is I never disappeared. I'm always watching over you weather you believe me or not. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you. Melody I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but it was the only way you wouldn't get hurt. Its not me on the run its you. Don't ever return to me and your real home because you'll search and search but you will never find it. By the way have you heard from your Oni-Chan? He doesn't live to far from where you might live now. If you live in the same place as Tsukasa Amakawa and his sister's son Tadase then you'll find your Oni-Chan at the high school you'll go to when your old enough. Say hello to Tsukasa for me he knows everything about since he helped me the most besides Alice when you were inside me. I hope you meet your Brother soon. Go to Tsukasa and he'll help you look. Good Luck my sweet Angel. ~Love you always, Mama." _

_Ikuto: An Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: (What I have an Oni-Chan? But how Mama told me I was an only child! Maybe I should ask the School President about it.) _

_Preview………………………………..._

_Pixie: What a big surprise! An Oni-Chan? What sorts of Trouble is in store for Melody-Chan next time? _

_Kit: Something good is cooking up in the next Chapter! _

_Rin: we also get a new friend! _

_Pixie: but you'll have to keep on Reading to find out what happens! _

_Kit: See you next time in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Rin: See you soon! _

_Chapter 7_

"_Finding Oni-Chan and my Devil Side Please Unlock!" _

_Melody: *Wakes up to see Ikuto sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up and she sits up quickly and completely shocked* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Morning. _

_Melody: Why'd you stay here? _

_Ikuto: Your Mom came in after you fell asleep and said its okay if I stay. So I watched you sleep I got some sleep don't worry. _

_Melody: Oh. What time is it? _

_Ikuto: Almost time for your school. _

_Melody: Ikuto! Why didn't you wake me! *Hurries and grabs her stuff and runs into her bathroom and returns fully clothed and she starts to brush her hair and Ikuto gets up and messes her up by twirling her hair in his hands* That's not helping! *Ikuto chuckles and hugs her from behind* Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: can I have a kiss before you go? _

_Melody: I'll be late. _

_Ikuto: please? *Melody gives in and Ikuto Kisses her passionately and when he pulls away he smiles* I'll pick you up from school today. So be prepared. _

_Melody: The Guardians will see you! _

_Ikuto: Kiddy King will but he'll just yell at me I won't listen if your standing there. I'll watch you freak out if you'd like. _

_Melody: I gotta go come on Girls! *Kisses Ikuto on the cheek and runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door* Bye! _

_Mama: Bye. Hmm? _

_Later………………………_

_Melody: Excuse me? *Peeks her head in the School President's Office and the President turns and smiles at her* _

_School President: *Tsukasa Amakawa-Sensei* Melody-Chan good to see you. I haven't seen you since your first day how can I help you? _

_Melody: Uh? Its about this. *Holds up the note and his smile fades* _

_Tsukasa: Actually there is a good story to that Melody-Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you only when you came to ask about it. I am guessing you want to see your Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I want to meet him to find out if he knows anything about Mama! _

_Tsukasa: then come on in Daniel-Kun. *Melody looks at the door when someone comes in and Melody's eyes are filled with shock* _

_Boy: Hello uh? *Daniel Rockefeller* _

_Tsukasa: The last two siblings finally meet. Melody-Chan this is Daniel-Kun. Your older brother by four years. _

_Melody: Oni-Chan? (But he's one of the boys I saw on my way to school one day. He watched me as I pasted and I ignored him too.) _

_Daniel: I can tell you about Mama if you'd like Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: (But what will Ikuto think if he sees me with him? He looks so much like me so I guess it'll be fine.) Okay. _

_Tsukasa: Have fun you two. *The two walk out of the office and walk to the park talking along the way* _

_Daniel: She was always kind to everyone and she loved our other Oni-Chan very much. _

_Melody: another Oni-Chan? _

_Daniel: But sadly he died in an accident along with his wife his son was never found. I believe he's alive though because he must have gone to His Father-in-law. _

_Melody: Wow a nephew too. What is with people in this family disappearing? _

_Daniel: I know how you must feel about Mama leaving but she did it so you grow up in the life you have now._

_Melody: *Breaths in and senses the Lost Key and she turns around to see Ikuto standing only a few feet from her* Ikuto. _

_Daniel: Huh? *Turns back to them* Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Who is this Melody? _

_Daniel: I have a better question! How do you know my sister? _

_Ikuto: Hmm? _

_Daniel: Tell me or seeing her will be the last time you see anything or even be near of considering you'll be dead! _

_Melody: Stop! Ikuto isn't the Enemy! He's the nicest guy I know! I Love him! _

_Daniel: Huh? Melody-Chan? _

_Ikuto: She's right. _

_Daniel: Who asked you? _

_Ikuto: Melody is mine. _

_Daniel: My little Sister doesn't belong to anyone _

_Melody: *Steps in the way of Daniel's Punch and Daniel stops in his tracks* I won't let you hurt Ikuto! And yes I do! The Blood Exchange is already in place! I do belong to him! I don't care what you say! _

_Voice: Melody-Chan because you believe that I can be born now. *Light Surrounds Melody just as an X appears on Daniel's Heart and Melody starts to Transform and a Black Devil outfit appears along with crosses on her Hair clips and Devil Horns appear along with Black Gloves, Black Boots, Red Crosses on her outfit and a Cross around her neck and she Finishes her Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil! _

_Ikuto: Huh? Your Brother's Heart Egg. _

_Melody: Daniel-Oni-Chan? *Daniel stands there with a smirk on his face* _

_Daniel: *Talks but mostly Mumbles* Your just like Mama. So strange and always spoke to yourself at times. She never cared about either of us! _

_Melody: Mama didn't care about me? *An X starts to form on the Star egg and Rin is the only one who notices* She said in the letter that she was sorry for leaving me. She thought it would be better for me to live my life I have now for a good reason. But I don't know why. I will never be able to see Mama again. *An X completely forms on it and it flies out of Melody's Waist holder and Melody sees it and follows it as it floats above her in the sky* My Star Egg? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Daniel: The X-Guardian Egg?_

_Ikuto: (Melody's Guardian Egg has an X on it.) _

_Melody: *The egg flies off* No! My Would-Be Self! _

_Ikuto: *Takes one last look at Melody then turns to see Daniel gone* (Where'd he go?) _

_Melody: (My Guardian Egg has an X on it! What will I do?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: When Mama left I locked myself away and promised myself I'd never cry. But its different now. _

_Ikuto: Its okay to cry. If you cry then your just telling yourself to release all the pain and Sorrows. Or Anger in fact. So just find someone to cry on. And let the tears fall because you should never hold back. _

_Melody: *She turns and runs to Ikuto crying into his chest and he puts his arms around her holding her to him* I don't understand anything! Never did and never will!_

_Ikuto: Its okay Melody. I love you. _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him and he hugs her closer* _

_Ikuto: Come on let's get you home. *He dries Melody's tears and kisses her cheek* _

_Melody: *Shocked but follows Ikuto to her home and she leads him inside and Mama hears them come in* We're home. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? How'd it go with you real Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I don't want to talk about it! He can't be my Oni-Chan he's nothing but a Jerk! *Stomps up stairs leaving her bag on the floor which she dropped when she walked over to her mom* _

_Mama: *picks up her bag and hands it to Ikuto* Your welcome to stay for dinner? _

_Papa: Who are you? _

_Mama: Uh Oh? Papa leave Ikuto-Kun be! _

_Papa: _ What does that mean? Who is he? _

_Mama: He is Melody-Chan's friend. Remember him from when Melody-Chan was a little girl. She said she met a Midnight blue haired boy and we were confused about who he was? _

_Papa: Yes! But why is heading up stairs? _

_Mama: Leave them be Melody-Chan can only be calmed by Ikuto-Kun. That's what the Blood Exchange does. _

_Upstairs…………………………._

_Melody: *Sits on her bed looking at her mom's scrapbook and stares down at the last Picture of Melody's real Mom and Ikuto sits next to her then closes the book* Why's you do that? Huh? Sorry Ikuto… _

_Ikuto: Its okay. Your just upset. _

_Melody: Yeah I don't understand anything Oni-Chan said. That wasn't my Oni-Chan. _

_Ikuto: It had to be. He looked exactly like you. _

_Melody: His Chara had an X on it like mine Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: That's why your mad isn't it? Your not mad because of your Oni-Chan your angry because of your egg. _

_Melody: Yeah I am. _

_Ikuto: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come if it doesn't then I won't stop until I find it! _

_Diva: And you'll have us too Melody-Chan! _

_Pixie: Right we'll always be there! _

_Kit: Now and After you find her! _

_Rin: Don't Worry about it at all Melody-Chan. Plus you have the Guardians to help you. _

_Yoru: That's right Melody-Nya. _

_Melody: *Ikuto dries her tears and she does a feint smile* Okay. _


	4. Chapter 4: Naddy Goodbye in the Spring!

_Shugo Chara Generations!_

_Chapter 1_

"_Finding My Would-Be Self and Meeting the Dreamy Cat Boy!" _

_Girl: *Wakes up and gets ready and heads down stairs* Morning Mama. _

_Lady: *Mama* Good Morning Melody how did you sleep? _

_Girl: *Melody* Fine actually. I had a great Dream. _

_Mama: Oh well have fun at school today. Make sure you walk with your brother. _

_Melody: Fine. Wait where is Josh? _

_Mama: He should be up stairs. _

_Melody: No, his door was shut and it was quiet like he wasn't there. _

_Mama: He must have gone ahead of you. Have fun. *Melody runs out of the house carrying her school bag* _

_Melody: (Hello, my name is Higurashi Melody-San and I'm your average elementary school student who has her whole life ahead of her. But I have a feeling all of that is about to change forever.) *She turns the corner and continues to walk and the picture freezes and the Theme song starts* _

_Voice: I'm sure I can be a different person than I was yesterday with a spin, twirl, and a flip! *Melody walks along the road* Since I met you I've been in a tizzy every day. *Melody looks up at Ikuto who smiles down at her* Laughing, *Melody laughs with the other guardians* getting angry, *Melody yells at her Guardian Character* going crazy… *Yaya pulls Melody through the school yard* It's been tough! *Melody starts to transform with all of her Charas and each time she does she shows the main attacks* Since I was able to see you, I've been excited every day. *Melody spins around as she dances along to Ikuto's Violin* Even slipping and falling, I've been having fun! *Melody walks with the Guardians and then it shows all her Chara eggs then the Guardians transform with her* Now that I think about it, I haven't had a chance to tell you. *Utau is shown and Ikuto stands next to her then Melody stands in the Royal Garden and she says good morning to her friends then Melody is shown in a little Thought bubble and then the other Guardians are shown that way* Thank you, I'm so grateful! *Melody stands under a little arch way and petals fall from the trees* I might not be saying it right, but it comes from my heart. *Ikuto and Yoru are shown and he looks at Melody with sweet and kind eyes* Thank you, for everything! *Melody smiles at the new Queen and Jack's Chair* It's all thanks to you that I can be honest and say it! *Melody and her Charas stand there* Thank you, So much! *Melody's Mama, Papa, Little Brother and His Chara along with her Mama's Chara is shown* You are the best! *Melody runs along the sidewalk following her Charas* I know we can get through this, Together! *Melody Jumps and she Floats there in the Air with all her Charas next to her* No matter who you are! *An Older Boy is Shown and then Melody is shown and she winks at the audience* _

_Boy 1: Hey Kid, I heard a rumor. _

_Boy 2: It said you had a game we wanted. _

_Little Boy: Uh, Um? _

_Melody: Hey you! *The Three Boys look at her* Why are you messing with my brother? _

_Boy 2: What's with this girl? _

_Boy 1: Uh, Oh? Hold it she can't be………………*Melody's outfit is shown* _

_Little Boy: Melody-Neesan! _

_Boy 1: Melody-San? Squirt you don't mean Higurashi Melody-san? Do you?_

_Josh: The one and only. _

_Boy 1: Rumored to be great in almost every subject? Sorry about that? *The Two Boys run off* _

_Melody: Jeez, you need to stop making rumors about me Josh. _

_Josh: It's fun to that just gives you a better reputation. _

_Melody: I just want to fit in no thanks to you! _

_Josh: Sorry, Nee-san! *He runs from her as she chases him* _

_Melody: Come back here! _

_Later at School………………………………_

_Girl 1: Look at Higurashi-San! _

_Girl 2: She's so cool!_

_Boy 1: Not only that but she adds a hint of spice to her Coolness! _

_Boy 2: I call her Cool, Spicy, and Crazy Higurashi-San! _

_Boy 1: Good Thinking Dude! _

_Girl 1: Her mom is a famous singer and her dad is a famous Photographer! Her little brother is even popular with the girls and he's in Kindergarten! Everything about her is cool! _

_Girl 2: Yeah I bet her Boyfriend is a celebrity! _

_Melody: *Sighs while looking out the window* (They are all wrong about me. My mom sings for little kids and my dad takes pictures of pets and other animals. Josh is only popular because he tells wise tales about me. I'm not the type of girl who could have a celebrity for a boyfriend actually I'm single. Plus I'm your average elementary student who has to deal with rumors and passing in my classes. I just want people to be able to see the real me. Like that will ever happen. I don't have any friends at all. I wish I did but I'm the type of girl who has friends. Though I really wish I had someone to talk to for once.) _

_Later after school………………_

_Melody: *She walks pass all the kids who stop to look at something most likely her* (Can't they at least stop staring! I hate being the center of attention!) Huh? _

_Girl 1: Look it's the Guardians!_

_Melody: Guardians? *She watches as the guardians walk up behind her and pass her one by one and she thinks about each of them* (The Blond headed one is Hotori Tadase-Kun He's the Kings Chair… The Long purple haired Girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki the Queen's Chair… The Short Brown Haired boy is the Jack's Chair his name is Souma Kukai… Next is the cute little girl Yuiki Yaya the Ace's Chair… Followed by the Joker's Chair given that place is Hinamori Amu-San… The Guardians are like a student Council for our school… They think their the boss too…) *She watches them and the Joker's Chair stops to look at her* Huh? _

_Girl: *Amu* (I sense the power of Guardian Charas are they coming from this girl?) _

_Boy: *Tadase* Amu-Chan what is it? *All the Guardians stop to look at the two girls* _

_Amu: *Whispers* You have the power of Guardian Charas…_

_Melody: Guardian What?_

_Mean While……………………………_

_Boy: *Ikuto* Hmm? *Sniffs* The Smell of Freshly Born Eggs is coming…_

_Mean While………………………_

_Melody: (What does she mean by Guardian Charas?) Huh?_

_Amu: *She looks around then looks at Tadase who nods* Never mind… Everyone Let's Go… *The Guardians turn and run away* _

_Melody: What did she mean? _

_Josh: Nee-San? _

_Melody: Huh? Josh-san? You saw didn't you? _

_Josh: Yeah… Come on they want you to follow them it's the only way for your Guardian Charas to be born… *He Grabs her hand and pulls her* _

_Melody: Josh! Wait! *They find themselves in the middle of the Guardian's Battle* Whoa! _

_Amu: Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: Right! Sis stay back! My Heart, Unlock! *He is surrounded by light and when the light disappears he stands there with Dog Ears and a tail while his clothes are made of Fur that covers his Torso, Arms and Legs* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: (What? Hmm? Guardian Character? What is a Guardian Character? Can I Have one of my own?) _

_Voice: Useless! Useless! _

_Amu: Higurashi-San! Guardian Charas are the would-be selves you want to be! Believe in what you love to do! _

_Melody: I want to Dance, Find the one person I love, Be Brave, Trust my Friends, Be better at sports, and Sing! I believe in my Would-Be Selves! *She Begins to glow and Three Guardian Chara Eggs come out of her Body and she spins around and the one with Fairy Wings hatches* _

_Fairy Girl: Melody-Chan? You found your Would-Be Self! Now all you have to do is put full Belief into your Would-Be Self! _

_Melody: Give me Courage! *A Cat-Ear boy lands a few feet in front of Melody and the Crazy Locket in his hand flies out of his hand and she grabs it and the Fairy and her Transform and when the light Disappears there's a girl with Fairy Wings and a Blue Dress and a Ribbon on her head and small Ribbons on her Wrists and she has a big one on her Dress and she winks and she stands there staring forward at the Cat Boy* _

_Ikuto: (She Character Transformed? But how? She can't be the one to hold the Crazy Locket…) _

_Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Huh? *Looks over to see the Guardians staring at him and he laughs* Looks like the fun is only beginning… Isn't that right new Chara Bearer… *He smiles at Melody then jumps before the Guardians can get him* _

_Melody: (Who was that guy?) Huh? _

_Amu: Melody-Chan! *She and Tadase move in the way of the X-Egg's attack* _

_Melody: Hinamori-San? Hotori-Kun? _

_Fairy: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Huh? Uh? Okay? Uh? What do I do? _

_Fairy: I am Pixie what you do should just come to you! _

_Melody: Right! *She Jumps and she flies in the Air* _

_Amu: huh? _

_Tadase: Wow…_

_Kukai: She can fly! _

_Yaya: Wow! _

_Nadeshiko: She's really beautiful up there. _

_Josh: Naddy? _

_Nadeshiko: Yes Josh-Kun?_

_Josh: My sister got her Guardian Eggs now will she become a Guardian? _

_Nadeshiko: I don't know. Hotori-Kun?_

_Tadase: I think it's a great idea! _

_Melody: *She flies around in the air and circles the X-egg and her Ribbons circle it and she clears her throat* Its all yours Hinamori-San! _

_Amu: Right! Tadase-Kun! _

_Tadase: Right! _

_Both: Platinum Hearto! _

_Melody: *Lands on the ground and the transformation Disappears and she turns and smiles at Josh* Thanks Josh! _

_Josh: What did I do? _

_Melody: *She smiles* I'll tell you later. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Melody: Huh? You all have Shugo Charas too! _

_Tadase: Yeah. Why don't you come to the Royal Garden tomorrow and we'll Explain? _

_Melody: Eh? _

_Amu: See you then Melody-San._

_Yaya: Bye Melody-Chi! _

_Kukai: See you Melody-Chan. _

_Nadeshiko: Don't mind them. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I really hope you come tomorrow. Bye. *She smiles and follows after the other Guardians and leaves Josh and Melody alone* _

_Melody: Confusing. _

_Josh: What did you mean? _

_Melody: You helped me find a really cool guy and possibly some friends!_

_Josh: Wait? You don't mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun do you? _

_Melody: I just adore Cat ears! _

_Josh: Nee-San! You can't fall in love with him! _

_Melody: Why not? _

_Josh: He works for Easter who is trying to beat the Guardians! He's the enemy! _

_Wulfe: He is the enemy! _

_Pixie: Hi I'm Pixie what is your name? _

_Wulfe: The name's Wulfe! _

_Pixie: Cool! _

_Melody: This is going to be a long year. (I hope not!) *Picture fades and Preview starts* _

_Preview…………………………_

_Pixie: Pixie here! Next time the second egg is born but because Melody isn't sure of who she loves and why she loves them the Chara might fade away! Melody-Chan is also added as the newest member of the guardians! She goes to make Cookies with Nadeshiko and gets into a heap of trouble with mister Dreamy cat boy! What will we cook up in the next chapter? Find out on the next Generation Chapter! _

_Cat Character: Hi Let's find who you love together! _

_Pixie: Find out next time in Shugo Chara Generations! _

_Cat Character: Meow! _

_Pixie: *Winks* See you soon!_

_Chapter 2_

"_Enter Kit, My Loving Cat Character, and Let's Learn to Bake with Naddy!" _

_Melody: So explain again what Pixie is and What I just did yesterday. _

_Josh: Guardian Character. What you did is Character Transformation. _

_Melody: I heard you when you said that but what I don't understand is how did I do it? _

_Josh: You believed in your will to dance. And that's why you got the Crazy Locket. Mostly because you are crazy but that's my opinion. _

_Melody: What? You mean that locket that Ikuto had. _

_Josh: When you speak of Tsukiyomi you have to say his last name! He's not your friend or boyfriend! _

_Melody: (I wish he was.) Maybe having the Guardian Chara will lighten the Rumors. _

_Josh: Not going to happen. _

_Melody: Jerk. _

_Josh: Eh? Don't call me a jerk! _

_Lady: *Looks at them from the couch* Melody-Chan don't call Josh-Kun a Jerk. *Mama* _

_Melody: Yes Mama! _

_Pixie: Hmm? Melody your mama doesn't look like you? _

_Melody: Of course not I'm adopted. _

_Pixie: Huh? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan grew up in a home that's not hers and she's smart too! _

_Melody: Okay Josh we've got to get to school! _

_Josh: Way ahead of you sis! *Melody runs out of the house after Josh and Pixie follows closely behind* _

_Later at school……………………._

_Melody: *The Teacher calls roll call and she hears her name and just as she's about to say she's here the door of the room slides open* Huh? _

_Nadeshiko: Good Morning Sensei. _

_Sensei: Good Morning Queen's Chair. _

_Nadeshiko: May I borrow Higurashi Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Sensei: I don't see why not. Higurashi-san? _

_Melody: Here. *She stands up and slowly walks to the door and Nadeshiko smiles at her* Uh? Hi. *Nadeshiko pulls her out of the room quickly and closes the door in the process* Nadeshiko-San? Huh? *She sees Josh, Amu, and Tadase* Hinamori-San, Hotori-Kun, Josh-kun? _

_Amu: Sh. There's an X-egg and we need your help. _

_Melody: Uh? But what about Souma-Sempai and Yuiki-Chan? _

_Nadeshiko: Only the ones who can transform can do it and that's you and Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Uh? Why me? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan because of me! Did you forget about yesterday?_

_Melody: No! (I only forgot about that except the cute cat boy.) _

_Pixie: Then let's go! _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Josh: Don't worry no one except people with Charas can see the Guardian Charas._

_Melody: Good. Then let's go get them! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………….._

_Amu: Melody-Chan now! _

_Melody: Now What? _

_Josh: Easy this! Wulfe! _

_Wulfe: Right Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and he jumps and when he lands he is in his transformation* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: Oh that. Uh? _

_Amu: Like this. Miki! *A Blue Chara nods her head* _

_Chara: *Miki* Right Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Miki enters her egg then goes inside Amu and her outfit, hat, shoes and giant paint brush appears and she spins and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Spade! See its easy! _

_Melody: uh? Yeah it was last time. But… I don't really want to change…_

_Pixie: Melody-Chan? _

_Ran: Melody-Chan its okay to change! Amu-Chan Changed when she became a Guardian and you can do the same thing! _

_Su: With Amu-Chan's Help-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Pixie: You'll never be alone! All you have to do is follow the one you really love! _

_Melody: What? (But I'm not sure if I love the one I like. I don't even know him at all. What do I do?) I don't believe anyone is enemies. I want to help make peace in the world! *She starts to transform* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and her outfit appears along with everything else and she smiles and spins around and floats up in the air* Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer! _

_Pixie: We did it! _

_Melody: Again. _

_Amu: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Right! (I know I can make peace. Peace with Ikuto.) *She holds up a baton and she spins it* Elemento Baton: Lovely Power! *She throws it and it spins around the X-egg* _

_Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto! *Does the same and it does the same* Melody-Chan Let's go!_

_Melody: huh? *Amu makes a heart in her hands and Melody does the same* (What is this? It feels like the combined power of the Humpty Lock and Crazy Locket.) _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Hearto! _

_Later………………………………_

_Melody: Why are we here? _

_Nadeshiko: To make cookies for the guardians. _

_Melody: But… _

_Nadeshiko: K for King, Q for Queen, A for Ace, J for Jack, JJ for Joker. _

_Melody: but there's a S who is that for? _

_Nadeshiko: The Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: What? Are you kidding? _

_Nadeshiko: Nope. Hotori-Kun and the School President are discussing it. _

_Melody: I know I have a Chara but I just don't want to change. _

_Nadeshiko: Remember what Ran, Miki, and Su said yesterday. Amu-Chan can help you change. _

_Melody: Hmm… *Nadeshiko pulls the Cookies out of the Oven and smiles* What? _

_Nadeshiko: you start putting frosting on them I'll go get the White and Black Frosting for Kukai's J. _

_Melody: Your not going to help?_

_Nadeshiko: I know you can do it. I have faith in you Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: Thanks Naddy. _

_Naddy: Be right back. *Leaves Sliding the Door shut in the process* _

_Melody: Well Pixie let's do this. _

_Voice: You look confident. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up and sees the same guy from Yesterday* Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: Yes that's my name. And by listening to the Guardians say your name a million times I've confirmed your name is Melody. _

_Melody: The Guardians and my brother says you're the enemy. _

_Cat Chara: Nya… Ikuto-Nya. She says that like she does think its true. *Yoru* _

_Ikuto: Do you believe that Melody?_

_Melody: No. You just seem miss thought of… *Before she realizes it Ikuto is standing in front of her and has a light hold of her Waist-length Black Hair in his hand and he smiles down at her* _

_Ikuto: So you don't think I'm the enemy? What if I'm not the hero? What if I really am the bad guy?_

_Melody: Bad guys are usually meaner. _

_Ikuto: How do you know I can't be mean?_

_Melody: I doubt you can. I want to believe you're the good guy because it seems like we've met before. I don't how that's possible though. I don't remember meeting you. _

_Ikuto: Your not suppose to. That's because you lost your memory of me. You forgot meeting me when you locked away your true feelings. Melody who is it you love and why? _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and she sees Kindness and Gentleness not Evil or Anger* (His eyes where have I seen them before? I only remember a little. It was before Mama left me. I was on a trip with her and I met a boy with Sapphire eyes and Midnight Blue hair. He told me I was his one and only and gave me his bracelet then disappeared like he wasn't really there. He was my first love. Is Ikuto him?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Melody: Did you meet a girl with Violet Blue hair? _

_Ikuto: Now that you mention it yes. I gave her my family's Heirloom. _

_Melody: A Bracelet? _

_Ikuto: Yeah. Why? _

_Melody: Be-_

_Nadeshiko: Break it up! *Opens the Door and sees Ikuto so close to Melody and he stands up and looks over at Nadeshiko* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: *She moves over to Nadeshiko scared from Naddy's sweet voice changing* (Ikuto…) _

_Nadeshiko: Temari! _

_Temari: Right Naddy. Chin, Ton, Shan! Character Change! _

_Nadeshiko: Yah! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WITH MY SAI! _

_Melody: That's a personality Change! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan let's help Naddy! _

_Melody: What? Help her hurt Ikuto? _

_Voice: You can stop them! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the Cookies! *Ikuto jumps off the counter and Naddy Swings her Sword hitting the Cookie Tray* _

_Voice: When you need to save something quick be glad you have Cat Ears and a Tail! *Cat Ears and a Tail appear on Melody and Melody Jumps Dodging the fighting two and trying to catch the cookies and misses the cookies but manages to stop Naddy and Ikuto with a Character Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Cute Kitty! What? How the heck did I transform? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the second Guardian Chara Transformation. _

_Melody: Huh? *A Ghost Chara appears* _

_Chara: Hi my name is Kit! I'm your Loving Cat Side! _

_Melody: Huh? Loving Side? But I don't know who it is I Love. _

_Kit: He's standing in this room silly! _

_Melody: Huh? (She can't mean Ikuto can she?) _

_Ikuto: *Looks at Melody with Wide eyes and she sits on the ground with Cat Ears, a tail, A white top, and a Black mini skirt* (Its like she's the female version of mine and Yoru's Transformation. Why is she looking at me confused?) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! We need to get going! _

_Ikuto: *Looks away from Melody and he looks at the cookie mess on the ground and Melody follows his gaze and he nods his head* hmm. *He jumps out the window after looking at Melody one last time* _

_Nadeshiko: Maybe we can make a new batch? _

_Melody: No. Its useless I never do anything right. _

_Amu: *Runs into the room with Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Josh behind her* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Hinamori-San. *Melody stands up and looks away* Naddy and I made Cookies for you guys but me being a Klutz ruined them all. _

_Su: No need to cry. When there's spilled Cookies leave it to Amu-Chan and Su-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Su goes inside her egg and enters Amu-Chan's Body and A Green Outfit appears along with a green hat and black shoes with clovers on the back and a clover appears on her hat and she holds a Mixer and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Clover! _

_Melody: Wow. _

_Josh: Su is a master Cook just watch. _

_Amu: Chips, Syrup, Whip Cream! Remake Honey! *Honey surrounds the cookies and they return to normal fully frosted and some have frosted faces of Pixie and Kit along with Wulfe and the Guardians take a bite of the cookies* _

_Melody: Thanks Amu-San. _

_Amu: Your Welcome. *They exchange smiles among the Guardians* _

_Later the next day…………………………._

_Tadase: I know this is sudden but I'd like to introduce the Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San! _

_Melody: *Stands up and walks up onto the stage and Nadeshiko hands her the Royal Cape and Melody Pulls it on and smiles at the Guardians* (As long as I'm a Guardian I can see Ikuto all the time so I have to make the best of being a guardian. And maybe other good things will come out of being a guardian. Who knows I hope I have fun.) _

_Kit: He, he. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Preview……………_

_Kit: Kit Here! Melody-Chan is a Guardian! But I have a quick question! What is the Blood Exchange about? Melody and Josh's Mama says the Blood Exchange is something Cats do that is a lot like mating for Wolves. Wait Since Melody and Ikuto are cats does that mean they can have a blood exchange? What comes out of the Blood Exchange anyway? Find out in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 3_

"_Blood Exchange Since When?"_

_Melody: What the heck are those cats doing? *Watch TV with Mama* _

_Mama: Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Its mating for cats. _

_Melody: Why are they Blood Exchanging? _

_Mama: Because the male is kinda marking its territory. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Sometimes after the Blood Exchange the female smells like the male. And the male can always know where the female is at all times. _

_Melody: Oh. (Ikuto and I are cats and we've known each other since we were little. He gave me the bracelet.) *Looks down at the Bracelet that Ikuto gave her when they were kids* (Maybe we can be friends again.) Mama?_

_Mama: Yeah? _

_Melody: I saved up some money and I need a new necklace or something to go with my outfit I'm going to wear to the meeting you have to go to soon. Is it okay if I go to the mall today? _

_Mama: Sure. Just be home before Dinner._

_Melody: Okay! Kit Pixie let's go! *She runs up stairs and returns fully dressed* How do I look? _

_Mama: Cute Melody. _

_Papa: My Little Girl is all grown up! *Quickly pulls Melody's Camera off her neck and Snaps a few pictures then hands it to her* _

_Melody: I'll be home by five o'clock. _

_Mama: dinner is at Six. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Mama: Have fun! _

_Melody: Right! *Closes the door behind her Kit and Pixie* I wonder when the third egg will be born. _

_Kit: It'll come when your positive what you want. Maybe it'll give you strength or something. _

_Melody: No. I'm best the Sweet but silence type when I want to be. _

_Pixie: but your also the dancing type Melody! _

_Kit: And The Loving type! _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Kit: Its true. _

_Melody: I'm not to sure of that. _

_Kit: Melody-Chan would you do the Blood Exchange with Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Huh? That's like asking if I love him when I don't even know him. _

_Kit: Well? _

_Melody: I guess I do. He was my first love. The other day I came so close to telling him I met him before but then Naddy came into the room. _

_Kit: Then try again!_

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up and her eyes meet Sapphire eyes like the other day* _

_Ikuto: Melody…_

_Melody: (Ikuto… What is he doing here?) Uh? _

_Ikuto: *Stands back up and smiles down at Melody* You come here for Sunday Shopping too? _

_Melody: Uh Yeah. Mama is having a Party soon and I don't have a necklace to go with my outfit. _

_Ikuto: You looked cute the other day. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: When you transformed with your newest Chara. You looked cute. A female version of my Transformation. _

_Melody: (A Female Version?) Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Why do you walk around with your ears and Tail out?_

_Ikuto: Because… With these I know exactly where my Kitten is. _

_Melody: Your Kitten? You have a cat? What's its name?_

_Ikuto: Her name is Melody. _

_Melody: But that's my name. _

_Kit: He's talking about you stupid. _

_Melody: Huh? (He called me his Kitten…) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya. Remember why we came looking for her. _

_Ikuto: Right the Blood Exchange thing. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: You say "Huh?" Way to many times. _

_Melody: Then Sue me because I'm confused. _

_Ikuto: I can change that. *Leans down to her and she Blushes making her ears and Tail pop out* Just like I thought. Your Ears and Tail pop out when you Blush. _

_Melody: *Turns away from him* Your one to talk Cat Boy. _

_Ikuto: I'm bored. _

_Melody: Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: What did you mean by the Blood Exchange? _

_Ikuto: To make you mine. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: That is what happens with a blood exchange. No other Male Cat will touch you after the Blood Exchange. Its easy all I have to do is lick your blood and you do the same for me. _

_Melody: That's disgusting. _

_Kit: No it makes sense. If you became Ikuto's then all the Boys at your school won't come near you. _

_Ikuto: My scent will only be noticed by people who think its Perfume. _

_Melody: So I would go around smelling like you?_

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Ikuto: You can think it over. Have fun shopping endless you want me to help you. _

_Melody: Uh? Actually I was looking for a collar considering I'm a cat. _

_Ikuto: Oh then here. *Holds up a Purple Collar with a bell on it* _

_Melody: Cute! _

_Ikuto: I got it for my sister but since she's crazy when I give her stuff I thought I'd give it to you. My Kitten. _

_Melody: Your not going to call me that are you? _

_Ikuto: Maybe. _

_Melody: Whatever. _

_Ikuto: I guess I'll see you around? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Later………………………_

_Pixie: The Collar looks cute on you Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kit: It matches the one in Cute Kitty. _

_Melody: Yeah it does. _

_Guy 1: Hello Girly Little Late for a Girl to be out this late. _

_Guy 2: He's right Higurashi Melody-San. _

_Melody: Huh? *One of the guys grabs her arms and pulls her to them* Who are you Jerks? And How do you know my name? _

_Guy 3: We work for Easter. _

_Guy 4: Our boss says your getting in the way of Tsukiyomi's Work. _

_Melody: (Tsukiyomi? That's Ikuto!) Let me go! Help Me! _

_Voice: Let her go! _

_Melody: Huh? *Strong hands pull her back and she senses someone moving in front of her and she closes her eyes and grabs the back of the person's shirt* (I'm scared! I wish I had courage but I just can't find it! I wish I was someone who had courage! Give me Courage Someone!) _

_Voice: Get out of here! Tell the Boss that is anyone hurts Melody they'll have to deal with me!_

_Melody: Huh? (That voice it sounds like Ikuto.) _

_Guy 1: You'll pay for this. You and your little girlfriend. _

_Guy 2: wait until the boss finds out! *The guys get in the car and drive off quickly* _

_Melody: *She opens her eyes to find a jacket being pushed in her face* Huh? *Looks up to see Ikuto's Worried eyes* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: The Blood Exchange also protects you from Easter. _

_Melody: huh? _

_Ikuto: Who your up against isn't to be fought lightly. Easter can kill someone. The Blood Exchange would make it so Easter wouldn't be able to find you like they just did. Huh? *Looks at her and her sees something sliding down her arm from her shoulder* Melody your hurt. _

_Melody: Huh? Oh I guess one of the jerks scratched me in the struggle. _

_Ikuto: Let me see. *She lets him look at her arm* Its not to deep. Not much blood either. _

_Melody: Huh? (The Blood Exchange.) Ikuto I want to be protected from Easter. Please… _

_Ikuto: Huh? *He looks into her eyes and sees she is serious* okay but you'll seem different after the Blood Exchange is put in place. Hold still. *He leans do towards her arm and she flinches when he starts Licking her scratch* _

_Kit: Huh? The Blood Exchange! I can feel it! _

_Yoru: Its giving us strength. _

_Voice: Of Course! it's the Bond of Love! Sweet and Loving Yet full of Courage from the Male! *Ikuto stands up and looks at where the Voice is coming from and Melody, Pixie, Kit, and Yoru look too* My name is Rin! Nice to finally meet Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: The third Chara… _

_Rin: I'm your Sweet and Brave Angelic Side! As long as you love Ikuto the love will provide you with Courage! _

_Ikuto: All that's left is your side. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Kit: That's right the female has to lick the males Blood too! _

_Melody: So its not complete? _

_Ikuto: No. Not yet at least. When you want to do my Blood the shield of the Locket will wear onto me and Easter won't be able to locate me. _

_Melody: *The Clock in the Middle of the city Chimes Five time saying its Five o'clock and Melody's Eyes widen* I have to get home! _

_Ikuto: Here. It'll cover your arm. I'll get it later. *Hands Melody his jacket* _

_Melody: Uh? But Josh will smell your scent. _

_Ikuto: He will anyway. My scent is on you now. _

_Melody: Uh? (Great.)_

_Ikuto: Just stop by one of the Perfume stores and put some Perfume on it'll confuse his nose. _

_Melody: your really smart Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: I'll see you later. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay. _

_Later………………………._

_Melody: I'm home! _

_Mama: Your ten minutes late. _

_Melody: Sorry I got caught up in a Crowd in the Mall and got lost in the perfume. _

_Josh: Tell me about it! I could smell you when you came into the house! *Sneezes* _

_Melody: guess I put to much on. _

_Mama: What's that? _

_Melody: Huh? *Mama speaks of the Jacket* Oh I bought it at the store it was getting cold. Its an over the shoulders jacket but it keeps me warm too. _

_Mama: It brings out your eyes. _

_Melody: Thanks. *Walks upstairs and heads to the bathroom grabbing a wrap for her arm and she heads to her room and the girls help her wrap her arm up and she hangs the jacket by the balcony door and changes her shirt from a short sleeved to a long sleeved and walks down stairs to dinner* Smells good. _

_Josh: You Don't._

_Melody: *Gives him Ikuto's usual "Leave me alone" Stare and Josh Shrugs it off* So what is for dinner? _

_Mama: Salmon. _

_Melody: Fish? _

_Mama: yeah. Josh told me your like a cat. _

_Melody: He did? (I'm going to kill that boy! Strange I never want to kill my little brother. Maybe this is the difference Ikuto meant.) _

_Josh: Sis? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like a Cat? *Whispers* I don't mean Kit. _

_Melody: Your crazy little brother. *Pats Josh on the head as she walks over to sit on the couch by Papa* (I hope Josh hasn't realized the Blood Exchange yet.) _

_Rin: So who's Chara are you? _

_Wulfe: Josh's. The Chara helping mama is Cookie. _

_Melody: Huh? Cookie? _

_Mama: Oh yeah. I have a Chara. I can see your charas as well. _

_Melody: Why didn't you say so Mama! Your feeding me fish because I'm a Cat aren't you? _

_Mama: yeah. *Smiles* _

_Melody: *She turns back to the TV* Nya. Huh? *She covers her mouth* (Did I just Meow?) _

_Papa: Melody-Chan sounds so cute mimicking the cats on the TV! _

_Melody: Mama I'll be in my room until Dinner is done._

_Mama: Okay. *Phone rings* Melody-Chan Josh-Kun there is a girl on here saying she needs to talk to you. _

_Melody: Name?_

_Mama: Hinamori Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Amu-San! *Takes the phone* Hello? _

_Amu: Hey Melody-Chan Tadase-Kun and I need you and Josh-Kun in the Park now. _

_Melody: Right. Mama Guardian Business. They need Josh and I now. _

_Mama: okay go fight that X-egg. _

_Melody: How do you? _

_Mama: I know a lot of things like what Perfume your wearing. And What are your dislikes. Go get it. _

_Melody: Papa the like will be like cover your eyes. _

_Mama: Since I have a chara I'm okay. _

_Melody: Right. Kit! _

_Kit: *Nods her head* Right Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, _

_Josh: My Heart, _

_Both: Unlock! *light Flashes and everything appears and Melody's Bell Collar shakes and the bell on her tail does too and she Winks While Josh Hops around and Clanks his Claws together* Character Transformation: _

_Melody: Cute Kitty! _

_Josh: Moon Runner! _

_Pixie: They look so cool! _

_Papa: My Babies look so cute! *Takes Pictures of Melody and Josh* _

_Mama: Papa they have to go. _

_Papa: okay. Be home soon. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Josh: Come on Sis! _

_Melody: okay. *Runs out of the house with ahead of her and everyone on the sidewalk looks at them* (We look like fools.) _

_Kit: No you don't but you will need to watch out for people who like girls wearing nothing. _

_Melody: Rin I wonder what we will make! _

_Rin: Me too! But you have to have Ikuto near so you can have courage! _

_Melody: Huh? *She comes to the Park and she stops when she sees who has the X-egg* Ikuto. _

_Josh: Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun! _

_Ikuto: *Turns to look at them with sadness in his eyes* This isn't the Embryo either. _

_Tadase: Let that X-egg go! _

_Amu: Yeah! _

_Ikuto: What good is an Heart's egg that has an X on it? _

_Melody: Don't say that Ikuto! Its not useless! I believe it didn't mean to get a X on it. It must have just lost faith in itself. Like I did when I was little. But with the Guardians Help I know I can Purify every X-egg and help every Child find their Would-Be Selves! _

_Rin: Melody-Chan that's it! _

_Melody: right! *Melody returns to normal and Rin Floats next Melody* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and she floats in another Dimension and wings appear on her back, Armor appears on her body and a Bow hangs over her body and she removes it and Fires an arrow and her Gloves appear as she does along with boots and lastly her hair is pulled back into a Black Ponytail that hangs down to the center of her back and she Poses* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior! *Lands on the ground and looks at her hands and her outfit as well as her wings* Wow. _

_Rin: We are the Warrior Angel of the Sky. Your Courage increases each time you draw a Light arrow. _

_Melody: (This character isn't so bad.) *She nods her head and flaps her wings and Soars over the others* _

_Su: Wow! Melody-Chan is amazing! _

_Josh: That's my Sis! *Sniffs* (Now that I think about it… The New Perfume smells like the Character Transformation maybe it was her the whole time.) _

_Amu: Hearto Speeders! *Skates appear on Amu-Chan's Feet and she follows after Melody who comes to a stop above Ikuto who lets the X-egg go* _

_Melody: (Ikuto… Please don't think Badly of this… But I have to do this or I'll blow our cover.) *She Removes her Bow and Draws a Light Arrow and Aims down for Ikuto* (Rin don't let it hit Ikuto!) _

_Rin: Will Do! *Melody pulls the arrow back* _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires it and it flies down towards Ikuto who jumps to dodge it*_

_Ikuto: *Lands on a tree and watches the Guardians Work* Hmm. _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires towards the X-egg which freezes up* Now Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: Right! _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock on: Open Hearto! *The X-egg Soon returns to normal and the Girls land on the ground and return to normal on the spot* _

_Josh: Great Open Hearto Girls! _

_Melody: Thanks Josh. _

_Amu: Tadase-Kun and I have to go. See you guys tomorrow. _

_Melody: Bye Amu-Chan. Bye Tadase-Kun. _

_Josh: Your getting the hang of things. You call Nadeshiko Naddy. Amu-Sempai Amu-Chan. Now Tadase-Sempai Tadase-Kun. But you still call Tsukiyomi Ikuto by his first name. _

_Melody: So? Come on lets get home I'll race you! *Takes off ahead of him* _

_Josh: No fair Melody-Neesan! _

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: *Yawns and begins her homework and soon she feels breath on the back of her neck* Huh? *She looks up to see Ikuto smiling down at her and she sits up on her bed* Ikuto don't scare me. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Rin: Yoru when do you think Ikuto and Melody are going to finish sealing the Bond? _

_Yoru: Who knows-Nya. _

_Melody: Ikuto when you said I might seem Different what did you mean by that? _

_Ikuto: I meant that you might start feeling like you'll want to kill your brother. Considering he's a Wolf and we are Lynx. _

_Melody: so not only are you a cat you're a wild cat. A Cat that wants to be free. _

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: What else. _

_Ikuto: You'll be easier to scare. _

_Melody: We've gone over that! *She laughs* _

_Down Stairs…………_

_Mama: Huh? *Sits there Sewing and she hears Melody Laugh* Its good to hear Melody Laugh. I missed her laugh. _

_Josh: Sis is a bit weird sometimes. _

_Mama: Josh stop that. You know your sister has changed a lot and she forgot how to laugh. Being quiet all the time it makes me happy to hear her laugh. _

_Josh: Whatever. _

_Up Stairs………………._

_Melody: *Ikuto reaches for Melody's broken toy and the sharp part he uses on his wrist* Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Its okay. You want to protect me like I want to protect you right? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: So let's Finish this Blood Exchange now. *He holds his wrist up to her and she hesitates then presses her mouth against the cut and Begins to slowly Lick the Cut and when she's down she notices it heal after she's done* I forgot to mention and wounds we get instantly heal once the Blood Exchange is complete. _

_Melody: You could have told me sooner. Why do I have a weird taste in my mouth? _

_Ikuto: I don't know but mine tastes like Blackberry. _

_Melody: That's the Perfume I use. _

_Ikuto: I guess I smell like you now. Great I'll be walking around smelling fruity. _

_Melody: You could smell worse. _

_Ikuto: I was kidding. _

_Melody: Now I've got to finish my homework. _

_Ikuto: Let me help. Elementary Math? Piece of cake Mel. _

_Melody: If your such an expert you should have said something. _

_Ikuto: Why did you fire that arrow at me today? _

_Melody: I could have thrown more but I only fired one. Plus I did it so the others wouldn't realize you just let the x-egg go. _

_Ikuto: *He places a hand on the back of Melody neck and pulls her to him* I'm just glad Dog Kid and Kiddy King went easy on me._

_Melody: I won't start calling them will I? _

_Ikuto: Not endless you want to. But be on the look out Things only get worse each day. _

_Melody: *Looks up into his eyes* I don't care. As long as the crazy Locket is protecting you all the time. *Something in Ikuto's Shirt starts to glow* Huh? _

_Ikuto: *He Pulls it out and shows her* The Lost Key. The matching Pair to your Locket. _

_Melody: So that's why the Guardians were talking about the Key and Locket. I knew about the Locket but I didn't know you have the Key to my Locket. _

_Ikuto: Your Locket is Heart Shaped with Six spikes curving in towards a red heart right? _

_Melody: Yeah? it's the Key Hole. _

_Ikuto: That's for when the Embryo is ready the Locket and its Key along with the Lock and its Key will unlock and the Embryo will be found. Until then Easter will try anything to get the Embryo. I have to follow the Boss's orders but I'll help you when you need it. _

_Melody: Okay. *He lets her go and stands up* What? _

_Ikuto: Dog boy is coming I have to go. _

_Melody: Bye Ikuto. *Ikuto Disappears off the Balcony just as there is a knock at the Door* Yeah?_

_Josh: *Opens the door and peaks his head in* Hey. _

_Melody: What is it Josh? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like Ikuto? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Josh: His scent is coming off of you like Wildfire. Its freaking my nose out. You continue to smell like him. _

_Melody: Your crazy. _

_Josh: I'm not crazy Sis! You've been acting strange today. Pixie is always loud its like your not even my sister anymore. _

_Melody: *Stands up and Looks down at him like Ikuto does with her but with a more Deadly look in her eyes* So? What if I change a little? Its good to change. Changing is good. *She adds something with a cold Tone in her Voice* Now Get out Dog Kid I have to finish my homework. _

_Josh: Dog Kid? Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls me that! You two did the blood Exchange didn't you? _

_Melody: no that's Crazy. He's the enemy isn't he? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is part of Easter. He's not to be taken lightly. I understand that now. _

_Josh: Huh? (a Broken Heart? Maybe that's what is making her act like this.) Neesan? _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks at Josh again* _

_Josh: I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling Tsukiyomi Ikuto the Enemy before. Your acting as if I am the Enemy. _

_Melody: No. My mind is just filled right now. I'll see you in the morning Josh. Night. *She urges him out the door and closes it behind him and then leans against and Sighs* Whew. _

_Pixie: Things are just going to get harder Melody-Chan! _

_Kit: Things will also get a lot more fun! _

_Rin: Right! And we have friends now so we can look to them for help. _

_Melody: Yeah you guys are right. _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Girl: I can get you the Debut song by next week and we have the annoying brat listen to it. *Sanjou-San* _

_Ikuto: *leans against the wall in the Shadows* She's smarter then she looks. _

_Guy: You know this how exactly Ikuto-Kun? *Nekidou* _

_Ikuto: I know it because she has Charas and she has the Guardians Backing her up. Not much of a Problem for us. But she Wields the Crazy Locket. Be careful as her Teacher Nekidou. Because she can put you in your place as well. _

_Nekidou: Let's see her try. She'll grow trust for me as I am her Teacher. She might even change side seeing you had the Blood Exchange with her. _

_Ikuto: I'm not using Melody like the Boss uses you two. _

_Sanjou: You might not even have a choice. _

_Ikuto: I will go against the boss if it comes to hurting Melody. _

_Nekidou: We'll see about that very soon then Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Whatever. *Leaves the room* _

_Sanjou: That boy is hiding something._

_Nekidou: I'll watch him seeing your in charge of his sister._

_Sanjou: If he interacts with the Brat you tell the boss. _

_Nekidou: Right. *The Picture Freezes as he places his Glasses on and Laughs* _

_Preview……………………….._

_Rin: Rin Here! Looks like Trouble is Brewing! But not only that but Nadeshiko gives us a big surprise! She has a twin Brother named Nagihiko! But that's not all! Naddy is Transferring in the spring! Oh no! Melody-Chan just became a Guardian and now she's losing her Friends! Find out what happens on the next Exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 4_

"_Nadeshiko Good Bye in the Spring?" _

_Melody: *Yawns* (Lately I've been really tired? But I don't know why? Maybe its because Ikuto comes over telling me he's been really busy with Easter and they might be trying to kill him. I guess I'm getting his Exhaustion.) *Sweeps the sidewalk and some girls run over* Huh? _

_Girl 1: Morning Higurashi-San. _

_Melody: Hi. _

_Girl 2: Uh? Since you're a Guardian can we get your autograph? _

_Melody: Huh? *she smiles and Laughs* Okay I guess. _

_Girl 3: Wow! Higurashi-San looks so cool when she smiles! _

_Melody: hmm? Thanks. *Blushes at what the girl said* _

_Up in the Window above them……………………_

_Tadase: Higurashi-San has been working really hard lately. _

_Kukai: She's a Guardian and she's a cool one too. _

_Yaya: She makes yummy snacks! Just Like Naddy! _

_Naddy: Well I won't be making them for much longer. _

_Yaya: What do you mean Naddy? _

_Josh: Yeah? _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Tadase: I understand what she means. _

_Naddy: I'm transferring soon. _

_Kukai: What? Why? You just became great friends with Melody-Chan! _

_Naddy: I have no word in it. _

_Tadase: so I'm guessing you don't want us to tell Higurashi-San? _

_Naddy: No not until I've left. Give her this after I leave. *Hands him a letter with Melody's name on it and she turns and with Temari floating next to her she walks out of the room*_

_Josh: *Runs out after her and catches up to her* Nadeshiko. _

_Naddy: Yes Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: You see. Melody-Neesan hasn't been herself lately. I'm worried about her. Before you leave be sure to tell her good bye so she's not hurt as much. _

_Naddy: Okay Josh-Kun as long as you keep this secret from her and the other Guardians. *Whispers in his ear and Josh's Eyes widen and Naddy places something in his hand then turns and walks away* _

_Josh: Huh? *Looks at the Paper* ("Ikuto-Kun if you are reading this take care of Melody-Chan. Because you and I both know she's a smart girl. I am leaving so I asked Josh-Kun to give this to you. Take care of Melody until I come back. P.S. I have a Feeling Josh-Kun read this so Josh-Kun Ikuto-Kun don't fight to much.") _

_Wulfe: what did Naddy say? _

_Josh: She isn't really a she. She's really a-a He. _

_Wulfe: Huh? _

_Later……………………………_

_Melody: Hey guys sorry I'm late! *Runs into the Royal Garden* Huh? What's wrong where's Naddy? _

_Amu: She went home already. _

_Melody: Oh well I guess I'll talk to her later then. _

_Josh: (How can Nadeshiko be a guy?) _

_Melody: Josh-Kun something wrong? _

_Josh: No! I'm Fine. _

_Melody: Okay well I'm gonna head home early bye guys. *Grabs her Bag and Heads out the door with her Three Charas floating after her* _

_Later…………………………_

_Melody; Some how I ended up at Naddy's House. _

_Kit: how'd you know this is hers? _

_Melody: I walked with her home one day. She's really good at Dancing. Her mother is really nice too. _

_Pixie: Ring the Door Bell! _

_Rin: You wanted to tell her something right? _

_Melody: Yeah but… _

_Pixie: Then go ahead Melody- *Is cut off when a Lady comes running out the door* _

_Melody: Huh? (Its Naddy's Maid.) Hello again. _

_Lady: Huh? Oh! Madame Naddy's Friend! Its nice to see you again! Have you seen Master Nagihiko? _

_Melody: (Nagihiko? Naddy has a Brother?) _

_Voice: You called Auntie? *Melody looks up to see a boy on the Wall and he jumps down* _

_Melody: (Naddy? No this is a boy. Could he be Nagihiko?) _

_Boy: *Nagihiko or Nagi* You called? _

_Lady: We must get you ready Master Nagi! _

_Nagihiko: I don't want to get ready. I want to hang out with my friend. *Grabs Melody's Hand and pulls her* Come on Melody-Chan! _

_A Few Minutes Later………….._

_Melody: Wait! How do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: Sorry Melody-Chan was I running to fast for you? I have to remember you're a girl and your not fast as me. _

_Melody: how do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: I'm Naddy's Twin brother. She told me all about you. _

_Melody: She did? _

_Nagihiko: She told me you two baked cookies and she heard from your little brother Josh that you've been very Different lately. _

_Melody: Yeah. Ever since Ikuto and I had the Blood Exchange. _

_Nagihiko: You two became one. And now since he's over worked searching for something your getting his Exhaustion. _

_Melody: Yeah. (For some reason he's easy to talk to.) Where is Naddy? _

_Nagihiko: Melody-Chan she's Transferring soon. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Nagihiko: She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry but since she's really busy with Dancing and I'm not she wanted me to be the one to tell you goodbye for her. She wanted to me to personally tell you she's sorry that she had to leave so sudden. _

_Melody: Nagihiko what about you? _

_Nagihiko: I have to go with her but don't worry. We'll be back in two years about the time you all get into Middle School. _

_Melody: Uh? Nagihiko can I take a Picture of you so I'll remember you?_

_Nagihiko: Sure. *Smiles and Melody snaps a Picture* Melody-Chan don't be sad when you get the letter from Naddy. Because we promise we'll be back. _

_Melody: Don't worry! This spring Kukai will be Graduating and Josh is the Guardians Assistant. I'll just have to make new friends when the new Queen and Jack come. _

_Nagihiko: Right. _

_Kit: A New Friend already! _

_Pixie: To spend lots of Memories with! _

_Rin: But its sad to hear we won't get to see Naddy until two years. _

_Melody: *Smiles at Nagihiko who waves as he walks away* Yeah but I'm sure Naddy will continue to be our friend because all the people we meet have a special place in our hearts. Huh? *Familiar Arms wrap around her and pull her close and she looks up to see Ikuto* Don't sneak up on me! Want to give me a heart attack? Don't answer that. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. Who was that? _

_Melody: Nagi Naddy's Twin Brother. I just met him and he left in a hurry. _

_Ikuto: He saw me coming. _

_Melody: Huh? You scared my new friend away?_

_Ikuto: No he knew about our Blood Exchange so he knew he was far to close in my territory. _

_Melody: Ikuto… Josh-Kun I've been acting a little different since the Blood Exchange and I've been super tired lately. Care to explain why? _

_Ikuto: No. I'm far to tired to. _

_Melody: You always use that Excuse. Its just I feel like I've been kinda different lately. I glare at Josh and when I am misjudged I speak up. _

_Ikuto: Come on I'll walk you home. *He lets her go and takes her hand* _

_Melody: (Ever since the Blood Exchange I've become a lot closer to Ikuto. But the Guardians not even Josh know about it. Only Nagihiko and Nadeshiko who are leaving know. I have to tell someone. But I guess I'll wait until Kukai graduates until I tell him. I know I can't tell Yaya or she'll tell everyone. Maybe once I meet and get to know the new Guardians I'll trust them.) *Ikuto stops and Melody does too and she hears a voice* Huh?_

_Ikuto: Hoshino Utau. The newest Singer. She works for Easter. _

_Melody: She's so pretty. _

_Ikuto: Not if you grew up seeing her everyday. _

_Melody: What does that mean? _

_Pixie: Her singing sounds so good._

_Kit: I bet Melody-Chan could sing if she wanted to. _

_Melody: Actually singing is one of my Dreams. I want to be a famous singer. _

_Utau's Voice: *Up on the Big Screen* Beyond the melodic sounds in the night There's Heavy Hearts Beating… Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon. _

_Melody: Hmm. *Continues to Walk along side Ikuto* _

_Ikuto: So if you can sing then you wouldn't mind singing along to my Violin in the Park sometime right? _

_Melody: Sure! _

_Ikuto: Maybe Later… Its getting kinda Dark and your brother won't like me dropping you off. _

_Melody: what does that mean? Josh understands my feelings completely he said that he was sorry for calling you the enemy because I spoke Coldly to him like you do with Tadase-Kun. _

_Ikuto: That's because Kiddy King is Used to it. I grew up with him. That is before Easter made me hunt down the Embryo. _

_Melody: Speaking of that please don't over do it. Because you might not feel tired but I get hit with your exhaustion. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Melody: Don't be because of the Blood Exchange when I sleep I feel as if I'm in your mind and it feels like I'm right there with you when you chase down an X-egg. _

_Ikuto: That's the point. Your supposed to feel that way. You're the reason I don't crush the x-eggs. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: The Boss tells me that when I find an X-egg that's not the Embryo I have to destroy it but I just have it take me to its owner and I get it to return to a heart's Egg. _

_Melody: Every Kid holds an Egg in their heart a egg that goes unseen but is always there even as you go through Adulthood. _

_Ikuto: exactly. My father before he disappeared over seas locked away his Heart's egg somewhere so no one could find him. Here we are. I can't go any closer or Josh will sense me. _

_Melody: Okay. Hey Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Thanks for walking me home and always being there when my Guardian Chara hatches. *She Smiles and does her usual Peace Sign then walks inside with her Charas following her and before Ikuto Leaves Josh-Kun comes out of the house* _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Josh: Hey. I'm sorry about being mean to you but here this is from Nadeshiko. It was for both of us. *Ikuto reads it and his eyes Widen* Nadeshiko knows that Melody needs both of us to help everyone find the Embryo so what do you say? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Ikuto shakes it with Hidden Kindness behind Shock* By the way… Its okay with me that your dating my sister. _

_Ikuto: Huh? How long have you known? _

_Josh: Nadeshiko say you two hanging out a few miles from her house but that wasn't when I found out. I've known for a while. Ever since we were Kids before Melody locked her Heart away. She fell for you because of your past love for each other. _

_Ikuto: But when Melody and I met she was with her real mother. _

_Josh: she thinks she was but she wasn't. _

_Ikuto: She was with you and your mom? _

_Josh: Yeah. She came home wearing your Bracelet. I just have one question though. _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Josh: Did you two do the Blood Exchange and Where? _

_Ikuto: Yeah we did. She cut herself on her arm and I licked the blood. She licked my wrist when I cut it. Because of the Blood Exchange I'll never hurt her if that's what your wondering. Mostly because the Lost Key and Crazy Locket have to come together for the Embryo to be found. So I'll take care of Melody as long as she loves me. And even after the Embryo is found I'll stay with her. _

_Josh: Okay. _

_Ikuto: Does this mean you'll leave me alone when I come over? _

_Josh: Yeah as long as you don't do anything Perverted to my Sister. _

_Ikuto: I wouldn't ever do something like that. _

_Josh: Okay. See you later. *Turns and Walks inside and Ikuto walks down the Road* _

_Melody: *Stands in the Window* (Those two are at peace so now all I have to do is tell Mama about Ikuto. I also have to find away to tell the Guardians.) _

_Preview………………………………... _

_Yoru: Yo! Yoru here and I know this is the girl's job but since they are busy with Melody-Nya they asked me to take over. In the Next Chapter Melody's Oldest Friend Kukai I think is his name and Ikuto notices that Melody is a lot quieter. So he takes her on a date and He finds out a lot about his little Kitten! Find out what happens-Nya! _

_Chapter 5_

"_New Beginnings!" _

_Yaya: Over to the Left… No over to the Left! _

_Boy: Your Left or our Left? _

_Yaya: Don't yell at me! _

_Tadase: Yuiki-Chan calm down. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is telling Yaya to calm down when look at him! *Points over to Kukai who is sitting on his Butt* _

_Kukai: What? I'm Graduating. _

_Yaya: Help out Kukai! _

_Amu: Calm down Yaya-Chan Please. _

_Yaya: I don't wanna I'm the baby of the Guardians and I'm doing all the work. Melody-Chi ran off ditching us again. _

_Josh: She must be clearing her head. Kukai-Sempai Graduating must be hard for her. Along with Naddy-Sempai leaving she has a lot to think about. _

_Kukai: I'll go look for her seeing I'm part of the problem. _

_Yaya: Hey Get back here! _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Melody: what am I gonna do? Kukai is Graduating and Nadeshiko is moving what am I gonna do? _

_Kukai: *Hits her in the back of the head* Something up with you? _

_Melody: Kukai? _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun told me your not yourself why is that? _

_Melody: Uh? Kukai since your Graduating I guess its okay to tell you this as long as you don't tell the Guardians._

_Kukai: Your Secret is sealed with me. What's up? _

_Melody: Well, Since I'm a cat character and Cat's have the Blood Exchange I-_

_Kukai: I know you and Ikuto had the Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: How do you know?_

_Kukai: Josh-Kun does talk to me sometimes just so you know. Let me guess your exhausted all the time because of Ikuto right? _

_Melody: No not really because of him. _

_Kukai: Melody-Chan since I am the older brother of the Guardians How about after I Graduate I can pretend I'm your Oni-Sama so you can tell me things like this. You told Naddy everything right? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Kukai: Then one more person knowing will be alright right Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I guess so but… What I wanted to say was… With you and Naddy leaving I feel like I'll lose you forever. _

_Kukai: Well as long as its okay with Ikuto-Kun I'll take you to get Ice cream sometime. Just like a Oni-Sama would do for his little sister. _

_Melody: Thanks Kukai. *Smiles at him* _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun was right. Your smiles are something. _

_Melody: Huh? Thanks. Ikuto says that sometimes too._

_Kukai: Well then the next time we hang out you better not have anything on your mind if so your going to have to come clean got it?_

_Melody: Okay Oni-Sama. *Smiles and Laughs* _

_Kukai: That's the Melody-Chan the New Queen and Jack's Chair should meet. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kukai: Come on let's go play some Soccer. _

_Melody: *Gives him the "Your Going Down" Stare and Kukai Laughs* One on One? _

_Kukai: *Returns the Glare* Duh. _

_Melody: Your on! _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the Goal and she wins with ten points while Kukai only has Nine* _

_Kukai: No Fair. _

_Melody: Oh come on I beat you fair and Square. _

_Kukai: Only because I was distracted by Kit. _

_Melody: You said we were playing soccer you never said we couldn't play the way we wanted. Pay up Mister! *Holds out her hand and he hands her the Ice cream Cone he just Bought* _

_Kukai: You really have a talent for Soccer. You should play next year. _

_Melody: No. Tennis is my kind of game but Soccer is fun to beat you at. _

_Kukai: Oh so every time you beat me I have to buy you Ice Cream? _

_Melody: If I'm in the mood for it. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is always in the mood for Ice Cream. _

_Melody: Well we'd better get to the Royal Garden. *Says after she finishes the Ice Cream Cone* _

_Kukai: Okay but remember Tomorrow is the day I finally get out of this Guardian Uniform. _

_Melody: *She looks down at the Royal Cape* I like it. Mama says it makes me look cuter. _

_Kukai: You should Ask Ikuto I bet you'd get the same answer. _

_Melody: Yeah I would. _

_Kukai: I bet anyway let's get back. Race you. *Takes off Running with Melody not far behind* _

_Later…………………….._

_Melody: Oh! Yaya had be help her after the meeting while Josh went home and now I'm late! _

_Pixie: Hurry Melody-Chan! _

_Rin: Mama will be mad if you get home after dark! _

_Kit: huh? _

_Melody: Huh? *Stops running as she listens to the song* It sounds like a Violin? _

_Pixie: Maybe its Ikuto-Kun. _

_Kit: why do think I'm the one who heard it? _

_Rin: Melody-Chan lets go find out! *Flies towards the sound and Melody and the other two follow and they come to a gazebo and sees a familiar guy playing his Violin* _

_Melody: Ikuto… *Ikuto stops playing his Violin and looks at her* _

_Yoru: Melody-Chan came to listen? _

_Melody: Actually Kit heard you playing. And Rin said we should come find out who it was. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away* I was just about to come over. Want me to walk you home? *Ikuto walks off a different way* _

_Melody: Ikuto its not that way! *Follows after Ikuto and he leads her in a totally different direction than to her home* Where are we going? _

_Ikuto: To cheer you up. _

_Melody: Huh? *He jumps down from the fence they are and she does to* Huh? Wow! *Yoru turns on the Switch and it lights up the area revealing a lot of rides* _

_Ikuto: I told you it was to cheer you up. _

_Melody: You could have just told me you know that right? _

_Ikuto: Then that's no fun Melody. _

_Melody: Hmm. _

_Ikuto: Go on have fun. _

_Pixie: Come on Melody-Chan I want to Ride the Ponies! _

_Melody: Uh? But that's what kids do! _

_Ikuto: You're a kid you know that right? _

_Melody: Being thirteen I'm a teenager! _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: Oh yeah where I was born girls are always three years older then any other kids in the world. I really am thirteen but here I'm ten. _

_Ikuto: Oh no wonder you have growth and your friends don't _

_Melody: Growth? Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* So just have fun seeing you're a kid on the inside. _

_Melody: Hmm. Okay! *Starts playing with the Charas including Yoru* _

_Later………………………………..._

_Melody: Hmm. *Rides the Merry-Go-Round another time while the Charas sit on the bench watching with Ikuto* _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is brave that's her fourth time on there. _

_Rin: She always loved riding Horses. _

_Kit: She just knows how to have fun. Like today with Kukai!_

_Yoru: Souma-Kun? _

_Kit: Yeah he's like a big brother to her. They played soccer and he bought her Ice cream. Like a big Oni-Sama should!_

_Ikuto: Why does Melody live with Josh0Kun if they aren't really family? _

_Pixie: Mama adopted Melody because she used to be great friends with Melody-Chan's real Mama. That's how Mama's Chara Cookie was born and is still with her today. She wanted to be a great Mama to raise Melody-Chan. _

_Ikuto: Do you know what happened to her real mom? _

_Rin: No. She disappeared when Melody-Chan was just getting out of Dippers. _

_Melody: Hey! Why are you lazy bums sitting on the bench? Ride! _

_Ikuto: No thanks I'm having fun watching you. _

_Melody: No, you have to ride! Please! Rock Paper Scissors I win and you have to ride! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………… _

_Melody: See I told you I'd win! _

_Ikuto: Why are we on the smallest ride? _

_Melody: Because I want to ride this ride._

_Ikuto: Melody? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Ikuto: Do you remember anything about what your mother looked like? _

_Melody: No. I wish I did but she disappeared all those years ago. *looks down at her knees* But I'm happy with my life now. I'm glad I was adopted by Mama. Because if I wasn't I never would have met you or the Guardians and I would have never realized that I still am the little girl that my real Mama left on her best friends Door step all those years ago. Ikuto why did you bring me here tonight? _

_Ikuto: Because this place holds many memories of Kiddy King and I and Hoshino Utau. But this place will be torn down soon. About the time you hit Middle School. _

_Melody: Oh. Then why not make this a New Beginning? For everyone even you and I. I don't believe this is the end so let's try our hardest to make it a beginning for everyone. *Smiles and for once Ikuto smiles back* I like your smiles Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: Yeah everyone seems to. _

_Melody: *With out Realizing it she reaches over and takes Ikuto's hand* Then why don't we both begin this New Beginning with a smile? _

_Rin: Smiles help everyone! _

_Kit: Even the bond of Ikuto and Melody become closer! _

_Melody: (a New Beginning. I wonder what it'll be like?) *The Picture freezes with Melody smiling at Ikuto* _

_Later the Next day……………………………._

_Melody: *Hands Kukai the Diploma with a Smile* Congratulations Souma Kukai-Sempai! *Wears the Royal Cape and stands on the stage with the younger Guardians and Kukai who takes his Diploma* _

_At The Royal Garden……………… _

_Kukai: See our talk helped you didn't it Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Amu: Kukai-Sempai. Why do you have to graduate? _

_Yaya: Yeah I hate this stupid Diploma! _

_Kukai: Hey give back my Diploma! _

_Tadase: What will we do with out our Jack's Chair? _

_Kukai: You'll do fine with Melody-Chan and Amu-Chan holding up the fort! _

_Melody: What do you mean us? _

_Amu: Yeah? _

_Kukai: I was up all night last night writing this. I want you all to quiet down and keep your ears open. _

_Yaya: Hmm. _

_Kukai: Just because Nadeshiko and I are leaving doesn't mean it's the end of the Guardians instead let this be the-_

_Melody: Beginning. A New Beginning. _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Melody: Kukai is right. Its not the end. Because as long as we have the King's Chair, *Looks at Tadase* The Ace's Chair, *Looks at Yaya* The Joker's Chair, *Looks at Amu* and who ever the new Queen and Jack will be. Along with me. As Long as we have our friends they will keep us strong. So lets not think of this as the end but better yet the New Beginning for us all! _

_Pixie and Ran: This isn't Over! _

_Kit and Su: For Melody-Chan or Amu-Chan! _

_Rin and Miki: *As They say the names Miki holds out a Drawing Pad* Or Nadeshiko or Kukai! _

_Dia: A New Beginning for Everyone. As long as we look to our friends there is nothing we can't do. As long as we believe and trust in Each other. *Smiles* _

_Melody: So Let's Start this New Beginning with a Smile and spread our Wings and Soar to the future! *Rin Character Changes at the Moment and Wings appear on Melody and Feather and Glitter surrounds the group* _

_Kukai: You Pass! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: Kukai and I made a bet saying that you wouldn't be officially into being a Guardian by the Time Kukai Graduated and he said you would pass with Angel Wings Guiding your Future. _

_Kukai: so You Pass! _

_Yaya: Hooray! Melody-Chan passed! _

_Melody: *She runs over the Guardians and all the Charas Float Over them and the Picture Freezes* (That's right a New Beginning.) _

_Mean While……………………._

_School President: Who knows what the future has in store for our Spade's Chair. Four new Friends *The New Queen and Jack is shown with their Chara eggs* and three new Charas. *Three Eggs are shown and then it shows the school President sipping his tea* Let's hope the new friends bring Melody-Chan new memories. And we also have you becoming the Guardians Assistant is that right Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: *stands up from sitting on the chair on the other side of the School President's Desk* Yeah I hope I can help Neesan. She'll also have Ikuto-Kun with her. _

_School President: That's Right. _

_Mean While……………………….._

_Rin: Melody-Chan we're going on ahead. *Melody nods as she runs and her three Charas fly ahead of her* _

_Melody: Hey Wait up! *Jumps and her Charas float next to her one on her left, one her right and one in front of her* See you soon!_

_Preview…………………………_

_Dia: Hello everyone the other girls are busy again today. _

_Ran: So we're taking over! _

_Miki: Guess what happens in the Exciting next Chapter? _

_Su: Amu-Chan and the others meet the new Queen and Jack! _

_Ran: But that's not all! Melody-Chan gets a surprise! _

_Dia: As well as Josh who's not very surprised. _

_Su: four new Chara Friends will be born! _

_Miki: Not to mention the two the new Jack and Queen have. _

_Ran: Let's not forget what happens to Melody-Chan's Mama and her Chara Cookie! _

_Dia: Yeah that's right everyone is in for a treat in the next Generation Chapter! _

_Su: But what about Melody-Chan's Star Egg! _

_Ran: Oh no! We'd better help Melody-Chan from getting depressed! So Let's Call in an old friend for back up! _

_Dia: Find out what happens in the next exciting Chapter of Shugo Chara Generation. _

_Chapter 6_

"_The New Queen and Jack Plus Four new Chara Eggs! Three For Melody and One for Josh! What? Mama can Transform?"_

_In Melody's Dream…………….._

_Voice 1: Melody-Chan. _

_Voice 2: Wake up! _

_Voice 3: Come find us Melody-Chan. _

_In the Real World…………………._

_Melody: Hmm. *She moves her leg and it hits something warm and she open her eyes and sits up moving the covers back and she blinks to clear her vision* Huh? Ah! _

_Pixie: What is it Melody-Chan? _

_Kit: Why'd you scream? _

_Rin: Huh? They finally came! _

_Mama: *Knocks on the door and peeks her head in* Something wrong Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I've got three eggs in my bed! _

_Mama: Your other Charas egg arrived that's great. So Josh isn't the only one. _

_Melody: Huh? Josh got an egg too? *holds up the egg with Devil Horns and a Cross on it* what does this mean? _

_Rin: Trust. _

_Melody: How do you know? _

_Rin: It saying Trust me I'm a egg full of Joy. *Places a hand on the other two eggs and says something for each of them* This one says Sport Time and this one says Believe. _

_Mama: You have a Chara who can read thoughts? _

_Melody: I guess? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan Josh-Kun tells me you've really been acting like a cat and There's this boy who walks you home almost every day. He's much older than you care to explain? _

_Melody: Oh that's Ikuto. _

_Mama: Ikuto? _

_Melody: He's a great friend and he's really kind. Much like me. He holds the Lost Key. The Key to my Locket. _

_Mama: So he's become your Boyfriend? _

_Melody: Huh? I never did think of it that way Mama… _

_Mama: That's so cute! Josh-Kun told me all about the way Ikuto-Kun is walking you home and making sure your okay sometimes! *There's a knock and Mama Looks at the Door* _

_Josh: Morning What's all the Yelling about Mama? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Chan you have to invite him for dinner sometime! _

_Melody: uh? Maybe not he's not a big fan of anything._

_Mama: don't play dumb I know he's a Cat character and What's Cute is the Bond you two Share! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Mama: I overheard you talking to your charas one night. _

_Melody: Oh. _

_Mama: Just one Question Where and when? _

_Melody: When, the day I brought the Jacket home and Where, my Left Shoulder and his right wrist. _

_Mama: How'd you get cut there? _

_Melody: Tripped. I am a Klutz like my real Mama. *Smiles* _

_Mama: Oh. Well I'll make Fish tonight and you can invite him over. I'll have Papa go to the Football game he wanted to go to tonight. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay? _

_Josh: Yum Fish! _

_Melody: Nya. _

_Mama: So cute! _

_Later………………………….._

_Melody: (Its Spring now Nadeshiko is Transferring and Kukai is finally leaving. At our house Josh-Kun is in first grade and finally is the Guardian's Assistant. As for me I'm a Sixth year now. Our new Beginning Starts today as well.) *walks with Josh trailing a few feet behind her and her three Charas and his one chara float above them talking among themselves* _

_Pixie: I'm the Dancing Side and with Melody-Chan becomes Lovely Dancer. _

_Kit: I'm the Loving Cat Side! With Me Melody-Chan is Cute Kitty! _

_Rin: I'm the Sweet, Brave, Angelic Side. With me Melody-Chan is Angel Warrior. _

_Melody: And you three are most likely the Devil, Energetic, and Singing Side. _

_Pixie: Star Singing Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: right, Star Singing Side. _

_Wulfe: I'm the Wolf Side. _

_Josh: And you're my mysterious side. _

_Ikuto: *Lands on the tree above the two siblings and swings his head down* morning. _

_Josh: Ikuto-Sempai! _

_Melody: Huh? (Since when did Josh change from Tsukiyomi to Ikuto-Sempai?) Morning Ikuto. *Ikuto jumps down and sniffs at Melody* What?_

_Ikuto: You got other three eggs. _

_Melody: Oh yeah. I wonder what kind of girls will be born from them. Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: You look like you just woke up not to long ago. _

_Ikuto: I was woke up by a ghostly scream from the bond. _

_Melody: Oops. Sorry. I was shocked to see my three Chara eggs. By the way Mama wants to meet you. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Why? _

_Melody: Josh has been spilling information and she overheard me and the girls talking about the Blood Exchange one night and she wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. She's making Fish. _

_Yoru: Fish-Nya! _

_Kit: I got the same expression Yoru-Nya! _

_Yoru: Fish! Fish! Fish! _

_Ikuto: Sure. _

_Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *Places her three eggs in the egg carrier the Guardians gave her as a passing award and takes off running with Josh behind her* _

_Later at School………………………._

_Melody: Let's see what class? _

_Amu: *Walks over with Tadase* Star A Class. With Tadase-Kun and I. *Melody looks at the Star A Class and she sees her name and the other two names next to hers* _

_Melody: Cool. _

_Amu: Those girls from last year are in our class again too. _

_Josh: Nee-San! I'm in First Year Moon A Class! _

_Yaya: I'm a Moon Too Joe Josh! _

_Melody: *Whispers to Josh* Yaya gives everyone a nickname and Joe Josh must be yours. _

_Josh: Yaya-Sempai your not the youngest Guardian anymore! _

_Yaya: Its Yaya! Sempai makes me sound old like Kukai! _

_Melody: Oni-Sama isn't old! _

_Tadase: So he let you call him Oni-Sama too. He was the big brother of the Guardians and he always was a kid like us. _

_Melody: I'm trying out for tennis and the Soccer team this year! _

_Yaya: Taking Oni-Sama's Advise? _

_Melody: Maybe? _

_Josh: She also got advise from someone else! _

_Amu: Naddy? _

_Melody: Yeah Kinda. (But it was Nagihiko I was with.) _

_Tadase: Let's get to class. _

_A few Minutes Later……………………_

_Boy: A Transfer Student is Coming! She's really cute too!_

_Melody: Transfer Student? *Looks at Amu* Is she maybe the Queen? _

_Amu: *Looks at Tadase who shrugs his Shoulders* I don't know but I guess we'll find out. _

_Melody: Yeah. *The Transfer student comes in* Wow. She really is cute. _

_Amu: Yeah. *All the Boys except Tadase go wild with Whispers* _

_Melody: She has fans already. _

_Boys: Sorry Higurashi-San! But We Pledge our Respect for the new Student!_

_Melody: whatever. *Looks away at the Girl* _

_Sensei: Students I'd like you to meet Mashiro Rima-San. _

_Boys: We Pledge our Respect to Rima-San! _

_Girl: *Looks at the Teacher* Where do I sit? *Mashiro Rima* _

_Melody: (She has a cold Tone like I always do.) _

_Sensei: In between Higurashi-San and Hinamori-San. *Melody and Amu raise their hands and the girl walks down the isle and stops and stares at Melody and then looks at the boy behind her who pulls her chair back for her and she sits down then turns to look at the boy* _

_Rima: Thanks. *Turns back around* _

_Sensei: If you need any help we have our King's Chair, Joker's Chair and Spade's Chair here to help you. _

_Rima: Okay. *Sensei begins class and Melody turns to Rima* _

_Melody: HI I'm Higurashi Melody-Chan the Spade's Chair. *Smiles* _

_Rima: why are you smiling? There's nothing funny to smile about. _

_Melody: (What? This girl is weird.) But I told my friends I'd start this year with a smile. So I don't need anything to smile about. _

_Rima: *She looks at Melody in shock* Then You can call me Rima-San if you'd like but your Fans might not like it. *Melody looks around to see the Girls with Fire in their eyes towards Rima* _

_Melody: I don't really keep my Fans around so much. They just are there. I'm sure they'll get over it. You call me Melody-San if you'd like Rima-San. _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Later…………………………. _

_Rima: *Walks down the hall* The Guardian's Meeting? _

_Voice: Those girls who sat next to you each had three charas. _

_Rima: Your Right Kusu Kusa. Now leave me alone I look strange talking to myself. _

_Melody: Rima-San! *Runs up to her from behind* Tadase-Kun told me your going to the meeting want me to walk with you so you don't get lost? _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: You Don't have to be so mean. _

_Rima: Why are you the Spade's Chair? Your Guardian Charas have a weak glow. _

_Melody: Huh? You can see Pixie Kit and Rin? _

_Rima: Any Chara Bearer can. *Kusu Kusa floats next to her* Where is your Radiance? _

_Melody: My Radiance? My Radiance is only shown when the Lost key is near so I keep him close. _

_Rima: Lost Key? _

_Melody: Yeah the Key to my Locket. It becomes Brighter when Ikuto is near. _

_Rima: Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Yeah he's also a Cat Character. I can sense him wherever he is. Just like I can tell he's in the tree outside the window. _

_Kit: He really is! *Laughs* _

_Melody: *The Locket begins to chime and Rima hears* See that's the call telling him I'm okay. He hears it because the Lost Key Chimes with the Locket. *Rima and Melody step around the Corner and the Chime stops* _

_Rima: Melody-San… Why do you have so many Charas? _

_Melody: Because I have many things I want to be. Your chara seems like it likes my Charas. *Kusu Kusa Laughs with Pixie, Rin, and Kit* _

_Rima: Well Looks can be deceiving. _

_Melody: Why are you always so Cold? _

_Rima: huh? _

_Melody: Smile More Rima! I won't stand for the Queen's Chair to not smile! _

_Rima: Huh? _

_Melody: That is why your going to the Royal Garden right? Because you're the new Queen's Chair? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: Then smile more! All my friends love to smile! *Pulls out her Camera and Takes and Picture of Rima* I keep Pictures of all my friends. _

_Rima: Oh. _

_Melody: Everyone I meet I take a picture of them so I can remember them._

_Rima: Oh well don't you already have a picture of me considering this isn't the first time we met. You saved me from getting kidnapped when I was younger. _

_Melody: I did? Wait your that little Girl who got in trouble with those jerks? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: I remember clearly. _

_Flash Back……………………….._

_Guy: Hey Little Girl you mommy and Daddy are going to give us money if they want you back. _

_Voice: Hey! _

_Guy: *Looks over and sees a Black Haired Girl with Short hair* Who are you? _

_Voice: Doesn't matter because you won't remember it. Leave her alone or I'll call the Police! *Takes a Picture of them* And I have proof too. _

_Guy: What? This little girl isn't worth it! I'm out of here! *Runs away and The Young Melody walks over to the Crying Little Rima and hugs her* _

_Melody: Its okay. My name is Higurashi Melody-San. I'll walk you home. *Walks Rima to her house and Rima waves and smiles and Melody waves*_

_In The Present………………………_

_Rima: I always thought of you as a hero. So every time Mama and Papa would Fight I'd Picture you and I'd be happy. _

_Melody: That's cool. I've never thought there was someone who looked up to me that way. Well besides my little Brother. _

_Rima: So the Joker's Chair you don't seem to popular considering you lost some fans to me. _

_Melody: Yeah but only older boys go for this Teenage Body. Mostly my Boyfriend. But he gets jealous really easily and he's nonstop protective of me. But that's just how the Blood Exchange works. _

_Rima: You two are both Cats and you mated like Wolves? _

_Melody: In a way that's right. _

_Rima: You must be lucky to have him then. _

_Melody: Always. Maybe you can meet him sometime. He's really sweet. And he plays the Violin so nicely. _

_Rima: Oh. So you like him because of his Violin? _

_Melody: no there are other reasons why I like him. _

_Rima: Oh Like what? _

_Melody: His rare smiles and he makes me smile when I'm with him. _

_Rima: He must be a perfect match for you. _

_Melody: He is. *Walks into the Royal Garden and the Guardians, Josh, and the New Jack look at them* Hey Guys. *Does a Peace Sign* _

_Tadase: The Queen and Spade are friends now. _

_Melody: Rima-San and I have been talking and I guess we are. _

_Rima: I never said that now show me to my seat. _

_Melody: Its next to the new Jack. So What is our Jack's name? _

_Boy: *Kairi Sanjou* fourth year Moon Class: Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you. *his Guardian Chara floats next to him* _

_Rima: I'm Sixth Year Star Class: Mashiro Rima for those who don't know me. _

_Yaya: The Queen's Chair is so cute! _

_Rima: *Glares at Yaya and Melody steps in the way* Hmm. _

_Yaya: Huh? _

_Melody: She doesn't like being called cute. _

_Amu: But you can't help it if she is right? _

_Melody: Nope. And her Guardian Character is pretty cool too. *On cue Kusu Kusa floats next to Rima and Kusu Kusa laughs* see._

_Amu: What a weird character? _

_Tadase: Let's not make fun of our Queen's Chair. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is right Amu-Chi! _

_Melody: Even if her chara is strange she's my new friend. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*_

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: I'm home Mama. _

_Mama: Where's Ikuto-Kun?_

_Melody: I told him I'd meet him at the park after I change then he'll walk me home. _

_Mama: Dinner is at Six like always. _

_Melody: Okay. *Runs up stairs and Changes and when she returns down stairs she has a cute blue top and a black Mini Skirt* Well? How do I look?_

_Mama: so Cute! Ikuto-Kun will think so too! _

_Melody: I know. I'll see you later Mama! Bye Josh! *Runs out the Door with her charas behind her and she has the three eggs in the holder on her waist that ties around to the back* _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………………_

_Melody: *Listens to Ikuto's Song and hums along while she sits next to him on the grass while he stands playing his song for her* Its sad but I can feel the happiness behind it Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away and sits next to her taking her hand once he sits down* I'm trying to make a new song. One just for you. But I can't think of the words to go with it. I can play it for if you'd like. _

_Melody: Maybe later we have to get going soon. _

_Ikuto: You look cute Melody. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Ikuto: I might do something stupid in a second. _

_Melody: Stupid? What do you mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Stupid like this. *Leans towards her and his lips meet with hers and she is shocked at first then she leans in and as Ikuto places his hand on the right of her neck he pulls her closer and when he pulls away he looks into Melody's Eyes* I love you Melody. *Melody Blushes and he continues to look at her* Is Pink your only color when I'm with you? _

_Melody: Your one to talk Mister Peach Color! _

_Ikuto: What do you mean?_

_Melody: Do I need to hand you a mirror? *Holds up the mirror that Mama gave her* _

_Ikuto: what? I do see what my face looks like and I know you love that. _

_Melody: Ikuto the hint of pink on your Cheeks. _

_Ikuto: I don't see anything. *He smiles at Melody* Except you. _

_Melody: Ikuto stop it you asked me why I'm always pink and you're the reason why! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. But I did realize something with that Stupid thing. _

_Melody: What?_

_Ikuto: You love me enough to kiss me back. _

_Melody: *Turns away so he doesn't see her blush anymore and he pulls her into a hug* _

_Ikuto: But I cannot lie about how I feel. I love you and I want to protect you. _

_Melody: You said that already. _

_Ikuto: I know. I want you to remember it. Because I will protect you even if Easter calls me a Traitor. _

_Melody: Then they need to get over it. Because you belong this girl's Heart. _

_Ikuto: Fair enough. *He leans towards her again and Kisses her again and they are interrupted by Kit and Yoru* _

_Kit: Melody-Chan! There's an X-egg! _

_Melody: Huh? *Ikuto pulls away and she looks at the Four Charas* Where? _

_Yoru: Not far from here! By the way sorry to interrupt your making out session. _

_Ikuto: Melody Let's Go! _

_A Few Minutes Later……………………….._

_Josh: Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Neesan! _

_Melody: Josh Huh? Mama? _

_Mama: We came thinking we can just have a picnic when Cookie and Wulfe sensed the X-egg. You must be Ikuto-Kun. *Smiles at Ikuto* Melody-Chan has told me a lot about you. _

_Melody: This isn't the time Mama! _

_Mama: I know. Cookie let's see what these old bones can do. _

_Cookie: Okay Alice-Chan. _

_Melody: Huh? *Light Comes out of the Locket and Surrounds Mama and Cookie and when the light finally disappears Mama stands there in a long Purple Dress and has oven Mittens and has a Cookie on her hat* _

_Mama: Character Transformation: Motherly Chef! _

_Melody: Mama can Transform? _

_Ikuto: What? An adult has never been able to Transform. _

_Mama: Well I'm not like all Adults. I may look old but I have the Heart of a Child! There for I am a Child on the Inside but I wanted to be the Mother I could ever be for Melody and therefore Cookie was born. I also wanted to be a Chef so I am now my Would-Be self! _

_Cookie: Yes Alice-Chan. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan you'd better Transform as well so you can Purify the X-egg. _

_Melody: right. Rin! _

_Rin: I'm Ready Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody Spreads her Wings and Floats in the Air* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!_

_Mama: Your angelic side looks beautiful Melody-Chan. Now Cookie let's go! *Jumps and a Cooking Wisp appears* Cookie Special: Brownie Hearts! _

_Melody: Huh? Mama Watch out for the X-Energy! *Flies in front of Mama and something appears in front of her and she sees a Transforming Ikuto and his Ears and Tail appear along with his outfit and a claw on his right arm* Was that a Character Transformation? *Ikuto blocks the X-Energy and then looks at Melody* _

_Ikuto: Now Melody. _

_Melody: Right. *Flies up and then floats in front of the X-egg and removes her Bow and Draws an arrow which appears in her hand once she puts her hand over the Quiver* Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires the Arrow and it Paralyzes the X-egg* Now its time to Purify it! Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto! *Purifies the X-egg and it returns to a Heart's Egg and Melody, Ikuto, and Mama land on the ground and return to normal* There. _

_Mama: Now can we have the picnic? _

_Melody: Uh? I guess. _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Tonight was fun. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? Yeah Mama? _

_Mama: You have a visitor at your Balcony plus he's a really nice guy and be safe when he comes over. He's welcome to stay the night as long as you two are being safe. _

_Melody: Mama I'm only in Elementary School! _

_Mama: Okay night. *She shuts Melody's Door and Melody opens the Balcony Door for Ikuto* _

_Melody: Hey. Is your mama always as crazy as mine? _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* I don't hang out with my mom much. She changed after my father disappeared. _

_Melody: Oh. *She looks at him with sad eyes and he looks at her confused* I'm sorry for reminding you of your father again. But- *She is stopped mid-sentence when Ikuto leans in and Kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* What? _

_Ikuto: You're a good Kisser. _

_Melody: Even though you're my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss doesn't mean anything! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. By the way… When did you start thinking of me as your boyfriend? _

_Melody: Uh? When Mama asked if you were my boyfriend this morning. _

_Ikuto: Oh. Then I guess you really do love me then. I'd love to be the boyfriend half of this love. *he holds Melody to him in a hug and Melody lays her head on his chest and she hears his heart beating* _

_Melody: (His heart sounds like its happy and sad at the same time. Even when I'm with him I wonder if it sounds like this.) Ikuto are you sad? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Melody: Then why is your heart beating like it is? _

_Ikuto: I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. I've never once cried in my life. _

_Melody: Neither have I. I guess we both are the same. _

_Ikuto: Maybe. Melody if you haven't ever cried then you too must have pain and sorrows locked up inside. *Melody moves away and sits on her bed and he walks over to her* Am I right? _

_Melody: Yeah. After Mama left I locked my dreams away. I know I can't do anything without my charas by my side but I want to be able to do so because I know that they'll leave me one day. Just like everyone does. First Mama, then just recently Nadeshiko and Kukai. I don't want to lose anyone else because my heart might stop if I do. _

_Ikuto: *Leans down and Surprises Melody with a Kiss that she instantly returns and he pulls her closer to him with his hand on the back of her neck and he pushes her back and they lay there on the bed kissing and when he pulls away he stares at her* I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what. _

_Melody: huh? What is that supposed to mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: *He plays with her hair and he leans down and kisses her again and then Melody realizes that the charas are watching with Blushes on their faces and Melody try to sit up and Ikuto gets off her and sits next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him* I kisses you the second time because I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I'll never hurt you I promise. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up at him with a shocked look* But I don't know who I really am. Huh? _

_Mama: *Calls from downstairs* Melody can you out the Clothes in the dryer? _

_Melody: Okay Mama! I'll be right back. *She runs out of the room and down the stairs and heads the laundry room and when she gets there she knocks into a shell making everything on it fall and she sees scrapbooks and she reads the title of one aloud* "My Life with Melina" (Who's Melina?) *Puts the book on top of the basket and carries the Basket to Mama and takes the Book up stairs and sees Ikuto looking out the Balcony* Hey Ikuto look what I found downstairs. _

_Ikuto: Huh? What is it? _

_Melody: My mom's Scrapbook. _

_Ikuto: Which one? _

_Melody: the one I live with. *She opens the Scrapbook on her lap and Ikuto sits down by her again and she turns to a page and sees a girl very similar to Melody* _

_Ikuto: She looks exactly like you did when you were little. _

_Melody: Yeah and she's with Mama in every picture. I wonder who she is. She is like me. Except the Princess look. _

_Ikuto: I bet you'd look cute in a dress. _

_Melody: Ikuto. Look at this. *Turns the page and sees that a note is hidden behind a picture of Mama holding a little baby and Melody pulls it out revealing a note to her* Its for me? _

_Ikuto: What does it say? _

_Melody: *Reads the note Aloud* "Dear Melody, I know I left you so sudden but its better for you if I'm not here to watch you grow up. I hope you'll forgive me when I come back but until I do please take care of my best friend. Alice said that if anything ever happened to me she'd love to take you as her own. I just hope your life with her is wonderful. The truth is I never disappeared. I'm always watching over you weather you believe me or not. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you. Melody I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but it was the only way you wouldn't get hurt. Its not me on the run its you. Don't ever return to me and your real home because you'll search and search but you will never find it. By the way have you heard from your Oni-Chan? He doesn't live to far from where you might live now. If you live in the same place as Tsukasa Amakawa and his sister's son Tadase then you'll find your Oni-Chan at the high school you'll go to when your old enough. Say hello to Tsukasa for me he knows everything about since he helped me the most besides Alice when you were inside me. I hope you meet your Brother soon. Go to Tsukasa and he'll help you look. Good Luck my sweet Angel. ~Love you always, Mama." _

_Ikuto: An Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: (What I have an Oni-Chan? But how Mama told me I was an only child! Maybe I should ask the School President about it.) _

_Preview………………………………..._

_Pixie: What a big surprise! An Oni-Chan? What sorts of Trouble is in store for Melody-Chan next time? _

_Kit: Something good is cooking up in the next Chapter! _

_Rin: we also get a new friend! _

_Pixie: but you'll have to keep on Reading to find out what happens! _

_Kit: See you next time in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Rin: See you soon! _

_Chapter 7_

"_Finding Oni-Chan and my Devil Side Please Unlock!" _

_Melody: *Wakes up to see Ikuto sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up and she sits up quickly and completely shocked* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Morning. _

_Melody: Why'd you stay here? _

_Ikuto: Your Mom came in after you fell asleep and said its okay if I stay. So I watched you sleep I got some sleep don't worry. _

_Melody: Oh. What time is it? _

_Ikuto: Almost time for your school. _

_Melody: Ikuto! Why didn't you wake me! *Hurries and grabs her stuff and runs into her bathroom and returns fully clothed and she starts to brush her hair and Ikuto gets up and messes her up by twirling her hair in his hands* That's not helping! *Ikuto chuckles and hugs her from behind* Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: can I have a kiss before you go? _

_Melody: I'll be late. _

_Ikuto: please? *Melody gives in and Ikuto Kisses her passionately and when he pulls away he smiles* I'll pick you up from school today. So be prepared. _

_Melody: The Guardians will see you! _

_Ikuto: Kiddy King will but he'll just yell at me I won't listen if your standing there. I'll watch you freak out if you'd like. _

_Melody: I gotta go come on Girls! *Kisses Ikuto on the cheek and runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door* Bye! _

_Mama: Bye. Hmm? _

_Later………………………_

_Melody: Excuse me? *Peeks her head in the School President's Office and the President turns and smiles at her* _

_School President: *Tsukasa Amakawa-Sensei* Melody-Chan good to see you. I haven't seen you since your first day how can I help you? _

_Melody: Uh? Its about this. *Holds up the note and his smile fades* _

_Tsukasa: Actually there is a good story to that Melody-Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you only when you came to ask about it. I am guessing you want to see your Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I want to meet him to find out if he knows anything about Mama! _

_Tsukasa: then come on in Daniel-Kun. *Melody looks at the door when someone comes in and Melody's eyes are filled with shock* _

_Boy: Hello uh? *Daniel Rockefeller* _

_Tsukasa: The last two siblings finally meet. Melody-Chan this is Daniel-Kun. Your older brother by four years. _

_Melody: Oni-Chan? (But he's one of the boys I saw on my way to school one day. He watched me as I pasted and I ignored him too.) _

_Daniel: I can tell you about Mama if you'd like Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: (But what will Ikuto think if he sees me with him? He looks so much like me so I guess it'll be fine.) Okay. _

_Tsukasa: Have fun you two. *The two walk out of the office and walk to the park talking along the way* _

_Daniel: She was always kind to everyone and she loved our other Oni-Chan very much. _

_Melody: another Oni-Chan? _

_Daniel: But sadly he died in an accident along with his wife his son was never found. I believe he's alive though because he must have gone to His Father-in-law. _

_Melody: Wow a nephew too. What is with people in this family disappearing? _

_Daniel: I know how you must feel about Mama leaving but she did it so you grow up in the life you have now._

_Melody: *Breaths in and senses the Lost Key and she turns around to see Ikuto standing only a few feet from her* Ikuto. _

_Daniel: Huh? *Turns back to them* Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Who is this Melody? _

_Daniel: I have a better question! How do you know my sister? _

_Ikuto: Hmm? _

_Daniel: Tell me or seeing her will be the last time you see anything or even be near of considering you'll be dead! _

_Melody: Stop! Ikuto isn't the Enemy! He's the nicest guy I know! I Love him! _

_Daniel: Huh? Melody-Chan? _

_Ikuto: She's right. _

_Daniel: Who asked you? _

_Ikuto: Melody is mine. _

_Daniel: My little Sister doesn't belong to anyone _

_Melody: *Steps in the way of Daniel's Punch and Daniel stops in his tracks* I won't let you hurt Ikuto! And yes I do! The Blood Exchange is already in place! I do belong to him! I don't care what you say! _

_Voice: Melody-Chan because you believe that I can be born now. *Light Surrounds Melody just as an X appears on Daniel's Heart and Melody starts to Transform and a Black Devil outfit appears along with crosses on her Hair clips and Devil Horns appear along with Black Gloves, Black Boots, Red Crosses on her outfit and a Cross around her neck and she Finishes her Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil! _

_Ikuto: Huh? Your Brother's Heart Egg. _

_Melody: Daniel-Oni-Chan? *Daniel stands there with a smirk on his face* _

_Daniel: *Talks but mostly Mumbles* Your just like Mama. So strange and always spoke to yourself at times. She never cared about either of us! _

_Melody: Mama didn't care about me? *An X starts to form on the Star egg and Rin is the only one who notices* She said in the letter that she was sorry for leaving me. She thought it would be better for me to live my life I have now for a good reason. But I don't know why. I will never be able to see Mama again. *An X completely forms on it and it flies out of Melody's Waist holder and Melody sees it and follows it as it floats above her in the sky* My Star Egg? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Daniel: The X-Guardian Egg?_

_Ikuto: (Melody's Guardian Egg has an X on it.) _

_Melody: *The egg flies off* No! My Would-Be Self! _

_Ikuto: *Takes one last look at Melody then turns to see Daniel gone* (Where'd he go?) _

_Melody: (My Guardian Egg has an X on it! What will I do?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: When Mama left I locked myself away and promised myself I'd never cry. But its different now. _

_Ikuto: Its okay to cry. If you cry then your just telling yourself to release all the pain and Sorrows. Or Anger in fact. So just find someone to cry on. And let the tears fall because you should never hold back. _

_Melody: *She turns and runs to Ikuto crying into his chest and he puts his arms around her holding her to him* I don't understand anything! Never did and never will!_

_Ikuto: Its okay Melody. I love you. _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him and he hugs her closer* _

_Ikuto: Come on let's get you home. *He dries Melody's tears and kisses her cheek* _

_Melody: *Shocked but follows Ikuto to her home and she leads him inside and Mama hears them come in* We're home. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? How'd it go with you real Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I don't want to talk about it! He can't be my Oni-Chan he's nothing but a Jerk! *Stomps up stairs leaving her bag on the floor which she dropped when she walked over to her mom* _

_Mama: *picks up her bag and hands it to Ikuto* Your welcome to stay for dinner? _

_Papa: Who are you? _

_Mama: Uh Oh? Papa leave Ikuto-Kun be! _

_Papa: _ What does that mean? Who is he? _

_Mama: He is Melody-Chan's friend. Remember him from when Melody-Chan was a little girl. She said she met a Midnight blue haired boy and we were confused about who he was? _

_Papa: Yes! But why is heading up stairs? _

_Mama: Leave them be Melody-Chan can only be calmed by Ikuto-Kun. That's what the Blood Exchange does. _

_Upstairs…………………………._

_Melody: *Sits on her bed looking at her mom's scrapbook and stares down at the last Picture of Melody's real Mom and Ikuto sits next to her then closes the book* Why's you do that? Huh? Sorry Ikuto… _

_Ikuto: Its okay. Your just upset. _

_Melody: Yeah I don't understand anything Oni-Chan said. That wasn't my Oni-Chan. _

_Ikuto: It had to be. He looked exactly like you. _

_Melody: His Chara had an X on it like mine Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: That's why your mad isn't it? Your not mad because of your Oni-Chan your angry because of your egg. _

_Melody: Yeah I am. _

_Ikuto: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come if it doesn't then I won't stop until I find it! _

_Diva: And you'll have us too Melody-Chan! _

_Pixie: Right we'll always be there! _

_Kit: Now and After you find her! _

_Rin: Don't Worry about it at all Melody-Chan. Plus you have the Guardians to help you. _

_Yoru: That's right Melody-Nya. _

_Melody: *Ikuto dries her tears and she does a feint smile* Okay. _


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings!

_Shugo Chara Generations!_

_Chapter 1_

"_Finding My Would-Be Self and Meeting the Dreamy Cat Boy!" _

_Girl: *Wakes up and gets ready and heads down stairs* Morning Mama. _

_Lady: *Mama* Good Morning Melody how did you sleep? _

_Girl: *Melody* Fine actually. I had a great Dream. _

_Mama: Oh well have fun at school today. Make sure you walk with your brother. _

_Melody: Fine. Wait where is Josh? _

_Mama: He should be up stairs. _

_Melody: No, his door was shut and it was quiet like he wasn't there. _

_Mama: He must have gone ahead of you. Have fun. *Melody runs out of the house carrying her school bag* _

_Melody: (Hello, my name is Higurashi Melody-San and I'm your average elementary school student who has her whole life ahead of her. But I have a feeling all of that is about to change forever.) *She turns the corner and continues to walk and the picture freezes and the Theme song starts* _

_Voice: I'm sure I can be a different person than I was yesterday with a spin, twirl, and a flip! *Melody walks along the road* Since I met you I've been in a tizzy every day. *Melody looks up at Ikuto who smiles down at her* Laughing, *Melody laughs with the other guardians* getting angry, *Melody yells at her Guardian Character* going crazy… *Yaya pulls Melody through the school yard* It's been tough! *Melody starts to transform with all of her Charas and each time she does she shows the main attacks* Since I was able to see you, I've been excited every day. *Melody spins around as she dances along to Ikuto's Violin* Even slipping and falling, I've been having fun! *Melody walks with the Guardians and then it shows all her Chara eggs then the Guardians transform with her* Now that I think about it, I haven't had a chance to tell you. *Utau is shown and Ikuto stands next to her then Melody stands in the Royal Garden and she says good morning to her friends then Melody is shown in a little Thought bubble and then the other Guardians are shown that way* Thank you, I'm so grateful! *Melody stands under a little arch way and petals fall from the trees* I might not be saying it right, but it comes from my heart. *Ikuto and Yoru are shown and he looks at Melody with sweet and kind eyes* Thank you, for everything! *Melody smiles at the new Queen and Jack's Chair* It's all thanks to you that I can be honest and say it! *Melody and her Charas stand there* Thank you, So much! *Melody's Mama, Papa, Little Brother and His Chara along with her Mama's Chara is shown* You are the best! *Melody runs along the sidewalk following her Charas* I know we can get through this, Together! *Melody Jumps and she Floats there in the Air with all her Charas next to her* No matter who you are! *An Older Boy is Shown and then Melody is shown and she winks at the audience* _

_Boy 1: Hey Kid, I heard a rumor. _

_Boy 2: It said you had a game we wanted. _

_Little Boy: Uh, Um? _

_Melody: Hey you! *The Three Boys look at her* Why are you messing with my brother? _

_Boy 2: What's with this girl? _

_Boy 1: Uh, Oh? Hold it she can't be………………*Melody's outfit is shown* _

_Little Boy: Melody-Neesan! _

_Boy 1: Melody-San? Squirt you don't mean Higurashi Melody-san? Do you?_

_Josh: The one and only. _

_Boy 1: Rumored to be great in almost every subject? Sorry about that? *The Two Boys run off* _

_Melody: Jeez, you need to stop making rumors about me Josh. _

_Josh: It's fun to that just gives you a better reputation. _

_Melody: I just want to fit in no thanks to you! _

_Josh: Sorry, Nee-san! *He runs from her as she chases him* _

_Melody: Come back here! _

_Later at School………………………………_

_Girl 1: Look at Higurashi-San! _

_Girl 2: She's so cool!_

_Boy 1: Not only that but she adds a hint of spice to her Coolness! _

_Boy 2: I call her Cool, Spicy, and Crazy Higurashi-San! _

_Boy 1: Good Thinking Dude! _

_Girl 1: Her mom is a famous singer and her dad is a famous Photographer! Her little brother is even popular with the girls and he's in Kindergarten! Everything about her is cool! _

_Girl 2: Yeah I bet her Boyfriend is a celebrity! _

_Melody: *Sighs while looking out the window* (They are all wrong about me. My mom sings for little kids and my dad takes pictures of pets and other animals. Josh is only popular because he tells wise tales about me. I'm not the type of girl who could have a celebrity for a boyfriend actually I'm single. Plus I'm your average elementary student who has to deal with rumors and passing in my classes. I just want people to be able to see the real me. Like that will ever happen. I don't have any friends at all. I wish I did but I'm the type of girl who has friends. Though I really wish I had someone to talk to for once.) _

_Later after school………………_

_Melody: *She walks pass all the kids who stop to look at something most likely her* (Can't they at least stop staring! I hate being the center of attention!) Huh? _

_Girl 1: Look it's the Guardians!_

_Melody: Guardians? *She watches as the guardians walk up behind her and pass her one by one and she thinks about each of them* (The Blond headed one is Hotori Tadase-Kun He's the Kings Chair… The Long purple haired Girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki the Queen's Chair… The Short Brown Haired boy is the Jack's Chair his name is Souma Kukai… Next is the cute little girl Yuiki Yaya the Ace's Chair… Followed by the Joker's Chair given that place is Hinamori Amu-San… The Guardians are like a student Council for our school… They think their the boss too…) *She watches them and the Joker's Chair stops to look at her* Huh? _

_Girl: *Amu* (I sense the power of Guardian Charas are they coming from this girl?) _

_Boy: *Tadase* Amu-Chan what is it? *All the Guardians stop to look at the two girls* _

_Amu: *Whispers* You have the power of Guardian Charas…_

_Melody: Guardian What?_

_Mean While……………………………_

_Boy: *Ikuto* Hmm? *Sniffs* The Smell of Freshly Born Eggs is coming…_

_Mean While………………………_

_Melody: (What does she mean by Guardian Charas?) Huh?_

_Amu: *She looks around then looks at Tadase who nods* Never mind… Everyone Let's Go… *The Guardians turn and run away* _

_Melody: What did she mean? _

_Josh: Nee-San? _

_Melody: Huh? Josh-san? You saw didn't you? _

_Josh: Yeah… Come on they want you to follow them it's the only way for your Guardian Charas to be born… *He Grabs her hand and pulls her* _

_Melody: Josh! Wait! *They find themselves in the middle of the Guardian's Battle* Whoa! _

_Amu: Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: Right! Sis stay back! My Heart, Unlock! *He is surrounded by light and when the light disappears he stands there with Dog Ears and a tail while his clothes are made of Fur that covers his Torso, Arms and Legs* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: (What? Hmm? Guardian Character? What is a Guardian Character? Can I Have one of my own?) _

_Voice: Useless! Useless! _

_Amu: Higurashi-San! Guardian Charas are the would-be selves you want to be! Believe in what you love to do! _

_Melody: I want to Dance, Find the one person I love, Be Brave, Trust my Friends, Be better at sports, and Sing! I believe in my Would-Be Selves! *She Begins to glow and Three Guardian Chara Eggs come out of her Body and she spins around and the one with Fairy Wings hatches* _

_Fairy Girl: Melody-Chan? You found your Would-Be Self! Now all you have to do is put full Belief into your Would-Be Self! _

_Melody: Give me Courage! *A Cat-Ear boy lands a few feet in front of Melody and the Crazy Locket in his hand flies out of his hand and she grabs it and the Fairy and her Transform and when the light Disappears there's a girl with Fairy Wings and a Blue Dress and a Ribbon on her head and small Ribbons on her Wrists and she has a big one on her Dress and she winks and she stands there staring forward at the Cat Boy* _

_Ikuto: (She Character Transformed? But how? She can't be the one to hold the Crazy Locket…) _

_Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Huh? *Looks over to see the Guardians staring at him and he laughs* Looks like the fun is only beginning… Isn't that right new Chara Bearer… *He smiles at Melody then jumps before the Guardians can get him* _

_Melody: (Who was that guy?) Huh? _

_Amu: Melody-Chan! *She and Tadase move in the way of the X-Egg's attack* _

_Melody: Hinamori-San? Hotori-Kun? _

_Fairy: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Huh? Uh? Okay? Uh? What do I do? _

_Fairy: I am Pixie what you do should just come to you! _

_Melody: Right! *She Jumps and she flies in the Air* _

_Amu: huh? _

_Tadase: Wow…_

_Kukai: She can fly! _

_Yaya: Wow! _

_Nadeshiko: She's really beautiful up there. _

_Josh: Naddy? _

_Nadeshiko: Yes Josh-Kun?_

_Josh: My sister got her Guardian Eggs now will she become a Guardian? _

_Nadeshiko: I don't know. Hotori-Kun?_

_Tadase: I think it's a great idea! _

_Melody: *She flies around in the air and circles the X-egg and her Ribbons circle it and she clears her throat* Its all yours Hinamori-San! _

_Amu: Right! Tadase-Kun! _

_Tadase: Right! _

_Both: Platinum Hearto! _

_Melody: *Lands on the ground and the transformation Disappears and she turns and smiles at Josh* Thanks Josh! _

_Josh: What did I do? _

_Melody: *She smiles* I'll tell you later. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Melody: Huh? You all have Shugo Charas too! _

_Tadase: Yeah. Why don't you come to the Royal Garden tomorrow and we'll Explain? _

_Melody: Eh? _

_Amu: See you then Melody-San._

_Yaya: Bye Melody-Chi! _

_Kukai: See you Melody-Chan. _

_Nadeshiko: Don't mind them. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I really hope you come tomorrow. Bye. *She smiles and follows after the other Guardians and leaves Josh and Melody alone* _

_Melody: Confusing. _

_Josh: What did you mean? _

_Melody: You helped me find a really cool guy and possibly some friends!_

_Josh: Wait? You don't mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun do you? _

_Melody: I just adore Cat ears! _

_Josh: Nee-San! You can't fall in love with him! _

_Melody: Why not? _

_Josh: He works for Easter who is trying to beat the Guardians! He's the enemy! _

_Wulfe: He is the enemy! _

_Pixie: Hi I'm Pixie what is your name? _

_Wulfe: The name's Wulfe! _

_Pixie: Cool! _

_Melody: This is going to be a long year. (I hope not!) *Picture fades and Preview starts* _

_Preview…………………………_

_Pixie: Pixie here! Next time the second egg is born but because Melody isn't sure of who she loves and why she loves them the Chara might fade away! Melody-Chan is also added as the newest member of the guardians! She goes to make Cookies with Nadeshiko and gets into a heap of trouble with mister Dreamy cat boy! What will we cook up in the next chapter? Find out on the next Generation Chapter! _

_Cat Character: Hi Let's find who you love together! _

_Pixie: Find out next time in Shugo Chara Generations! _

_Cat Character: Meow! _

_Pixie: *Winks* See you soon!_

_Chapter 2_

"_Enter Kit, My Loving Cat Character, and Let's Learn to Bake with Naddy!" _

_Melody: So explain again what Pixie is and What I just did yesterday. _

_Josh: Guardian Character. What you did is Character Transformation. _

_Melody: I heard you when you said that but what I don't understand is how did I do it? _

_Josh: You believed in your will to dance. And that's why you got the Crazy Locket. Mostly because you are crazy but that's my opinion. _

_Melody: What? You mean that locket that Ikuto had. _

_Josh: When you speak of Tsukiyomi you have to say his last name! He's not your friend or boyfriend! _

_Melody: (I wish he was.) Maybe having the Guardian Chara will lighten the Rumors. _

_Josh: Not going to happen. _

_Melody: Jerk. _

_Josh: Eh? Don't call me a jerk! _

_Lady: *Looks at them from the couch* Melody-Chan don't call Josh-Kun a Jerk. *Mama* _

_Melody: Yes Mama! _

_Pixie: Hmm? Melody your mama doesn't look like you? _

_Melody: Of course not I'm adopted. _

_Pixie: Huh? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan grew up in a home that's not hers and she's smart too! _

_Melody: Okay Josh we've got to get to school! _

_Josh: Way ahead of you sis! *Melody runs out of the house after Josh and Pixie follows closely behind* _

_Later at school……………………._

_Melody: *The Teacher calls roll call and she hears her name and just as she's about to say she's here the door of the room slides open* Huh? _

_Nadeshiko: Good Morning Sensei. _

_Sensei: Good Morning Queen's Chair. _

_Nadeshiko: May I borrow Higurashi Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Sensei: I don't see why not. Higurashi-san? _

_Melody: Here. *She stands up and slowly walks to the door and Nadeshiko smiles at her* Uh? Hi. *Nadeshiko pulls her out of the room quickly and closes the door in the process* Nadeshiko-San? Huh? *She sees Josh, Amu, and Tadase* Hinamori-San, Hotori-Kun, Josh-kun? _

_Amu: Sh. There's an X-egg and we need your help. _

_Melody: Uh? But what about Souma-Sempai and Yuiki-Chan? _

_Nadeshiko: Only the ones who can transform can do it and that's you and Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Uh? Why me? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan because of me! Did you forget about yesterday?_

_Melody: No! (I only forgot about that except the cute cat boy.) _

_Pixie: Then let's go! _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Josh: Don't worry no one except people with Charas can see the Guardian Charas._

_Melody: Good. Then let's go get them! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………….._

_Amu: Melody-Chan now! _

_Melody: Now What? _

_Josh: Easy this! Wulfe! _

_Wulfe: Right Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and he jumps and when he lands he is in his transformation* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: Oh that. Uh? _

_Amu: Like this. Miki! *A Blue Chara nods her head* _

_Chara: *Miki* Right Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Miki enters her egg then goes inside Amu and her outfit, hat, shoes and giant paint brush appears and she spins and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Spade! See its easy! _

_Melody: uh? Yeah it was last time. But… I don't really want to change…_

_Pixie: Melody-Chan? _

_Ran: Melody-Chan its okay to change! Amu-Chan Changed when she became a Guardian and you can do the same thing! _

_Su: With Amu-Chan's Help-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Pixie: You'll never be alone! All you have to do is follow the one you really love! _

_Melody: What? (But I'm not sure if I love the one I like. I don't even know him at all. What do I do?) I don't believe anyone is enemies. I want to help make peace in the world! *She starts to transform* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and her outfit appears along with everything else and she smiles and spins around and floats up in the air* Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer! _

_Pixie: We did it! _

_Melody: Again. _

_Amu: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Right! (I know I can make peace. Peace with Ikuto.) *She holds up a baton and she spins it* Elemento Baton: Lovely Power! *She throws it and it spins around the X-egg* _

_Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto! *Does the same and it does the same* Melody-Chan Let's go!_

_Melody: huh? *Amu makes a heart in her hands and Melody does the same* (What is this? It feels like the combined power of the Humpty Lock and Crazy Locket.) _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Hearto! _

_Later………………………………_

_Melody: Why are we here? _

_Nadeshiko: To make cookies for the guardians. _

_Melody: But… _

_Nadeshiko: K for King, Q for Queen, A for Ace, J for Jack, JJ for Joker. _

_Melody: but there's a S who is that for? _

_Nadeshiko: The Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: What? Are you kidding? _

_Nadeshiko: Nope. Hotori-Kun and the School President are discussing it. _

_Melody: I know I have a Chara but I just don't want to change. _

_Nadeshiko: Remember what Ran, Miki, and Su said yesterday. Amu-Chan can help you change. _

_Melody: Hmm… *Nadeshiko pulls the Cookies out of the Oven and smiles* What? _

_Nadeshiko: you start putting frosting on them I'll go get the White and Black Frosting for Kukai's J. _

_Melody: Your not going to help?_

_Nadeshiko: I know you can do it. I have faith in you Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: Thanks Naddy. _

_Naddy: Be right back. *Leaves Sliding the Door shut in the process* _

_Melody: Well Pixie let's do this. _

_Voice: You look confident. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up and sees the same guy from Yesterday* Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: Yes that's my name. And by listening to the Guardians say your name a million times I've confirmed your name is Melody. _

_Melody: The Guardians and my brother says you're the enemy. _

_Cat Chara: Nya… Ikuto-Nya. She says that like she does think its true. *Yoru* _

_Ikuto: Do you believe that Melody?_

_Melody: No. You just seem miss thought of… *Before she realizes it Ikuto is standing in front of her and has a light hold of her Waist-length Black Hair in his hand and he smiles down at her* _

_Ikuto: So you don't think I'm the enemy? What if I'm not the hero? What if I really am the bad guy?_

_Melody: Bad guys are usually meaner. _

_Ikuto: How do you know I can't be mean?_

_Melody: I doubt you can. I want to believe you're the good guy because it seems like we've met before. I don't how that's possible though. I don't remember meeting you. _

_Ikuto: Your not suppose to. That's because you lost your memory of me. You forgot meeting me when you locked away your true feelings. Melody who is it you love and why? _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and she sees Kindness and Gentleness not Evil or Anger* (His eyes where have I seen them before? I only remember a little. It was before Mama left me. I was on a trip with her and I met a boy with Sapphire eyes and Midnight Blue hair. He told me I was his one and only and gave me his bracelet then disappeared like he wasn't really there. He was my first love. Is Ikuto him?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Melody: Did you meet a girl with Violet Blue hair? _

_Ikuto: Now that you mention it yes. I gave her my family's Heirloom. _

_Melody: A Bracelet? _

_Ikuto: Yeah. Why? _

_Melody: Be-_

_Nadeshiko: Break it up! *Opens the Door and sees Ikuto so close to Melody and he stands up and looks over at Nadeshiko* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: *She moves over to Nadeshiko scared from Naddy's sweet voice changing* (Ikuto…) _

_Nadeshiko: Temari! _

_Temari: Right Naddy. Chin, Ton, Shan! Character Change! _

_Nadeshiko: Yah! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WITH MY SAI! _

_Melody: That's a personality Change! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan let's help Naddy! _

_Melody: What? Help her hurt Ikuto? _

_Voice: You can stop them! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the Cookies! *Ikuto jumps off the counter and Naddy Swings her Sword hitting the Cookie Tray* _

_Voice: When you need to save something quick be glad you have Cat Ears and a Tail! *Cat Ears and a Tail appear on Melody and Melody Jumps Dodging the fighting two and trying to catch the cookies and misses the cookies but manages to stop Naddy and Ikuto with a Character Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Cute Kitty! What? How the heck did I transform? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the second Guardian Chara Transformation. _

_Melody: Huh? *A Ghost Chara appears* _

_Chara: Hi my name is Kit! I'm your Loving Cat Side! _

_Melody: Huh? Loving Side? But I don't know who it is I Love. _

_Kit: He's standing in this room silly! _

_Melody: Huh? (She can't mean Ikuto can she?) _

_Ikuto: *Looks at Melody with Wide eyes and she sits on the ground with Cat Ears, a tail, A white top, and a Black mini skirt* (Its like she's the female version of mine and Yoru's Transformation. Why is she looking at me confused?) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! We need to get going! _

_Ikuto: *Looks away from Melody and he looks at the cookie mess on the ground and Melody follows his gaze and he nods his head* hmm. *He jumps out the window after looking at Melody one last time* _

_Nadeshiko: Maybe we can make a new batch? _

_Melody: No. Its useless I never do anything right. _

_Amu: *Runs into the room with Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Josh behind her* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Hinamori-San. *Melody stands up and looks away* Naddy and I made Cookies for you guys but me being a Klutz ruined them all. _

_Su: No need to cry. When there's spilled Cookies leave it to Amu-Chan and Su-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Su goes inside her egg and enters Amu-Chan's Body and A Green Outfit appears along with a green hat and black shoes with clovers on the back and a clover appears on her hat and she holds a Mixer and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Clover! _

_Melody: Wow. _

_Josh: Su is a master Cook just watch. _

_Amu: Chips, Syrup, Whip Cream! Remake Honey! *Honey surrounds the cookies and they return to normal fully frosted and some have frosted faces of Pixie and Kit along with Wulfe and the Guardians take a bite of the cookies* _

_Melody: Thanks Amu-San. _

_Amu: Your Welcome. *They exchange smiles among the Guardians* _

_Later the next day…………………………._

_Tadase: I know this is sudden but I'd like to introduce the Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San! _

_Melody: *Stands up and walks up onto the stage and Nadeshiko hands her the Royal Cape and Melody Pulls it on and smiles at the Guardians* (As long as I'm a Guardian I can see Ikuto all the time so I have to make the best of being a guardian. And maybe other good things will come out of being a guardian. Who knows I hope I have fun.) _

_Kit: He, he. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Preview……………_

_Kit: Kit Here! Melody-Chan is a Guardian! But I have a quick question! What is the Blood Exchange about? Melody and Josh's Mama says the Blood Exchange is something Cats do that is a lot like mating for Wolves. Wait Since Melody and Ikuto are cats does that mean they can have a blood exchange? What comes out of the Blood Exchange anyway? Find out in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 3_

"_Blood Exchange Since When?"_

_Melody: What the heck are those cats doing? *Watch TV with Mama* _

_Mama: Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Its mating for cats. _

_Melody: Why are they Blood Exchanging? _

_Mama: Because the male is kinda marking its territory. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Sometimes after the Blood Exchange the female smells like the male. And the male can always know where the female is at all times. _

_Melody: Oh. (Ikuto and I are cats and we've known each other since we were little. He gave me the bracelet.) *Looks down at the Bracelet that Ikuto gave her when they were kids* (Maybe we can be friends again.) Mama?_

_Mama: Yeah? _

_Melody: I saved up some money and I need a new necklace or something to go with my outfit I'm going to wear to the meeting you have to go to soon. Is it okay if I go to the mall today? _

_Mama: Sure. Just be home before Dinner._

_Melody: Okay! Kit Pixie let's go! *She runs up stairs and returns fully dressed* How do I look? _

_Mama: Cute Melody. _

_Papa: My Little Girl is all grown up! *Quickly pulls Melody's Camera off her neck and Snaps a few pictures then hands it to her* _

_Melody: I'll be home by five o'clock. _

_Mama: dinner is at Six. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Mama: Have fun! _

_Melody: Right! *Closes the door behind her Kit and Pixie* I wonder when the third egg will be born. _

_Kit: It'll come when your positive what you want. Maybe it'll give you strength or something. _

_Melody: No. I'm best the Sweet but silence type when I want to be. _

_Pixie: but your also the dancing type Melody! _

_Kit: And The Loving type! _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Kit: Its true. _

_Melody: I'm not to sure of that. _

_Kit: Melody-Chan would you do the Blood Exchange with Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Huh? That's like asking if I love him when I don't even know him. _

_Kit: Well? _

_Melody: I guess I do. He was my first love. The other day I came so close to telling him I met him before but then Naddy came into the room. _

_Kit: Then try again!_

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up and her eyes meet Sapphire eyes like the other day* _

_Ikuto: Melody…_

_Melody: (Ikuto… What is he doing here?) Uh? _

_Ikuto: *Stands back up and smiles down at Melody* You come here for Sunday Shopping too? _

_Melody: Uh Yeah. Mama is having a Party soon and I don't have a necklace to go with my outfit. _

_Ikuto: You looked cute the other day. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: When you transformed with your newest Chara. You looked cute. A female version of my Transformation. _

_Melody: (A Female Version?) Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Why do you walk around with your ears and Tail out?_

_Ikuto: Because… With these I know exactly where my Kitten is. _

_Melody: Your Kitten? You have a cat? What's its name?_

_Ikuto: Her name is Melody. _

_Melody: But that's my name. _

_Kit: He's talking about you stupid. _

_Melody: Huh? (He called me his Kitten…) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya. Remember why we came looking for her. _

_Ikuto: Right the Blood Exchange thing. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: You say "Huh?" Way to many times. _

_Melody: Then Sue me because I'm confused. _

_Ikuto: I can change that. *Leans down to her and she Blushes making her ears and Tail pop out* Just like I thought. Your Ears and Tail pop out when you Blush. _

_Melody: *Turns away from him* Your one to talk Cat Boy. _

_Ikuto: I'm bored. _

_Melody: Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: What did you mean by the Blood Exchange? _

_Ikuto: To make you mine. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: That is what happens with a blood exchange. No other Male Cat will touch you after the Blood Exchange. Its easy all I have to do is lick your blood and you do the same for me. _

_Melody: That's disgusting. _

_Kit: No it makes sense. If you became Ikuto's then all the Boys at your school won't come near you. _

_Ikuto: My scent will only be noticed by people who think its Perfume. _

_Melody: So I would go around smelling like you?_

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Ikuto: You can think it over. Have fun shopping endless you want me to help you. _

_Melody: Uh? Actually I was looking for a collar considering I'm a cat. _

_Ikuto: Oh then here. *Holds up a Purple Collar with a bell on it* _

_Melody: Cute! _

_Ikuto: I got it for my sister but since she's crazy when I give her stuff I thought I'd give it to you. My Kitten. _

_Melody: Your not going to call me that are you? _

_Ikuto: Maybe. _

_Melody: Whatever. _

_Ikuto: I guess I'll see you around? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Later………………………_

_Pixie: The Collar looks cute on you Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kit: It matches the one in Cute Kitty. _

_Melody: Yeah it does. _

_Guy 1: Hello Girly Little Late for a Girl to be out this late. _

_Guy 2: He's right Higurashi Melody-San. _

_Melody: Huh? *One of the guys grabs her arms and pulls her to them* Who are you Jerks? And How do you know my name? _

_Guy 3: We work for Easter. _

_Guy 4: Our boss says your getting in the way of Tsukiyomi's Work. _

_Melody: (Tsukiyomi? That's Ikuto!) Let me go! Help Me! _

_Voice: Let her go! _

_Melody: Huh? *Strong hands pull her back and she senses someone moving in front of her and she closes her eyes and grabs the back of the person's shirt* (I'm scared! I wish I had courage but I just can't find it! I wish I was someone who had courage! Give me Courage Someone!) _

_Voice: Get out of here! Tell the Boss that is anyone hurts Melody they'll have to deal with me!_

_Melody: Huh? (That voice it sounds like Ikuto.) _

_Guy 1: You'll pay for this. You and your little girlfriend. _

_Guy 2: wait until the boss finds out! *The guys get in the car and drive off quickly* _

_Melody: *She opens her eyes to find a jacket being pushed in her face* Huh? *Looks up to see Ikuto's Worried eyes* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: The Blood Exchange also protects you from Easter. _

_Melody: huh? _

_Ikuto: Who your up against isn't to be fought lightly. Easter can kill someone. The Blood Exchange would make it so Easter wouldn't be able to find you like they just did. Huh? *Looks at her and her sees something sliding down her arm from her shoulder* Melody your hurt. _

_Melody: Huh? Oh I guess one of the jerks scratched me in the struggle. _

_Ikuto: Let me see. *She lets him look at her arm* Its not to deep. Not much blood either. _

_Melody: Huh? (The Blood Exchange.) Ikuto I want to be protected from Easter. Please… _

_Ikuto: Huh? *He looks into her eyes and sees she is serious* okay but you'll seem different after the Blood Exchange is put in place. Hold still. *He leans do towards her arm and she flinches when he starts Licking her scratch* _

_Kit: Huh? The Blood Exchange! I can feel it! _

_Yoru: Its giving us strength. _

_Voice: Of Course! it's the Bond of Love! Sweet and Loving Yet full of Courage from the Male! *Ikuto stands up and looks at where the Voice is coming from and Melody, Pixie, Kit, and Yoru look too* My name is Rin! Nice to finally meet Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: The third Chara… _

_Rin: I'm your Sweet and Brave Angelic Side! As long as you love Ikuto the love will provide you with Courage! _

_Ikuto: All that's left is your side. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Kit: That's right the female has to lick the males Blood too! _

_Melody: So its not complete? _

_Ikuto: No. Not yet at least. When you want to do my Blood the shield of the Locket will wear onto me and Easter won't be able to locate me. _

_Melody: *The Clock in the Middle of the city Chimes Five time saying its Five o'clock and Melody's Eyes widen* I have to get home! _

_Ikuto: Here. It'll cover your arm. I'll get it later. *Hands Melody his jacket* _

_Melody: Uh? But Josh will smell your scent. _

_Ikuto: He will anyway. My scent is on you now. _

_Melody: Uh? (Great.)_

_Ikuto: Just stop by one of the Perfume stores and put some Perfume on it'll confuse his nose. _

_Melody: your really smart Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: I'll see you later. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay. _

_Later………………………._

_Melody: I'm home! _

_Mama: Your ten minutes late. _

_Melody: Sorry I got caught up in a Crowd in the Mall and got lost in the perfume. _

_Josh: Tell me about it! I could smell you when you came into the house! *Sneezes* _

_Melody: guess I put to much on. _

_Mama: What's that? _

_Melody: Huh? *Mama speaks of the Jacket* Oh I bought it at the store it was getting cold. Its an over the shoulders jacket but it keeps me warm too. _

_Mama: It brings out your eyes. _

_Melody: Thanks. *Walks upstairs and heads to the bathroom grabbing a wrap for her arm and she heads to her room and the girls help her wrap her arm up and she hangs the jacket by the balcony door and changes her shirt from a short sleeved to a long sleeved and walks down stairs to dinner* Smells good. _

_Josh: You Don't._

_Melody: *Gives him Ikuto's usual "Leave me alone" Stare and Josh Shrugs it off* So what is for dinner? _

_Mama: Salmon. _

_Melody: Fish? _

_Mama: yeah. Josh told me your like a cat. _

_Melody: He did? (I'm going to kill that boy! Strange I never want to kill my little brother. Maybe this is the difference Ikuto meant.) _

_Josh: Sis? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like a Cat? *Whispers* I don't mean Kit. _

_Melody: Your crazy little brother. *Pats Josh on the head as she walks over to sit on the couch by Papa* (I hope Josh hasn't realized the Blood Exchange yet.) _

_Rin: So who's Chara are you? _

_Wulfe: Josh's. The Chara helping mama is Cookie. _

_Melody: Huh? Cookie? _

_Mama: Oh yeah. I have a Chara. I can see your charas as well. _

_Melody: Why didn't you say so Mama! Your feeding me fish because I'm a Cat aren't you? _

_Mama: yeah. *Smiles* _

_Melody: *She turns back to the TV* Nya. Huh? *She covers her mouth* (Did I just Meow?) _

_Papa: Melody-Chan sounds so cute mimicking the cats on the TV! _

_Melody: Mama I'll be in my room until Dinner is done._

_Mama: Okay. *Phone rings* Melody-Chan Josh-Kun there is a girl on here saying she needs to talk to you. _

_Melody: Name?_

_Mama: Hinamori Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Amu-San! *Takes the phone* Hello? _

_Amu: Hey Melody-Chan Tadase-Kun and I need you and Josh-Kun in the Park now. _

_Melody: Right. Mama Guardian Business. They need Josh and I now. _

_Mama: okay go fight that X-egg. _

_Melody: How do you? _

_Mama: I know a lot of things like what Perfume your wearing. And What are your dislikes. Go get it. _

_Melody: Papa the like will be like cover your eyes. _

_Mama: Since I have a chara I'm okay. _

_Melody: Right. Kit! _

_Kit: *Nods her head* Right Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, _

_Josh: My Heart, _

_Both: Unlock! *light Flashes and everything appears and Melody's Bell Collar shakes and the bell on her tail does too and she Winks While Josh Hops around and Clanks his Claws together* Character Transformation: _

_Melody: Cute Kitty! _

_Josh: Moon Runner! _

_Pixie: They look so cool! _

_Papa: My Babies look so cute! *Takes Pictures of Melody and Josh* _

_Mama: Papa they have to go. _

_Papa: okay. Be home soon. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Josh: Come on Sis! _

_Melody: okay. *Runs out of the house with ahead of her and everyone on the sidewalk looks at them* (We look like fools.) _

_Kit: No you don't but you will need to watch out for people who like girls wearing nothing. _

_Melody: Rin I wonder what we will make! _

_Rin: Me too! But you have to have Ikuto near so you can have courage! _

_Melody: Huh? *She comes to the Park and she stops when she sees who has the X-egg* Ikuto. _

_Josh: Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun! _

_Ikuto: *Turns to look at them with sadness in his eyes* This isn't the Embryo either. _

_Tadase: Let that X-egg go! _

_Amu: Yeah! _

_Ikuto: What good is an Heart's egg that has an X on it? _

_Melody: Don't say that Ikuto! Its not useless! I believe it didn't mean to get a X on it. It must have just lost faith in itself. Like I did when I was little. But with the Guardians Help I know I can Purify every X-egg and help every Child find their Would-Be Selves! _

_Rin: Melody-Chan that's it! _

_Melody: right! *Melody returns to normal and Rin Floats next Melody* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and she floats in another Dimension and wings appear on her back, Armor appears on her body and a Bow hangs over her body and she removes it and Fires an arrow and her Gloves appear as she does along with boots and lastly her hair is pulled back into a Black Ponytail that hangs down to the center of her back and she Poses* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior! *Lands on the ground and looks at her hands and her outfit as well as her wings* Wow. _

_Rin: We are the Warrior Angel of the Sky. Your Courage increases each time you draw a Light arrow. _

_Melody: (This character isn't so bad.) *She nods her head and flaps her wings and Soars over the others* _

_Su: Wow! Melody-Chan is amazing! _

_Josh: That's my Sis! *Sniffs* (Now that I think about it… The New Perfume smells like the Character Transformation maybe it was her the whole time.) _

_Amu: Hearto Speeders! *Skates appear on Amu-Chan's Feet and she follows after Melody who comes to a stop above Ikuto who lets the X-egg go* _

_Melody: (Ikuto… Please don't think Badly of this… But I have to do this or I'll blow our cover.) *She Removes her Bow and Draws a Light Arrow and Aims down for Ikuto* (Rin don't let it hit Ikuto!) _

_Rin: Will Do! *Melody pulls the arrow back* _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires it and it flies down towards Ikuto who jumps to dodge it*_

_Ikuto: *Lands on a tree and watches the Guardians Work* Hmm. _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires towards the X-egg which freezes up* Now Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: Right! _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock on: Open Hearto! *The X-egg Soon returns to normal and the Girls land on the ground and return to normal on the spot* _

_Josh: Great Open Hearto Girls! _

_Melody: Thanks Josh. _

_Amu: Tadase-Kun and I have to go. See you guys tomorrow. _

_Melody: Bye Amu-Chan. Bye Tadase-Kun. _

_Josh: Your getting the hang of things. You call Nadeshiko Naddy. Amu-Sempai Amu-Chan. Now Tadase-Sempai Tadase-Kun. But you still call Tsukiyomi Ikuto by his first name. _

_Melody: So? Come on lets get home I'll race you! *Takes off ahead of him* _

_Josh: No fair Melody-Neesan! _

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: *Yawns and begins her homework and soon she feels breath on the back of her neck* Huh? *She looks up to see Ikuto smiling down at her and she sits up on her bed* Ikuto don't scare me. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Rin: Yoru when do you think Ikuto and Melody are going to finish sealing the Bond? _

_Yoru: Who knows-Nya. _

_Melody: Ikuto when you said I might seem Different what did you mean by that? _

_Ikuto: I meant that you might start feeling like you'll want to kill your brother. Considering he's a Wolf and we are Lynx. _

_Melody: so not only are you a cat you're a wild cat. A Cat that wants to be free. _

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: What else. _

_Ikuto: You'll be easier to scare. _

_Melody: We've gone over that! *She laughs* _

_Down Stairs…………_

_Mama: Huh? *Sits there Sewing and she hears Melody Laugh* Its good to hear Melody Laugh. I missed her laugh. _

_Josh: Sis is a bit weird sometimes. _

_Mama: Josh stop that. You know your sister has changed a lot and she forgot how to laugh. Being quiet all the time it makes me happy to hear her laugh. _

_Josh: Whatever. _

_Up Stairs………………._

_Melody: *Ikuto reaches for Melody's broken toy and the sharp part he uses on his wrist* Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Its okay. You want to protect me like I want to protect you right? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: So let's Finish this Blood Exchange now. *He holds his wrist up to her and she hesitates then presses her mouth against the cut and Begins to slowly Lick the Cut and when she's down she notices it heal after she's done* I forgot to mention and wounds we get instantly heal once the Blood Exchange is complete. _

_Melody: You could have told me sooner. Why do I have a weird taste in my mouth? _

_Ikuto: I don't know but mine tastes like Blackberry. _

_Melody: That's the Perfume I use. _

_Ikuto: I guess I smell like you now. Great I'll be walking around smelling fruity. _

_Melody: You could smell worse. _

_Ikuto: I was kidding. _

_Melody: Now I've got to finish my homework. _

_Ikuto: Let me help. Elementary Math? Piece of cake Mel. _

_Melody: If your such an expert you should have said something. _

_Ikuto: Why did you fire that arrow at me today? _

_Melody: I could have thrown more but I only fired one. Plus I did it so the others wouldn't realize you just let the x-egg go. _

_Ikuto: *He places a hand on the back of Melody neck and pulls her to him* I'm just glad Dog Kid and Kiddy King went easy on me._

_Melody: I won't start calling them will I? _

_Ikuto: Not endless you want to. But be on the look out Things only get worse each day. _

_Melody: *Looks up into his eyes* I don't care. As long as the crazy Locket is protecting you all the time. *Something in Ikuto's Shirt starts to glow* Huh? _

_Ikuto: *He Pulls it out and shows her* The Lost Key. The matching Pair to your Locket. _

_Melody: So that's why the Guardians were talking about the Key and Locket. I knew about the Locket but I didn't know you have the Key to my Locket. _

_Ikuto: Your Locket is Heart Shaped with Six spikes curving in towards a red heart right? _

_Melody: Yeah? it's the Key Hole. _

_Ikuto: That's for when the Embryo is ready the Locket and its Key along with the Lock and its Key will unlock and the Embryo will be found. Until then Easter will try anything to get the Embryo. I have to follow the Boss's orders but I'll help you when you need it. _

_Melody: Okay. *He lets her go and stands up* What? _

_Ikuto: Dog boy is coming I have to go. _

_Melody: Bye Ikuto. *Ikuto Disappears off the Balcony just as there is a knock at the Door* Yeah?_

_Josh: *Opens the door and peaks his head in* Hey. _

_Melody: What is it Josh? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like Ikuto? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Josh: His scent is coming off of you like Wildfire. Its freaking my nose out. You continue to smell like him. _

_Melody: Your crazy. _

_Josh: I'm not crazy Sis! You've been acting strange today. Pixie is always loud its like your not even my sister anymore. _

_Melody: *Stands up and Looks down at him like Ikuto does with her but with a more Deadly look in her eyes* So? What if I change a little? Its good to change. Changing is good. *She adds something with a cold Tone in her Voice* Now Get out Dog Kid I have to finish my homework. _

_Josh: Dog Kid? Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls me that! You two did the blood Exchange didn't you? _

_Melody: no that's Crazy. He's the enemy isn't he? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is part of Easter. He's not to be taken lightly. I understand that now. _

_Josh: Huh? (a Broken Heart? Maybe that's what is making her act like this.) Neesan? _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks at Josh again* _

_Josh: I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling Tsukiyomi Ikuto the Enemy before. Your acting as if I am the Enemy. _

_Melody: No. My mind is just filled right now. I'll see you in the morning Josh. Night. *She urges him out the door and closes it behind him and then leans against and Sighs* Whew. _

_Pixie: Things are just going to get harder Melody-Chan! _

_Kit: Things will also get a lot more fun! _

_Rin: Right! And we have friends now so we can look to them for help. _

_Melody: Yeah you guys are right. _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Girl: I can get you the Debut song by next week and we have the annoying brat listen to it. *Sanjou-San* _

_Ikuto: *leans against the wall in the Shadows* She's smarter then she looks. _

_Guy: You know this how exactly Ikuto-Kun? *Nekidou* _

_Ikuto: I know it because she has Charas and she has the Guardians Backing her up. Not much of a Problem for us. But she Wields the Crazy Locket. Be careful as her Teacher Nekidou. Because she can put you in your place as well. _

_Nekidou: Let's see her try. She'll grow trust for me as I am her Teacher. She might even change side seeing you had the Blood Exchange with her. _

_Ikuto: I'm not using Melody like the Boss uses you two. _

_Sanjou: You might not even have a choice. _

_Ikuto: I will go against the boss if it comes to hurting Melody. _

_Nekidou: We'll see about that very soon then Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Whatever. *Leaves the room* _

_Sanjou: That boy is hiding something._

_Nekidou: I'll watch him seeing your in charge of his sister._

_Sanjou: If he interacts with the Brat you tell the boss. _

_Nekidou: Right. *The Picture Freezes as he places his Glasses on and Laughs* _

_Preview……………………….._

_Rin: Rin Here! Looks like Trouble is Brewing! But not only that but Nadeshiko gives us a big surprise! She has a twin Brother named Nagihiko! But that's not all! Naddy is Transferring in the spring! Oh no! Melody-Chan just became a Guardian and now she's losing her Friends! Find out what happens on the next Exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 4_

"_Nadeshiko Good Bye in the Spring?" _

_Melody: *Yawns* (Lately I've been really tired? But I don't know why? Maybe its because Ikuto comes over telling me he's been really busy with Easter and they might be trying to kill him. I guess I'm getting his Exhaustion.) *Sweeps the sidewalk and some girls run over* Huh? _

_Girl 1: Morning Higurashi-San. _

_Melody: Hi. _

_Girl 2: Uh? Since you're a Guardian can we get your autograph? _

_Melody: Huh? *she smiles and Laughs* Okay I guess. _

_Girl 3: Wow! Higurashi-San looks so cool when she smiles! _

_Melody: hmm? Thanks. *Blushes at what the girl said* _

_Up in the Window above them……………………_

_Tadase: Higurashi-San has been working really hard lately. _

_Kukai: She's a Guardian and she's a cool one too. _

_Yaya: She makes yummy snacks! Just Like Naddy! _

_Naddy: Well I won't be making them for much longer. _

_Yaya: What do you mean Naddy? _

_Josh: Yeah? _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Tadase: I understand what she means. _

_Naddy: I'm transferring soon. _

_Kukai: What? Why? You just became great friends with Melody-Chan! _

_Naddy: I have no word in it. _

_Tadase: so I'm guessing you don't want us to tell Higurashi-San? _

_Naddy: No not until I've left. Give her this after I leave. *Hands him a letter with Melody's name on it and she turns and with Temari floating next to her she walks out of the room*_

_Josh: *Runs out after her and catches up to her* Nadeshiko. _

_Naddy: Yes Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: You see. Melody-Neesan hasn't been herself lately. I'm worried about her. Before you leave be sure to tell her good bye so she's not hurt as much. _

_Naddy: Okay Josh-Kun as long as you keep this secret from her and the other Guardians. *Whispers in his ear and Josh's Eyes widen and Naddy places something in his hand then turns and walks away* _

_Josh: Huh? *Looks at the Paper* ("Ikuto-Kun if you are reading this take care of Melody-Chan. Because you and I both know she's a smart girl. I am leaving so I asked Josh-Kun to give this to you. Take care of Melody until I come back. P.S. I have a Feeling Josh-Kun read this so Josh-Kun Ikuto-Kun don't fight to much.") _

_Wulfe: what did Naddy say? _

_Josh: She isn't really a she. She's really a-a He. _

_Wulfe: Huh? _

_Later……………………………_

_Melody: Hey guys sorry I'm late! *Runs into the Royal Garden* Huh? What's wrong where's Naddy? _

_Amu: She went home already. _

_Melody: Oh well I guess I'll talk to her later then. _

_Josh: (How can Nadeshiko be a guy?) _

_Melody: Josh-Kun something wrong? _

_Josh: No! I'm Fine. _

_Melody: Okay well I'm gonna head home early bye guys. *Grabs her Bag and Heads out the door with her Three Charas floating after her* _

_Later…………………………_

_Melody; Some how I ended up at Naddy's House. _

_Kit: how'd you know this is hers? _

_Melody: I walked with her home one day. She's really good at Dancing. Her mother is really nice too. _

_Pixie: Ring the Door Bell! _

_Rin: You wanted to tell her something right? _

_Melody: Yeah but… _

_Pixie: Then go ahead Melody- *Is cut off when a Lady comes running out the door* _

_Melody: Huh? (Its Naddy's Maid.) Hello again. _

_Lady: Huh? Oh! Madame Naddy's Friend! Its nice to see you again! Have you seen Master Nagihiko? _

_Melody: (Nagihiko? Naddy has a Brother?) _

_Voice: You called Auntie? *Melody looks up to see a boy on the Wall and he jumps down* _

_Melody: (Naddy? No this is a boy. Could he be Nagihiko?) _

_Boy: *Nagihiko or Nagi* You called? _

_Lady: We must get you ready Master Nagi! _

_Nagihiko: I don't want to get ready. I want to hang out with my friend. *Grabs Melody's Hand and pulls her* Come on Melody-Chan! _

_A Few Minutes Later………….._

_Melody: Wait! How do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: Sorry Melody-Chan was I running to fast for you? I have to remember you're a girl and your not fast as me. _

_Melody: how do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: I'm Naddy's Twin brother. She told me all about you. _

_Melody: She did? _

_Nagihiko: She told me you two baked cookies and she heard from your little brother Josh that you've been very Different lately. _

_Melody: Yeah. Ever since Ikuto and I had the Blood Exchange. _

_Nagihiko: You two became one. And now since he's over worked searching for something your getting his Exhaustion. _

_Melody: Yeah. (For some reason he's easy to talk to.) Where is Naddy? _

_Nagihiko: Melody-Chan she's Transferring soon. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Nagihiko: She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry but since she's really busy with Dancing and I'm not she wanted me to be the one to tell you goodbye for her. She wanted to me to personally tell you she's sorry that she had to leave so sudden. _

_Melody: Nagihiko what about you? _

_Nagihiko: I have to go with her but don't worry. We'll be back in two years about the time you all get into Middle School. _

_Melody: Uh? Nagihiko can I take a Picture of you so I'll remember you?_

_Nagihiko: Sure. *Smiles and Melody snaps a Picture* Melody-Chan don't be sad when you get the letter from Naddy. Because we promise we'll be back. _

_Melody: Don't worry! This spring Kukai will be Graduating and Josh is the Guardians Assistant. I'll just have to make new friends when the new Queen and Jack come. _

_Nagihiko: Right. _

_Kit: A New Friend already! _

_Pixie: To spend lots of Memories with! _

_Rin: But its sad to hear we won't get to see Naddy until two years. _

_Melody: *Smiles at Nagihiko who waves as he walks away* Yeah but I'm sure Naddy will continue to be our friend because all the people we meet have a special place in our hearts. Huh? *Familiar Arms wrap around her and pull her close and she looks up to see Ikuto* Don't sneak up on me! Want to give me a heart attack? Don't answer that. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. Who was that? _

_Melody: Nagi Naddy's Twin Brother. I just met him and he left in a hurry. _

_Ikuto: He saw me coming. _

_Melody: Huh? You scared my new friend away?_

_Ikuto: No he knew about our Blood Exchange so he knew he was far to close in my territory. _

_Melody: Ikuto… Josh-Kun I've been acting a little different since the Blood Exchange and I've been super tired lately. Care to explain why? _

_Ikuto: No. I'm far to tired to. _

_Melody: You always use that Excuse. Its just I feel like I've been kinda different lately. I glare at Josh and when I am misjudged I speak up. _

_Ikuto: Come on I'll walk you home. *He lets her go and takes her hand* _

_Melody: (Ever since the Blood Exchange I've become a lot closer to Ikuto. But the Guardians not even Josh know about it. Only Nagihiko and Nadeshiko who are leaving know. I have to tell someone. But I guess I'll wait until Kukai graduates until I tell him. I know I can't tell Yaya or she'll tell everyone. Maybe once I meet and get to know the new Guardians I'll trust them.) *Ikuto stops and Melody does too and she hears a voice* Huh?_

_Ikuto: Hoshino Utau. The newest Singer. She works for Easter. _

_Melody: She's so pretty. _

_Ikuto: Not if you grew up seeing her everyday. _

_Melody: What does that mean? _

_Pixie: Her singing sounds so good._

_Kit: I bet Melody-Chan could sing if she wanted to. _

_Melody: Actually singing is one of my Dreams. I want to be a famous singer. _

_Utau's Voice: *Up on the Big Screen* Beyond the melodic sounds in the night There's Heavy Hearts Beating… Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon. _

_Melody: Hmm. *Continues to Walk along side Ikuto* _

_Ikuto: So if you can sing then you wouldn't mind singing along to my Violin in the Park sometime right? _

_Melody: Sure! _

_Ikuto: Maybe Later… Its getting kinda Dark and your brother won't like me dropping you off. _

_Melody: what does that mean? Josh understands my feelings completely he said that he was sorry for calling you the enemy because I spoke Coldly to him like you do with Tadase-Kun. _

_Ikuto: That's because Kiddy King is Used to it. I grew up with him. That is before Easter made me hunt down the Embryo. _

_Melody: Speaking of that please don't over do it. Because you might not feel tired but I get hit with your exhaustion. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Melody: Don't be because of the Blood Exchange when I sleep I feel as if I'm in your mind and it feels like I'm right there with you when you chase down an X-egg. _

_Ikuto: That's the point. Your supposed to feel that way. You're the reason I don't crush the x-eggs. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: The Boss tells me that when I find an X-egg that's not the Embryo I have to destroy it but I just have it take me to its owner and I get it to return to a heart's Egg. _

_Melody: Every Kid holds an Egg in their heart a egg that goes unseen but is always there even as you go through Adulthood. _

_Ikuto: exactly. My father before he disappeared over seas locked away his Heart's egg somewhere so no one could find him. Here we are. I can't go any closer or Josh will sense me. _

_Melody: Okay. Hey Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Thanks for walking me home and always being there when my Guardian Chara hatches. *She Smiles and does her usual Peace Sign then walks inside with her Charas following her and before Ikuto Leaves Josh-Kun comes out of the house* _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Josh: Hey. I'm sorry about being mean to you but here this is from Nadeshiko. It was for both of us. *Ikuto reads it and his eyes Widen* Nadeshiko knows that Melody needs both of us to help everyone find the Embryo so what do you say? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Ikuto shakes it with Hidden Kindness behind Shock* By the way… Its okay with me that your dating my sister. _

_Ikuto: Huh? How long have you known? _

_Josh: Nadeshiko say you two hanging out a few miles from her house but that wasn't when I found out. I've known for a while. Ever since we were Kids before Melody locked her Heart away. She fell for you because of your past love for each other. _

_Ikuto: But when Melody and I met she was with her real mother. _

_Josh: she thinks she was but she wasn't. _

_Ikuto: She was with you and your mom? _

_Josh: Yeah. She came home wearing your Bracelet. I just have one question though. _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Josh: Did you two do the Blood Exchange and Where? _

_Ikuto: Yeah we did. She cut herself on her arm and I licked the blood. She licked my wrist when I cut it. Because of the Blood Exchange I'll never hurt her if that's what your wondering. Mostly because the Lost Key and Crazy Locket have to come together for the Embryo to be found. So I'll take care of Melody as long as she loves me. And even after the Embryo is found I'll stay with her. _

_Josh: Okay. _

_Ikuto: Does this mean you'll leave me alone when I come over? _

_Josh: Yeah as long as you don't do anything Perverted to my Sister. _

_Ikuto: I wouldn't ever do something like that. _

_Josh: Okay. See you later. *Turns and Walks inside and Ikuto walks down the Road* _

_Melody: *Stands in the Window* (Those two are at peace so now all I have to do is tell Mama about Ikuto. I also have to find away to tell the Guardians.) _

_Preview………………………………... _

_Yoru: Yo! Yoru here and I know this is the girl's job but since they are busy with Melody-Nya they asked me to take over. In the Next Chapter Melody's Oldest Friend Kukai I think is his name and Ikuto notices that Melody is a lot quieter. So he takes her on a date and He finds out a lot about his little Kitten! Find out what happens-Nya! _

_Chapter 5_

"_New Beginnings!" _

_Yaya: Over to the Left… No over to the Left! _

_Boy: Your Left or our Left? _

_Yaya: Don't yell at me! _

_Tadase: Yuiki-Chan calm down. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is telling Yaya to calm down when look at him! *Points over to Kukai who is sitting on his Butt* _

_Kukai: What? I'm Graduating. _

_Yaya: Help out Kukai! _

_Amu: Calm down Yaya-Chan Please. _

_Yaya: I don't wanna I'm the baby of the Guardians and I'm doing all the work. Melody-Chi ran off ditching us again. _

_Josh: She must be clearing her head. Kukai-Sempai Graduating must be hard for her. Along with Naddy-Sempai leaving she has a lot to think about. _

_Kukai: I'll go look for her seeing I'm part of the problem. _

_Yaya: Hey Get back here! _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Melody: what am I gonna do? Kukai is Graduating and Nadeshiko is moving what am I gonna do? _

_Kukai: *Hits her in the back of the head* Something up with you? _

_Melody: Kukai? _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun told me your not yourself why is that? _

_Melody: Uh? Kukai since your Graduating I guess its okay to tell you this as long as you don't tell the Guardians._

_Kukai: Your Secret is sealed with me. What's up? _

_Melody: Well, Since I'm a cat character and Cat's have the Blood Exchange I-_

_Kukai: I know you and Ikuto had the Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: How do you know?_

_Kukai: Josh-Kun does talk to me sometimes just so you know. Let me guess your exhausted all the time because of Ikuto right? _

_Melody: No not really because of him. _

_Kukai: Melody-Chan since I am the older brother of the Guardians How about after I Graduate I can pretend I'm your Oni-Sama so you can tell me things like this. You told Naddy everything right? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Kukai: Then one more person knowing will be alright right Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I guess so but… What I wanted to say was… With you and Naddy leaving I feel like I'll lose you forever. _

_Kukai: Well as long as its okay with Ikuto-Kun I'll take you to get Ice cream sometime. Just like a Oni-Sama would do for his little sister. _

_Melody: Thanks Kukai. *Smiles at him* _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun was right. Your smiles are something. _

_Melody: Huh? Thanks. Ikuto says that sometimes too._

_Kukai: Well then the next time we hang out you better not have anything on your mind if so your going to have to come clean got it?_

_Melody: Okay Oni-Sama. *Smiles and Laughs* _

_Kukai: That's the Melody-Chan the New Queen and Jack's Chair should meet. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kukai: Come on let's go play some Soccer. _

_Melody: *Gives him the "Your Going Down" Stare and Kukai Laughs* One on One? _

_Kukai: *Returns the Glare* Duh. _

_Melody: Your on! _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the Goal and she wins with ten points while Kukai only has Nine* _

_Kukai: No Fair. _

_Melody: Oh come on I beat you fair and Square. _

_Kukai: Only because I was distracted by Kit. _

_Melody: You said we were playing soccer you never said we couldn't play the way we wanted. Pay up Mister! *Holds out her hand and he hands her the Ice cream Cone he just Bought* _

_Kukai: You really have a talent for Soccer. You should play next year. _

_Melody: No. Tennis is my kind of game but Soccer is fun to beat you at. _

_Kukai: Oh so every time you beat me I have to buy you Ice Cream? _

_Melody: If I'm in the mood for it. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is always in the mood for Ice Cream. _

_Melody: Well we'd better get to the Royal Garden. *Says after she finishes the Ice Cream Cone* _

_Kukai: Okay but remember Tomorrow is the day I finally get out of this Guardian Uniform. _

_Melody: *She looks down at the Royal Cape* I like it. Mama says it makes me look cuter. _

_Kukai: You should Ask Ikuto I bet you'd get the same answer. _

_Melody: Yeah I would. _

_Kukai: I bet anyway let's get back. Race you. *Takes off Running with Melody not far behind* _

_Later…………………….._

_Melody: Oh! Yaya had be help her after the meeting while Josh went home and now I'm late! _

_Pixie: Hurry Melody-Chan! _

_Rin: Mama will be mad if you get home after dark! _

_Kit: huh? _

_Melody: Huh? *Stops running as she listens to the song* It sounds like a Violin? _

_Pixie: Maybe its Ikuto-Kun. _

_Kit: why do think I'm the one who heard it? _

_Rin: Melody-Chan lets go find out! *Flies towards the sound and Melody and the other two follow and they come to a gazebo and sees a familiar guy playing his Violin* _

_Melody: Ikuto… *Ikuto stops playing his Violin and looks at her* _

_Yoru: Melody-Chan came to listen? _

_Melody: Actually Kit heard you playing. And Rin said we should come find out who it was. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away* I was just about to come over. Want me to walk you home? *Ikuto walks off a different way* _

_Melody: Ikuto its not that way! *Follows after Ikuto and he leads her in a totally different direction than to her home* Where are we going? _

_Ikuto: To cheer you up. _

_Melody: Huh? *He jumps down from the fence they are and she does to* Huh? Wow! *Yoru turns on the Switch and it lights up the area revealing a lot of rides* _

_Ikuto: I told you it was to cheer you up. _

_Melody: You could have just told me you know that right? _

_Ikuto: Then that's no fun Melody. _

_Melody: Hmm. _

_Ikuto: Go on have fun. _

_Pixie: Come on Melody-Chan I want to Ride the Ponies! _

_Melody: Uh? But that's what kids do! _

_Ikuto: You're a kid you know that right? _

_Melody: Being thirteen I'm a teenager! _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: Oh yeah where I was born girls are always three years older then any other kids in the world. I really am thirteen but here I'm ten. _

_Ikuto: Oh no wonder you have growth and your friends don't _

_Melody: Growth? Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* So just have fun seeing you're a kid on the inside. _

_Melody: Hmm. Okay! *Starts playing with the Charas including Yoru* _

_Later………………………………..._

_Melody: Hmm. *Rides the Merry-Go-Round another time while the Charas sit on the bench watching with Ikuto* _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is brave that's her fourth time on there. _

_Rin: She always loved riding Horses. _

_Kit: She just knows how to have fun. Like today with Kukai!_

_Yoru: Souma-Kun? _

_Kit: Yeah he's like a big brother to her. They played soccer and he bought her Ice cream. Like a big Oni-Sama should!_

_Ikuto: Why does Melody live with Josh0Kun if they aren't really family? _

_Pixie: Mama adopted Melody because she used to be great friends with Melody-Chan's real Mama. That's how Mama's Chara Cookie was born and is still with her today. She wanted to be a great Mama to raise Melody-Chan. _

_Ikuto: Do you know what happened to her real mom? _

_Rin: No. She disappeared when Melody-Chan was just getting out of Dippers. _

_Melody: Hey! Why are you lazy bums sitting on the bench? Ride! _

_Ikuto: No thanks I'm having fun watching you. _

_Melody: No, you have to ride! Please! Rock Paper Scissors I win and you have to ride! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………… _

_Melody: See I told you I'd win! _

_Ikuto: Why are we on the smallest ride? _

_Melody: Because I want to ride this ride._

_Ikuto: Melody? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Ikuto: Do you remember anything about what your mother looked like? _

_Melody: No. I wish I did but she disappeared all those years ago. *looks down at her knees* But I'm happy with my life now. I'm glad I was adopted by Mama. Because if I wasn't I never would have met you or the Guardians and I would have never realized that I still am the little girl that my real Mama left on her best friends Door step all those years ago. Ikuto why did you bring me here tonight? _

_Ikuto: Because this place holds many memories of Kiddy King and I and Hoshino Utau. But this place will be torn down soon. About the time you hit Middle School. _

_Melody: Oh. Then why not make this a New Beginning? For everyone even you and I. I don't believe this is the end so let's try our hardest to make it a beginning for everyone. *Smiles and for once Ikuto smiles back* I like your smiles Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: Yeah everyone seems to. _

_Melody: *With out Realizing it she reaches over and takes Ikuto's hand* Then why don't we both begin this New Beginning with a smile? _

_Rin: Smiles help everyone! _

_Kit: Even the bond of Ikuto and Melody become closer! _

_Melody: (a New Beginning. I wonder what it'll be like?) *The Picture freezes with Melody smiling at Ikuto* _

_Later the Next day……………………………._

_Melody: *Hands Kukai the Diploma with a Smile* Congratulations Souma Kukai-Sempai! *Wears the Royal Cape and stands on the stage with the younger Guardians and Kukai who takes his Diploma* _

_At The Royal Garden……………… _

_Kukai: See our talk helped you didn't it Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Amu: Kukai-Sempai. Why do you have to graduate? _

_Yaya: Yeah I hate this stupid Diploma! _

_Kukai: Hey give back my Diploma! _

_Tadase: What will we do with out our Jack's Chair? _

_Kukai: You'll do fine with Melody-Chan and Amu-Chan holding up the fort! _

_Melody: What do you mean us? _

_Amu: Yeah? _

_Kukai: I was up all night last night writing this. I want you all to quiet down and keep your ears open. _

_Yaya: Hmm. _

_Kukai: Just because Nadeshiko and I are leaving doesn't mean it's the end of the Guardians instead let this be the-_

_Melody: Beginning. A New Beginning. _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Melody: Kukai is right. Its not the end. Because as long as we have the King's Chair, *Looks at Tadase* The Ace's Chair, *Looks at Yaya* The Joker's Chair, *Looks at Amu* and who ever the new Queen and Jack will be. Along with me. As Long as we have our friends they will keep us strong. So lets not think of this as the end but better yet the New Beginning for us all! _

_Pixie and Ran: This isn't Over! _

_Kit and Su: For Melody-Chan or Amu-Chan! _

_Rin and Miki: *As They say the names Miki holds out a Drawing Pad* Or Nadeshiko or Kukai! _

_Dia: A New Beginning for Everyone. As long as we look to our friends there is nothing we can't do. As long as we believe and trust in Each other. *Smiles* _

_Melody: So Let's Start this New Beginning with a Smile and spread our Wings and Soar to the future! *Rin Character Changes at the Moment and Wings appear on Melody and Feather and Glitter surrounds the group* _

_Kukai: You Pass! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: Kukai and I made a bet saying that you wouldn't be officially into being a Guardian by the Time Kukai Graduated and he said you would pass with Angel Wings Guiding your Future. _

_Kukai: so You Pass! _

_Yaya: Hooray! Melody-Chan passed! _

_Melody: *She runs over the Guardians and all the Charas Float Over them and the Picture Freezes* (That's right a New Beginning.) _

_Mean While……………………._

_School President: Who knows what the future has in store for our Spade's Chair. Four new Friends *The New Queen and Jack is shown with their Chara eggs* and three new Charas. *Three Eggs are shown and then it shows the school President sipping his tea* Let's hope the new friends bring Melody-Chan new memories. And we also have you becoming the Guardians Assistant is that right Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: *stands up from sitting on the chair on the other side of the School President's Desk* Yeah I hope I can help Neesan. She'll also have Ikuto-Kun with her. _

_School President: That's Right. _

_Mean While……………………….._

_Rin: Melody-Chan we're going on ahead. *Melody nods as she runs and her three Charas fly ahead of her* _

_Melody: Hey Wait up! *Jumps and her Charas float next to her one on her left, one her right and one in front of her* See you soon!_

_Preview…………………………_

_Dia: Hello everyone the other girls are busy again today. _

_Ran: So we're taking over! _

_Miki: Guess what happens in the Exciting next Chapter? _

_Su: Amu-Chan and the others meet the new Queen and Jack! _

_Ran: But that's not all! Melody-Chan gets a surprise! _

_Dia: As well as Josh who's not very surprised. _

_Su: four new Chara Friends will be born! _

_Miki: Not to mention the two the new Jack and Queen have. _

_Ran: Let's not forget what happens to Melody-Chan's Mama and her Chara Cookie! _

_Dia: Yeah that's right everyone is in for a treat in the next Generation Chapter! _

_Su: But what about Melody-Chan's Star Egg! _

_Ran: Oh no! We'd better help Melody-Chan from getting depressed! So Let's Call in an old friend for back up! _

_Dia: Find out what happens in the next exciting Chapter of Shugo Chara Generation. _

_Chapter 6_

"_The New Queen and Jack Plus Four new Chara Eggs! Three For Melody and One for Josh! What? Mama can Transform?"_

_In Melody's Dream…………….._

_Voice 1: Melody-Chan. _

_Voice 2: Wake up! _

_Voice 3: Come find us Melody-Chan. _

_In the Real World…………………._

_Melody: Hmm. *She moves her leg and it hits something warm and she open her eyes and sits up moving the covers back and she blinks to clear her vision* Huh? Ah! _

_Pixie: What is it Melody-Chan? _

_Kit: Why'd you scream? _

_Rin: Huh? They finally came! _

_Mama: *Knocks on the door and peeks her head in* Something wrong Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I've got three eggs in my bed! _

_Mama: Your other Charas egg arrived that's great. So Josh isn't the only one. _

_Melody: Huh? Josh got an egg too? *holds up the egg with Devil Horns and a Cross on it* what does this mean? _

_Rin: Trust. _

_Melody: How do you know? _

_Rin: It saying Trust me I'm a egg full of Joy. *Places a hand on the other two eggs and says something for each of them* This one says Sport Time and this one says Believe. _

_Mama: You have a Chara who can read thoughts? _

_Melody: I guess? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan Josh-Kun tells me you've really been acting like a cat and There's this boy who walks you home almost every day. He's much older than you care to explain? _

_Melody: Oh that's Ikuto. _

_Mama: Ikuto? _

_Melody: He's a great friend and he's really kind. Much like me. He holds the Lost Key. The Key to my Locket. _

_Mama: So he's become your Boyfriend? _

_Melody: Huh? I never did think of it that way Mama… _

_Mama: That's so cute! Josh-Kun told me all about the way Ikuto-Kun is walking you home and making sure your okay sometimes! *There's a knock and Mama Looks at the Door* _

_Josh: Morning What's all the Yelling about Mama? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Chan you have to invite him for dinner sometime! _

_Melody: uh? Maybe not he's not a big fan of anything._

_Mama: don't play dumb I know he's a Cat character and What's Cute is the Bond you two Share! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Mama: I overheard you talking to your charas one night. _

_Melody: Oh. _

_Mama: Just one Question Where and when? _

_Melody: When, the day I brought the Jacket home and Where, my Left Shoulder and his right wrist. _

_Mama: How'd you get cut there? _

_Melody: Tripped. I am a Klutz like my real Mama. *Smiles* _

_Mama: Oh. Well I'll make Fish tonight and you can invite him over. I'll have Papa go to the Football game he wanted to go to tonight. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay? _

_Josh: Yum Fish! _

_Melody: Nya. _

_Mama: So cute! _

_Later………………………….._

_Melody: (Its Spring now Nadeshiko is Transferring and Kukai is finally leaving. At our house Josh-Kun is in first grade and finally is the Guardian's Assistant. As for me I'm a Sixth year now. Our new Beginning Starts today as well.) *walks with Josh trailing a few feet behind her and her three Charas and his one chara float above them talking among themselves* _

_Pixie: I'm the Dancing Side and with Melody-Chan becomes Lovely Dancer. _

_Kit: I'm the Loving Cat Side! With Me Melody-Chan is Cute Kitty! _

_Rin: I'm the Sweet, Brave, Angelic Side. With me Melody-Chan is Angel Warrior. _

_Melody: And you three are most likely the Devil, Energetic, and Singing Side. _

_Pixie: Star Singing Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: right, Star Singing Side. _

_Wulfe: I'm the Wolf Side. _

_Josh: And you're my mysterious side. _

_Ikuto: *Lands on the tree above the two siblings and swings his head down* morning. _

_Josh: Ikuto-Sempai! _

_Melody: Huh? (Since when did Josh change from Tsukiyomi to Ikuto-Sempai?) Morning Ikuto. *Ikuto jumps down and sniffs at Melody* What?_

_Ikuto: You got other three eggs. _

_Melody: Oh yeah. I wonder what kind of girls will be born from them. Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: You look like you just woke up not to long ago. _

_Ikuto: I was woke up by a ghostly scream from the bond. _

_Melody: Oops. Sorry. I was shocked to see my three Chara eggs. By the way Mama wants to meet you. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Why? _

_Melody: Josh has been spilling information and she overheard me and the girls talking about the Blood Exchange one night and she wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. She's making Fish. _

_Yoru: Fish-Nya! _

_Kit: I got the same expression Yoru-Nya! _

_Yoru: Fish! Fish! Fish! _

_Ikuto: Sure. _

_Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *Places her three eggs in the egg carrier the Guardians gave her as a passing award and takes off running with Josh behind her* _

_Later at School………………………._

_Melody: Let's see what class? _

_Amu: *Walks over with Tadase* Star A Class. With Tadase-Kun and I. *Melody looks at the Star A Class and she sees her name and the other two names next to hers* _

_Melody: Cool. _

_Amu: Those girls from last year are in our class again too. _

_Josh: Nee-San! I'm in First Year Moon A Class! _

_Yaya: I'm a Moon Too Joe Josh! _

_Melody: *Whispers to Josh* Yaya gives everyone a nickname and Joe Josh must be yours. _

_Josh: Yaya-Sempai your not the youngest Guardian anymore! _

_Yaya: Its Yaya! Sempai makes me sound old like Kukai! _

_Melody: Oni-Sama isn't old! _

_Tadase: So he let you call him Oni-Sama too. He was the big brother of the Guardians and he always was a kid like us. _

_Melody: I'm trying out for tennis and the Soccer team this year! _

_Yaya: Taking Oni-Sama's Advise? _

_Melody: Maybe? _

_Josh: She also got advise from someone else! _

_Amu: Naddy? _

_Melody: Yeah Kinda. (But it was Nagihiko I was with.) _

_Tadase: Let's get to class. _

_A few Minutes Later……………………_

_Boy: A Transfer Student is Coming! She's really cute too!_

_Melody: Transfer Student? *Looks at Amu* Is she maybe the Queen? _

_Amu: *Looks at Tadase who shrugs his Shoulders* I don't know but I guess we'll find out. _

_Melody: Yeah. *The Transfer student comes in* Wow. She really is cute. _

_Amu: Yeah. *All the Boys except Tadase go wild with Whispers* _

_Melody: She has fans already. _

_Boys: Sorry Higurashi-San! But We Pledge our Respect for the new Student!_

_Melody: whatever. *Looks away at the Girl* _

_Sensei: Students I'd like you to meet Mashiro Rima-San. _

_Boys: We Pledge our Respect to Rima-San! _

_Girl: *Looks at the Teacher* Where do I sit? *Mashiro Rima* _

_Melody: (She has a cold Tone like I always do.) _

_Sensei: In between Higurashi-San and Hinamori-San. *Melody and Amu raise their hands and the girl walks down the isle and stops and stares at Melody and then looks at the boy behind her who pulls her chair back for her and she sits down then turns to look at the boy* _

_Rima: Thanks. *Turns back around* _

_Sensei: If you need any help we have our King's Chair, Joker's Chair and Spade's Chair here to help you. _

_Rima: Okay. *Sensei begins class and Melody turns to Rima* _

_Melody: HI I'm Higurashi Melody-Chan the Spade's Chair. *Smiles* _

_Rima: why are you smiling? There's nothing funny to smile about. _

_Melody: (What? This girl is weird.) But I told my friends I'd start this year with a smile. So I don't need anything to smile about. _

_Rima: *She looks at Melody in shock* Then You can call me Rima-San if you'd like but your Fans might not like it. *Melody looks around to see the Girls with Fire in their eyes towards Rima* _

_Melody: I don't really keep my Fans around so much. They just are there. I'm sure they'll get over it. You call me Melody-San if you'd like Rima-San. _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Later…………………………. _

_Rima: *Walks down the hall* The Guardian's Meeting? _

_Voice: Those girls who sat next to you each had three charas. _

_Rima: Your Right Kusu Kusa. Now leave me alone I look strange talking to myself. _

_Melody: Rima-San! *Runs up to her from behind* Tadase-Kun told me your going to the meeting want me to walk with you so you don't get lost? _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: You Don't have to be so mean. _

_Rima: Why are you the Spade's Chair? Your Guardian Charas have a weak glow. _

_Melody: Huh? You can see Pixie Kit and Rin? _

_Rima: Any Chara Bearer can. *Kusu Kusa floats next to her* Where is your Radiance? _

_Melody: My Radiance? My Radiance is only shown when the Lost key is near so I keep him close. _

_Rima: Lost Key? _

_Melody: Yeah the Key to my Locket. It becomes Brighter when Ikuto is near. _

_Rima: Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Yeah he's also a Cat Character. I can sense him wherever he is. Just like I can tell he's in the tree outside the window. _

_Kit: He really is! *Laughs* _

_Melody: *The Locket begins to chime and Rima hears* See that's the call telling him I'm okay. He hears it because the Lost Key Chimes with the Locket. *Rima and Melody step around the Corner and the Chime stops* _

_Rima: Melody-San… Why do you have so many Charas? _

_Melody: Because I have many things I want to be. Your chara seems like it likes my Charas. *Kusu Kusa Laughs with Pixie, Rin, and Kit* _

_Rima: Well Looks can be deceiving. _

_Melody: Why are you always so Cold? _

_Rima: huh? _

_Melody: Smile More Rima! I won't stand for the Queen's Chair to not smile! _

_Rima: Huh? _

_Melody: That is why your going to the Royal Garden right? Because you're the new Queen's Chair? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: Then smile more! All my friends love to smile! *Pulls out her Camera and Takes and Picture of Rima* I keep Pictures of all my friends. _

_Rima: Oh. _

_Melody: Everyone I meet I take a picture of them so I can remember them._

_Rima: Oh well don't you already have a picture of me considering this isn't the first time we met. You saved me from getting kidnapped when I was younger. _

_Melody: I did? Wait your that little Girl who got in trouble with those jerks? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: I remember clearly. _

_Flash Back……………………….._

_Guy: Hey Little Girl you mommy and Daddy are going to give us money if they want you back. _

_Voice: Hey! _

_Guy: *Looks over and sees a Black Haired Girl with Short hair* Who are you? _

_Voice: Doesn't matter because you won't remember it. Leave her alone or I'll call the Police! *Takes a Picture of them* And I have proof too. _

_Guy: What? This little girl isn't worth it! I'm out of here! *Runs away and The Young Melody walks over to the Crying Little Rima and hugs her* _

_Melody: Its okay. My name is Higurashi Melody-San. I'll walk you home. *Walks Rima to her house and Rima waves and smiles and Melody waves*_

_In The Present………………………_

_Rima: I always thought of you as a hero. So every time Mama and Papa would Fight I'd Picture you and I'd be happy. _

_Melody: That's cool. I've never thought there was someone who looked up to me that way. Well besides my little Brother. _

_Rima: So the Joker's Chair you don't seem to popular considering you lost some fans to me. _

_Melody: Yeah but only older boys go for this Teenage Body. Mostly my Boyfriend. But he gets jealous really easily and he's nonstop protective of me. But that's just how the Blood Exchange works. _

_Rima: You two are both Cats and you mated like Wolves? _

_Melody: In a way that's right. _

_Rima: You must be lucky to have him then. _

_Melody: Always. Maybe you can meet him sometime. He's really sweet. And he plays the Violin so nicely. _

_Rima: Oh. So you like him because of his Violin? _

_Melody: no there are other reasons why I like him. _

_Rima: Oh Like what? _

_Melody: His rare smiles and he makes me smile when I'm with him. _

_Rima: He must be a perfect match for you. _

_Melody: He is. *Walks into the Royal Garden and the Guardians, Josh, and the New Jack look at them* Hey Guys. *Does a Peace Sign* _

_Tadase: The Queen and Spade are friends now. _

_Melody: Rima-San and I have been talking and I guess we are. _

_Rima: I never said that now show me to my seat. _

_Melody: Its next to the new Jack. So What is our Jack's name? _

_Boy: *Kairi Sanjou* fourth year Moon Class: Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you. *his Guardian Chara floats next to him* _

_Rima: I'm Sixth Year Star Class: Mashiro Rima for those who don't know me. _

_Yaya: The Queen's Chair is so cute! _

_Rima: *Glares at Yaya and Melody steps in the way* Hmm. _

_Yaya: Huh? _

_Melody: She doesn't like being called cute. _

_Amu: But you can't help it if she is right? _

_Melody: Nope. And her Guardian Character is pretty cool too. *On cue Kusu Kusa floats next to Rima and Kusu Kusa laughs* see._

_Amu: What a weird character? _

_Tadase: Let's not make fun of our Queen's Chair. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is right Amu-Chi! _

_Melody: Even if her chara is strange she's my new friend. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*_

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: I'm home Mama. _

_Mama: Where's Ikuto-Kun?_

_Melody: I told him I'd meet him at the park after I change then he'll walk me home. _

_Mama: Dinner is at Six like always. _

_Melody: Okay. *Runs up stairs and Changes and when she returns down stairs she has a cute blue top and a black Mini Skirt* Well? How do I look?_

_Mama: so Cute! Ikuto-Kun will think so too! _

_Melody: I know. I'll see you later Mama! Bye Josh! *Runs out the Door with her charas behind her and she has the three eggs in the holder on her waist that ties around to the back* _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………………_

_Melody: *Listens to Ikuto's Song and hums along while she sits next to him on the grass while he stands playing his song for her* Its sad but I can feel the happiness behind it Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away and sits next to her taking her hand once he sits down* I'm trying to make a new song. One just for you. But I can't think of the words to go with it. I can play it for if you'd like. _

_Melody: Maybe later we have to get going soon. _

_Ikuto: You look cute Melody. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Ikuto: I might do something stupid in a second. _

_Melody: Stupid? What do you mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Stupid like this. *Leans towards her and his lips meet with hers and she is shocked at first then she leans in and as Ikuto places his hand on the right of her neck he pulls her closer and when he pulls away he looks into Melody's Eyes* I love you Melody. *Melody Blushes and he continues to look at her* Is Pink your only color when I'm with you? _

_Melody: Your one to talk Mister Peach Color! _

_Ikuto: What do you mean?_

_Melody: Do I need to hand you a mirror? *Holds up the mirror that Mama gave her* _

_Ikuto: what? I do see what my face looks like and I know you love that. _

_Melody: Ikuto the hint of pink on your Cheeks. _

_Ikuto: I don't see anything. *He smiles at Melody* Except you. _

_Melody: Ikuto stop it you asked me why I'm always pink and you're the reason why! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. But I did realize something with that Stupid thing. _

_Melody: What?_

_Ikuto: You love me enough to kiss me back. _

_Melody: *Turns away so he doesn't see her blush anymore and he pulls her into a hug* _

_Ikuto: But I cannot lie about how I feel. I love you and I want to protect you. _

_Melody: You said that already. _

_Ikuto: I know. I want you to remember it. Because I will protect you even if Easter calls me a Traitor. _

_Melody: Then they need to get over it. Because you belong this girl's Heart. _

_Ikuto: Fair enough. *He leans towards her again and Kisses her again and they are interrupted by Kit and Yoru* _

_Kit: Melody-Chan! There's an X-egg! _

_Melody: Huh? *Ikuto pulls away and she looks at the Four Charas* Where? _

_Yoru: Not far from here! By the way sorry to interrupt your making out session. _

_Ikuto: Melody Let's Go! _

_A Few Minutes Later……………………….._

_Josh: Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Neesan! _

_Melody: Josh Huh? Mama? _

_Mama: We came thinking we can just have a picnic when Cookie and Wulfe sensed the X-egg. You must be Ikuto-Kun. *Smiles at Ikuto* Melody-Chan has told me a lot about you. _

_Melody: This isn't the time Mama! _

_Mama: I know. Cookie let's see what these old bones can do. _

_Cookie: Okay Alice-Chan. _

_Melody: Huh? *Light Comes out of the Locket and Surrounds Mama and Cookie and when the light finally disappears Mama stands there in a long Purple Dress and has oven Mittens and has a Cookie on her hat* _

_Mama: Character Transformation: Motherly Chef! _

_Melody: Mama can Transform? _

_Ikuto: What? An adult has never been able to Transform. _

_Mama: Well I'm not like all Adults. I may look old but I have the Heart of a Child! There for I am a Child on the Inside but I wanted to be the Mother I could ever be for Melody and therefore Cookie was born. I also wanted to be a Chef so I am now my Would-Be self! _

_Cookie: Yes Alice-Chan. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan you'd better Transform as well so you can Purify the X-egg. _

_Melody: right. Rin! _

_Rin: I'm Ready Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody Spreads her Wings and Floats in the Air* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!_

_Mama: Your angelic side looks beautiful Melody-Chan. Now Cookie let's go! *Jumps and a Cooking Wisp appears* Cookie Special: Brownie Hearts! _

_Melody: Huh? Mama Watch out for the X-Energy! *Flies in front of Mama and something appears in front of her and she sees a Transforming Ikuto and his Ears and Tail appear along with his outfit and a claw on his right arm* Was that a Character Transformation? *Ikuto blocks the X-Energy and then looks at Melody* _

_Ikuto: Now Melody. _

_Melody: Right. *Flies up and then floats in front of the X-egg and removes her Bow and Draws an arrow which appears in her hand once she puts her hand over the Quiver* Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires the Arrow and it Paralyzes the X-egg* Now its time to Purify it! Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto! *Purifies the X-egg and it returns to a Heart's Egg and Melody, Ikuto, and Mama land on the ground and return to normal* There. _

_Mama: Now can we have the picnic? _

_Melody: Uh? I guess. _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Tonight was fun. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? Yeah Mama? _

_Mama: You have a visitor at your Balcony plus he's a really nice guy and be safe when he comes over. He's welcome to stay the night as long as you two are being safe. _

_Melody: Mama I'm only in Elementary School! _

_Mama: Okay night. *She shuts Melody's Door and Melody opens the Balcony Door for Ikuto* _

_Melody: Hey. Is your mama always as crazy as mine? _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* I don't hang out with my mom much. She changed after my father disappeared. _

_Melody: Oh. *She looks at him with sad eyes and he looks at her confused* I'm sorry for reminding you of your father again. But- *She is stopped mid-sentence when Ikuto leans in and Kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* What? _

_Ikuto: You're a good Kisser. _

_Melody: Even though you're my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss doesn't mean anything! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. By the way… When did you start thinking of me as your boyfriend? _

_Melody: Uh? When Mama asked if you were my boyfriend this morning. _

_Ikuto: Oh. Then I guess you really do love me then. I'd love to be the boyfriend half of this love. *he holds Melody to him in a hug and Melody lays her head on his chest and she hears his heart beating* _

_Melody: (His heart sounds like its happy and sad at the same time. Even when I'm with him I wonder if it sounds like this.) Ikuto are you sad? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Melody: Then why is your heart beating like it is? _

_Ikuto: I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. I've never once cried in my life. _

_Melody: Neither have I. I guess we both are the same. _

_Ikuto: Maybe. Melody if you haven't ever cried then you too must have pain and sorrows locked up inside. *Melody moves away and sits on her bed and he walks over to her* Am I right? _

_Melody: Yeah. After Mama left I locked my dreams away. I know I can't do anything without my charas by my side but I want to be able to do so because I know that they'll leave me one day. Just like everyone does. First Mama, then just recently Nadeshiko and Kukai. I don't want to lose anyone else because my heart might stop if I do. _

_Ikuto: *Leans down and Surprises Melody with a Kiss that she instantly returns and he pulls her closer to him with his hand on the back of her neck and he pushes her back and they lay there on the bed kissing and when he pulls away he stares at her* I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what. _

_Melody: huh? What is that supposed to mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: *He plays with her hair and he leans down and kisses her again and then Melody realizes that the charas are watching with Blushes on their faces and Melody try to sit up and Ikuto gets off her and sits next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him* I kisses you the second time because I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I'll never hurt you I promise. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up at him with a shocked look* But I don't know who I really am. Huh? _

_Mama: *Calls from downstairs* Melody can you out the Clothes in the dryer? _

_Melody: Okay Mama! I'll be right back. *She runs out of the room and down the stairs and heads the laundry room and when she gets there she knocks into a shell making everything on it fall and she sees scrapbooks and she reads the title of one aloud* "My Life with Melina" (Who's Melina?) *Puts the book on top of the basket and carries the Basket to Mama and takes the Book up stairs and sees Ikuto looking out the Balcony* Hey Ikuto look what I found downstairs. _

_Ikuto: Huh? What is it? _

_Melody: My mom's Scrapbook. _

_Ikuto: Which one? _

_Melody: the one I live with. *She opens the Scrapbook on her lap and Ikuto sits down by her again and she turns to a page and sees a girl very similar to Melody* _

_Ikuto: She looks exactly like you did when you were little. _

_Melody: Yeah and she's with Mama in every picture. I wonder who she is. She is like me. Except the Princess look. _

_Ikuto: I bet you'd look cute in a dress. _

_Melody: Ikuto. Look at this. *Turns the page and sees that a note is hidden behind a picture of Mama holding a little baby and Melody pulls it out revealing a note to her* Its for me? _

_Ikuto: What does it say? _

_Melody: *Reads the note Aloud* "Dear Melody, I know I left you so sudden but its better for you if I'm not here to watch you grow up. I hope you'll forgive me when I come back but until I do please take care of my best friend. Alice said that if anything ever happened to me she'd love to take you as her own. I just hope your life with her is wonderful. The truth is I never disappeared. I'm always watching over you weather you believe me or not. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you. Melody I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but it was the only way you wouldn't get hurt. Its not me on the run its you. Don't ever return to me and your real home because you'll search and search but you will never find it. By the way have you heard from your Oni-Chan? He doesn't live to far from where you might live now. If you live in the same place as Tsukasa Amakawa and his sister's son Tadase then you'll find your Oni-Chan at the high school you'll go to when your old enough. Say hello to Tsukasa for me he knows everything about since he helped me the most besides Alice when you were inside me. I hope you meet your Brother soon. Go to Tsukasa and he'll help you look. Good Luck my sweet Angel. ~Love you always, Mama." _

_Ikuto: An Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: (What I have an Oni-Chan? But how Mama told me I was an only child! Maybe I should ask the School President about it.) _

_Preview………………………………..._

_Pixie: What a big surprise! An Oni-Chan? What sorts of Trouble is in store for Melody-Chan next time? _

_Kit: Something good is cooking up in the next Chapter! _

_Rin: we also get a new friend! _

_Pixie: but you'll have to keep on Reading to find out what happens! _

_Kit: See you next time in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Rin: See you soon! _

_Chapter 7_

"_Finding Oni-Chan and my Devil Side Please Unlock!" _

_Melody: *Wakes up to see Ikuto sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up and she sits up quickly and completely shocked* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Morning. _

_Melody: Why'd you stay here? _

_Ikuto: Your Mom came in after you fell asleep and said its okay if I stay. So I watched you sleep I got some sleep don't worry. _

_Melody: Oh. What time is it? _

_Ikuto: Almost time for your school. _

_Melody: Ikuto! Why didn't you wake me! *Hurries and grabs her stuff and runs into her bathroom and returns fully clothed and she starts to brush her hair and Ikuto gets up and messes her up by twirling her hair in his hands* That's not helping! *Ikuto chuckles and hugs her from behind* Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: can I have a kiss before you go? _

_Melody: I'll be late. _

_Ikuto: please? *Melody gives in and Ikuto Kisses her passionately and when he pulls away he smiles* I'll pick you up from school today. So be prepared. _

_Melody: The Guardians will see you! _

_Ikuto: Kiddy King will but he'll just yell at me I won't listen if your standing there. I'll watch you freak out if you'd like. _

_Melody: I gotta go come on Girls! *Kisses Ikuto on the cheek and runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door* Bye! _

_Mama: Bye. Hmm? _

_Later………………………_

_Melody: Excuse me? *Peeks her head in the School President's Office and the President turns and smiles at her* _

_School President: *Tsukasa Amakawa-Sensei* Melody-Chan good to see you. I haven't seen you since your first day how can I help you? _

_Melody: Uh? Its about this. *Holds up the note and his smile fades* _

_Tsukasa: Actually there is a good story to that Melody-Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you only when you came to ask about it. I am guessing you want to see your Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I want to meet him to find out if he knows anything about Mama! _

_Tsukasa: then come on in Daniel-Kun. *Melody looks at the door when someone comes in and Melody's eyes are filled with shock* _

_Boy: Hello uh? *Daniel Rockefeller* _

_Tsukasa: The last two siblings finally meet. Melody-Chan this is Daniel-Kun. Your older brother by four years. _

_Melody: Oni-Chan? (But he's one of the boys I saw on my way to school one day. He watched me as I pasted and I ignored him too.) _

_Daniel: I can tell you about Mama if you'd like Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: (But what will Ikuto think if he sees me with him? He looks so much like me so I guess it'll be fine.) Okay. _

_Tsukasa: Have fun you two. *The two walk out of the office and walk to the park talking along the way* _

_Daniel: She was always kind to everyone and she loved our other Oni-Chan very much. _

_Melody: another Oni-Chan? _

_Daniel: But sadly he died in an accident along with his wife his son was never found. I believe he's alive though because he must have gone to His Father-in-law. _

_Melody: Wow a nephew too. What is with people in this family disappearing? _

_Daniel: I know how you must feel about Mama leaving but she did it so you grow up in the life you have now._

_Melody: *Breaths in and senses the Lost Key and she turns around to see Ikuto standing only a few feet from her* Ikuto. _

_Daniel: Huh? *Turns back to them* Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Who is this Melody? _

_Daniel: I have a better question! How do you know my sister? _

_Ikuto: Hmm? _

_Daniel: Tell me or seeing her will be the last time you see anything or even be near of considering you'll be dead! _

_Melody: Stop! Ikuto isn't the Enemy! He's the nicest guy I know! I Love him! _

_Daniel: Huh? Melody-Chan? _

_Ikuto: She's right. _

_Daniel: Who asked you? _

_Ikuto: Melody is mine. _

_Daniel: My little Sister doesn't belong to anyone _

_Melody: *Steps in the way of Daniel's Punch and Daniel stops in his tracks* I won't let you hurt Ikuto! And yes I do! The Blood Exchange is already in place! I do belong to him! I don't care what you say! _

_Voice: Melody-Chan because you believe that I can be born now. *Light Surrounds Melody just as an X appears on Daniel's Heart and Melody starts to Transform and a Black Devil outfit appears along with crosses on her Hair clips and Devil Horns appear along with Black Gloves, Black Boots, Red Crosses on her outfit and a Cross around her neck and she Finishes her Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil! _

_Ikuto: Huh? Your Brother's Heart Egg. _

_Melody: Daniel-Oni-Chan? *Daniel stands there with a smirk on his face* _

_Daniel: *Talks but mostly Mumbles* Your just like Mama. So strange and always spoke to yourself at times. She never cared about either of us! _

_Melody: Mama didn't care about me? *An X starts to form on the Star egg and Rin is the only one who notices* She said in the letter that she was sorry for leaving me. She thought it would be better for me to live my life I have now for a good reason. But I don't know why. I will never be able to see Mama again. *An X completely forms on it and it flies out of Melody's Waist holder and Melody sees it and follows it as it floats above her in the sky* My Star Egg? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Daniel: The X-Guardian Egg?_

_Ikuto: (Melody's Guardian Egg has an X on it.) _

_Melody: *The egg flies off* No! My Would-Be Self! _

_Ikuto: *Takes one last look at Melody then turns to see Daniel gone* (Where'd he go?) _

_Melody: (My Guardian Egg has an X on it! What will I do?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: When Mama left I locked myself away and promised myself I'd never cry. But its different now. _

_Ikuto: Its okay to cry. If you cry then your just telling yourself to release all the pain and Sorrows. Or Anger in fact. So just find someone to cry on. And let the tears fall because you should never hold back. _

_Melody: *She turns and runs to Ikuto crying into his chest and he puts his arms around her holding her to him* I don't understand anything! Never did and never will!_

_Ikuto: Its okay Melody. I love you. _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him and he hugs her closer* _

_Ikuto: Come on let's get you home. *He dries Melody's tears and kisses her cheek* _

_Melody: *Shocked but follows Ikuto to her home and she leads him inside and Mama hears them come in* We're home. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? How'd it go with you real Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I don't want to talk about it! He can't be my Oni-Chan he's nothing but a Jerk! *Stomps up stairs leaving her bag on the floor which she dropped when she walked over to her mom* _

_Mama: *picks up her bag and hands it to Ikuto* Your welcome to stay for dinner? _

_Papa: Who are you? _

_Mama: Uh Oh? Papa leave Ikuto-Kun be! _

_Papa: _ What does that mean? Who is he? _

_Mama: He is Melody-Chan's friend. Remember him from when Melody-Chan was a little girl. She said she met a Midnight blue haired boy and we were confused about who he was? _

_Papa: Yes! But why is heading up stairs? _

_Mama: Leave them be Melody-Chan can only be calmed by Ikuto-Kun. That's what the Blood Exchange does. _

_Upstairs…………………………._

_Melody: *Sits on her bed looking at her mom's scrapbook and stares down at the last Picture of Melody's real Mom and Ikuto sits next to her then closes the book* Why's you do that? Huh? Sorry Ikuto… _

_Ikuto: Its okay. Your just upset. _

_Melody: Yeah I don't understand anything Oni-Chan said. That wasn't my Oni-Chan. _

_Ikuto: It had to be. He looked exactly like you. _

_Melody: His Chara had an X on it like mine Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: That's why your mad isn't it? Your not mad because of your Oni-Chan your angry because of your egg. _

_Melody: Yeah I am. _

_Ikuto: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come if it doesn't then I won't stop until I find it! _

_Diva: And you'll have us too Melody-Chan! _

_Pixie: Right we'll always be there! _

_Kit: Now and After you find her! _

_Rin: Don't Worry about it at all Melody-Chan. Plus you have the Guardians to help you. _

_Yoru: That's right Melody-Nya. _

_Melody: *Ikuto dries her tears and she does a feint smile* Okay. _


	6. Chapter 6: New Jack and Queen!

_Shugo Chara Generations!_

_Chapter 1_

"_Finding My Would-Be Self and Meeting the Dreamy Cat Boy!" _

_Girl: *Wakes up and gets ready and heads down stairs* Morning Mama. _

_Lady: *Mama* Good Morning Melody how did you sleep? _

_Girl: *Melody* Fine actually. I had a great Dream. _

_Mama: Oh well have fun at school today. Make sure you walk with your brother. _

_Melody: Fine. Wait where is Josh? _

_Mama: He should be up stairs. _

_Melody: No, his door was shut and it was quiet like he wasn't there. _

_Mama: He must have gone ahead of you. Have fun. *Melody runs out of the house carrying her school bag* _

_Melody: (Hello, my name is Higurashi Melody-San and I'm your average elementary school student who has her whole life ahead of her. But I have a feeling all of that is about to change forever.) *She turns the corner and continues to walk and the picture freezes and the Theme song starts* _

_Voice: I'm sure I can be a different person than I was yesterday with a spin, twirl, and a flip! *Melody walks along the road* Since I met you I've been in a tizzy every day. *Melody looks up at Ikuto who smiles down at her* Laughing, *Melody laughs with the other guardians* getting angry, *Melody yells at her Guardian Character* going crazy… *Yaya pulls Melody through the school yard* It's been tough! *Melody starts to transform with all of her Charas and each time she does she shows the main attacks* Since I was able to see you, I've been excited every day. *Melody spins around as she dances along to Ikuto's Violin* Even slipping and falling, I've been having fun! *Melody walks with the Guardians and then it shows all her Chara eggs then the Guardians transform with her* Now that I think about it, I haven't had a chance to tell you. *Utau is shown and Ikuto stands next to her then Melody stands in the Royal Garden and she says good morning to her friends then Melody is shown in a little Thought bubble and then the other Guardians are shown that way* Thank you, I'm so grateful! *Melody stands under a little arch way and petals fall from the trees* I might not be saying it right, but it comes from my heart. *Ikuto and Yoru are shown and he looks at Melody with sweet and kind eyes* Thank you, for everything! *Melody smiles at the new Queen and Jack's Chair* It's all thanks to you that I can be honest and say it! *Melody and her Charas stand there* Thank you, So much! *Melody's Mama, Papa, Little Brother and His Chara along with her Mama's Chara is shown* You are the best! *Melody runs along the sidewalk following her Charas* I know we can get through this, Together! *Melody Jumps and she Floats there in the Air with all her Charas next to her* No matter who you are! *An Older Boy is Shown and then Melody is shown and she winks at the audience* _

_Boy 1: Hey Kid, I heard a rumor. _

_Boy 2: It said you had a game we wanted. _

_Little Boy: Uh, Um? _

_Melody: Hey you! *The Three Boys look at her* Why are you messing with my brother? _

_Boy 2: What's with this girl? _

_Boy 1: Uh, Oh? Hold it she can't be………………*Melody's outfit is shown* _

_Little Boy: Melody-Neesan! _

_Boy 1: Melody-San? Squirt you don't mean Higurashi Melody-san? Do you?_

_Josh: The one and only. _

_Boy 1: Rumored to be great in almost every subject? Sorry about that? *The Two Boys run off* _

_Melody: Jeez, you need to stop making rumors about me Josh. _

_Josh: It's fun to that just gives you a better reputation. _

_Melody: I just want to fit in no thanks to you! _

_Josh: Sorry, Nee-san! *He runs from her as she chases him* _

_Melody: Come back here! _

_Later at School………………………………_

_Girl 1: Look at Higurashi-San! _

_Girl 2: She's so cool!_

_Boy 1: Not only that but she adds a hint of spice to her Coolness! _

_Boy 2: I call her Cool, Spicy, and Crazy Higurashi-San! _

_Boy 1: Good Thinking Dude! _

_Girl 1: Her mom is a famous singer and her dad is a famous Photographer! Her little brother is even popular with the girls and he's in Kindergarten! Everything about her is cool! _

_Girl 2: Yeah I bet her Boyfriend is a celebrity! _

_Melody: *Sighs while looking out the window* (They are all wrong about me. My mom sings for little kids and my dad takes pictures of pets and other animals. Josh is only popular because he tells wise tales about me. I'm not the type of girl who could have a celebrity for a boyfriend actually I'm single. Plus I'm your average elementary student who has to deal with rumors and passing in my classes. I just want people to be able to see the real me. Like that will ever happen. I don't have any friends at all. I wish I did but I'm the type of girl who has friends. Though I really wish I had someone to talk to for once.) _

_Later after school………………_

_Melody: *She walks pass all the kids who stop to look at something most likely her* (Can't they at least stop staring! I hate being the center of attention!) Huh? _

_Girl 1: Look it's the Guardians!_

_Melody: Guardians? *She watches as the guardians walk up behind her and pass her one by one and she thinks about each of them* (The Blond headed one is Hotori Tadase-Kun He's the Kings Chair… The Long purple haired Girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki the Queen's Chair… The Short Brown Haired boy is the Jack's Chair his name is Souma Kukai… Next is the cute little girl Yuiki Yaya the Ace's Chair… Followed by the Joker's Chair given that place is Hinamori Amu-San… The Guardians are like a student Council for our school… They think their the boss too…) *She watches them and the Joker's Chair stops to look at her* Huh? _

_Girl: *Amu* (I sense the power of Guardian Charas are they coming from this girl?) _

_Boy: *Tadase* Amu-Chan what is it? *All the Guardians stop to look at the two girls* _

_Amu: *Whispers* You have the power of Guardian Charas…_

_Melody: Guardian What?_

_Mean While……………………………_

_Boy: *Ikuto* Hmm? *Sniffs* The Smell of Freshly Born Eggs is coming…_

_Mean While………………………_

_Melody: (What does she mean by Guardian Charas?) Huh?_

_Amu: *She looks around then looks at Tadase who nods* Never mind… Everyone Let's Go… *The Guardians turn and run away* _

_Melody: What did she mean? _

_Josh: Nee-San? _

_Melody: Huh? Josh-san? You saw didn't you? _

_Josh: Yeah… Come on they want you to follow them it's the only way for your Guardian Charas to be born… *He Grabs her hand and pulls her* _

_Melody: Josh! Wait! *They find themselves in the middle of the Guardian's Battle* Whoa! _

_Amu: Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: Right! Sis stay back! My Heart, Unlock! *He is surrounded by light and when the light disappears he stands there with Dog Ears and a tail while his clothes are made of Fur that covers his Torso, Arms and Legs* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: (What? Hmm? Guardian Character? What is a Guardian Character? Can I Have one of my own?) _

_Voice: Useless! Useless! _

_Amu: Higurashi-San! Guardian Charas are the would-be selves you want to be! Believe in what you love to do! _

_Melody: I want to Dance, Find the one person I love, Be Brave, Trust my Friends, Be better at sports, and Sing! I believe in my Would-Be Selves! *She Begins to glow and Three Guardian Chara Eggs come out of her Body and she spins around and the one with Fairy Wings hatches* _

_Fairy Girl: Melody-Chan? You found your Would-Be Self! Now all you have to do is put full Belief into your Would-Be Self! _

_Melody: Give me Courage! *A Cat-Ear boy lands a few feet in front of Melody and the Crazy Locket in his hand flies out of his hand and she grabs it and the Fairy and her Transform and when the light Disappears there's a girl with Fairy Wings and a Blue Dress and a Ribbon on her head and small Ribbons on her Wrists and she has a big one on her Dress and she winks and she stands there staring forward at the Cat Boy* _

_Ikuto: (She Character Transformed? But how? She can't be the one to hold the Crazy Locket…) _

_Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Huh? *Looks over to see the Guardians staring at him and he laughs* Looks like the fun is only beginning… Isn't that right new Chara Bearer… *He smiles at Melody then jumps before the Guardians can get him* _

_Melody: (Who was that guy?) Huh? _

_Amu: Melody-Chan! *She and Tadase move in the way of the X-Egg's attack* _

_Melody: Hinamori-San? Hotori-Kun? _

_Fairy: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Huh? Uh? Okay? Uh? What do I do? _

_Fairy: I am Pixie what you do should just come to you! _

_Melody: Right! *She Jumps and she flies in the Air* _

_Amu: huh? _

_Tadase: Wow…_

_Kukai: She can fly! _

_Yaya: Wow! _

_Nadeshiko: She's really beautiful up there. _

_Josh: Naddy? _

_Nadeshiko: Yes Josh-Kun?_

_Josh: My sister got her Guardian Eggs now will she become a Guardian? _

_Nadeshiko: I don't know. Hotori-Kun?_

_Tadase: I think it's a great idea! _

_Melody: *She flies around in the air and circles the X-egg and her Ribbons circle it and she clears her throat* Its all yours Hinamori-San! _

_Amu: Right! Tadase-Kun! _

_Tadase: Right! _

_Both: Platinum Hearto! _

_Melody: *Lands on the ground and the transformation Disappears and she turns and smiles at Josh* Thanks Josh! _

_Josh: What did I do? _

_Melody: *She smiles* I'll tell you later. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Melody: Huh? You all have Shugo Charas too! _

_Tadase: Yeah. Why don't you come to the Royal Garden tomorrow and we'll Explain? _

_Melody: Eh? _

_Amu: See you then Melody-San._

_Yaya: Bye Melody-Chi! _

_Kukai: See you Melody-Chan. _

_Nadeshiko: Don't mind them. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I really hope you come tomorrow. Bye. *She smiles and follows after the other Guardians and leaves Josh and Melody alone* _

_Melody: Confusing. _

_Josh: What did you mean? _

_Melody: You helped me find a really cool guy and possibly some friends!_

_Josh: Wait? You don't mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun do you? _

_Melody: I just adore Cat ears! _

_Josh: Nee-San! You can't fall in love with him! _

_Melody: Why not? _

_Josh: He works for Easter who is trying to beat the Guardians! He's the enemy! _

_Wulfe: He is the enemy! _

_Pixie: Hi I'm Pixie what is your name? _

_Wulfe: The name's Wulfe! _

_Pixie: Cool! _

_Melody: This is going to be a long year. (I hope not!) *Picture fades and Preview starts* _

_Preview…………………………_

_Pixie: Pixie here! Next time the second egg is born but because Melody isn't sure of who she loves and why she loves them the Chara might fade away! Melody-Chan is also added as the newest member of the guardians! She goes to make Cookies with Nadeshiko and gets into a heap of trouble with mister Dreamy cat boy! What will we cook up in the next chapter? Find out on the next Generation Chapter! _

_Cat Character: Hi Let's find who you love together! _

_Pixie: Find out next time in Shugo Chara Generations! _

_Cat Character: Meow! _

_Pixie: *Winks* See you soon!_

_Chapter 2_

"_Enter Kit, My Loving Cat Character, and Let's Learn to Bake with Naddy!" _

_Melody: So explain again what Pixie is and What I just did yesterday. _

_Josh: Guardian Character. What you did is Character Transformation. _

_Melody: I heard you when you said that but what I don't understand is how did I do it? _

_Josh: You believed in your will to dance. And that's why you got the Crazy Locket. Mostly because you are crazy but that's my opinion. _

_Melody: What? You mean that locket that Ikuto had. _

_Josh: When you speak of Tsukiyomi you have to say his last name! He's not your friend or boyfriend! _

_Melody: (I wish he was.) Maybe having the Guardian Chara will lighten the Rumors. _

_Josh: Not going to happen. _

_Melody: Jerk. _

_Josh: Eh? Don't call me a jerk! _

_Lady: *Looks at them from the couch* Melody-Chan don't call Josh-Kun a Jerk. *Mama* _

_Melody: Yes Mama! _

_Pixie: Hmm? Melody your mama doesn't look like you? _

_Melody: Of course not I'm adopted. _

_Pixie: Huh? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan grew up in a home that's not hers and she's smart too! _

_Melody: Okay Josh we've got to get to school! _

_Josh: Way ahead of you sis! *Melody runs out of the house after Josh and Pixie follows closely behind* _

_Later at school……………………._

_Melody: *The Teacher calls roll call and she hears her name and just as she's about to say she's here the door of the room slides open* Huh? _

_Nadeshiko: Good Morning Sensei. _

_Sensei: Good Morning Queen's Chair. _

_Nadeshiko: May I borrow Higurashi Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Sensei: I don't see why not. Higurashi-san? _

_Melody: Here. *She stands up and slowly walks to the door and Nadeshiko smiles at her* Uh? Hi. *Nadeshiko pulls her out of the room quickly and closes the door in the process* Nadeshiko-San? Huh? *She sees Josh, Amu, and Tadase* Hinamori-San, Hotori-Kun, Josh-kun? _

_Amu: Sh. There's an X-egg and we need your help. _

_Melody: Uh? But what about Souma-Sempai and Yuiki-Chan? _

_Nadeshiko: Only the ones who can transform can do it and that's you and Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Uh? Why me? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan because of me! Did you forget about yesterday?_

_Melody: No! (I only forgot about that except the cute cat boy.) _

_Pixie: Then let's go! _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Josh: Don't worry no one except people with Charas can see the Guardian Charas._

_Melody: Good. Then let's go get them! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………….._

_Amu: Melody-Chan now! _

_Melody: Now What? _

_Josh: Easy this! Wulfe! _

_Wulfe: Right Josh-Kun! _

_Josh: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and he jumps and when he lands he is in his transformation* Character Transformation: Moon Runner! _

_Melody: Oh that. Uh? _

_Amu: Like this. Miki! *A Blue Chara nods her head* _

_Chara: *Miki* Right Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Miki enters her egg then goes inside Amu and her outfit, hat, shoes and giant paint brush appears and she spins and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Spade! See its easy! _

_Melody: uh? Yeah it was last time. But… I don't really want to change…_

_Pixie: Melody-Chan? _

_Ran: Melody-Chan its okay to change! Amu-Chan Changed when she became a Guardian and you can do the same thing! _

_Su: With Amu-Chan's Help-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Pixie: You'll never be alone! All you have to do is follow the one you really love! _

_Melody: What? (But I'm not sure if I love the one I like. I don't even know him at all. What do I do?) I don't believe anyone is enemies. I want to help make peace in the world! *She starts to transform* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and her outfit appears along with everything else and she smiles and spins around and floats up in the air* Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer! _

_Pixie: We did it! _

_Melody: Again. _

_Amu: Melody-Chan let's go! _

_Melody: Right! (I know I can make peace. Peace with Ikuto.) *She holds up a baton and she spins it* Elemento Baton: Lovely Power! *She throws it and it spins around the X-egg* _

_Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto! *Does the same and it does the same* Melody-Chan Let's go!_

_Melody: huh? *Amu makes a heart in her hands and Melody does the same* (What is this? It feels like the combined power of the Humpty Lock and Crazy Locket.) _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Hearto! _

_Later………………………………_

_Melody: Why are we here? _

_Nadeshiko: To make cookies for the guardians. _

_Melody: But… _

_Nadeshiko: K for King, Q for Queen, A for Ace, J for Jack, JJ for Joker. _

_Melody: but there's a S who is that for? _

_Nadeshiko: The Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: What? Are you kidding? _

_Nadeshiko: Nope. Hotori-Kun and the School President are discussing it. _

_Melody: I know I have a Chara but I just don't want to change. _

_Nadeshiko: Remember what Ran, Miki, and Su said yesterday. Amu-Chan can help you change. _

_Melody: Hmm… *Nadeshiko pulls the Cookies out of the Oven and smiles* What? _

_Nadeshiko: you start putting frosting on them I'll go get the White and Black Frosting for Kukai's J. _

_Melody: Your not going to help?_

_Nadeshiko: I know you can do it. I have faith in you Melody-Chan. _

_Melody: Thanks Naddy. _

_Naddy: Be right back. *Leaves Sliding the Door shut in the process* _

_Melody: Well Pixie let's do this. _

_Voice: You look confident. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up and sees the same guy from Yesterday* Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: Yes that's my name. And by listening to the Guardians say your name a million times I've confirmed your name is Melody. _

_Melody: The Guardians and my brother says you're the enemy. _

_Cat Chara: Nya… Ikuto-Nya. She says that like she does think its true. *Yoru* _

_Ikuto: Do you believe that Melody?_

_Melody: No. You just seem miss thought of… *Before she realizes it Ikuto is standing in front of her and has a light hold of her Waist-length Black Hair in his hand and he smiles down at her* _

_Ikuto: So you don't think I'm the enemy? What if I'm not the hero? What if I really am the bad guy?_

_Melody: Bad guys are usually meaner. _

_Ikuto: How do you know I can't be mean?_

_Melody: I doubt you can. I want to believe you're the good guy because it seems like we've met before. I don't how that's possible though. I don't remember meeting you. _

_Ikuto: Your not suppose to. That's because you lost your memory of me. You forgot meeting me when you locked away your true feelings. Melody who is it you love and why? _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks into his eyes and she sees Kindness and Gentleness not Evil or Anger* (His eyes where have I seen them before? I only remember a little. It was before Mama left me. I was on a trip with her and I met a boy with Sapphire eyes and Midnight Blue hair. He told me I was his one and only and gave me his bracelet then disappeared like he wasn't really there. He was my first love. Is Ikuto him?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Melody: Did you meet a girl with Violet Blue hair? _

_Ikuto: Now that you mention it yes. I gave her my family's Heirloom. _

_Melody: A Bracelet? _

_Ikuto: Yeah. Why? _

_Melody: Be-_

_Nadeshiko: Break it up! *Opens the Door and sees Ikuto so close to Melody and he stands up and looks over at Nadeshiko* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: *She moves over to Nadeshiko scared from Naddy's sweet voice changing* (Ikuto…) _

_Nadeshiko: Temari! _

_Temari: Right Naddy. Chin, Ton, Shan! Character Change! _

_Nadeshiko: Yah! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WITH MY SAI! _

_Melody: That's a personality Change! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan let's help Naddy! _

_Melody: What? Help her hurt Ikuto? _

_Voice: You can stop them! _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the Cookies! *Ikuto jumps off the counter and Naddy Swings her Sword hitting the Cookie Tray* _

_Voice: When you need to save something quick be glad you have Cat Ears and a Tail! *Cat Ears and a Tail appear on Melody and Melody Jumps Dodging the fighting two and trying to catch the cookies and misses the cookies but manages to stop Naddy and Ikuto with a Character Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Cute Kitty! What? How the heck did I transform? _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan the second Guardian Chara Transformation. _

_Melody: Huh? *A Ghost Chara appears* _

_Chara: Hi my name is Kit! I'm your Loving Cat Side! _

_Melody: Huh? Loving Side? But I don't know who it is I Love. _

_Kit: He's standing in this room silly! _

_Melody: Huh? (She can't mean Ikuto can she?) _

_Ikuto: *Looks at Melody with Wide eyes and she sits on the ground with Cat Ears, a tail, A white top, and a Black mini skirt* (Its like she's the female version of mine and Yoru's Transformation. Why is she looking at me confused?) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! We need to get going! _

_Ikuto: *Looks away from Melody and he looks at the cookie mess on the ground and Melody follows his gaze and he nods his head* hmm. *He jumps out the window after looking at Melody one last time* _

_Nadeshiko: Maybe we can make a new batch? _

_Melody: No. Its useless I never do anything right. _

_Amu: *Runs into the room with Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Josh behind her* Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Hinamori-San. *Melody stands up and looks away* Naddy and I made Cookies for you guys but me being a Klutz ruined them all. _

_Su: No need to cry. When there's spilled Cookies leave it to Amu-Chan and Su-Desu! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Su goes inside her egg and enters Amu-Chan's Body and A Green Outfit appears along with a green hat and black shoes with clovers on the back and a clover appears on her hat and she holds a Mixer and poses* Character Transformation: Amuleto Clover! _

_Melody: Wow. _

_Josh: Su is a master Cook just watch. _

_Amu: Chips, Syrup, Whip Cream! Remake Honey! *Honey surrounds the cookies and they return to normal fully frosted and some have frosted faces of Pixie and Kit along with Wulfe and the Guardians take a bite of the cookies* _

_Melody: Thanks Amu-San. _

_Amu: Your Welcome. *They exchange smiles among the Guardians* _

_Later the next day…………………………._

_Tadase: I know this is sudden but I'd like to introduce the Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San! _

_Melody: *Stands up and walks up onto the stage and Nadeshiko hands her the Royal Cape and Melody Pulls it on and smiles at the Guardians* (As long as I'm a Guardian I can see Ikuto all the time so I have to make the best of being a guardian. And maybe other good things will come out of being a guardian. Who knows I hope I have fun.) _

_Kit: He, he. _

_Pixie: Yeah! _

_Preview……………_

_Kit: Kit Here! Melody-Chan is a Guardian! But I have a quick question! What is the Blood Exchange about? Melody and Josh's Mama says the Blood Exchange is something Cats do that is a lot like mating for Wolves. Wait Since Melody and Ikuto are cats does that mean they can have a blood exchange? What comes out of the Blood Exchange anyway? Find out in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 3_

"_Blood Exchange Since When?"_

_Melody: What the heck are those cats doing? *Watch TV with Mama* _

_Mama: Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Its mating for cats. _

_Melody: Why are they Blood Exchanging? _

_Mama: Because the male is kinda marking its territory. _

_Melody: What? _

_Mama: Sometimes after the Blood Exchange the female smells like the male. And the male can always know where the female is at all times. _

_Melody: Oh. (Ikuto and I are cats and we've known each other since we were little. He gave me the bracelet.) *Looks down at the Bracelet that Ikuto gave her when they were kids* (Maybe we can be friends again.) Mama?_

_Mama: Yeah? _

_Melody: I saved up some money and I need a new necklace or something to go with my outfit I'm going to wear to the meeting you have to go to soon. Is it okay if I go to the mall today? _

_Mama: Sure. Just be home before Dinner._

_Melody: Okay! Kit Pixie let's go! *She runs up stairs and returns fully dressed* How do I look? _

_Mama: Cute Melody. _

_Papa: My Little Girl is all grown up! *Quickly pulls Melody's Camera off her neck and Snaps a few pictures then hands it to her* _

_Melody: I'll be home by five o'clock. _

_Mama: dinner is at Six. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Mama: Have fun! _

_Melody: Right! *Closes the door behind her Kit and Pixie* I wonder when the third egg will be born. _

_Kit: It'll come when your positive what you want. Maybe it'll give you strength or something. _

_Melody: No. I'm best the Sweet but silence type when I want to be. _

_Pixie: but your also the dancing type Melody! _

_Kit: And The Loving type! _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Kit: Its true. _

_Melody: I'm not to sure of that. _

_Kit: Melody-Chan would you do the Blood Exchange with Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Huh? That's like asking if I love him when I don't even know him. _

_Kit: Well? _

_Melody: I guess I do. He was my first love. The other day I came so close to telling him I met him before but then Naddy came into the room. _

_Kit: Then try again!_

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up and her eyes meet Sapphire eyes like the other day* _

_Ikuto: Melody…_

_Melody: (Ikuto… What is he doing here?) Uh? _

_Ikuto: *Stands back up and smiles down at Melody* You come here for Sunday Shopping too? _

_Melody: Uh Yeah. Mama is having a Party soon and I don't have a necklace to go with my outfit. _

_Ikuto: You looked cute the other day. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: When you transformed with your newest Chara. You looked cute. A female version of my Transformation. _

_Melody: (A Female Version?) Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Why do you walk around with your ears and Tail out?_

_Ikuto: Because… With these I know exactly where my Kitten is. _

_Melody: Your Kitten? You have a cat? What's its name?_

_Ikuto: Her name is Melody. _

_Melody: But that's my name. _

_Kit: He's talking about you stupid. _

_Melody: Huh? (He called me his Kitten…) _

_Yoru: Ikuto-Nya. Remember why we came looking for her. _

_Ikuto: Right the Blood Exchange thing. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: You say "Huh?" Way to many times. _

_Melody: Then Sue me because I'm confused. _

_Ikuto: I can change that. *Leans down to her and she Blushes making her ears and Tail pop out* Just like I thought. Your Ears and Tail pop out when you Blush. _

_Melody: *Turns away from him* Your one to talk Cat Boy. _

_Ikuto: I'm bored. _

_Melody: Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: What did you mean by the Blood Exchange? _

_Ikuto: To make you mine. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: That is what happens with a blood exchange. No other Male Cat will touch you after the Blood Exchange. Its easy all I have to do is lick your blood and you do the same for me. _

_Melody: That's disgusting. _

_Kit: No it makes sense. If you became Ikuto's then all the Boys at your school won't come near you. _

_Ikuto: My scent will only be noticed by people who think its Perfume. _

_Melody: So I would go around smelling like you?_

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: I don't know. _

_Ikuto: You can think it over. Have fun shopping endless you want me to help you. _

_Melody: Uh? Actually I was looking for a collar considering I'm a cat. _

_Ikuto: Oh then here. *Holds up a Purple Collar with a bell on it* _

_Melody: Cute! _

_Ikuto: I got it for my sister but since she's crazy when I give her stuff I thought I'd give it to you. My Kitten. _

_Melody: Your not going to call me that are you? _

_Ikuto: Maybe. _

_Melody: Whatever. _

_Ikuto: I guess I'll see you around? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Later………………………_

_Pixie: The Collar looks cute on you Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kit: It matches the one in Cute Kitty. _

_Melody: Yeah it does. _

_Guy 1: Hello Girly Little Late for a Girl to be out this late. _

_Guy 2: He's right Higurashi Melody-San. _

_Melody: Huh? *One of the guys grabs her arms and pulls her to them* Who are you Jerks? And How do you know my name? _

_Guy 3: We work for Easter. _

_Guy 4: Our boss says your getting in the way of Tsukiyomi's Work. _

_Melody: (Tsukiyomi? That's Ikuto!) Let me go! Help Me! _

_Voice: Let her go! _

_Melody: Huh? *Strong hands pull her back and she senses someone moving in front of her and she closes her eyes and grabs the back of the person's shirt* (I'm scared! I wish I had courage but I just can't find it! I wish I was someone who had courage! Give me Courage Someone!) _

_Voice: Get out of here! Tell the Boss that is anyone hurts Melody they'll have to deal with me!_

_Melody: Huh? (That voice it sounds like Ikuto.) _

_Guy 1: You'll pay for this. You and your little girlfriend. _

_Guy 2: wait until the boss finds out! *The guys get in the car and drive off quickly* _

_Melody: *She opens her eyes to find a jacket being pushed in her face* Huh? *Looks up to see Ikuto's Worried eyes* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: The Blood Exchange also protects you from Easter. _

_Melody: huh? _

_Ikuto: Who your up against isn't to be fought lightly. Easter can kill someone. The Blood Exchange would make it so Easter wouldn't be able to find you like they just did. Huh? *Looks at her and her sees something sliding down her arm from her shoulder* Melody your hurt. _

_Melody: Huh? Oh I guess one of the jerks scratched me in the struggle. _

_Ikuto: Let me see. *She lets him look at her arm* Its not to deep. Not much blood either. _

_Melody: Huh? (The Blood Exchange.) Ikuto I want to be protected from Easter. Please… _

_Ikuto: Huh? *He looks into her eyes and sees she is serious* okay but you'll seem different after the Blood Exchange is put in place. Hold still. *He leans do towards her arm and she flinches when he starts Licking her scratch* _

_Kit: Huh? The Blood Exchange! I can feel it! _

_Yoru: Its giving us strength. _

_Voice: Of Course! it's the Bond of Love! Sweet and Loving Yet full of Courage from the Male! *Ikuto stands up and looks at where the Voice is coming from and Melody, Pixie, Kit, and Yoru look too* My name is Rin! Nice to finally meet Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: The third Chara… _

_Rin: I'm your Sweet and Brave Angelic Side! As long as you love Ikuto the love will provide you with Courage! _

_Ikuto: All that's left is your side. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Kit: That's right the female has to lick the males Blood too! _

_Melody: So its not complete? _

_Ikuto: No. Not yet at least. When you want to do my Blood the shield of the Locket will wear onto me and Easter won't be able to locate me. _

_Melody: *The Clock in the Middle of the city Chimes Five time saying its Five o'clock and Melody's Eyes widen* I have to get home! _

_Ikuto: Here. It'll cover your arm. I'll get it later. *Hands Melody his jacket* _

_Melody: Uh? But Josh will smell your scent. _

_Ikuto: He will anyway. My scent is on you now. _

_Melody: Uh? (Great.)_

_Ikuto: Just stop by one of the Perfume stores and put some Perfume on it'll confuse his nose. _

_Melody: your really smart Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: I'll see you later. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay. _

_Later………………………._

_Melody: I'm home! _

_Mama: Your ten minutes late. _

_Melody: Sorry I got caught up in a Crowd in the Mall and got lost in the perfume. _

_Josh: Tell me about it! I could smell you when you came into the house! *Sneezes* _

_Melody: guess I put to much on. _

_Mama: What's that? _

_Melody: Huh? *Mama speaks of the Jacket* Oh I bought it at the store it was getting cold. Its an over the shoulders jacket but it keeps me warm too. _

_Mama: It brings out your eyes. _

_Melody: Thanks. *Walks upstairs and heads to the bathroom grabbing a wrap for her arm and she heads to her room and the girls help her wrap her arm up and she hangs the jacket by the balcony door and changes her shirt from a short sleeved to a long sleeved and walks down stairs to dinner* Smells good. _

_Josh: You Don't._

_Melody: *Gives him Ikuto's usual "Leave me alone" Stare and Josh Shrugs it off* So what is for dinner? _

_Mama: Salmon. _

_Melody: Fish? _

_Mama: yeah. Josh told me your like a cat. _

_Melody: He did? (I'm going to kill that boy! Strange I never want to kill my little brother. Maybe this is the difference Ikuto meant.) _

_Josh: Sis? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like a Cat? *Whispers* I don't mean Kit. _

_Melody: Your crazy little brother. *Pats Josh on the head as she walks over to sit on the couch by Papa* (I hope Josh hasn't realized the Blood Exchange yet.) _

_Rin: So who's Chara are you? _

_Wulfe: Josh's. The Chara helping mama is Cookie. _

_Melody: Huh? Cookie? _

_Mama: Oh yeah. I have a Chara. I can see your charas as well. _

_Melody: Why didn't you say so Mama! Your feeding me fish because I'm a Cat aren't you? _

_Mama: yeah. *Smiles* _

_Melody: *She turns back to the TV* Nya. Huh? *She covers her mouth* (Did I just Meow?) _

_Papa: Melody-Chan sounds so cute mimicking the cats on the TV! _

_Melody: Mama I'll be in my room until Dinner is done._

_Mama: Okay. *Phone rings* Melody-Chan Josh-Kun there is a girl on here saying she needs to talk to you. _

_Melody: Name?_

_Mama: Hinamori Amu-Chan. _

_Melody: Amu-San! *Takes the phone* Hello? _

_Amu: Hey Melody-Chan Tadase-Kun and I need you and Josh-Kun in the Park now. _

_Melody: Right. Mama Guardian Business. They need Josh and I now. _

_Mama: okay go fight that X-egg. _

_Melody: How do you? _

_Mama: I know a lot of things like what Perfume your wearing. And What are your dislikes. Go get it. _

_Melody: Papa the like will be like cover your eyes. _

_Mama: Since I have a chara I'm okay. _

_Melody: Right. Kit! _

_Kit: *Nods her head* Right Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, _

_Josh: My Heart, _

_Both: Unlock! *light Flashes and everything appears and Melody's Bell Collar shakes and the bell on her tail does too and she Winks While Josh Hops around and Clanks his Claws together* Character Transformation: _

_Melody: Cute Kitty! _

_Josh: Moon Runner! _

_Pixie: They look so cool! _

_Papa: My Babies look so cute! *Takes Pictures of Melody and Josh* _

_Mama: Papa they have to go. _

_Papa: okay. Be home soon. _

_Melody: Right! _

_Josh: Come on Sis! _

_Melody: okay. *Runs out of the house with ahead of her and everyone on the sidewalk looks at them* (We look like fools.) _

_Kit: No you don't but you will need to watch out for people who like girls wearing nothing. _

_Melody: Rin I wonder what we will make! _

_Rin: Me too! But you have to have Ikuto near so you can have courage! _

_Melody: Huh? *She comes to the Park and she stops when she sees who has the X-egg* Ikuto. _

_Josh: Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun! _

_Ikuto: *Turns to look at them with sadness in his eyes* This isn't the Embryo either. _

_Tadase: Let that X-egg go! _

_Amu: Yeah! _

_Ikuto: What good is an Heart's egg that has an X on it? _

_Melody: Don't say that Ikuto! Its not useless! I believe it didn't mean to get a X on it. It must have just lost faith in itself. Like I did when I was little. But with the Guardians Help I know I can Purify every X-egg and help every Child find their Would-Be Selves! _

_Rin: Melody-Chan that's it! _

_Melody: right! *Melody returns to normal and Rin Floats next Melody* My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and she floats in another Dimension and wings appear on her back, Armor appears on her body and a Bow hangs over her body and she removes it and Fires an arrow and her Gloves appear as she does along with boots and lastly her hair is pulled back into a Black Ponytail that hangs down to the center of her back and she Poses* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior! *Lands on the ground and looks at her hands and her outfit as well as her wings* Wow. _

_Rin: We are the Warrior Angel of the Sky. Your Courage increases each time you draw a Light arrow. _

_Melody: (This character isn't so bad.) *She nods her head and flaps her wings and Soars over the others* _

_Su: Wow! Melody-Chan is amazing! _

_Josh: That's my Sis! *Sniffs* (Now that I think about it… The New Perfume smells like the Character Transformation maybe it was her the whole time.) _

_Amu: Hearto Speeders! *Skates appear on Amu-Chan's Feet and she follows after Melody who comes to a stop above Ikuto who lets the X-egg go* _

_Melody: (Ikuto… Please don't think Badly of this… But I have to do this or I'll blow our cover.) *She Removes her Bow and Draws a Light Arrow and Aims down for Ikuto* (Rin don't let it hit Ikuto!) _

_Rin: Will Do! *Melody pulls the arrow back* _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires it and it flies down towards Ikuto who jumps to dodge it*_

_Ikuto: *Lands on a tree and watches the Guardians Work* Hmm. _

_Melody: Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires towards the X-egg which freezes up* Now Amu-Chan! _

_Amu: Right! _

_Both: Negative Heart, Lock on: Open Hearto! *The X-egg Soon returns to normal and the Girls land on the ground and return to normal on the spot* _

_Josh: Great Open Hearto Girls! _

_Melody: Thanks Josh. _

_Amu: Tadase-Kun and I have to go. See you guys tomorrow. _

_Melody: Bye Amu-Chan. Bye Tadase-Kun. _

_Josh: Your getting the hang of things. You call Nadeshiko Naddy. Amu-Sempai Amu-Chan. Now Tadase-Sempai Tadase-Kun. But you still call Tsukiyomi Ikuto by his first name. _

_Melody: So? Come on lets get home I'll race you! *Takes off ahead of him* _

_Josh: No fair Melody-Neesan! _

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: *Yawns and begins her homework and soon she feels breath on the back of her neck* Huh? *She looks up to see Ikuto smiling down at her and she sits up on her bed* Ikuto don't scare me. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Rin: Yoru when do you think Ikuto and Melody are going to finish sealing the Bond? _

_Yoru: Who knows-Nya. _

_Melody: Ikuto when you said I might seem Different what did you mean by that? _

_Ikuto: I meant that you might start feeling like you'll want to kill your brother. Considering he's a Wolf and we are Lynx. _

_Melody: so not only are you a cat you're a wild cat. A Cat that wants to be free. _

_Ikuto: Exactly. _

_Melody: What else. _

_Ikuto: You'll be easier to scare. _

_Melody: We've gone over that! *She laughs* _

_Down Stairs…………_

_Mama: Huh? *Sits there Sewing and she hears Melody Laugh* Its good to hear Melody Laugh. I missed her laugh. _

_Josh: Sis is a bit weird sometimes. _

_Mama: Josh stop that. You know your sister has changed a lot and she forgot how to laugh. Being quiet all the time it makes me happy to hear her laugh. _

_Josh: Whatever. _

_Up Stairs………………._

_Melody: *Ikuto reaches for Melody's broken toy and the sharp part he uses on his wrist* Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: Its okay. You want to protect me like I want to protect you right? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Ikuto: So let's Finish this Blood Exchange now. *He holds his wrist up to her and she hesitates then presses her mouth against the cut and Begins to slowly Lick the Cut and when she's down she notices it heal after she's done* I forgot to mention and wounds we get instantly heal once the Blood Exchange is complete. _

_Melody: You could have told me sooner. Why do I have a weird taste in my mouth? _

_Ikuto: I don't know but mine tastes like Blackberry. _

_Melody: That's the Perfume I use. _

_Ikuto: I guess I smell like you now. Great I'll be walking around smelling fruity. _

_Melody: You could smell worse. _

_Ikuto: I was kidding. _

_Melody: Now I've got to finish my homework. _

_Ikuto: Let me help. Elementary Math? Piece of cake Mel. _

_Melody: If your such an expert you should have said something. _

_Ikuto: Why did you fire that arrow at me today? _

_Melody: I could have thrown more but I only fired one. Plus I did it so the others wouldn't realize you just let the x-egg go. _

_Ikuto: *He places a hand on the back of Melody neck and pulls her to him* I'm just glad Dog Kid and Kiddy King went easy on me._

_Melody: I won't start calling them will I? _

_Ikuto: Not endless you want to. But be on the look out Things only get worse each day. _

_Melody: *Looks up into his eyes* I don't care. As long as the crazy Locket is protecting you all the time. *Something in Ikuto's Shirt starts to glow* Huh? _

_Ikuto: *He Pulls it out and shows her* The Lost Key. The matching Pair to your Locket. _

_Melody: So that's why the Guardians were talking about the Key and Locket. I knew about the Locket but I didn't know you have the Key to my Locket. _

_Ikuto: Your Locket is Heart Shaped with Six spikes curving in towards a red heart right? _

_Melody: Yeah? it's the Key Hole. _

_Ikuto: That's for when the Embryo is ready the Locket and its Key along with the Lock and its Key will unlock and the Embryo will be found. Until then Easter will try anything to get the Embryo. I have to follow the Boss's orders but I'll help you when you need it. _

_Melody: Okay. *He lets her go and stands up* What? _

_Ikuto: Dog boy is coming I have to go. _

_Melody: Bye Ikuto. *Ikuto Disappears off the Balcony just as there is a knock at the Door* Yeah?_

_Josh: *Opens the door and peaks his head in* Hey. _

_Melody: What is it Josh? _

_Josh: Why do you smell like Ikuto? _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Josh: His scent is coming off of you like Wildfire. Its freaking my nose out. You continue to smell like him. _

_Melody: Your crazy. _

_Josh: I'm not crazy Sis! You've been acting strange today. Pixie is always loud its like your not even my sister anymore. _

_Melody: *Stands up and Looks down at him like Ikuto does with her but with a more Deadly look in her eyes* So? What if I change a little? Its good to change. Changing is good. *She adds something with a cold Tone in her Voice* Now Get out Dog Kid I have to finish my homework. _

_Josh: Dog Kid? Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls me that! You two did the blood Exchange didn't you? _

_Melody: no that's Crazy. He's the enemy isn't he? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is part of Easter. He's not to be taken lightly. I understand that now. _

_Josh: Huh? (a Broken Heart? Maybe that's what is making her act like this.) Neesan? _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks at Josh again* _

_Josh: I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling Tsukiyomi Ikuto the Enemy before. Your acting as if I am the Enemy. _

_Melody: No. My mind is just filled right now. I'll see you in the morning Josh. Night. *She urges him out the door and closes it behind him and then leans against and Sighs* Whew. _

_Pixie: Things are just going to get harder Melody-Chan! _

_Kit: Things will also get a lot more fun! _

_Rin: Right! And we have friends now so we can look to them for help. _

_Melody: Yeah you guys are right. _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Girl: I can get you the Debut song by next week and we have the annoying brat listen to it. *Sanjou-San* _

_Ikuto: *leans against the wall in the Shadows* She's smarter then she looks. _

_Guy: You know this how exactly Ikuto-Kun? *Nekidou* _

_Ikuto: I know it because she has Charas and she has the Guardians Backing her up. Not much of a Problem for us. But she Wields the Crazy Locket. Be careful as her Teacher Nekidou. Because she can put you in your place as well. _

_Nekidou: Let's see her try. She'll grow trust for me as I am her Teacher. She might even change side seeing you had the Blood Exchange with her. _

_Ikuto: I'm not using Melody like the Boss uses you two. _

_Sanjou: You might not even have a choice. _

_Ikuto: I will go against the boss if it comes to hurting Melody. _

_Nekidou: We'll see about that very soon then Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Whatever. *Leaves the room* _

_Sanjou: That boy is hiding something._

_Nekidou: I'll watch him seeing your in charge of his sister._

_Sanjou: If he interacts with the Brat you tell the boss. _

_Nekidou: Right. *The Picture Freezes as he places his Glasses on and Laughs* _

_Preview……………………….._

_Rin: Rin Here! Looks like Trouble is Brewing! But not only that but Nadeshiko gives us a big surprise! She has a twin Brother named Nagihiko! But that's not all! Naddy is Transferring in the spring! Oh no! Melody-Chan just became a Guardian and now she's losing her Friends! Find out what happens on the next Exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Chapter 4_

"_Nadeshiko Good Bye in the Spring?" _

_Melody: *Yawns* (Lately I've been really tired? But I don't know why? Maybe its because Ikuto comes over telling me he's been really busy with Easter and they might be trying to kill him. I guess I'm getting his Exhaustion.) *Sweeps the sidewalk and some girls run over* Huh? _

_Girl 1: Morning Higurashi-San. _

_Melody: Hi. _

_Girl 2: Uh? Since you're a Guardian can we get your autograph? _

_Melody: Huh? *she smiles and Laughs* Okay I guess. _

_Girl 3: Wow! Higurashi-San looks so cool when she smiles! _

_Melody: hmm? Thanks. *Blushes at what the girl said* _

_Up in the Window above them……………………_

_Tadase: Higurashi-San has been working really hard lately. _

_Kukai: She's a Guardian and she's a cool one too. _

_Yaya: She makes yummy snacks! Just Like Naddy! _

_Naddy: Well I won't be making them for much longer. _

_Yaya: What do you mean Naddy? _

_Josh: Yeah? _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Tadase: I understand what she means. _

_Naddy: I'm transferring soon. _

_Kukai: What? Why? You just became great friends with Melody-Chan! _

_Naddy: I have no word in it. _

_Tadase: so I'm guessing you don't want us to tell Higurashi-San? _

_Naddy: No not until I've left. Give her this after I leave. *Hands him a letter with Melody's name on it and she turns and with Temari floating next to her she walks out of the room*_

_Josh: *Runs out after her and catches up to her* Nadeshiko. _

_Naddy: Yes Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: You see. Melody-Neesan hasn't been herself lately. I'm worried about her. Before you leave be sure to tell her good bye so she's not hurt as much. _

_Naddy: Okay Josh-Kun as long as you keep this secret from her and the other Guardians. *Whispers in his ear and Josh's Eyes widen and Naddy places something in his hand then turns and walks away* _

_Josh: Huh? *Looks at the Paper* ("Ikuto-Kun if you are reading this take care of Melody-Chan. Because you and I both know she's a smart girl. I am leaving so I asked Josh-Kun to give this to you. Take care of Melody until I come back. P.S. I have a Feeling Josh-Kun read this so Josh-Kun Ikuto-Kun don't fight to much.") _

_Wulfe: what did Naddy say? _

_Josh: She isn't really a she. She's really a-a He. _

_Wulfe: Huh? _

_Later……………………………_

_Melody: Hey guys sorry I'm late! *Runs into the Royal Garden* Huh? What's wrong where's Naddy? _

_Amu: She went home already. _

_Melody: Oh well I guess I'll talk to her later then. _

_Josh: (How can Nadeshiko be a guy?) _

_Melody: Josh-Kun something wrong? _

_Josh: No! I'm Fine. _

_Melody: Okay well I'm gonna head home early bye guys. *Grabs her Bag and Heads out the door with her Three Charas floating after her* _

_Later…………………………_

_Melody; Some how I ended up at Naddy's House. _

_Kit: how'd you know this is hers? _

_Melody: I walked with her home one day. She's really good at Dancing. Her mother is really nice too. _

_Pixie: Ring the Door Bell! _

_Rin: You wanted to tell her something right? _

_Melody: Yeah but… _

_Pixie: Then go ahead Melody- *Is cut off when a Lady comes running out the door* _

_Melody: Huh? (Its Naddy's Maid.) Hello again. _

_Lady: Huh? Oh! Madame Naddy's Friend! Its nice to see you again! Have you seen Master Nagihiko? _

_Melody: (Nagihiko? Naddy has a Brother?) _

_Voice: You called Auntie? *Melody looks up to see a boy on the Wall and he jumps down* _

_Melody: (Naddy? No this is a boy. Could he be Nagihiko?) _

_Boy: *Nagihiko or Nagi* You called? _

_Lady: We must get you ready Master Nagi! _

_Nagihiko: I don't want to get ready. I want to hang out with my friend. *Grabs Melody's Hand and pulls her* Come on Melody-Chan! _

_A Few Minutes Later………….._

_Melody: Wait! How do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: Sorry Melody-Chan was I running to fast for you? I have to remember you're a girl and your not fast as me. _

_Melody: how do you know my name? _

_Nagihiko: I'm Naddy's Twin brother. She told me all about you. _

_Melody: She did? _

_Nagihiko: She told me you two baked cookies and she heard from your little brother Josh that you've been very Different lately. _

_Melody: Yeah. Ever since Ikuto and I had the Blood Exchange. _

_Nagihiko: You two became one. And now since he's over worked searching for something your getting his Exhaustion. _

_Melody: Yeah. (For some reason he's easy to talk to.) Where is Naddy? _

_Nagihiko: Melody-Chan she's Transferring soon. _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Nagihiko: She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry but since she's really busy with Dancing and I'm not she wanted me to be the one to tell you goodbye for her. She wanted to me to personally tell you she's sorry that she had to leave so sudden. _

_Melody: Nagihiko what about you? _

_Nagihiko: I have to go with her but don't worry. We'll be back in two years about the time you all get into Middle School. _

_Melody: Uh? Nagihiko can I take a Picture of you so I'll remember you?_

_Nagihiko: Sure. *Smiles and Melody snaps a Picture* Melody-Chan don't be sad when you get the letter from Naddy. Because we promise we'll be back. _

_Melody: Don't worry! This spring Kukai will be Graduating and Josh is the Guardians Assistant. I'll just have to make new friends when the new Queen and Jack come. _

_Nagihiko: Right. _

_Kit: A New Friend already! _

_Pixie: To spend lots of Memories with! _

_Rin: But its sad to hear we won't get to see Naddy until two years. _

_Melody: *Smiles at Nagihiko who waves as he walks away* Yeah but I'm sure Naddy will continue to be our friend because all the people we meet have a special place in our hearts. Huh? *Familiar Arms wrap around her and pull her close and she looks up to see Ikuto* Don't sneak up on me! Want to give me a heart attack? Don't answer that. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. Who was that? _

_Melody: Nagi Naddy's Twin Brother. I just met him and he left in a hurry. _

_Ikuto: He saw me coming. _

_Melody: Huh? You scared my new friend away?_

_Ikuto: No he knew about our Blood Exchange so he knew he was far to close in my territory. _

_Melody: Ikuto… Josh-Kun I've been acting a little different since the Blood Exchange and I've been super tired lately. Care to explain why? _

_Ikuto: No. I'm far to tired to. _

_Melody: You always use that Excuse. Its just I feel like I've been kinda different lately. I glare at Josh and when I am misjudged I speak up. _

_Ikuto: Come on I'll walk you home. *He lets her go and takes her hand* _

_Melody: (Ever since the Blood Exchange I've become a lot closer to Ikuto. But the Guardians not even Josh know about it. Only Nagihiko and Nadeshiko who are leaving know. I have to tell someone. But I guess I'll wait until Kukai graduates until I tell him. I know I can't tell Yaya or she'll tell everyone. Maybe once I meet and get to know the new Guardians I'll trust them.) *Ikuto stops and Melody does too and she hears a voice* Huh?_

_Ikuto: Hoshino Utau. The newest Singer. She works for Easter. _

_Melody: She's so pretty. _

_Ikuto: Not if you grew up seeing her everyday. _

_Melody: What does that mean? _

_Pixie: Her singing sounds so good._

_Kit: I bet Melody-Chan could sing if she wanted to. _

_Melody: Actually singing is one of my Dreams. I want to be a famous singer. _

_Utau's Voice: *Up on the Big Screen* Beyond the melodic sounds in the night There's Heavy Hearts Beating… Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon. _

_Melody: Hmm. *Continues to Walk along side Ikuto* _

_Ikuto: So if you can sing then you wouldn't mind singing along to my Violin in the Park sometime right? _

_Melody: Sure! _

_Ikuto: Maybe Later… Its getting kinda Dark and your brother won't like me dropping you off. _

_Melody: what does that mean? Josh understands my feelings completely he said that he was sorry for calling you the enemy because I spoke Coldly to him like you do with Tadase-Kun. _

_Ikuto: That's because Kiddy King is Used to it. I grew up with him. That is before Easter made me hunt down the Embryo. _

_Melody: Speaking of that please don't over do it. Because you might not feel tired but I get hit with your exhaustion. _

_Ikuto: Sorry. _

_Melody: Don't be because of the Blood Exchange when I sleep I feel as if I'm in your mind and it feels like I'm right there with you when you chase down an X-egg. _

_Ikuto: That's the point. Your supposed to feel that way. You're the reason I don't crush the x-eggs. _

_Melody: What? _

_Ikuto: The Boss tells me that when I find an X-egg that's not the Embryo I have to destroy it but I just have it take me to its owner and I get it to return to a heart's Egg. _

_Melody: Every Kid holds an Egg in their heart a egg that goes unseen but is always there even as you go through Adulthood. _

_Ikuto: exactly. My father before he disappeared over seas locked away his Heart's egg somewhere so no one could find him. Here we are. I can't go any closer or Josh will sense me. _

_Melody: Okay. Hey Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: Thanks for walking me home and always being there when my Guardian Chara hatches. *She Smiles and does her usual Peace Sign then walks inside with her Charas following her and before Ikuto Leaves Josh-Kun comes out of the house* _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Josh: Hey. I'm sorry about being mean to you but here this is from Nadeshiko. It was for both of us. *Ikuto reads it and his eyes Widen* Nadeshiko knows that Melody needs both of us to help everyone find the Embryo so what do you say? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Ikuto shakes it with Hidden Kindness behind Shock* By the way… Its okay with me that your dating my sister. _

_Ikuto: Huh? How long have you known? _

_Josh: Nadeshiko say you two hanging out a few miles from her house but that wasn't when I found out. I've known for a while. Ever since we were Kids before Melody locked her Heart away. She fell for you because of your past love for each other. _

_Ikuto: But when Melody and I met she was with her real mother. _

_Josh: she thinks she was but she wasn't. _

_Ikuto: She was with you and your mom? _

_Josh: Yeah. She came home wearing your Bracelet. I just have one question though. _

_Ikuto: I'm listening. _

_Josh: Did you two do the Blood Exchange and Where? _

_Ikuto: Yeah we did. She cut herself on her arm and I licked the blood. She licked my wrist when I cut it. Because of the Blood Exchange I'll never hurt her if that's what your wondering. Mostly because the Lost Key and Crazy Locket have to come together for the Embryo to be found. So I'll take care of Melody as long as she loves me. And even after the Embryo is found I'll stay with her. _

_Josh: Okay. _

_Ikuto: Does this mean you'll leave me alone when I come over? _

_Josh: Yeah as long as you don't do anything Perverted to my Sister. _

_Ikuto: I wouldn't ever do something like that. _

_Josh: Okay. See you later. *Turns and Walks inside and Ikuto walks down the Road* _

_Melody: *Stands in the Window* (Those two are at peace so now all I have to do is tell Mama about Ikuto. I also have to find away to tell the Guardians.) _

_Preview………………………………... _

_Yoru: Yo! Yoru here and I know this is the girl's job but since they are busy with Melody-Nya they asked me to take over. In the Next Chapter Melody's Oldest Friend Kukai I think is his name and Ikuto notices that Melody is a lot quieter. So he takes her on a date and He finds out a lot about his little Kitten! Find out what happens-Nya! _

_Chapter 5_

"_New Beginnings!" _

_Yaya: Over to the Left… No over to the Left! _

_Boy: Your Left or our Left? _

_Yaya: Don't yell at me! _

_Tadase: Yuiki-Chan calm down. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is telling Yaya to calm down when look at him! *Points over to Kukai who is sitting on his Butt* _

_Kukai: What? I'm Graduating. _

_Yaya: Help out Kukai! _

_Amu: Calm down Yaya-Chan Please. _

_Yaya: I don't wanna I'm the baby of the Guardians and I'm doing all the work. Melody-Chi ran off ditching us again. _

_Josh: She must be clearing her head. Kukai-Sempai Graduating must be hard for her. Along with Naddy-Sempai leaving she has a lot to think about. _

_Kukai: I'll go look for her seeing I'm part of the problem. _

_Yaya: Hey Get back here! _

_Mean While…………………….._

_Melody: what am I gonna do? Kukai is Graduating and Nadeshiko is moving what am I gonna do? _

_Kukai: *Hits her in the back of the head* Something up with you? _

_Melody: Kukai? _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun told me your not yourself why is that? _

_Melody: Uh? Kukai since your Graduating I guess its okay to tell you this as long as you don't tell the Guardians._

_Kukai: Your Secret is sealed with me. What's up? _

_Melody: Well, Since I'm a cat character and Cat's have the Blood Exchange I-_

_Kukai: I know you and Ikuto had the Blood Exchange. _

_Melody: How do you know?_

_Kukai: Josh-Kun does talk to me sometimes just so you know. Let me guess your exhausted all the time because of Ikuto right? _

_Melody: No not really because of him. _

_Kukai: Melody-Chan since I am the older brother of the Guardians How about after I Graduate I can pretend I'm your Oni-Sama so you can tell me things like this. You told Naddy everything right? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Kukai: Then one more person knowing will be alright right Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I guess so but… What I wanted to say was… With you and Naddy leaving I feel like I'll lose you forever. _

_Kukai: Well as long as its okay with Ikuto-Kun I'll take you to get Ice cream sometime. Just like a Oni-Sama would do for his little sister. _

_Melody: Thanks Kukai. *Smiles at him* _

_Kukai: Josh-Kun was right. Your smiles are something. _

_Melody: Huh? Thanks. Ikuto says that sometimes too._

_Kukai: Well then the next time we hang out you better not have anything on your mind if so your going to have to come clean got it?_

_Melody: Okay Oni-Sama. *Smiles and Laughs* _

_Kukai: That's the Melody-Chan the New Queen and Jack's Chair should meet. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Kukai: Come on let's go play some Soccer. _

_Melody: *Gives him the "Your Going Down" Stare and Kukai Laughs* One on One? _

_Kukai: *Returns the Glare* Duh. _

_Melody: Your on! _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the Goal and she wins with ten points while Kukai only has Nine* _

_Kukai: No Fair. _

_Melody: Oh come on I beat you fair and Square. _

_Kukai: Only because I was distracted by Kit. _

_Melody: You said we were playing soccer you never said we couldn't play the way we wanted. Pay up Mister! *Holds out her hand and he hands her the Ice cream Cone he just Bought* _

_Kukai: You really have a talent for Soccer. You should play next year. _

_Melody: No. Tennis is my kind of game but Soccer is fun to beat you at. _

_Kukai: Oh so every time you beat me I have to buy you Ice Cream? _

_Melody: If I'm in the mood for it. _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is always in the mood for Ice Cream. _

_Melody: Well we'd better get to the Royal Garden. *Says after she finishes the Ice Cream Cone* _

_Kukai: Okay but remember Tomorrow is the day I finally get out of this Guardian Uniform. _

_Melody: *She looks down at the Royal Cape* I like it. Mama says it makes me look cuter. _

_Kukai: You should Ask Ikuto I bet you'd get the same answer. _

_Melody: Yeah I would. _

_Kukai: I bet anyway let's get back. Race you. *Takes off Running with Melody not far behind* _

_Later…………………….._

_Melody: Oh! Yaya had be help her after the meeting while Josh went home and now I'm late! _

_Pixie: Hurry Melody-Chan! _

_Rin: Mama will be mad if you get home after dark! _

_Kit: huh? _

_Melody: Huh? *Stops running as she listens to the song* It sounds like a Violin? _

_Pixie: Maybe its Ikuto-Kun. _

_Kit: why do think I'm the one who heard it? _

_Rin: Melody-Chan lets go find out! *Flies towards the sound and Melody and the other two follow and they come to a gazebo and sees a familiar guy playing his Violin* _

_Melody: Ikuto… *Ikuto stops playing his Violin and looks at her* _

_Yoru: Melody-Chan came to listen? _

_Melody: Actually Kit heard you playing. And Rin said we should come find out who it was. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away* I was just about to come over. Want me to walk you home? *Ikuto walks off a different way* _

_Melody: Ikuto its not that way! *Follows after Ikuto and he leads her in a totally different direction than to her home* Where are we going? _

_Ikuto: To cheer you up. _

_Melody: Huh? *He jumps down from the fence they are and she does to* Huh? Wow! *Yoru turns on the Switch and it lights up the area revealing a lot of rides* _

_Ikuto: I told you it was to cheer you up. _

_Melody: You could have just told me you know that right? _

_Ikuto: Then that's no fun Melody. _

_Melody: Hmm. _

_Ikuto: Go on have fun. _

_Pixie: Come on Melody-Chan I want to Ride the Ponies! _

_Melody: Uh? But that's what kids do! _

_Ikuto: You're a kid you know that right? _

_Melody: Being thirteen I'm a teenager! _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: Oh yeah where I was born girls are always three years older then any other kids in the world. I really am thirteen but here I'm ten. _

_Ikuto: Oh no wonder you have growth and your friends don't _

_Melody: Growth? Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* So just have fun seeing you're a kid on the inside. _

_Melody: Hmm. Okay! *Starts playing with the Charas including Yoru* _

_Later………………………………..._

_Melody: Hmm. *Rides the Merry-Go-Round another time while the Charas sit on the bench watching with Ikuto* _

_Pixie: Melody-Chan is brave that's her fourth time on there. _

_Rin: She always loved riding Horses. _

_Kit: She just knows how to have fun. Like today with Kukai!_

_Yoru: Souma-Kun? _

_Kit: Yeah he's like a big brother to her. They played soccer and he bought her Ice cream. Like a big Oni-Sama should!_

_Ikuto: Why does Melody live with Josh0Kun if they aren't really family? _

_Pixie: Mama adopted Melody because she used to be great friends with Melody-Chan's real Mama. That's how Mama's Chara Cookie was born and is still with her today. She wanted to be a great Mama to raise Melody-Chan. _

_Ikuto: Do you know what happened to her real mom? _

_Rin: No. She disappeared when Melody-Chan was just getting out of Dippers. _

_Melody: Hey! Why are you lazy bums sitting on the bench? Ride! _

_Ikuto: No thanks I'm having fun watching you. _

_Melody: No, you have to ride! Please! Rock Paper Scissors I win and you have to ride! _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………… _

_Melody: See I told you I'd win! _

_Ikuto: Why are we on the smallest ride? _

_Melody: Because I want to ride this ride._

_Ikuto: Melody? _

_Melody: Yeah? _

_Ikuto: Do you remember anything about what your mother looked like? _

_Melody: No. I wish I did but she disappeared all those years ago. *looks down at her knees* But I'm happy with my life now. I'm glad I was adopted by Mama. Because if I wasn't I never would have met you or the Guardians and I would have never realized that I still am the little girl that my real Mama left on her best friends Door step all those years ago. Ikuto why did you bring me here tonight? _

_Ikuto: Because this place holds many memories of Kiddy King and I and Hoshino Utau. But this place will be torn down soon. About the time you hit Middle School. _

_Melody: Oh. Then why not make this a New Beginning? For everyone even you and I. I don't believe this is the end so let's try our hardest to make it a beginning for everyone. *Smiles and for once Ikuto smiles back* I like your smiles Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: Yeah everyone seems to. _

_Melody: *With out Realizing it she reaches over and takes Ikuto's hand* Then why don't we both begin this New Beginning with a smile? _

_Rin: Smiles help everyone! _

_Kit: Even the bond of Ikuto and Melody become closer! _

_Melody: (a New Beginning. I wonder what it'll be like?) *The Picture freezes with Melody smiling at Ikuto* _

_Later the Next day……………………………._

_Melody: *Hands Kukai the Diploma with a Smile* Congratulations Souma Kukai-Sempai! *Wears the Royal Cape and stands on the stage with the younger Guardians and Kukai who takes his Diploma* _

_At The Royal Garden……………… _

_Kukai: See our talk helped you didn't it Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Yeah. _

_Amu: Kukai-Sempai. Why do you have to graduate? _

_Yaya: Yeah I hate this stupid Diploma! _

_Kukai: Hey give back my Diploma! _

_Tadase: What will we do with out our Jack's Chair? _

_Kukai: You'll do fine with Melody-Chan and Amu-Chan holding up the fort! _

_Melody: What do you mean us? _

_Amu: Yeah? _

_Kukai: I was up all night last night writing this. I want you all to quiet down and keep your ears open. _

_Yaya: Hmm. _

_Kukai: Just because Nadeshiko and I are leaving doesn't mean it's the end of the Guardians instead let this be the-_

_Melody: Beginning. A New Beginning. _

_Amu: Huh? _

_Melody: Kukai is right. Its not the end. Because as long as we have the King's Chair, *Looks at Tadase* The Ace's Chair, *Looks at Yaya* The Joker's Chair, *Looks at Amu* and who ever the new Queen and Jack will be. Along with me. As Long as we have our friends they will keep us strong. So lets not think of this as the end but better yet the New Beginning for us all! _

_Pixie and Ran: This isn't Over! _

_Kit and Su: For Melody-Chan or Amu-Chan! _

_Rin and Miki: *As They say the names Miki holds out a Drawing Pad* Or Nadeshiko or Kukai! _

_Dia: A New Beginning for Everyone. As long as we look to our friends there is nothing we can't do. As long as we believe and trust in Each other. *Smiles* _

_Melody: So Let's Start this New Beginning with a Smile and spread our Wings and Soar to the future! *Rin Character Changes at the Moment and Wings appear on Melody and Feather and Glitter surrounds the group* _

_Kukai: You Pass! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Amu: Kukai and I made a bet saying that you wouldn't be officially into being a Guardian by the Time Kukai Graduated and he said you would pass with Angel Wings Guiding your Future. _

_Kukai: so You Pass! _

_Yaya: Hooray! Melody-Chan passed! _

_Melody: *She runs over the Guardians and all the Charas Float Over them and the Picture Freezes* (That's right a New Beginning.) _

_Mean While……………………._

_School President: Who knows what the future has in store for our Spade's Chair. Four new Friends *The New Queen and Jack is shown with their Chara eggs* and three new Charas. *Three Eggs are shown and then it shows the school President sipping his tea* Let's hope the new friends bring Melody-Chan new memories. And we also have you becoming the Guardians Assistant is that right Josh-Kun? _

_Josh: *stands up from sitting on the chair on the other side of the School President's Desk* Yeah I hope I can help Neesan. She'll also have Ikuto-Kun with her. _

_School President: That's Right. _

_Mean While……………………….._

_Rin: Melody-Chan we're going on ahead. *Melody nods as she runs and her three Charas fly ahead of her* _

_Melody: Hey Wait up! *Jumps and her Charas float next to her one on her left, one her right and one in front of her* See you soon!_

_Preview…………………………_

_Dia: Hello everyone the other girls are busy again today. _

_Ran: So we're taking over! _

_Miki: Guess what happens in the Exciting next Chapter? _

_Su: Amu-Chan and the others meet the new Queen and Jack! _

_Ran: But that's not all! Melody-Chan gets a surprise! _

_Dia: As well as Josh who's not very surprised. _

_Su: four new Chara Friends will be born! _

_Miki: Not to mention the two the new Jack and Queen have. _

_Ran: Let's not forget what happens to Melody-Chan's Mama and her Chara Cookie! _

_Dia: Yeah that's right everyone is in for a treat in the next Generation Chapter! _

_Su: But what about Melody-Chan's Star Egg! _

_Ran: Oh no! We'd better help Melody-Chan from getting depressed! So Let's Call in an old friend for back up! _

_Dia: Find out what happens in the next exciting Chapter of Shugo Chara Generation. _

_Chapter 6_

"_The New Queen and Jack Plus Four new Chara Eggs! Three For Melody and One for Josh! What? Mama can Transform?"_

_In Melody's Dream…………….._

_Voice 1: Melody-Chan. _

_Voice 2: Wake up! _

_Voice 3: Come find us Melody-Chan. _

_In the Real World…………………._

_Melody: Hmm. *She moves her leg and it hits something warm and she open her eyes and sits up moving the covers back and she blinks to clear her vision* Huh? Ah! _

_Pixie: What is it Melody-Chan? _

_Kit: Why'd you scream? _

_Rin: Huh? They finally came! _

_Mama: *Knocks on the door and peeks her head in* Something wrong Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I've got three eggs in my bed! _

_Mama: Your other Charas egg arrived that's great. So Josh isn't the only one. _

_Melody: Huh? Josh got an egg too? *holds up the egg with Devil Horns and a Cross on it* what does this mean? _

_Rin: Trust. _

_Melody: How do you know? _

_Rin: It saying Trust me I'm a egg full of Joy. *Places a hand on the other two eggs and says something for each of them* This one says Sport Time and this one says Believe. _

_Mama: You have a Chara who can read thoughts? _

_Melody: I guess? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan Josh-Kun tells me you've really been acting like a cat and There's this boy who walks you home almost every day. He's much older than you care to explain? _

_Melody: Oh that's Ikuto. _

_Mama: Ikuto? _

_Melody: He's a great friend and he's really kind. Much like me. He holds the Lost Key. The Key to my Locket. _

_Mama: So he's become your Boyfriend? _

_Melody: Huh? I never did think of it that way Mama… _

_Mama: That's so cute! Josh-Kun told me all about the way Ikuto-Kun is walking you home and making sure your okay sometimes! *There's a knock and Mama Looks at the Door* _

_Josh: Morning What's all the Yelling about Mama? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Chan you have to invite him for dinner sometime! _

_Melody: uh? Maybe not he's not a big fan of anything._

_Mama: don't play dumb I know he's a Cat character and What's Cute is the Bond you two Share! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Mama: I overheard you talking to your charas one night. _

_Melody: Oh. _

_Mama: Just one Question Where and when? _

_Melody: When, the day I brought the Jacket home and Where, my Left Shoulder and his right wrist. _

_Mama: How'd you get cut there? _

_Melody: Tripped. I am a Klutz like my real Mama. *Smiles* _

_Mama: Oh. Well I'll make Fish tonight and you can invite him over. I'll have Papa go to the Football game he wanted to go to tonight. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay? _

_Josh: Yum Fish! _

_Melody: Nya. _

_Mama: So cute! _

_Later………………………….._

_Melody: (Its Spring now Nadeshiko is Transferring and Kukai is finally leaving. At our house Josh-Kun is in first grade and finally is the Guardian's Assistant. As for me I'm a Sixth year now. Our new Beginning Starts today as well.) *walks with Josh trailing a few feet behind her and her three Charas and his one chara float above them talking among themselves* _

_Pixie: I'm the Dancing Side and with Melody-Chan becomes Lovely Dancer. _

_Kit: I'm the Loving Cat Side! With Me Melody-Chan is Cute Kitty! _

_Rin: I'm the Sweet, Brave, Angelic Side. With me Melody-Chan is Angel Warrior. _

_Melody: And you three are most likely the Devil, Energetic, and Singing Side. _

_Pixie: Star Singing Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: right, Star Singing Side. _

_Wulfe: I'm the Wolf Side. _

_Josh: And you're my mysterious side. _

_Ikuto: *Lands on the tree above the two siblings and swings his head down* morning. _

_Josh: Ikuto-Sempai! _

_Melody: Huh? (Since when did Josh change from Tsukiyomi to Ikuto-Sempai?) Morning Ikuto. *Ikuto jumps down and sniffs at Melody* What?_

_Ikuto: You got other three eggs. _

_Melody: Oh yeah. I wonder what kind of girls will be born from them. Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: You look like you just woke up not to long ago. _

_Ikuto: I was woke up by a ghostly scream from the bond. _

_Melody: Oops. Sorry. I was shocked to see my three Chara eggs. By the way Mama wants to meet you. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Why? _

_Melody: Josh has been spilling information and she overheard me and the girls talking about the Blood Exchange one night and she wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. She's making Fish. _

_Yoru: Fish-Nya! _

_Kit: I got the same expression Yoru-Nya! _

_Yoru: Fish! Fish! Fish! _

_Ikuto: Sure. _

_Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *Places her three eggs in the egg carrier the Guardians gave her as a passing award and takes off running with Josh behind her* _

_Later at School………………………._

_Melody: Let's see what class? _

_Amu: *Walks over with Tadase* Star A Class. With Tadase-Kun and I. *Melody looks at the Star A Class and she sees her name and the other two names next to hers* _

_Melody: Cool. _

_Amu: Those girls from last year are in our class again too. _

_Josh: Nee-San! I'm in First Year Moon A Class! _

_Yaya: I'm a Moon Too Joe Josh! _

_Melody: *Whispers to Josh* Yaya gives everyone a nickname and Joe Josh must be yours. _

_Josh: Yaya-Sempai your not the youngest Guardian anymore! _

_Yaya: Its Yaya! Sempai makes me sound old like Kukai! _

_Melody: Oni-Sama isn't old! _

_Tadase: So he let you call him Oni-Sama too. He was the big brother of the Guardians and he always was a kid like us. _

_Melody: I'm trying out for tennis and the Soccer team this year! _

_Yaya: Taking Oni-Sama's Advise? _

_Melody: Maybe? _

_Josh: She also got advise from someone else! _

_Amu: Naddy? _

_Melody: Yeah Kinda. (But it was Nagihiko I was with.) _

_Tadase: Let's get to class. _

_A few Minutes Later……………………_

_Boy: A Transfer Student is Coming! She's really cute too!_

_Melody: Transfer Student? *Looks at Amu* Is she maybe the Queen? _

_Amu: *Looks at Tadase who shrugs his Shoulders* I don't know but I guess we'll find out. _

_Melody: Yeah. *The Transfer student comes in* Wow. She really is cute. _

_Amu: Yeah. *All the Boys except Tadase go wild with Whispers* _

_Melody: She has fans already. _

_Boys: Sorry Higurashi-San! But We Pledge our Respect for the new Student!_

_Melody: whatever. *Looks away at the Girl* _

_Sensei: Students I'd like you to meet Mashiro Rima-San. _

_Boys: We Pledge our Respect to Rima-San! _

_Girl: *Looks at the Teacher* Where do I sit? *Mashiro Rima* _

_Melody: (She has a cold Tone like I always do.) _

_Sensei: In between Higurashi-San and Hinamori-San. *Melody and Amu raise their hands and the girl walks down the isle and stops and stares at Melody and then looks at the boy behind her who pulls her chair back for her and she sits down then turns to look at the boy* _

_Rima: Thanks. *Turns back around* _

_Sensei: If you need any help we have our King's Chair, Joker's Chair and Spade's Chair here to help you. _

_Rima: Okay. *Sensei begins class and Melody turns to Rima* _

_Melody: HI I'm Higurashi Melody-Chan the Spade's Chair. *Smiles* _

_Rima: why are you smiling? There's nothing funny to smile about. _

_Melody: (What? This girl is weird.) But I told my friends I'd start this year with a smile. So I don't need anything to smile about. _

_Rima: *She looks at Melody in shock* Then You can call me Rima-San if you'd like but your Fans might not like it. *Melody looks around to see the Girls with Fire in their eyes towards Rima* _

_Melody: I don't really keep my Fans around so much. They just are there. I'm sure they'll get over it. You call me Melody-San if you'd like Rima-San. _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Later…………………………. _

_Rima: *Walks down the hall* The Guardian's Meeting? _

_Voice: Those girls who sat next to you each had three charas. _

_Rima: Your Right Kusu Kusa. Now leave me alone I look strange talking to myself. _

_Melody: Rima-San! *Runs up to her from behind* Tadase-Kun told me your going to the meeting want me to walk with you so you don't get lost? _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: You Don't have to be so mean. _

_Rima: Why are you the Spade's Chair? Your Guardian Charas have a weak glow. _

_Melody: Huh? You can see Pixie Kit and Rin? _

_Rima: Any Chara Bearer can. *Kusu Kusa floats next to her* Where is your Radiance? _

_Melody: My Radiance? My Radiance is only shown when the Lost key is near so I keep him close. _

_Rima: Lost Key? _

_Melody: Yeah the Key to my Locket. It becomes Brighter when Ikuto is near. _

_Rima: Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Yeah he's also a Cat Character. I can sense him wherever he is. Just like I can tell he's in the tree outside the window. _

_Kit: He really is! *Laughs* _

_Melody: *The Locket begins to chime and Rima hears* See that's the call telling him I'm okay. He hears it because the Lost Key Chimes with the Locket. *Rima and Melody step around the Corner and the Chime stops* _

_Rima: Melody-San… Why do you have so many Charas? _

_Melody: Because I have many things I want to be. Your chara seems like it likes my Charas. *Kusu Kusa Laughs with Pixie, Rin, and Kit* _

_Rima: Well Looks can be deceiving. _

_Melody: Why are you always so Cold? _

_Rima: huh? _

_Melody: Smile More Rima! I won't stand for the Queen's Chair to not smile! _

_Rima: Huh? _

_Melody: That is why your going to the Royal Garden right? Because you're the new Queen's Chair? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: Then smile more! All my friends love to smile! *Pulls out her Camera and Takes and Picture of Rima* I keep Pictures of all my friends. _

_Rima: Oh. _

_Melody: Everyone I meet I take a picture of them so I can remember them._

_Rima: Oh well don't you already have a picture of me considering this isn't the first time we met. You saved me from getting kidnapped when I was younger. _

_Melody: I did? Wait your that little Girl who got in trouble with those jerks? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: I remember clearly. _

_Flash Back……………………….._

_Guy: Hey Little Girl you mommy and Daddy are going to give us money if they want you back. _

_Voice: Hey! _

_Guy: *Looks over and sees a Black Haired Girl with Short hair* Who are you? _

_Voice: Doesn't matter because you won't remember it. Leave her alone or I'll call the Police! *Takes a Picture of them* And I have proof too. _

_Guy: What? This little girl isn't worth it! I'm out of here! *Runs away and The Young Melody walks over to the Crying Little Rima and hugs her* _

_Melody: Its okay. My name is Higurashi Melody-San. I'll walk you home. *Walks Rima to her house and Rima waves and smiles and Melody waves*_

_In The Present………………………_

_Rima: I always thought of you as a hero. So every time Mama and Papa would Fight I'd Picture you and I'd be happy. _

_Melody: That's cool. I've never thought there was someone who looked up to me that way. Well besides my little Brother. _

_Rima: So the Joker's Chair you don't seem to popular considering you lost some fans to me. _

_Melody: Yeah but only older boys go for this Teenage Body. Mostly my Boyfriend. But he gets jealous really easily and he's nonstop protective of me. But that's just how the Blood Exchange works. _

_Rima: You two are both Cats and you mated like Wolves? _

_Melody: In a way that's right. _

_Rima: You must be lucky to have him then. _

_Melody: Always. Maybe you can meet him sometime. He's really sweet. And he plays the Violin so nicely. _

_Rima: Oh. So you like him because of his Violin? _

_Melody: no there are other reasons why I like him. _

_Rima: Oh Like what? _

_Melody: His rare smiles and he makes me smile when I'm with him. _

_Rima: He must be a perfect match for you. _

_Melody: He is. *Walks into the Royal Garden and the Guardians, Josh, and the New Jack look at them* Hey Guys. *Does a Peace Sign* _

_Tadase: The Queen and Spade are friends now. _

_Melody: Rima-San and I have been talking and I guess we are. _

_Rima: I never said that now show me to my seat. _

_Melody: Its next to the new Jack. So What is our Jack's name? _

_Boy: *Kairi Sanjou* fourth year Moon Class: Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you. *his Guardian Chara floats next to him* _

_Rima: I'm Sixth Year Star Class: Mashiro Rima for those who don't know me. _

_Yaya: The Queen's Chair is so cute! _

_Rima: *Glares at Yaya and Melody steps in the way* Hmm. _

_Yaya: Huh? _

_Melody: She doesn't like being called cute. _

_Amu: But you can't help it if she is right? _

_Melody: Nope. And her Guardian Character is pretty cool too. *On cue Kusu Kusa floats next to Rima and Kusu Kusa laughs* see._

_Amu: What a weird character? _

_Tadase: Let's not make fun of our Queen's Chair. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is right Amu-Chi! _

_Melody: Even if her chara is strange she's my new friend. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*_

_Later……………………………._

_Melody: I'm home Mama. _

_Mama: Where's Ikuto-Kun?_

_Melody: I told him I'd meet him at the park after I change then he'll walk me home. _

_Mama: Dinner is at Six like always. _

_Melody: Okay. *Runs up stairs and Changes and when she returns down stairs she has a cute blue top and a black Mini Skirt* Well? How do I look?_

_Mama: so Cute! Ikuto-Kun will think so too! _

_Melody: I know. I'll see you later Mama! Bye Josh! *Runs out the Door with her charas behind her and she has the three eggs in the holder on her waist that ties around to the back* _

_A Few Minutes Later…………………………_

_Melody: *Listens to Ikuto's Song and hums along while she sits next to him on the grass while he stands playing his song for her* Its sad but I can feel the happiness behind it Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away and sits next to her taking her hand once he sits down* I'm trying to make a new song. One just for you. But I can't think of the words to go with it. I can play it for if you'd like. _

_Melody: Maybe later we have to get going soon. _

_Ikuto: You look cute Melody. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Ikuto: I might do something stupid in a second. _

_Melody: Stupid? What do you mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Stupid like this. *Leans towards her and his lips meet with hers and she is shocked at first then she leans in and as Ikuto places his hand on the right of her neck he pulls her closer and when he pulls away he looks into Melody's Eyes* I love you Melody. *Melody Blushes and he continues to look at her* Is Pink your only color when I'm with you? _

_Melody: Your one to talk Mister Peach Color! _

_Ikuto: What do you mean?_

_Melody: Do I need to hand you a mirror? *Holds up the mirror that Mama gave her* _

_Ikuto: what? I do see what my face looks like and I know you love that. _

_Melody: Ikuto the hint of pink on your Cheeks. _

_Ikuto: I don't see anything. *He smiles at Melody* Except you. _

_Melody: Ikuto stop it you asked me why I'm always pink and you're the reason why! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. But I did realize something with that Stupid thing. _

_Melody: What?_

_Ikuto: You love me enough to kiss me back. _

_Melody: *Turns away so he doesn't see her blush anymore and he pulls her into a hug* _

_Ikuto: But I cannot lie about how I feel. I love you and I want to protect you. _

_Melody: You said that already. _

_Ikuto: I know. I want you to remember it. Because I will protect you even if Easter calls me a Traitor. _

_Melody: Then they need to get over it. Because you belong this girl's Heart. _

_Ikuto: Fair enough. *He leans towards her again and Kisses her again and they are interrupted by Kit and Yoru* _

_Kit: Melody-Chan! There's an X-egg! _

_Melody: Huh? *Ikuto pulls away and she looks at the Four Charas* Where? _

_Yoru: Not far from here! By the way sorry to interrupt your making out session. _

_Ikuto: Melody Let's Go! _

_A Few Minutes Later……………………….._

_Josh: Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Neesan! _

_Melody: Josh Huh? Mama? _

_Mama: We came thinking we can just have a picnic when Cookie and Wulfe sensed the X-egg. You must be Ikuto-Kun. *Smiles at Ikuto* Melody-Chan has told me a lot about you. _

_Melody: This isn't the time Mama! _

_Mama: I know. Cookie let's see what these old bones can do. _

_Cookie: Okay Alice-Chan. _

_Melody: Huh? *Light Comes out of the Locket and Surrounds Mama and Cookie and when the light finally disappears Mama stands there in a long Purple Dress and has oven Mittens and has a Cookie on her hat* _

_Mama: Character Transformation: Motherly Chef! _

_Melody: Mama can Transform? _

_Ikuto: What? An adult has never been able to Transform. _

_Mama: Well I'm not like all Adults. I may look old but I have the Heart of a Child! There for I am a Child on the Inside but I wanted to be the Mother I could ever be for Melody and therefore Cookie was born. I also wanted to be a Chef so I am now my Would-Be self! _

_Cookie: Yes Alice-Chan. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan you'd better Transform as well so you can Purify the X-egg. _

_Melody: right. Rin! _

_Rin: I'm Ready Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody Spreads her Wings and Floats in the Air* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!_

_Mama: Your angelic side looks beautiful Melody-Chan. Now Cookie let's go! *Jumps and a Cooking Wisp appears* Cookie Special: Brownie Hearts! _

_Melody: Huh? Mama Watch out for the X-Energy! *Flies in front of Mama and something appears in front of her and she sees a Transforming Ikuto and his Ears and Tail appear along with his outfit and a claw on his right arm* Was that a Character Transformation? *Ikuto blocks the X-Energy and then looks at Melody* _

_Ikuto: Now Melody. _

_Melody: Right. *Flies up and then floats in front of the X-egg and removes her Bow and Draws an arrow which appears in her hand once she puts her hand over the Quiver* Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires the Arrow and it Paralyzes the X-egg* Now its time to Purify it! Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto! *Purifies the X-egg and it returns to a Heart's Egg and Melody, Ikuto, and Mama land on the ground and return to normal* There. _

_Mama: Now can we have the picnic? _

_Melody: Uh? I guess. _

_Later…………………………….._

_Melody: Tonight was fun. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? Yeah Mama? _

_Mama: You have a visitor at your Balcony plus he's a really nice guy and be safe when he comes over. He's welcome to stay the night as long as you two are being safe. _

_Melody: Mama I'm only in Elementary School! _

_Mama: Okay night. *She shuts Melody's Door and Melody opens the Balcony Door for Ikuto* _

_Melody: Hey. Is your mama always as crazy as mine? _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* I don't hang out with my mom much. She changed after my father disappeared. _

_Melody: Oh. *She looks at him with sad eyes and he looks at her confused* I'm sorry for reminding you of your father again. But- *She is stopped mid-sentence when Ikuto leans in and Kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* What? _

_Ikuto: You're a good Kisser. _

_Melody: Even though you're my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss doesn't mean anything! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. By the way… When did you start thinking of me as your boyfriend? _

_Melody: Uh? When Mama asked if you were my boyfriend this morning. _

_Ikuto: Oh. Then I guess you really do love me then. I'd love to be the boyfriend half of this love. *he holds Melody to him in a hug and Melody lays her head on his chest and she hears his heart beating* _

_Melody: (His heart sounds like its happy and sad at the same time. Even when I'm with him I wonder if it sounds like this.) Ikuto are you sad? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Melody: Then why is your heart beating like it is? _

_Ikuto: I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. I've never once cried in my life. _

_Melody: Neither have I. I guess we both are the same. _

_Ikuto: Maybe. Melody if you haven't ever cried then you too must have pain and sorrows locked up inside. *Melody moves away and sits on her bed and he walks over to her* Am I right? _

_Melody: Yeah. After Mama left I locked my dreams away. I know I can't do anything without my charas by my side but I want to be able to do so because I know that they'll leave me one day. Just like everyone does. First Mama, then just recently Nadeshiko and Kukai. I don't want to lose anyone else because my heart might stop if I do. _

_Ikuto: *Leans down and Surprises Melody with a Kiss that she instantly returns and he pulls her closer to him with his hand on the back of her neck and he pushes her back and they lay there on the bed kissing and when he pulls away he stares at her* I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what. _

_Melody: huh? What is that supposed to mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: *He plays with her hair and he leans down and kisses her again and then Melody realizes that the charas are watching with Blushes on their faces and Melody try to sit up and Ikuto gets off her and sits next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him* I kisses you the second time because I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I'll never hurt you I promise. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up at him with a shocked look* But I don't know who I really am. Huh? _

_Mama: *Calls from downstairs* Melody can you out the Clothes in the dryer? _

_Melody: Okay Mama! I'll be right back. *She runs out of the room and down the stairs and heads the laundry room and when she gets there she knocks into a shell making everything on it fall and she sees scrapbooks and she reads the title of one aloud* "My Life with Melina" (Who's Melina?) *Puts the book on top of the basket and carries the Basket to Mama and takes the Book up stairs and sees Ikuto looking out the Balcony* Hey Ikuto look what I found downstairs. _

_Ikuto: Huh? What is it? _

_Melody: My mom's Scrapbook. _

_Ikuto: Which one? _

_Melody: the one I live with. *She opens the Scrapbook on her lap and Ikuto sits down by her again and she turns to a page and sees a girl very similar to Melody* _

_Ikuto: She looks exactly like you did when you were little. _

_Melody: Yeah and she's with Mama in every picture. I wonder who she is. She is like me. Except the Princess look. _

_Ikuto: I bet you'd look cute in a dress. _

_Melody: Ikuto. Look at this. *Turns the page and sees that a note is hidden behind a picture of Mama holding a little baby and Melody pulls it out revealing a note to her* Its for me? _

_Ikuto: What does it say? _

_Melody: *Reads the note Aloud* "Dear Melody, I know I left you so sudden but its better for you if I'm not here to watch you grow up. I hope you'll forgive me when I come back but until I do please take care of my best friend. Alice said that if anything ever happened to me she'd love to take you as her own. I just hope your life with her is wonderful. The truth is I never disappeared. I'm always watching over you weather you believe me or not. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you. Melody I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but it was the only way you wouldn't get hurt. Its not me on the run its you. Don't ever return to me and your real home because you'll search and search but you will never find it. By the way have you heard from your Oni-Chan? He doesn't live to far from where you might live now. If you live in the same place as Tsukasa Amakawa and his sister's son Tadase then you'll find your Oni-Chan at the high school you'll go to when your old enough. Say hello to Tsukasa for me he knows everything about since he helped me the most besides Alice when you were inside me. I hope you meet your Brother soon. Go to Tsukasa and he'll help you look. Good Luck my sweet Angel. ~Love you always, Mama." _

_Ikuto: An Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: (What I have an Oni-Chan? But how Mama told me I was an only child! Maybe I should ask the School President about it.) _

_Preview………………………………..._

_Pixie: What a big surprise! An Oni-Chan? What sorts of Trouble is in store for Melody-Chan next time? _

_Kit: Something good is cooking up in the next Chapter! _

_Rin: we also get a new friend! _

_Pixie: but you'll have to keep on Reading to find out what happens! _

_Kit: See you next time in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Rin: See you soon! _

_Chapter 7_

"_Finding Oni-Chan and my Devil Side Please Unlock!" _

_Melody: *Wakes up to see Ikuto sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up and she sits up quickly and completely shocked* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Morning. _

_Melody: Why'd you stay here? _

_Ikuto: Your Mom came in after you fell asleep and said its okay if I stay. So I watched you sleep I got some sleep don't worry. _

_Melody: Oh. What time is it? _

_Ikuto: Almost time for your school. _

_Melody: Ikuto! Why didn't you wake me! *Hurries and grabs her stuff and runs into her bathroom and returns fully clothed and she starts to brush her hair and Ikuto gets up and messes her up by twirling her hair in his hands* That's not helping! *Ikuto chuckles and hugs her from behind* Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: can I have a kiss before you go? _

_Melody: I'll be late. _

_Ikuto: please? *Melody gives in and Ikuto Kisses her passionately and when he pulls away he smiles* I'll pick you up from school today. So be prepared. _

_Melody: The Guardians will see you! _

_Ikuto: Kiddy King will but he'll just yell at me I won't listen if your standing there. I'll watch you freak out if you'd like. _

_Melody: I gotta go come on Girls! *Kisses Ikuto on the cheek and runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door* Bye! _

_Mama: Bye. Hmm? _

_Later………………………_

_Melody: Excuse me? *Peeks her head in the School President's Office and the President turns and smiles at her* _

_School President: *Tsukasa Amakawa-Sensei* Melody-Chan good to see you. I haven't seen you since your first day how can I help you? _

_Melody: Uh? Its about this. *Holds up the note and his smile fades* _

_Tsukasa: Actually there is a good story to that Melody-Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you only when you came to ask about it. I am guessing you want to see your Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I want to meet him to find out if he knows anything about Mama! _

_Tsukasa: then come on in Daniel-Kun. *Melody looks at the door when someone comes in and Melody's eyes are filled with shock* _

_Boy: Hello uh? *Daniel Rockefeller* _

_Tsukasa: The last two siblings finally meet. Melody-Chan this is Daniel-Kun. Your older brother by four years. _

_Melody: Oni-Chan? (But he's one of the boys I saw on my way to school one day. He watched me as I pasted and I ignored him too.) _

_Daniel: I can tell you about Mama if you'd like Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: (But what will Ikuto think if he sees me with him? He looks so much like me so I guess it'll be fine.) Okay. _

_Tsukasa: Have fun you two. *The two walk out of the office and walk to the park talking along the way* _

_Daniel: She was always kind to everyone and she loved our other Oni-Chan very much. _

_Melody: another Oni-Chan? _

_Daniel: But sadly he died in an accident along with his wife his son was never found. I believe he's alive though because he must have gone to His Father-in-law. _

_Melody: Wow a nephew too. What is with people in this family disappearing? _

_Daniel: I know how you must feel about Mama leaving but she did it so you grow up in the life you have now._

_Melody: *Breaths in and senses the Lost Key and she turns around to see Ikuto standing only a few feet from her* Ikuto. _

_Daniel: Huh? *Turns back to them* Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Who is this Melody? _

_Daniel: I have a better question! How do you know my sister? _

_Ikuto: Hmm? _

_Daniel: Tell me or seeing her will be the last time you see anything or even be near of considering you'll be dead! _

_Melody: Stop! Ikuto isn't the Enemy! He's the nicest guy I know! I Love him! _

_Daniel: Huh? Melody-Chan? _

_Ikuto: She's right. _

_Daniel: Who asked you? _

_Ikuto: Melody is mine. _

_Daniel: My little Sister doesn't belong to anyone _

_Melody: *Steps in the way of Daniel's Punch and Daniel stops in his tracks* I won't let you hurt Ikuto! And yes I do! The Blood Exchange is already in place! I do belong to him! I don't care what you say! _

_Voice: Melody-Chan because you believe that I can be born now. *Light Surrounds Melody just as an X appears on Daniel's Heart and Melody starts to Transform and a Black Devil outfit appears along with crosses on her Hair clips and Devil Horns appear along with Black Gloves, Black Boots, Red Crosses on her outfit and a Cross around her neck and she Finishes her Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil! _

_Ikuto: Huh? Your Brother's Heart Egg. _

_Melody: Daniel-Oni-Chan? *Daniel stands there with a smirk on his face* _

_Daniel: *Talks but mostly Mumbles* Your just like Mama. So strange and always spoke to yourself at times. She never cared about either of us! _

_Melody: Mama didn't care about me? *An X starts to form on the Star egg and Rin is the only one who notices* She said in the letter that she was sorry for leaving me. She thought it would be better for me to live my life I have now for a good reason. But I don't know why. I will never be able to see Mama again. *An X completely forms on it and it flies out of Melody's Waist holder and Melody sees it and follows it as it floats above her in the sky* My Star Egg? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Daniel: The X-Guardian Egg?_

_Ikuto: (Melody's Guardian Egg has an X on it.) _

_Melody: *The egg flies off* No! My Would-Be Self! _

_Ikuto: *Takes one last look at Melody then turns to see Daniel gone* (Where'd he go?) _

_Melody: (My Guardian Egg has an X on it! What will I do?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: When Mama left I locked myself away and promised myself I'd never cry. But its different now. _

_Ikuto: Its okay to cry. If you cry then your just telling yourself to release all the pain and Sorrows. Or Anger in fact. So just find someone to cry on. And let the tears fall because you should never hold back. _

_Melody: *She turns and runs to Ikuto crying into his chest and he puts his arms around her holding her to him* I don't understand anything! Never did and never will!_

_Ikuto: Its okay Melody. I love you. _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him and he hugs her closer* _

_Ikuto: Come on let's get you home. *He dries Melody's tears and kisses her cheek* _

_Melody: *Shocked but follows Ikuto to her home and she leads him inside and Mama hears them come in* We're home. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? How'd it go with you real Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I don't want to talk about it! He can't be my Oni-Chan he's nothing but a Jerk! *Stomps up stairs leaving her bag on the floor which she dropped when she walked over to her mom* _

_Mama: *picks up her bag and hands it to Ikuto* Your welcome to stay for dinner? _

_Papa: Who are you? _

_Mama: Uh Oh? Papa leave Ikuto-Kun be! _

_Papa: _ What does that mean? Who is he? _

_Mama: He is Melody-Chan's friend. Remember him from when Melody-Chan was a little girl. She said she met a Midnight blue haired boy and we were confused about who he was? _

_Papa: Yes! But why is heading up stairs? _

_Mama: Leave them be Melody-Chan can only be calmed by Ikuto-Kun. That's what the Blood Exchange does. _

_Upstairs…………………………._

_Melody: *Sits on her bed looking at her mom's scrapbook and stares down at the last Picture of Melody's real Mom and Ikuto sits next to her then closes the book* Why's you do that? Huh? Sorry Ikuto… _

_Ikuto: Its okay. Your just upset. _

_Melody: Yeah I don't understand anything Oni-Chan said. That wasn't my Oni-Chan. _

_Ikuto: It had to be. He looked exactly like you. _

_Melody: His Chara had an X on it like mine Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: That's why your mad isn't it? Your not mad because of your Oni-Chan your angry because of your egg. _

_Melody: Yeah I am. _

_Ikuto: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come if it doesn't then I won't stop until I find it! _

_Diva: And you'll have us too Melody-Chan! _

_Pixie: Right we'll always be there! _

_Kit: Now and After you find her! _

_Rin: Don't Worry about it at all Melody-Chan. Plus you have the Guardians to help you. _

_Yoru: That's right Melody-Nya. _

_Melody: *Ikuto dries her tears and she does a feint smile* Okay. _


	7. Chapter 7: OniSama and My Devil side!

**Here's Chapter 6! Chapter seven will be up soon!**

_Chapter 6_

"_The New Queen and Jack Plus Four new Chara Eggs! Three For Melody and One for Josh! What? Mama can Transform?"_

_In Melody's Dream….._

_Voice 1: Melody-Chan. _

_Voice 2: Wake up! _

_Voice 3: Come find us Melody-Chan. _

_In the Real World…._

_Melody: Hmm. *She moves her leg and it hits something warm and she open her eyes and sits up moving the covers back and she blinks to clear her vision* Huh? Ah! _

_Pixie: What is it Melody-Chan? _

_Kit: Why'd you scream? _

_Rin: Huh? They finally came! _

_Mama: *Knocks on the door and peeks her head in* Something wrong Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: I've got three eggs in my bed! _

_Mama: Your other Charas egg arrived that's great. So Josh isn't the only one. _

_Melody: Huh? Josh got an egg too? *holds up the egg with Devil Horns and a Cross on it* what does this mean? _

_Rin: Trust. _

_Melody: How do you know? _

_Rin: It saying Trust me I'm a egg full of Joy. *Places a hand on the other two eggs and says something for each of them* This one says Sport Time and this one says Believe. _

_Mama: You have a Chara who can read thoughts? _

_Melody: I guess? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan Josh-Kun tells me you've really been acting like a cat and There's this boy who walks you home almost every day. He's much older than you care to explain? _

_Melody: Oh that's Ikuto. _

_Mama: Ikuto? _

_Melody: He's a great friend and he's really kind. Much like me. He holds the Lost Key. The Key to my Locket. _

_Mama: So he's become your Boyfriend? _

_Melody: Huh? I never did think of it that way Mama… _

_Mama: That's so cute! Josh-Kun told me all about the way Ikuto-Kun is walking you home and making sure your okay sometimes! *There's a knock and Mama Looks at the Door* _

_Josh: Morning What's all the Yelling about Mama? _

_Mama: Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Chan you have to invite him for dinner sometime! _

_Melody: uh? Maybe not he's not a big fan of anything._

_Mama: don't play dumb I know he's a Cat character and What's Cute is the Bond you two Share! _

_Melody: Huh? _

_Mama: I overheard you talking to your charas one night. _

_Melody: Oh. _

_Mama: Just one Question Where and when? _

_Melody: When, the day I brought the Jacket home and Where, my Left Shoulder and his right wrist. _

_Mama: How'd you get cut there? _

_Melody: Tripped. I am a Klutz like my real Mama. *Smiles* _

_Mama: Oh. Well I'll make Fish tonight and you can invite him over. I'll have Papa go to the Football game he wanted to go to tonight. _

_Melody: Uh? Okay? _

_Josh: Yum Fish! _

_Melody: Nya. _

_Mama: So cute! _

_Later….._

_Melody: (Its Spring now Nadeshiko is Transferring and Kukai is finally leaving. At our house Josh-Kun is in first grade and finally is the Guardian's Assistant. As for me I'm a Sixth year now. Our new Beginning Starts today as well.) *walks with Josh trailing a few feet behind her and her three Charas and his one chara float above them talking among themselves* _

_Pixie: I'm the Dancing Side and with Melody-Chan becomes Lovely Dancer. _

_Kit: I'm the Loving Cat Side! With Me Melody-Chan is Cute Kitty! _

_Rin: I'm the Sweet, Brave, Angelic Side. With me Melody-Chan is Angel Warrior. _

_Melody: And you three are most likely the Devil, Energetic, and Singing Side. _

_Pixie: Star Singing Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: right, Star Singing Side. _

_Wulfe: I'm the Wolf Side. _

_Josh: And you're my mysterious side. _

_Ikuto: *Lands on the tree above the two siblings and swings his head down* morning. _

_Josh: Ikuto-Sempai! _

_Melody: Huh? (Since when did Josh change from Tsukiyomi to Ikuto-Sempai?) Morning Ikuto. *Ikuto jumps down and sniffs at Melody* What?_

_Ikuto: You got other three eggs. _

_Melody: Oh yeah. I wonder what kind of girls will be born from them. Uh? Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Yeah? _

_Melody: You look like you just woke up not to long ago. _

_Ikuto: I was woke up by a ghostly scream from the bond. _

_Melody: Oops. Sorry. I was shocked to see my three Chara eggs. By the way Mama wants to meet you. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Why? _

_Melody: Josh has been spilling information and she overheard me and the girls talking about the Blood Exchange one night and she wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. She's making Fish. _

_Yoru: Fish-Nya! _

_Kit: I got the same expression Yoru-Nya! _

_Yoru: Fish! Fish! Fish! _

_Ikuto: Sure. _

_Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *Places her three eggs in the egg carrier the Guardians gave her as a passing award and takes off running with Josh behind her* _

_Later at School…._

_Melody: Let's see what class? _

_Amu: *Walks over with Tadase* Star A Class. With Tadase-Kun and I. *Melody looks at the Star A Class and she sees her name and the other two names next to hers* _

_Melody: Cool. _

_Amu: Those girls from last year are in our class again too. _

_Josh: Nee-San! I'm in First Year Moon A Class! _

_Yaya: I'm a Moon Too Joe Josh! _

_Melody: *Whispers to Josh* Yaya gives everyone a nickname and Joe Josh must be yours. _

_Josh: Yaya-Sempai your not the youngest Guardian anymore! _

_Yaya: Its Yaya! Sempai makes me sound old like Kukai! _

_Melody: Oni-Sama isn't old! _

_Tadase: So he let you call him Oni-Sama too. He was the big brother of the Guardians and he always was a kid like us. _

_Melody: I'm trying out for tennis and the Soccer team this year! _

_Yaya: Taking Oni-Sama's Advise? _

_Melody: Maybe? _

_Josh: She also got advise from someone else! _

_Amu: Naddy? _

_Melody: Yeah Kinda. (But it was Nagihiko I was with.) _

_Tadase: Let's get to class. _

_A few Minutes Later…_

_Boy: A Transfer Student is Coming! She's really cute too!_

_Melody: Transfer Student? *Looks at Amu* Is she maybe the Queen? _

_Amu: *Looks at Tadase who shrugs his Shoulders* I don't know but I guess we'll find out. _

_Melody: Yeah. *The Transfer student comes in* Wow. She really is cute. _

_Amu: Yeah. *All the Boys except Tadase go wild with Whispers* _

_Melody: She has fans already. _

_Boys: Sorry Higurashi-San! But We Pledge our Respect for the new Student!_

_Melody: whatever. *Looks away at the Girl* _

_Sensei: Students I'd like you to meet Mashiro Rima-San. _

_Boys: We Pledge our Respect to Rima-San! _

_Girl: *Looks at the Teacher* Where do I sit? *Mashiro Rima* _

_Melody: (She has a cold Tone like I always do.) _

_Sensei: In between Higurashi-San and Hinamori-San. *Melody and Amu raise their hands and the girl walks down the isle and stops and stares at Melody and then looks at the boy behind her who pulls her chair back for her and she sits down then turns to look at the boy* _

_Rima: Thanks. *Turns back around* _

_Sensei: If you need any help we have our King's Chair, Joker's Chair and Spade's Chair here to help you. _

_Rima: Okay. *Sensei begins class and Melody turns to Rima* _

_Melody: HI I'm Higurashi Melody-Chan the Spade's Chair. *Smiles* _

_Rima: why are you smiling? There's nothing funny to smile about. _

_Melody: (What? This girl is weird.) But I told my friends I'd start this year with a smile. So I don't need anything to smile about. _

_Rima: *She looks at Melody in shock* Then You can call me Rima-San if you'd like but your Fans might not like it. *Melody looks around to see the Girls with Fire in their eyes towards Rima* _

_Melody: I don't really keep my Fans around so much. They just are there. I'm sure they'll get over it. You call me Melody-San if you'd like Rima-San. _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: Uh? _

_Later…. _

_Rima: *Walks down the hall* The Guardian's Meeting? _

_Voice: Those girls who sat next to you each had three charas. _

_Rima: Your Right Kusu Kusa. Now leave me alone I look strange talking to myself. _

_Melody: Rima-San! *Runs up to her from behind* Tadase-Kun told me your going to the meeting want me to walk with you so you don't get lost? _

_Rima: Whatever. _

_Melody: You Don't have to be so mean. _

_Rima: Why are you the Spade's Chair? Your Guardian Charas have a weak glow. _

_Melody: Huh? You can see Pixie Kit and Rin? _

_Rima: Any Chara Bearer can. *Kusu Kusa floats next to her* Where is your Radiance? _

_Melody: My Radiance? My Radiance is only shown when the Lost key is near so I keep him close. _

_Rima: Lost Key? _

_Melody: Yeah the Key to my Locket. It becomes Brighter when Ikuto is near. _

_Rima: Ikuto-Kun? _

_Melody: Yeah he's also a Cat Character. I can sense him wherever he is. Just like I can tell he's in the tree outside the window. _

_Kit: He really is! *Laughs* _

_Melody: *The Locket begins to chime and Rima hears* See that's the call telling him I'm okay. He hears it because the Lost Key Chimes with the Locket. *Rima and Melody step around the Corner and the Chime stops* _

_Rima: Melody-San… Why do you have so many Charas? _

_Melody: Because I have many things I want to be. Your chara seems like it likes my Charas. *Kusu Kusa Laughs with Pixie, Rin, and Kit* _

_Rima: Well Looks can be deceiving. _

_Melody: Why are you always so Cold? _

_Rima: huh? _

_Melody: Smile More Rima! I won't stand for the Queen's Chair to not smile! _

_Rima: Huh? _

_Melody: That is why your going to the Royal Garden right? Because you're the new Queen's Chair? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: Then smile more! All my friends love to smile! *Pulls out her Camera and Takes and Picture of Rima* I keep Pictures of all my friends. _

_Rima: Oh. _

_Melody: Everyone I meet I take a picture of them so I can remember them._

_Rima: Oh well don't you already have a picture of me considering this isn't the first time we met. You saved me from getting kidnapped when I was younger. _

_Melody: I did? Wait your that little Girl who got in trouble with those jerks? _

_Rima: Yeah. _

_Melody: I remember clearly. _

_Flash Back….._

_Guy: Hey Little Girl you mommy and Daddy are going to give us money if they want you back. _

_Voice: Hey! _

_Guy: *Looks over and sees a Black Haired Girl with Short hair* Who are you? _

_Voice: Doesn't matter because you won't remember it. Leave her alone or I'll call the Police! *Takes a Picture of them* And I have proof too. _

_Guy: What? This little girl isn't worth it! I'm out of here! *Runs away and The Young Melody walks over to the Crying Little Rima and hugs her* _

_Melody: Its okay. My name is Higurashi Melody-San. I'll walk you home. *Walks Rima to her house and Rima waves and smiles and Melody waves*_

_In The Present…_

_Rima: I always thought of you as a hero. So every time Mama and Papa would Fight I'd Picture you and I'd be happy. _

_Melody: That's cool. I've never thought there was someone who looked up to me that way. Well besides my little Brother. _

_Rima: So the Joker's Chair you don't seem to popular considering you lost some fans to me. _

_Melody: Yeah but only older boys go for this Teenage Body. Mostly my Boyfriend. But he gets jealous really easily and he's nonstop protective of me. But that's just how the Blood Exchange works. _

_Rima: You two are both Cats and you mated like Wolves? _

_Melody: In a way that's right. _

_Rima: You must be lucky to have him then. _

_Melody: Always. Maybe you can meet him sometime. He's really sweet. And he plays the Violin so nicely. _

_Rima: Oh. So you like him because of his Violin? _

_Melody: no there are other reasons why I like him. _

_Rima: Oh Like what? _

_Melody: His rare smiles and he makes me smile when I'm with him. _

_Rima: He must be a perfect match for you. _

_Melody: He is. *Walks into the Royal Garden and the Guardians, Josh, and the New Jack look at them* Hey Guys. *Does a Peace Sign* _

_Tadase: The Queen and Spade are friends now. _

_Melody: Rima-San and I have been talking and I guess we are. _

_Rima: I never said that now show me to my seat. _

_Melody: Its next to the new Jack. So What is our Jack's name? _

_Boy: *Kairi Sanjou* fourth year Moon Class: Sanjou Kairi. Nice to meet you. *his Guardian Chara floats next to him* _

_Rima: I'm Sixth Year Star Class: Mashiro Rima for those who don't know me. _

_Yaya: The Queen's Chair is so cute! _

_Rima: *Glares at Yaya and Melody steps in the way* Hmm. _

_Yaya: Huh? _

_Melody: She doesn't like being called cute. _

_Amu: But you can't help it if she is right? _

_Melody: Nope. And her Guardian Character is pretty cool too. *On cue Kusu Kusa floats next to Rima and Kusu Kusa laughs* see._

_Amu: What a weird character? _

_Tadase: Let's not make fun of our Queen's Chair. _

_Yaya: Tadase-Kun is right Amu-Chi! _

_Melody: Even if her chara is strange she's my new friend. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*_

_Later…._

_Melody: I'm home Mama. _

_Mama: Where's Ikuto-Kun?_

_Melody: I told him I'd meet him at the park after I change then he'll walk me home. _

_Mama: Dinner is at Six like always. _

_Melody: Okay. *Runs up stairs and Changes and when she returns down stairs she has a cute blue top and a black Mini Skirt* Well? How do I look?_

_Mama: so Cute! Ikuto-Kun will think so too! _

_Melody: I know. I'll see you later Mama! Bye Josh! *Runs out the Door with her charas behind her and she has the three eggs in the holder on her waist that ties around to the back* _

_A Few Minutes Later…_

_Melody: *Listens to Ikuto's Song and hums along while she sits next to him on the grass while he stands playing his song for her* Its sad but I can feel the happiness behind it Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: *Puts his Violin away and sits next to her taking her hand once he sits down* I'm trying to make a new song. One just for you. But I can't think of the words to go with it. I can play it for if you'd like. _

_Melody: Maybe later we have to get going soon. _

_Ikuto: You look cute Melody. _

_Melody: Thanks. _

_Ikuto: I might do something stupid in a second. _

_Melody: Stupid? What do you mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Stupid like this. *Leans towards her and his lips meet with hers and she is shocked at first then she leans in and as Ikuto places his hand on the right of her neck he pulls her closer and when he pulls away he looks into Melody's Eyes* I love you Melody. *Melody Blushes and he continues to look at her* Is Pink your only color when I'm with you? _

_Melody: Your one to talk Mister Peach Color! _

_Ikuto: What do you mean?_

_Melody: Do I need to hand you a mirror? *Holds up the mirror that Mama gave her* _

_Ikuto: what? I do see what my face looks like and I know you love that. _

_Melody: Ikuto the hint of pink on your Cheeks. _

_Ikuto: I don't see anything. *He smiles at Melody* Except you. _

_Melody: Ikuto stop it you asked me why I'm always pink and you're the reason why! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. But I did realize something with that Stupid thing. _

_Melody: What?_

_Ikuto: You love me enough to kiss me back. _

_Melody: *Turns away so he doesn't see her blush anymore and he pulls her into a hug* _

_Ikuto: But I cannot lie about how I feel. I love you and I want to protect you. _

_Melody: You said that already. _

_Ikuto: I know. I want you to remember it. Because I will protect you even if Easter calls me a Traitor. _

_Melody: Then they need to get over it. Because you belong this girl's Heart. _

_Ikuto: Fair enough. *He leans towards her again and Kisses her again and they are interrupted by Kit and Yoru* _

_Kit: Melody-Chan! There's an X-egg! _

_Melody: Huh? *Ikuto pulls away and she looks at the Four Charas* Where? _

_Yoru: Not far from here! By the way sorry to interrupt your making out session. _

_Ikuto: Melody Let's Go! _

_A Few Minutes Later….._

_Josh: Ikuto-Kun! Melody-Neesan! _

_Melody: Josh Huh? Mama? _

_Mama: We came thinking we can just have a picnic when Cookie and Wulfe sensed the X-egg. You must be Ikuto-Kun. *Smiles at Ikuto* Melody-Chan has told me a lot about you. _

_Melody: This isn't the time Mama! _

_Mama: I know. Cookie let's see what these old bones can do. _

_Cookie: Okay Alice-Chan. _

_Melody: Huh? *Light Comes out of the Locket and Surrounds Mama and Cookie and when the light finally disappears Mama stands there in a long Purple Dress and has oven Mittens and has a Cookie on her hat* _

_Mama: Character Transformation: Motherly Chef! _

_Melody: Mama can Transform? _

_Ikuto: What? An adult has never been able to Transform. _

_Mama: Well I'm not like all Adults. I may look old but I have the Heart of a Child! There for I am a Child on the Inside but I wanted to be the Mother I could ever be for Melody and therefore Cookie was born. I also wanted to be a Chef so I am now my Would-Be self! _

_Cookie: Yes Alice-Chan. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan you'd better Transform as well so you can Purify the X-egg. _

_Melody: right. Rin! _

_Rin: I'm Ready Melody-Chan! _

_Melody: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody Spreads her Wings and Floats in the Air* Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!_

_Mama: Your angelic side looks beautiful Melody-Chan. Now Cookie let's go! *Jumps and a Cooking Wisp appears* Cookie Special: Brownie Hearts! _

_Melody: Huh? Mama Watch out for the X-Energy! *Flies in front of Mama and something appears in front of her and she sees a Transforming Ikuto and his Ears and Tail appear along with his outfit and a claw on his right arm* Was that a Character Transformation? *Ikuto blocks the X-Energy and then looks at Melody* _

_Ikuto: Now Melody. _

_Melody: Right. *Flies up and then floats in front of the X-egg and removes her Bow and Draws an arrow which appears in her hand once she puts her hand over the Quiver* Bow of Courage: Light Arrow! *Fires the Arrow and it Paralyzes the X-egg* Now its time to Purify it! Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto! *Purifies the X-egg and it returns to a Heart's Egg and Melody, Ikuto, and Mama land on the ground and return to normal* There. _

_Mama: Now can we have the picnic? _

_Melody: Uh? I guess. _

_Later….._

_Melody: Tonight was fun. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: Huh? Yeah Mama? _

_Mama: You have a visitor at your Balcony plus he's a really nice guy and be safe when he comes over. He's welcome to stay the night as long as you two are being safe. _

_Melody: Mama I'm only in Elementary School! _

_Mama: Okay night. *She shuts Melody's Door and Melody opens the Balcony Door for Ikuto* _

_Melody: Hey. Is your mama always as crazy as mine? _

_Ikuto: *Laughs* I don't hang out with my mom much. She changed after my father disappeared. _

_Melody: Oh. *She looks at him with sad eyes and he looks at her confused* I'm sorry for reminding you of your father again. But- *She is stopped mid-sentence when Ikuto leans in and Kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* What? _

_Ikuto: You're a good Kisser. _

_Melody: Even though you're my boyfriend and you stole my first kiss doesn't mean anything! _

_Ikuto: Yeah I know. By the way… When did you start thinking of me as your boyfriend? _

_Melody: Uh? When Mama asked if you were my boyfriend this morning. _

_Ikuto: Oh. Then I guess you really do love me then. I'd love to be the boyfriend half of this love. *he holds Melody to him in a hug and Melody lays her head on his chest and she hears his heart beating* _

_Melody: (His heart sounds like its happy and sad at the same time. Even when I'm with him I wonder if it sounds like this.) Ikuto are you sad? _

_Ikuto: No. _

_Melody: Then why is your heart beating like it is? _

_Ikuto: I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. I've never once cried in my life. _

_Melody: Neither have I. I guess we both are the same. _

_Ikuto: Maybe. Melody if you haven't ever cried then you too must have pain and sorrows locked up inside. *Melody moves away and sits on her bed and he walks over to her* Am I right? _

_Melody: Yeah. After Mama left I locked my dreams away. I know I can't do anything without my charas by my side but I want to be able to do so because I know that they'll leave me one day. Just like everyone does. First Mama, then just recently Nadeshiko and Kukai. I don't want to lose anyone else because my heart might stop if I do. _

_Ikuto: *Leans down and Surprises Melody with a Kiss that she instantly returns and he pulls her closer to him with his hand on the back of her neck and he pushes her back and they lay there on the bed kissing and when he pulls away he stares at her* I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what. _

_Melody: huh? What is that supposed to mean Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: *He plays with her hair and he leans down and kisses her again and then Melody realizes that the charas are watching with Blushes on their faces and Melody try to sit up and Ikuto gets off her and sits next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him* I kisses you the second time because I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I'll never hurt you I promise. _

_Melody: Huh? *Looks up at him with a shocked look* But I don't know who I really am. Huh? _

_Mama: *Calls from downstairs* Melody can you out the Clothes in the dryer? _

_Melody: Okay Mama! I'll be right back. *She runs out of the room and down the stairs and heads the laundry room and when she gets there she knocks into a shell making everything on it fall and she sees scrapbooks and she reads the title of one aloud* "My Life with Melina" (Who's Melina?) *Puts the book on top of the basket and carries the Basket to Mama and takes the Book up stairs and sees Ikuto looking out the Balcony* Hey Ikuto look what I found downstairs. _

_Ikuto: Huh? What is it? _

_Melody: My mom's Scrapbook. _

_Ikuto: Which one? _

_Melody: the one I live with. *She opens the Scrapbook on her lap and Ikuto sits down by her again and she turns to a page and sees a girl very similar to Melody* _

_Ikuto: She looks exactly like you did when you were little. _

_Melody: Yeah and she's with Mama in every picture. I wonder who she is. She is like me. Except the Princess look. _

_Ikuto: I bet you'd look cute in a dress. _

_Melody: Ikuto. Look at this. *Turns the page and sees that a note is hidden behind a picture of Mama holding a little baby and Melody pulls it out revealing a note to her* Its for me? _

_Ikuto: What does it say? _

_Melody: *Reads the note Aloud* "Dear Melody, I know I left you so sudden but its better for you if I'm not here to watch you grow up. I hope you'll forgive me when I come back but until I do please take care of my best friend. Alice said that if anything ever happened to me she'd love to take you as her own. I just hope your life with her is wonderful. The truth is I never disappeared. I'm always watching over you weather you believe me or not. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you. Melody I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but it was the only way you wouldn't get hurt. Its not me on the run its you. Don't ever return to me and your real home because you'll search and search but you will never find it. By the way have you heard from your Oni-Chan? He doesn't live to far from where you might live now. If you live in the same place as Tsukasa Amakawa and his sister's son Tadase then you'll find your Oni-Chan at the high school you'll go to when your old enough. Say hello to Tsukasa for me he knows everything about since he helped me the most besides Alice when you were inside me. I hope you meet your Brother soon. Go to Tsukasa and he'll help you look. Good Luck my sweet Angel. ~Love you always, Mama." _

_Ikuto: An Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: (What I have an Oni-Chan? But how Mama told me I was an only child! Maybe I should ask the School President about it.) _

_Preview…..._

_Pixie: What a big surprise! An Oni-Chan? What sorts of Trouble is in store for Melody-Chan next time? _

_Kit: Something good is cooking up in the next Chapter! _

_Rin: we also get a new friend! _

_Pixie: but you'll have to keep on Reading to find out what happens! _

_Kit: See you next time in the next exciting Generation Chapter! _

_Rin: See you soon! _

_Chapter 7_

"_Finding Oni-Chan and my Devil Side Please Unlock!" _

_Melody: *Wakes up to see Ikuto sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up and she sits up quickly and completely shocked* Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Morning. _

_Melody: Why'd you stay here? _

_Ikuto: Your Mom came in after you fell asleep and said its okay if I stay. So I watched you sleep I got some sleep don't worry. _

_Melody: Oh. What time is it? _

_Ikuto: Almost time for your school. _

_Melody: Ikuto! Why didn't you wake me! *Hurries and grabs her stuff and runs into her bathroom and returns fully clothed and she starts to brush her hair and Ikuto gets up and messes her up by twirling her hair in his hands* That's not helping! *Ikuto chuckles and hugs her from behind* Ikuto. _

_Ikuto: can I have a kiss before you go? _

_Melody: I'll be late. _

_Ikuto: please? *Melody gives in and Ikuto Kisses her passionately and when he pulls away he smiles* I'll pick you up from school today. So be prepared. _

_Melody: The Guardians will see you! _

_Ikuto: Kiddy King will but he'll just yell at me I won't listen if your standing there. I'll watch you freak out if you'd like. _

_Melody: I gotta go come on Girls! *Kisses Ikuto on the cheek and runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door* Bye! _

_Mama: Bye. Hmm? _

_Later…_

_Melody: Excuse me? *Peeks her head in the School President's Office and the President turns and smiles at her* _

_School President: *Tsukasa Amakawa-Sensei* Melody-Chan good to see you. I haven't seen you since your first day how can I help you? _

_Melody: Uh? Its about this. *Holds up the note and his smile fades* _

_Tsukasa: Actually there is a good story to that Melody-Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you only when you came to ask about it. I am guessing you want to see your Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I want to meet him to find out if he knows anything about Mama! _

_Tsukasa: then come on in Daniel-Kun. *Melody looks at the door when someone comes in and Melody's eyes are filled with shock* _

_Boy: Hello uh? *Daniel Rockefeller* _

_Tsukasa: The last two siblings finally meet. Melody-Chan this is Daniel-Kun. Your older brother by four years. _

_Melody: Oni-Chan? (But he's one of the boys I saw on my way to school one day. He watched me as I pasted and I ignored him too.) _

_Daniel: I can tell you about Mama if you'd like Melody-Chan? _

_Melody: (But what will Ikuto think if he sees me with him? He looks so much like me so I guess it'll be fine.) Okay. _

_Tsukasa: Have fun you two. *The two walk out of the office and walk to the park talking along the way* _

_Daniel: She was always kind to everyone and she loved our other Oni-Chan very much. _

_Melody: another Oni-Chan? _

_Daniel: But sadly he died in an accident along with his wife his son was never found. I believe he's alive though because he must have gone to His Father-in-law. _

_Melody: Wow a nephew too. What is with people in this family disappearing? _

_Daniel: I know how you must feel about Mama leaving but she did it so you grow up in the life you have now._

_Melody: *Breaths in and senses the Lost Key and she turns around to see Ikuto standing only a few feet from her* Ikuto. _

_Daniel: Huh? *Turns back to them* Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. _

_Ikuto: Huh? Who is this Melody? _

_Daniel: I have a better question! How do you know my sister? _

_Ikuto: Hmm? _

_Daniel: Tell me or seeing her will be the last time you see anything or even be near of considering you'll be dead! _

_Melody: Stop! Ikuto isn't the Enemy! He's the nicest guy I know! I Love him! _

_Daniel: Huh? Melody-Chan? _

_Ikuto: She's right. _

_Daniel: Who asked you? _

_Ikuto: Melody is mine. _

_Daniel: My little Sister doesn't belong to anyone _

_Melody: *Steps in the way of Daniel's Punch and Daniel stops in his tracks* I won't let you hurt Ikuto! And yes I do! The Blood Exchange is already in place! I do belong to him! I don't care what you say! _

_Voice: Melody-Chan because you believe that I can be born now. *Light Surrounds Melody just as an X appears on Daniel's Heart and Melody starts to Transform and a Black Devil outfit appears along with crosses on her Hair clips and Devil Horns appear along with Black Gloves, Black Boots, Red Crosses on her outfit and a Cross around her neck and she Finishes her Transformation* _

_Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil! _

_Ikuto: Huh? Your Brother's Heart Egg. _

_Melody: Daniel-Oni-Chan? *Daniel stands there with a smirk on his face* _

_Daniel: *Talks but mostly Mumbles* Your just like Mama. So strange and always spoke to yourself at times. She never cared about either of us! _

_Melody: Mama didn't care about me? *An X starts to form on the Star egg and Rin is the only one who notices* She said in the letter that she was sorry for leaving me. She thought it would be better for me to live my life I have now for a good reason. But I don't know why. I will never be able to see Mama again. *An X completely forms on it and it flies out of Melody's Waist holder and Melody sees it and follows it as it floats above her in the sky* My Star Egg? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Daniel: The X-Guardian Egg?_

_Ikuto: (Melody's Guardian Egg has an X on it.) _

_Melody: *The egg flies off* No! My Would-Be Self! _

_Ikuto: *Takes one last look at Melody then turns to see Daniel gone* (Where'd he go?) _

_Melody: (My Guardian Egg has an X on it! What will I do?) Ikuto? _

_Ikuto: Huh? _

_Melody: When Mama left I locked myself away and promised myself I'd never cry. But its different now. _

_Ikuto: Its okay to cry. If you cry then your just telling yourself to release all the pain and Sorrows. Or Anger in fact. So just find someone to cry on. And let the tears fall because you should never hold back. _

_Melody: *She turns and runs to Ikuto crying into his chest and he puts his arms around her holding her to him* I don't understand anything! Never did and never will!_

_Ikuto: Its okay Melody. I love you. _

_Melody: Huh? *She looks up at him and he hugs her closer* _

_Ikuto: Come on let's get you home. *He dries Melody's tears and kisses her cheek* _

_Melody: *Shocked but follows Ikuto to her home and she leads him inside and Mama hears them come in* We're home. _

_Mama: Melody-Chan? How'd it go with you real Oni-Chan? _

_Melody: I don't want to talk about it! He can't be my Oni-Chan he's nothing but a Jerk! *Stomps up stairs leaving her bag on the floor which she dropped when she walked over to her mom* _

_Mama: *picks up her bag and hands it to Ikuto* Your welcome to stay for dinner? _

_Papa: Who are you? _

_Mama: Uh Oh? Papa leave Ikuto-Kun be! _

_Papa: _ What does that mean? Who is he? _

_Mama: He is Melody-Chan's friend. Remember him from when Melody-Chan was a little girl. She said she met a Midnight blue haired boy and we were confused about who he was? _

_Papa: Yes! But why is heading up stairs? _

_Mama: Leave them be Melody-Chan can only be calmed by Ikuto-Kun. That's what the Blood Exchange does. _

_Upstairs…._

_Melody: *Sits on her bed looking at her mom's scrapbook and stares down at the last Picture of Melody's real Mom and Ikuto sits next to her then closes the book* Why's you do that? Huh? Sorry Ikuto… _

_Ikuto: Its okay. Your just upset. _

_Melody: Yeah I don't understand anything Oni-Chan said. That wasn't my Oni-Chan. _

_Ikuto: It had to be. He looked exactly like you. _

_Melody: His Chara had an X on it like mine Ikuto! _

_Ikuto: That's why your mad isn't it? Your not mad because of your Oni-Chan your angry because of your egg. _

_Melody: Yeah I am. _

_Ikuto: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come if it doesn't then I won't stop until I find it! _

_Diva: And you'll have us too Melody-Chan! _

_Pixie: Right we'll always be there! _

_Kit: Now and After you find her! _

_Rin: Don't Worry about it at all Melody-Chan. Plus you have the Guardians to help you. _

_Yoru: That's right Melody-Nya. _

_Melody: *Ikuto dries her tears and she does a feint smile* Okay. _


End file.
